


Willing it to Be

by GreenJadeIrish



Category: Days of Our Lives, Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 169,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeIrish/pseuds/GreenJadeIrish
Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”.  Salem is going to be turned upside down.  Now it’s Will turn.
Relationships: Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/Other(s), Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

The town of Salem is abuzz with the gossip flowing around. Everyone is talking about the news that has exploded in the last few hours about the big wedding that was happening that day. They wonder if any wedding can ever be completed without someone interrupting the ceremony.

Salem has been rocked by yet another scandal. Surprise, surprise. The much talked about double wedding of Chad DiMera and Abigail Devereaux, along with Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis ground to a halt when the psychopathic serial killer, Ben Weston, burst into the church. 

He interrupted the ceremony in the middle of Chad and Abby’s vows, but he wasn’t there for Abby, oh no, he had something important to tell one of the happy grooms, he told Sonny and all the shocked guests that Sonny couldn’t marry Paul because it wouldn’t be legal, and that Sonny is still married because Will Horton is alive.

The wedding party and all the guests look on in shocked disbelief at the man who strangled Will to death, and who is now claiming that Will is not dead. Everyone is stunned beyond belief that Ben could be so cruel to say that to Will’s husband on his wedding day.

Rafe and JJ quickly jump up and secure Ben to take him back to the station for questioning. 

After Ben is dragged from the church, Paul wants to continue with the wedding, but Sonny says no; that he must make sure that there is no truth to what has just been said. 

He tells Paul that he loves him with all his heart and still wants to spend the rest of his life with Paul, but that he can’t go through with the wedding right then. 

He needs to know if there is any chance Will might be alive; because if he is, the wedding wouldn’t be legal anyway since he and Will were still legally married when Will died. 

If Will is alive, they need to get him home to his family and daughter. Paul wonders if Sonny wants Will back for himself, but he won’t ask, and Sonny doesn’t say. 

Sonny thinks of his dream and the flashbacks he was having during the wedding, he wonders if they were trying to tell him something, he knows that he was having some doubts, but he just put them down to nerves about getting married again.

Sonny doesn’t say anything to Paul except that he needs the truth before he can marry Paul. He needs to know the truth so that they can spend the rest of their lives together. He doesn’t know what he would do if Will is truly alive? If he is, why hasn’t he come back to Salem and his family, why hasn’t he come back to Sonny?

Does Sonny want to be with Will, he knows that he wishes he had gotten the chance to make things right with Will before Will died, but does he want to give up his relationship with Paul. He loves him, he really does. He also loves Will, but who does he love more? Who can he see spending his life with? He was sure that Paul was the one, but if there is a chance Will is alive, that changes everything, would he be able to be with Will again, could he get past what had caused all their problems before Will was gone.

He doesn’t realize that the man he almost just married is the real reason that his marriage imploded. He doesn’t know that Paul did everything he could to ruin Sonny and Will’s relationship just so that he could be back with Sonny. 

Sonny is thinking that this means he will have to decide who he wants the most, that he is going to hurt either Paul or Will. Sonny isn’t thinking that Will might not want him anymore. Why would he, he knows that he was the love of Will’s life. Sonny’s head is spinning.

He and Paul talk, and he explains that he just can’t continue the wedding until they know for sure. Sonny tells Paul that they need to be able to start their lives together without any doubts. They decide that they will postpone the wedding until they can get the answers Sonny needs. 

Paul really doesn’t care but he decides to act like the supportive fiancé that Sonny is expecting him to be. God, he thought he was rid of that brat once Ben did them all a favor and got rid of him. Sonny and Paul leave to go to the police station, and Sonny confronts Ben, who tells him again Will is alive but won’t give him any details.

JJ tries to interrogate and intimidate Ben by pulling a gun and putting it to Ben’s head to try and make him answer the questions, however it does not. Hope and Rafe find him holding his service weapon on a prisoner, and in her first act as police commissioner, Hope is forced to temporarily suspend JJ from the force.

Hope and Marlena both speak to Ben, trying to get some information from him to be able to dismiss the statements but both women can see he really believes what he is saying. Hope can’t get anything from him, but Marlena gets Ben to admit that someone told him Will was alive. 

Once Marlena passes on this information to Hope, the police get a copy of the security footage from Bayview, and see that during the previous breakout, that Clyde had visited his son.

Hope confronts Ben with the picture, and he admits that it was his father that gave him the information about Will. Just as Clyde was going to tell him the rest of the story, Clyde was made to leave by the guard because visiting time was up. 

Once Sonny hears that Clyde was the one that had given Ben the idea that Will was alive, he goes to see Kate to ask her if she would speak to Clyde to get the rest of the story so that they can know once and for all if Will is alive.

Sonny is so intent on finding out the truth that he does not seem to realize how much pain he is causing Will’s family members, first by asking Lucas for permission to exhume the grave, and now Will’s grandmother, by asking to go talk to someone that tried to kill her. 

Kate at first says so because she truly believes that it is just a hurtful trick, and can’t let herself believe that Will is alive and that if he is, has been out god only knows where for the past two years, it is too unbearable to think of. 

However, Sonny talks her around and she agrees to meet with Clyde. The next morning Kate goes to see Clyde who after insulting and taunting her finally tells her that it was another inmate who told him the news about Will; he tells her that she knows the inmate herself. 

Kate then meets up with Roman, Marlena and John at the Pub. She tells them that it was Dr. Rolf who told Clyde that Will was alive, and the reason that he knew was that he had resurrected him. 

John meets up with Paul, and passes on the information, and of course, Paul is scornful of the idea that someone could be resurrected after death, and that obviously it is a hoax. However, John then tells him that Dr. Rolf is quite capable of managing to do just that, and that John is living proof of it because Dr. Rolf had brought John back after a terrible accident where he was pronounced dead. 

Paul then decides that there is only one way to prove to Sonny that Will is dead, and that is for them to exhume Will’s grave themselves, and prove that Will’s body is in his grave. Paul convinces John to help him do this, and they head off to the cemetery, and are just about to start digging, when Sami shows up and grabs John’s arm to stop him from disturbing the grave. 

She tears into them and stops them from digging up Will’s grave. Paul and John try to talk Sami into letting them continue, and they think that they have convinced her that they are right when she takes out her phone, they think she is going to get the police to order an exhumation, but Sami calls Rafe and tells him that she wants to report a grave robbery. 

Sami rages at Paul that it’s disgraceful, he wasn’t satisfied with ruining Will’s life while he was alive, that now he wants to desecrate Will’s final resting place. 

Sami yells at Paul, “You know that neither Lucas or I gave anyone permission to exhume Will’s body. I don’t believe these wild rumors about Will being alive, Lucas and I saw his body in the morgue, I touched his cheek, he was cold. He was dead. 

We buried him. Now so that you can marry Sonny as soon as possible, you want to dig up my son’s grave. You’re only doing this to prove a point to Sonny, you don’t care if Will is alive or not, you actually want him to be dead so that he cannot come between you and Sonny. 

It’s sick and disgusting how you are acting.”

Sami growls at Paul, “I know that you came to Salem to get Sonny back, I heard about the kiss in the hospital, and how you were always around, you never backed off and gave Will a chance to fix his marriage.  
You were only too happy to let Will see that Sonny preferred to spend time with you, and that itself was sick, he was willing to forgive the man that slept with his husband, but his husband wasn’t given the same consideration or chances. 

I heard all about how you were constantly at the club flirting with Sonny, trying to get all the old feelings to come back, that made you happy, didn’t it, knowing that Sonny still had feelings for you. 

Will begged you to back off, and when you wouldn’t he did whatever he could to try and save his marriage, and try to get you to leave town, I know his trying to blackmail your mother was wrong, but he was fighting for his life and his marriage, though he was the only one. “

“If Will cheated physically, Sonny was cheating emotionally for months with you. 

I have to laugh at the hypocrites in this town, almost all of them have had multiple affairs but Will was the only one that was treated like garbage, criticized, and slut-shamed for what happened, but you were let off scot free. This town destroyed my son for being human and making a few mistakes. 

“I miss my son every minute of every day of my life, but I am glad that he is in a better place now, where no one can hurt him anymore. I believe that if it hadn’t been for his beautiful little girl that Will would have been gone long before he was killed, she is the only thing that was holding him here.”

“What do you mean, Sami?” asks John. 

Sami looks scornfully at John, “John, you are not stupid, you know what I meant? 

John, “You think he was suicidal?”

Sami, “I know he was, and I believe that may have led to him not fighting as hard when he was attacked by Ben. He knew that Rafe and Gabi would be there for Ari, and that she would not have to live with the stigma of being Will’s daughter, the way he had to live with being my son. 

The depression just came back too hard, and with him being treated like dirt by everyone except T, he had no one to pull him out of the spiral, and it just kept getting worse and worse. Even his own family wouldn’t help him. Hypocrites, all of you.

I guess he knew he couldn’t count on Sonny, and sure enough after the funeral, he abandoned that little girl and went back to Paris. 

Sami then looks at Paul, “Oh, and by the way, don’t think I don’t know how you practically stalked Sonny when he was back for Will’s funeral. Seeing you making plans over Will’s grave was both disturbing and disgusting, and in such bad taste. 

It showed that neither of you had any respect for Will, just doing what you wanted right. I am surprised that you didn’t have sex on top of his grave, you bastard.”

Sami then turns on John, “And you, I can’t believe you are involved in this, my Will thought of you as a grandfather. 

I know that Paul is your son, but to do this to all of us who loved and still grieve Will is disgusting. You knew that we didn’t want this to happen, and you still went ahead and tried to do it. 

You don’t know, and I sincerely hope you never find out what it is like to bury one of your children. Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children, it is not natural, it tears at your soul. 

My heart broke for you when Isabella died, and you had to bury her. Imagine if you came across somebody trying to dig her up just to prove she is in the casket, and tell me how you would feel?”

“I don’t know if I can ever deal with you again after this, you just showed how little you really cared for Will.”

Turning back to Paul, she says, “The only reason you care now is if Will was alive is because it would stop you from marrying Sonny. You don’t and have never cared about Will, he was just an obstacle in your grab for Sonny. “

Paul snaps at Sami, “You just don’t want for Sonny to move on, you want him to grieve for Will forever.”

Sami snarls at Paul, “Wrong, Pauly boy, I think that Sonny Kiriakis was the worst thing to ever happen to my son. If only he had met some nice guy that wasn’t secretly hung up on his ex, then Will would most likely still be alive and here with his little girl. 

Sonny used Will to make himself feel better, after you were too much of a coward to come out and be with the man you supposedly loved, your career was more important to you, wasn’t it, tell me, was Sonny going to be your consolation prize if the surgery couldn’t fix your shoulder? 

Or even better, if it had been fixed, would you have even gone near Sonny for fear of your secret coming out and ruining your career? You only wanted Sonny to make you feel better, it didn’t matter who you hurt to get what you wanted, and you spouted off about Will being manipulative, go to hell, you make me sick.”

She stands there breathing hard, after getting out everything she wanted to say, and turns away from John and Paul.

Rafe shows up at the cemetery, sees what is happening and he calms Sami down. He convinces her not to press charges if John and Paul leave, and do not come back and try again. If they do, he will help her press the charges himself.

Sami and Rafe talk for a little while, and he tries to get her to leave but she wants to spend some time at Will’s grave, she sits and talks to Will.

Sami cries over Will’s grave, “Oh, Will, baby, I would give anything to have you back here with your precious little girl, but I know that you are gone, that you are dead, your dad and I saw you in the morgue. 

It was one of the worst moments of my life, realizing that the best part of me was gone and never coming back again. 

Your dad and I were so young when you were born, that you and I basically grew up together. 

I am so sorry for how we screwed up your life, how we always put our garbage and what was going on in personal lives ahead of you. 

I wish that we could go back and change everything for the better, I would make sure that you were the number one priority in both our lives, and make sure that we didn’t give you a massive list of step-parents like we did, bringing them in and out of your life. 

We showed you that you really couldn’t trust in love, that people would always lie to you, didn’t we? I know that our actions caused you to be so insecure in love because your whole life was watching your dad and I constantly screwing up relationships, never giving you a stable life. 

Sonny then proved that was true to you when you realized that he was still in love with Paul and had married you anyway. I know you made mistakes, you were human. I know that you did things afterwards that you would never do but you were trying to save your marriage. 

I know that it tore your heart out that Sonny could forgive Paul, but he wouldn’t forgive you. You deserved better, especially from your first love, he didn’t deserve you baby, he might not see it, but you were the best thing he ever had, and he threw it away for that thing.

One of the best least selfish things we ever did was let you live with your aunt and uncle. When you passed, Carrie let me know the reason that they never came to your funeral was because while she was heartbroken, your uncle Austin was devastated. He had to be sedated, by the time he had come out of it, you had already been buried. “

She lays down on top of the grave, crying her heart out, and she hears a noise, and when she looks up, she sees Lucas who is drunk again. 

Sami, “Oh God Lucas, what are you doing? You have been sober for so long, why are you drinking again?”

She talks to him about his drinking, and he says without Will, Allie and Adrienne, and having lost his job, he has nothing to stop him from drinking, his life is basically over. 

Sami gets mad and takes the bottle, and downs the liquor in it so that Lucas can’t drink anymore. She and Lucas talk about Will, and how they wish the rumours could be true, but they remember seeing Will on the morgue slab, and neither believe that he could be alive, because he was dead in the morgue. 

After they are forced to leave the cemetery, John and Paul go back to John and Marlena’s townhouse where they see her, and they decide that they had better tell what they had tried to do; and how Sami had found them just as they had started to dig. 

They tell Marlena that Sami stopped them, and that she doesn’t believe that it could be possible for Will to be alive, even when they told her that Dr. Rolf is supposedly involved. 

John asks Marlena, “Why wouldn’t Sami believe that it could be possible?”

Marlena ignores John’s question for the moment, and angrily looks at them.

Marlena then responds to John, “John, Paul, how could you do this, you knew that you had no right and no permission to do this, that Lucas had refused, and so would Sami if we had asked.

She wouldn’t believe it because she and Lucas saw Will’s body in the morgue, she kissed him on the forehead, and he was cold. It was the worst moment in her life, until you have lost and buried a child, you can’t understand, it kills part of your soul. It can never be gotten back, you learn to go on, but you never forget, the saying that time heals all wounds is so not true. It blurs the feelings, but they never go away completely.

After losing first EJ, and then Will, and this is something no one else knows, is that after Will’s funeral, Sami told me that if it wasn’t for her other children, that she would have killed herself, she couldn’t stand the idea of living in a world without Will. 

Will was her grounding stone, remember how young she was when Will was born, she told me that often felt like they had raised each other, that he was the best thing she had done, she loves her other kids, but she and Will had such a special bond. 

She realized that she had caused so many problems in his life by her actions, and how much he had to put up with for being Sami Brady’s son and how everyone judged him for Sami’s actions. Adrienne is a prime example of that, she never gave Will a chance from day one once she realized that Sonny was interested in Will. 

Sami said that it was only since she started counselling after EJ died, that she realized that she was still reacting to those events when she was so young. That she still hadn’t dealt with them, the rape, the execution, and yes, even being compared to Carrie all the time and being to be made to feel like she was wrong all the time because she reacted differently from how Carrie would in a situation. 

Do you realize John that we saw that Carrie got counselling but never for Sami? Also, her feelings of abandonment whether right or wrong, after Alan’s trial. We always defended Carrie, but not Sami, and she saw how that pattern was passed down to Will. 

When Will slept with Paul, why was he so ostracized and treated so badly, when almost all the people treating him like that had done much worse. 

No offence Paul, you were treated like you had done no wrong, and you did chase Sonny all the time, and Will reacted as he had learned the way he grew up, trying to make things right the way he had seen his parents do it. 

We were extra harsh on him, myself included, and we put unrealistic expectations on him, to be perfect and not make any of the mistakes we did, and to not be like his parents, and when he wasn’t we punished him unfairly. 

We were so hypocritical with him, when we had done the same or worse and not one of us were ever treated the way he was. The whole town decided they had the right to judge him and teach him the consequences of his actions. 

If it had not been for sweet precious Ari, I don’t believe that he would have been here for Ben to kill, that he would have been gone.

Paul, “You mean he would have left town, right?”

Marlena looks at Paul, “You know that isn’t what I meant, Paul?”

John, “Doc, are you telling us that you think Will was suicidal, or might have been, if he didn’t have Ari? Sami said the same thing, but I honestly thought she was just trying to have a go at Paul, for being with Sonny now.”

Marlena, “Sami’s not the only one who failed Will, he was in a downward spiral, and no one did anything to help him, except T. No offence to you, Paul, but we were all trying so hard to help you fit in with the family that Will was shut out. 

For God’s sake, Justin was trying to convince Sonny to date you while Will was still trying to fix their marriage. And Paul you must admit that you and Sonny were emotionally involved to the point that it really was inappropriate while Sonny was still married to Will, he said that he loved Will and would give him another chance. 

Then he would spend all his time with you and ignore Will, not a good indication that he had any desire to fix things, and no one ever called you and Sonny out on this behavior; or even treated you as if you were doing something wrong. 

Will was made to feel like he was the only one who had done anything wrong, but looking back, that is not true, and I am so ashamed that I did not do anything to help Will. If it is true that Will is alive, and he is aware of recent events, he might be so hurt and angry that he will not want anything to do with any of us, especially Sonny. 

You might not have anything to worry about, because I know you are worried that Sonny may want Will back, and want to be with him instead of you. Who says that after all this time, that he will want to even see us, let alone let us back in his life. 

Will loves greatly and with all his heart, but once someone has hurt him, he usually will not let them be around him again, and if he knows that Sonny has moved on with you to the point of almost marrying you, that may kill any feelings that he had left for Sonny. 

Will has learnt over the years to protect his heart, and he let Sonny in because Sonny swore to him that he was truly in love with Will. That there wasn’t anyone else in his heart, that was the reason that he turned Sonny down the first time he proposed, because he was unsure, but Sonny promised him that he was the love of Sonny’s life, that he was the only one Sonny had feelings for, so Will agreed to marry him. Then only to have you come here and prove to him that Sonny had lied to him, and that there was someone else that he still had feelings for, deep feelings. 

No one has ever said anything to Sonny about the fact that he basically lied to Will when he proposed. Everyone also acted that Will was so lucky to have Sonny love and want him, but no one ever said how lucky Sonny was that Will loved him as well, especially when Will agreed to marry Sonny. Sonny pushed for the marriage even though he knew that Will was so wary of marriage. 

Will was so unsure that marriage could ever work because he saw the marriage merry go round here in Salem, and the hurt and pain that it caused, so he was afraid to even think about trusting someone enough to marry them. 

That all changed when he met Sonny, but he loved Sonny so much that he was willing to try and see if he could do this and trust that a relationship could work out after marriage. He thought long and hard about it, and he decided that he loved Sonny enough to try but he told Sonny that he only wanted to get married once, and that would be it to him. 

He never wanted to be like his parents, having multiple spouses, he lived through a lengthy list of step-parents and he saw all the pain his parents went through when every relationship failed.

Also, the fact that Sonny never told Will about you being in Salem, and how you kissed him at the hospital until after the fact, and then he blamed everything on Will, and it was the beginning of the end for Will. Sonny wasn’t blameless though, he kept a lot of secrets from Will, if they had been able to communicate more, perhaps things might have been different.

He always said that he never wanted to act like his own parents, and he was so disappointed that he ended up doing the same thing. He felt like he had failed, and in trying to fix things, just kept making them worse. 

He said it was like he had no control, that he would do these things, but couldn’t figure out why, he said that it was almost like he was watching someone else do this and he couldn’t stop it from happening. He felt so tormented and torn.”

John, “Doc, how do you know all this, were you counselling Will? I didn’t think you and Will were really close during that period.”

Marlena, “No, I only found out what Will was feeling after Gabi found his journals when they were closing up the apartment after Will died. She gave them to me, she didn’t think Sami or Lucas could handle reading Will’s last thoughts.

I agreed, and it tore me apart to see how much pain he was in, but he didn’t come to me because he didn’t want me to have to choose a side, either him or Paul, because he didn’t want to come between me and you, John, and he didn’t want to cause any trouble in our relationship. 

He knew that at the time it was still rocky from the fallout of Paul’s paternity. At the time, everyone was trashing Will, and he didn’t want to put me in the middle. He showed he loved me more than I had shown him how much he meant to me, I should have been there for him, I should have been in his corner supporting him, but I wasn’t, and now I never can be.”

“Why did you have to go ahead and try to dig up his grave, if you had given me time, I would most likely have been able to talk Sami and Lucas around to the idea of the exhumation, it might have taken a few days; but I could have made them see that it was the easiest way, we could have tested the DNA of the body to prove that it was Will. Plus, we are still waiting to hear if the ISA has any idea where Dr. Rolf is now?”

Paul, “I just wanted to give Sonny some closure by proving that Will was in that grave once and for all, that he really is dead, but it didn’t quite work out that way, right, Dad?

I know that Kate told Sonny about Clyde’s claims about Dr. Rolf, and I have heard about all the insane stuff he has pulled in the past, but why would he revive Will?”

John responds, “Well, Rolf was Stefano DiMera’s loyal henchman/mad scientist for decades. Stefano has been obsessed with Marlena and the Brady’s since we have known him. He even replaced Roman with me to hurt them, and it goes from there. 

After Kristen died when she tried to kill Doc, he swore revenge on Marlena. He blamed her for Kristen falling to her death after she tried to push Marlena out of the window. 

Stefano knew how much Will meant to Marlena, what better punishment than to take away her beloved grandson, and even possibly turning him into one of his brainwashed DiMera super soldiers, letting Rolf perform some of his sadistic and demented experiments on Will, and/or sending him back to hurt his family afterwards. 

If this is what has happened, I don’t know if he could recover from it, he would need to be deprogrammed, and would have to learn to live with whatever Stefano and Rolf made him do during that time. God knows, I still have nightmares from some of the things that I did while I was the Pawn. 

Doc, I don’t know if Sami will ever talk to me or trust me again after tonight, she was furious.”

Marlena, “And rightly so, I am sorry John but on this I agree with Sami, if it was Isabella’s grave, how would you feel if someone tried to exhume her after you and Brady had said no, and the person still went ahead.”

“If Rolf really did do this, why? Most people would think that Stefano would have ordered it, most likely to get back at Sami for taking the kids to California after EJ died. However, I don’t think that it would have been Stefano, at least not for that reason, because he liked Will, and considered him family because he is Sydney and Johnny’s big brother. 

I could see him trying to revive him and get him back to his family, but if he did, why didn’t he have Will brought back to us. He knows that we would have felt indebted to him, and he would have loved to have that kind of leverage over all of us. 

Do you think he was actually trying to help for once, and something happened, or that there is someone else out there pulling the strings? Do you think it is possible that Rolf went rogue on this one, and had taken Will for some of his sick experiments, because with everyone thinking Will was dead, he knew he was able to do this because no one would be trying to find Will, they would believe him to be dead and buried, especially after the funeral? 

You know that Rolf is convinced that he could make the body and brain do things that people thought were impossible, you know that after what he did to you. He was convinced that he could create or release talents of the mind that most think are science fiction. You know that he and Stefano were obsessed with trying to expand mental abilities, that they had been using behavior chips for years, and that Rolf thought he could open up the brain’s pathways that would allow people to become telepathic and telekinetic. You know that with Stefano funding him, what might Rolf have been able to do since he had brought you back. 

Oh God, John, he might have been doing anything that his twisted mind could come up with, and what Will might have been put through these past two years. 

Dear Lord, John, do you think that they could have implanted a chip before Will died, and that was what caused his behavior during his last year. Look how Will changed completely, it might explain his actions. He said that felt out of control, that he couldn’t stop himself from doing those things? 

You know more than anyone how much those chips can control a person, and cause them to do things they would never do. And you know that the chips they had used on you and Hope were extremely powerful, anything after that would have to be a lot more sophisticated, and most likely undetectable. That madman could have been controlling Will for a year or more, and no one would realize it, they would have said that Will finally started to act like his mother. 

Also, if it was after Kristen, Stefano may have decided to sacrifice Will to get back at me, you know he loved to see me in pain. 

Seeing Will spin out of control like that broke my heart; but I thought that he was just acting out, and didn’t do anything. I thought showing my disapproval would get him to stop, and when he didn’t, I treated him the same way everyone else in town did.”

Marlena breaks down crying hysterically, and John tries to comfort her. 

In the background, Paul just looks at them, and quietly scoffs, wishing that it is true that Will is truly gone, and that they can get proof so that he can marry Sonny. 

He doesn’t care what could have happened to Will, as long as it doesn’t stop Paul from being with Sonny. He knows that he must make sure that no one knows what he did to Will before Will died. 

Sonny is his, and the little brat just has to keep interrupting his plans even after death. 

Neither John or Marlena see the look on his face, he clears his expression before they look at him. 

Everyone decides to retire for the night, and Paul leaves and goes back to his place, thinking out loud to himself, “At least now I don’t have to hear about St. Will anymore. 

It’s laughable, until that nutcase showed up at the church, nobody was even thinking about Will, and now it’s all anyone can talk about. 

I have to make sure no one finds out just how much I manipulated the situation and caused Will to keep spinning out of control. No one can know that I arranged for Dr. Rolf to put a behavior modification chip into Will, and that I was the one controlling it and him, causing him to act the way he did after our “affair” was discovered. 

No one would believe that I was able to make him act out with an app on my phone. All I had to do was open the app, and press start, and Will would start acting out. It was so easy, and no one would ever look at me for causing his behavior. They just said he’s acting just like mommy dearest. 

Funny thing, they were all supposed to love him so much but no one except that idiot T ever tried to help, not even his so called loving husband. They can never find out that I drugged Will, and that with the chip, I was able to convince him that we had sex, and no can ever know that Will did not cheat on Sonny here, or that I arranged for the same thing to happen in LA. 

No one will know that I knew Sonny was married and who he was married to when I came here for the surgery. To be honest, I cannot believe that anyone believes that I chose to come here for the surgery, when I could have gone to the best surgeons in the world, but that I chose Salem, Illinois, where it just so coincidentally happened that my ex boyfriend was living with his new husband.

Using my friend Tolstin to arrange for Will to be drugged and thinking that he had cheated on Sonny while in LA was so easy. All my friend had to do was promise that we would get the screenwriter Balaton introductions to some big-name athletes and other stars. 

All that he cared about was furthering his career, he didn’t care that he was helping to ruin someone’s life. Apparently, he was glad to do it, because he had wanted Will to start with, but the little idiot didn’t even realize he was being hit on. 

The screenwriter used the “hook-up” to blackmail Will into using his scripts, which got Will fired, because the other writer deliberately wrote bad scripts, knowing he would get the job when Will was let go. 

I now owe my friend a favor, especially if I don’t want Sonny to find out that I had a guy in every city for away games, that he was my San Francisco boy, but my friend won’t say anything because I know of his gambling and game fixing. 

So, I have nothing to worry about, and if they don’t find that old crackpot scientist, everything is okay. I have to keep playing the supportive fiancé, and very soon, I will be married to Sonny, he is mine. “

Sonny is his damn it. Will was just an obstacle that he had to get rid of, any way, Sonny showed who he wanted to be with after the “cheating”, Sonny could have pushed him away, he never did, remember how he would bashfully blush whenever Paul went to the club to see him. 

There’s the proof that it was really him that Sonny wanted, he was just tied to that brat. He just helped Sonny get free from the mistake he made in marrying Will, that’s all.

“I have to make sure no one knows how I really feel, we have to get this wrapped up so that I can marry Sonny and he will be mine forever. 

Since my career was ruined because of the injury and surgery not being able to fix it, Sonny was a great consolation prize, and I do love him; but if I had the choice of my career or Sonny, it would be my career. He makes a great second choice though, and the sex is great.” 

Paul arrives at his place, never realizing that his entire conversation with himself, has been recorded on all the cameras that Stefano had placed in every area of Salem, and that there is now proof of just what he has done to Will. Never knowing that this conversation will come back to haunt him.

The next morning, Sonny stops in to see Chad and asks if he has information on Dr. Rolf’s location as he used to work for DiMera, specifically Stefano. He asks if anyone knows where he is, that it might be in some of Stefano’s papers, so they could track him down and find out if any of this is true. 

Chad says that he doesn’t know but Andre might have a contact for him, and asks Andre to help, saying that this could help with the bad publicity Andre is dealing with now. Andre agrees, and goes off to try and contact the doctor.

Later that night, Paul decides to tell Sonny what he and John had attempted to do, and how Sami discovered them and stopped it. 

Paul tries to convince Sonny that it was the only way to get proof that Will is truly gone, and Sony gets mad at Paul. They have a small argument about putting everything on hold until they find out if Will is alive. 

Paul feels like they are doing all this for nothing and that he shouldn’t have to wait and see if Will is alive before he can marry Sonny because it could not possibly be true. Anyway, as he sees it, Sonny loves him not Will, so why should it matter. Will was declared dead, that should make the marriage invalid. There is nothing legally stopping them from marrying.

Paul decides to sleep at his own place that night, and they part ways for the night. He feels that Sonny is putting stress on their relationship over what he has to believe is just obviously a lie.

The next morning Sami goes to see her mother, and Marlena asks why Sami didn’t stay with her and John, and Sami tells her mother the reason; and that it was because she did not know if she could handle seeing or dealing with John and possibly Paul if he was there, especially after they had done the night before. 

Marlena tries to tell Sami what they did was wrong, but it was done with the best of intentions.

Sami does not agree but she and Marlena have a long talk, where Sami talks about spending the time since Will’s death looking for EJ, coming close but never finding him, hating herself for dragging her kids all over the world for nothing basically in return.

Sami decides to go see Chad at the mansion to see if he has any information about Will. She has a run in with Abby and then Andre, who says that he will not help Sami in any way, until Abby asks him to do it for her, and he agrees.

Andre gets a hold of Dr. Rolf quite quickly and gets him to come to Salem. He tells Kate that he is going to see him at his hotel to get the information out of the doctor about Will, but she convinces him to give the details to Hope who can do it officially. 

Andre goes to the police station, and tells Hope that Dr. Rolf is at the Salem Inn, and then hands her an envelope with a phoenix on it, proof for Dr. Rolf to trust that it is his contact and get him to open the door. 

Hope shows up at the hotel, and slides a phoenix card under the door, and Rolf opens it expecting to see Andre, but not Hope. 

Sami stops by the mansion to see Kate, and Kate lets her know that Andre has managed to find the doctor and has gotten him to Salem, and that he is supposed to be at the Salem Inn. 

Sami takes off and rushes to the hotel, finds out what room he is, and runs up there. 

At this moment, Hope is trying to interrogate Dr. Rolf, and Sami bursts into the room. 

In the beginning, the doctor refuses to answer any questions about Will being alive. 

Sami loses her patience, grabs Hope’s gun, and puts it to Rolf’s head, and tells him that if he doesn’t answer their questions, she will shoot him. He knows that is quite possible, so he finally tells them that yes Will is alive, he stole his body from the morgue after resurrecting it, and that he had been working on Will. 

He also admits that the body in Will’s grave is not Will.

Hope demands to know if Stefano was behind Will being stolen from the morgue and resurrected. Rolf says that it was not Stefano who was responsible for Will being taken.

Sami demands to know where her son is, but before they can get any more information from the slippery scientist, he kills himself by swallowing a suicide pill.

Hope is furious with the outcome, and arrests Sami for interfering in a police investigation and has her taken to the station. 

Rafe sees Sami being taken into booking, and confronts Hope. She tells him what happened, but she is stunned when he defends Sami’s actions. 

She can’t believe that he is siding with Sami, and he says to her, “Can’t you understand why she acted the way she did, she just found out that a psychotic scientist resurrected and may have been experimenting on the son that she believed she had lost two years ago.” 

Hope wants to go ahead with charging Sami, because she doesn’t want anyone to think she is giving her preferential treatment for pulling a weapon on a prisoner who was being interrogated.

Rafe reminds Hope that she reinstated JJ even though he had done the same thing, and that JJ is a trained officer, and that he reacted the same way as a grieving mother, so how can she charge Sami and put her in any more pain. If she understood why JJ did what he did, why can’t she understand why Sami reacted in the same fashion.

Hope then orders that Sami be placed at one of the desks in the squad room while she decides what to do with her, not wanting to let her go but knowing that Rafe is right.

She is mad though that Sami took her service weapon off her, and if she does charge her, she will have to admit that she let herself be disarmed.

Hope decides to talk to Ben again as she is trying to decide on what to do with Sami. During the interrogation, she tells him that the doctor had admitted that Will was alive, and that the body in the grave is not Will, but Rolf did himself in before they could find out where he had taken Will. 

Ben seems to drift off when he hears this and starts humming, and Hope knows the song sounds familiar but cannot place it. 

Lani comes to the interrogation room to get Hope to sign off on a report, hears Ben and says Walking in Memphis. Hope says “What?”

Lani says “The song he is humming, it is Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn. Great song, what started him humming?”

Hope replies, “I was saying that we did not know where the doctor had taken Will after he stole his body and resurrected him. Do you think that he started humming this song because I was talking about Will?”

Ben speaks up saying, “Will would love Memphis, before when we were planning mine and Abby’s wedding, he had talked about wanting to go there. He would love to go to the clubs there, and see where all the writers had lived.”

Lani and Hope look at Ben in shock. 

With the door open, Sami hears all of this and is freaking out. 

Hope comes out of the interrogation room and Sami tries to look calm, hoping that she will get out of there soon, so that she can go to Memphis and look for Will. 

She knows that until Lucas stops drinking, that he will not be able to help her, so she decides to go by herself, figuring that one person can ask around without arousing any suspicions. She knows that if she goes with the others that a group would draw too much attention. 

Hope decides to let Sami go with a warning to stay out of police business. Sami says sure, she won’t interfere with the police’s investigation. 

She thinks to herself anyway I am starting my own, they can go on interviewing Ben for information, she intends to go to Memphis to find her son. 

Sami leaves the police station, and goes to her hotel to pack up, she books a ticket on the next flight to Memphis. 

She goes to the airport, gets her ticket and finds out there it will be a two-hour delay for the flight so she waits just past security, just wanting to get to Memphis to start her search.

Meanwhile, after Marlena and John hear that they have found Dr. Rolf, and that he killed himself during the interrogation. John then calls Paul and Sonny, and they go to the station where Hope tells them what happened. 

She explains that Sami was there during the interrogation, and that she had almost been charged with interfering with the investigation, but that they have let her go with a warning. 

They find out that Dr. Rolf did confirm that he had resurrected Will in the morgue, and that the body in the grave is not Will’s, but he would not name his employer, only that it was not Stefano, and that he then killed himself rather than give them any more information.

What no one knows is that Rolf was still working on different experiments for Stefano but that he never told Stefano who he was using as a subject, knowing that Stefano would not have let him use Will, because he was almost family. 

Rolf knew that Stefano would not have had a problem with the scientist revving Will, but he would have drawn the line at using him as an experiment subject. So, he wasn't lying when he said that Stefano didn’t have him revive Will because for once Stefano didn’t know everything Rolf was doing.

Paul is sweating it out after he hears that Hope managed to interrogate Dr. Rolf, but he is relieved to hear that the doctor had killed himself before naming an employer. He thinks that he is home free in regards to his manipulations of Will before he died, not even thinking about how he had admitted everything out loud the night before. Of course, at that point, he doesn’t know about the cameras recording everything all over Salem.

Hope lets them know that right after she got back from speaking to Dr. Rolf, she spoke to Ben again. When she told him that they had been given confirmation that Will was alive, but were not able to find out where he was, Ben did something unusual.

As Hope is telling John and Marlena the possible clue they have gotten from Ben about Memphis, Sonny interrupts, saying to John that they must get to Memphis to look for Will. 

Paul is not happy but decides to act once again like the supportive fiancé, and backs Sonny up on the matter. To be honest, he wouldn’t care if Will was wandering around Memphis forever, as long as he is far away from Sonny.

John and Marlena agree that they should go, and they hurry home to pack. They get to the airport to get tickets on the next flight, and when they arrive at the airport, they see Sami. They go up to her, asking her where she is going. 

She won’t answer at first, and asks where the four of them are going, they say that they are following a clue on information on Will, that they are on their way to Memphis. 

Sami admits that she is going there as well, but that she thinks that it is best that she will work separate from them, she is not comfortable around most of that group. Marlena tries to talk Sami into them all working together, but Sami says that she cannot trust John and Paul after what they had done.

The flight is called for Memphis, and they start to board the plane, unfortunately Sami ends up sitting near the other group where they all purchased last minute tickets. The flight is very tense and uncomfortable, especially with everyone lost in their thoughts on what they will find or learn during their time in Memphis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is in Dr. Rolf's warehouse but he manages to get some help, and is reunited with some old friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Memphis, a week before everything that has come out at the double wedding, at the local FBI office. Tad “T” Stevens, Will’s best friend who left Salem after Will was murdered, is now a junior agent in the Memphis office of the FBI. He has just graduated the previous month from the FBI academy. 

He is thinking of Will as the anniversary for Will’s death has just passed. He is remembering all that Will had taught him about computers, and thinking how it had given him an advantage during some of the classes, and that Will was always looking out for him, he misses his best friend so much, and is still so angry with how the residents of Salem treated Will in his last year.

He remembers being disgusted with how the town had treated Will, and trying to help but knowing that he wasn’t able to do anything really to help Will feel better. 

He wanted to scream at them all for being so hypocritical in their attitudes towards Will and what happened. He thinks about both of Will’s in-laws treating Will how they did while each of them were carrying on an affair, especially Will’s Bitch-in-Law. She was having an affair at the time with Will’s father, while having the nerve to turn on Will and slapping him for cheating on Sonny.

He hated them for how Paul was given a free pass, and how Sonny and that creep carried on an emotional affair for months before Will died, and that Sonny had the nerve to come back and cry all over the place about Will’s death, while making plans over Will’s grave with his beloved Paul. He saw them that day at the cemetery. It was so tasteless that he had to leave, or he would have been arrested for what he wanted to do to the two of them. 

T was incensed when he heard that Sonny had come back from Paris, and started dating Paul right away, saying that Will would have wanted him to move on. Not likely, T thinks to himself, especially not with the man who did his best to ruin Will’s marriage.

Just as he was thinking this and getting angry, one of the other agents came over to him in the break room, saying, “Hey, Stevens, your computer is acting up, you didn’t download a virus or something, did you?”

T, “Of course not, one thing my best friend made sure of was that I always knew how to protect my computer from that happening. Let me come out and see what’s going on.”

T gets to his desk, and sits down to see what is happening, and sees the rhythmic flashing on his screen. He stares at it in disbelief for 5 minutes, eventually his supervisor comes over to see why he hasn’t rebooted or done something to stop the blinking.

The supervisor pokes T to get his attention, “Hey Stevens, what has you so freaked out, it is only a flashing screen.”

T, “You don’t understand, it is a secret code.”

Agent Templer, “So. Answer them back, and see what they want.”

T, “You don’t understand, only two people knew this code and one of them is dead, and I am the other one.”

Agent Templer, “What do you mean?”

T, “My best friend who died 2 years ago this month, created this code as a joke for us so that we could communicate in class so that we wouldn’t get caught, he never taught it to anyone but me, so how is someone else using it?”

Just as T says this, a message pops up on the screen with a link to a video camera attached. T looks at his supervisor and asks, “Will I open it? What if it is a virus to shut the system down? “

The supervisor calls one of the computer techs to check the link before they can click it. The tech says that there is nothing to worry about, you can go ahead and open it. It’s perfectly safe.

T clicks the link, and it opens to the inside of a hospital room that seems to be set up in a warehouse. T can see a person lying in the hospital bed, they are surrounded by medical equipment; also, every wall has multiple computer screens on them. 

All the screens are showing different images, they seem to be streaming video from different areas of Salem, T realizes as he recognizes Horton Town Square on one of the monitors. The camera zooms in and shows the person in the bed. 

T almost passes out when he sees the patient, it is someone that he knows very well. It is his best friend Will Horton, who is supposed to be dead. T attended Will’s funeral himself, and he can’t believe it. Will looks to be in bad shape, like he hasn’t been taken care of in weeks or months. 

He can’t believe he is seeing Will, he has mourned his best friend for the past two years, and now he is seeing him alive. He doesn’t know how this is possible, but please let it be real, please let it be Will, so he can have his best friend back.

T is right, and back at the warehouse, Will is in bad shape, since he has been abandoned by his captors after Stefano’s death. Rolf gave up on his experiments at that point because the money had run out and, so he just left everything behind, including his living experiment. 

He told his assistants to get all the supplies left connected, and hook them into the equipment that Will was attached to, and then to take off. They had set up everything they had to keep him going before they left the warehouse. 

However, now it has run out; and Will is getting more dehydrated and his body is starting to shut down. 

T sees that Will has all kinds of wires attached to him, with a number attached to the back of his head. He doesn’t realize that Will has been subjected to numerous twisted medical and scientific experiments by Dr. Rolf and his assistants since Rolf stole his body from the morgue. 

Even though Stefano had not known that it was Will who was being experimented on, he had continued to fund Dr. Rolf. He had given him free reign to let him do whatever he wanted with the person he was using for all the tests he put Will through, and Rolf had subjected him to whatever insane procedure he could imagine. 

Stefano wanted the results that he knew that Rolf could get for him, and the experiments on Will had helped create the first human supercomputer. Will was the first human supercomputer.

They had downloaded all the information on everything that happened in Salem since the early 70; and video evidence of everything that happened in Salem right up to the present; it was all contained in multiple super microchips that had been implanted in Will’s brain.

Every inch of Salem was covered, and no secrets were left uncovered. Stefano doesn’t realize that he had begun his own family’s destruction and that of many of Salem’s citizens. 

He doesn’t ever realize that the information that he has stored could be used against him and others. Will has proof of every crime ever committed, every scandal, affair, anything that the citizens would prefer to stay secret.

Dr. Rolf has also been able to make Will psychic, telepathic and telekinetic, he experimented on Will until he was able to unlock those abilities, and has been making Will practice until he has almost perfect control, unless Will gets angry or really upset, then things go haywire. 

He had also implanted chips in various parts of Will’s body so that he could do things that people could never normally do, he had increased Will’s speed and strength past normal human standards. 

The doctor decides to try to make sure his subject will never turn on him, making him loyal to by trying to turn Will against his family and friends back in Salem, forcing him to watch how his family and friends just seem to forget all about him as they carry on without him; not really seeming to miss him at all. However, T never did anything to betray Will, he was the truest friend he had, and when everyone else turned away, T was there for Will to the end.

Having to see again and again all the time Sonny spent with Paul Narita after the cheating scandal, how he would not give Will the time of day but how he flirted with Paul all the time, Will is forced to see over and over how Sonny was basically emotionally unfaithful with Paul, the man Will supposedly had sex with before his marriage fell apart.

However, Will has discovered that he never cheated on Sonny at all, that Paul had been controlling him and had drugged him, making him believe that he had cheated, and that Paul was behind all his crazy behavior before his supposed death. Dr. Rolf never realized that Will had hacked the information that Paul paid Dr. Rolf to implant an earlier chip in him so that he could use it to wreck Will’s marriage. 

Will is incredibly angry with Sonny though, because if Sonny truly did love only him, he would not have spent all the time after the supposed affair with Paul, he should have been disgusted at the thought of spending time with the man his husband was supposed to have slept with. 

Not spending all his free time with him, and constantly flirting. Will just wishes that he had realized how Sonny felt before he had married him. 

It makes him realize that he was right, you can’t trust in marriage, it never works out. At least not for him or his parents. He just wishes that his one and only marriage hadn’t been to Sonny. He just wishes that he had found someone who truly loved him and only him.

Not that he can prove that to Sonny, to be honest, he doesn’t think that Sonny would believe him even with proof. It seems like Paul can do wrong in Sonny’s eyes while Will could never get anything right. 

His writing was an example of that, Sonny would only support him until someone complained, then Sonny would be embarrassed by Will, and make Will feel like dirt. 

Thinking back on it, Sonny always treated him like a kid, and never really a partner. Sonny wasn’t perfect, even if everyone always acted like he was, what he did with their bank account was proof of that, plus how he never told Will that his old boyfriend was in town. 

That was supposed to be alright, if Will had done that, they would have said that he was trying to hide something but no one ever said that to Sonny.

Discovering that it had all been a set up and that Paul knew all along that Sonny was married to Will was a crushing blow to Will; especially seeing how Sonny acted when he came back to Salem for Will’s funeral. 

He spent more time with Paul than he did grieving his husband, and to have to see them make plans on top of his just buried grave, this broke Will’s heart, and hardened it towards Sonny. All this information has changed Will from the sweet lovable man he was to someone who is angry and doesn’t trust others, and doesn’t believe that you can ever have a happy successful marriage, god knows he’s never seen a real example of it. He saw how enthralled Sonny was with Paul, and he knew that he would never have come back to Will, he didn’t want Will any more. 

Then to have to watch Sonny abandon Gabi and especially Ari to go back to Paris, saying he couldn’t be in Salem, it reminded him too much of Will everywhere he looked. That was so much garbage, Sonny was now free of the responsibilities that he had when he was married to Will. 

This caused his anger to grow against Sonny, and then when Sonny came back months later and started dating Paul almost right away, and to see him propose to Paul, saying that Will would not want him to grieve forever, and that Will would want him to move on with his life. 

That might be true somewhat, he wouldn’t want Sonny to always be alone, but he would never want Sonny to be with Paul. He hated Paul because of all his manipulations and how he didn’t care who he hurt, just if Paul got what he wanted. 

Seeing Sonny and Paul at the church for their marriage preparations, and hearing Sonny tell Paul how Paul was his first love and his true love, and yes, while a part of him would always love Will that he was so happy that he had a chance with his first love again, his true love and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, that felt like a knife in Will’s heart.

Seeing all of this broke something inside of Will because always continuously seeing the replays of Sonny’s behavior before he died, he now knew that his relationship with Sonny would never have been fixed, not while Paul was still around, and that Sonny never had any intention of ever asking Paul to leave him alone.

Seeing how the love of his life Sonny carried on and was engaged to the one man that Will could not stand just tore right through Will, and he decided that if he ever got free, he would dump Sonny’s sorry ass faster than you can say bite me.

Will feels like he was used as a stand-in by Sonny for the person Sonny truly loved, having to watch all of this on repeat, Will becomes even more angry and bitter towards Sonny. He thinks to himself, if I ever get free, all I want is a divorce so that I can be free. I won’t ever be number two for anyone ever again. 

If I meet someone else, I will damn well make sure that there isn’t anybody in the past who can come back and wreck my life again. He decides that he will not have any more relationships, he will just have hook-ups, so that way he cannot get emotionally involved and have his heart crushed anymore. 

Having seen how his father reacted when he showed up to the church drunk ironically made him both sad and happy. He was sad to see the state his dad was in but happy that someone remembered him, and was not on the Paul is so great and Sonny so lucky to have him in his life train like the rest of Salem. 

He wishes that he could help his dad, but he is stuck in that damned warehouse, not being able to get free without medical help because since being abandoned by Dr. Rolf and his helpers, he is dying. His body is giving out on him. 

However, he has been able to access the computers, and decides before he goes, that he will bring down all the people in Salem and elsewhere who deserve it. 

Thanks to Stefano having used him as a supercomputer storage unit, he will process all the information that Stefano has stored, and will make sure that everyone will pay for what they have done. 

He does add in the information, for example, if someone did something in self defense so that they will not go to prison unless they have committed other crimes such as Nicole killing Deimos after he attacked her at the party, especially the fact that she had been drugged. He wants her to be able to be with his Uncle Eric and be happy. 

He can’t believe that his Uncle Brady has changed so much, but to be honest, he can understand lashing out because of the pain he is feeling. He wishes that Sonny and Paul, along with the people that treated him so badly his last months could feel the pain that he has felt for almost three years.

He creates files on the different people and their crimes, scandals and secrets, and decides to send them to the nearest FBI office, he figures they can take the files, investigate the crimes, and arrange for them to be prosecuted. If the DiMeras and the Kiriakis’ get taken down at the same time, it will be a win-win situation. 

He puts a message in with the files saying who he is, where he is at, and that under no circumstances, should they try to contact the Salem PD because even though he knows that Hope, Rafe, Lani and JJ are honest, he cannot be sure of the rest of the force. He tells them that they need to go through all the footage, that way they can identify the corrupt officers and judges, and just not in Salem. He knows several of the other cops are corrupt, and that they are paid informants for the DiMera and Kiriakis families. 

He does say that he doesn’t think that Chad DiMera has been involved in any of the illegal businesses of the company. Also, he doesn’t think that either Brady or Sonny are involved with any of the illegal parts of Victor’s empire, but the FBI will have to verify that for themselves.   
If they have committed any crimes, well they will pay for them. 

Even though he feels betrayed by Chad, Sonny and Brady for how they have all become great friends or more with Paul, he doesn’t want them to go to prison if they are innocent. They might have changed, but he doesn’t think that they have gone that far yet.

Will is able to hack the FBI’s secure server, and downloads the information to T’s computer. He has followed what T has been up since he left Salem. He decides to try and give T’s career a great boost by sending all this information to him; he knows that being able to close so many unsolved cases will look great for T and will help him get ahead in his career. He wants to help the one person, his one faithful friend who tried to help him before he supposedly died. 

He decides to use the secret code that he had created for him and T in school, he knows that T will recognize the code, and will at least look at the information. Will sends a request for a Skype video call to T, and when T opens the call, Will says “Hey, buddy, I guess this is a blast from the past, hey?”

T asks anxiously, “Will, is that really you, how can it be, I was at your funeral?”

Will replies, “It was Dr. Rolf, he revived me in the morgue, and brought me here to be his test subject, Stefano didn’t know it was me, but he paid for all of the things that monster did to me. I have been here since I supposedly died, but this time, I think it’s over for me, my body is shutting down, since they abandoned me here months ago, they set up everything that was left over but now that has run out in the past few days. 

But that’s not important, I have files to send to you, on hundreds of unsolved cases all over the country, and beyond. Stefano had Rolf turn the subject of the experiments, that is me, into a human supercomputer, and had all the proof of all the crimes, scandals, and deeply buried secrets of Salem downloaded into my brain, everything since the early 70s, and video proof since it has been available. 

You will be finally able to solve all those crimes that couldn’t be in the past. The FBI should be happy, because he had proof on the rest of the crime families as well. I am guessing that it was his insurance policy so that they would not try to get rid of him, because he had it set up, if he was killed by one of the other families that the information would be released.”

T cries out, “What about you, we have to try and save you. I can’t let you just die without trying to save my best friend.”

Will says sadly, “You can try but I don’t know if there is anything that can be done, without Dr. Rolf, and he disappeared several months ago, I don’t know if any other doctor can fix what he has done to me, and to be honest, I am ready to go. 

No one in Salem misses me, and I doubt any of them would want me back again anyway, especially not Sonny, he is set to marry the true love of his life, Paul in a few days time. My little girl probably doesn’t remember me anymore, what do I have left? What do I have left to fight for?”

T yells at him, “Screw everyone else, fight for yourself, fight for our friendship. I haven’t been the same since you died, I need you back in my life, fight, and I will help you build a new life, and hey, I will even find someone worthy of being in your life. 

I already know a great guy, my cousin Seb, he has had a crush on since he saw your photo years ago. Now let us come find you, and try to help you. Please, Will, I can’t lose you again, you are my best friend, I need you to be here.”

Will, “Okay, if you think you can find a doctor who can fix what that madman did, please come get me. 

Just do me a favor, get divorce papers drawn up for me, even if I die, I want to be free of my loving husband before I do. 

Please make sure that you get them served on Sonny, we were legally separated when I supposedly died, so this way, he will not be a part of my life anymore. 

If I survive, I want to be able to start my life over again, the only ones I want to see from Salem would be Gabi possibly, Ari, and my dad and mom with the kids. I don’t want anything to do with the rest of the hypocrites. 

I don’t want to ever see any of the rest of them ever again, they have hurt me for the last time. I know I sound bitter and angry, and honestly, I am. I was treated like dirt by them for supposedly doing what practically all of them had done in the past, but I was the only one who was punished for it.”

T confusedly asks, “What do you mean supposedly, do you mean you never cheated with Paul, what happened then?”

Will bitterly laughing says, “Wait until you see the file on dear Pauly boy. It is quite an interesting read, and the video files attached will show exactly what happened in that case and will explain my behaviour over that last year.”

The FBI gathers their top agents, including T, and they rush to the warehouse, where they discover Will only has a little time left unless they can get some help for him. They realize that they need to get some doctors in to do emergency care on Will, before they can even think of moving him to the nearest treatment facility. 

They also cannot disconnect Will from any of the machines, none of their techs are comfortable enough to try and do so without worrying about doing damage to Will. They are afraid that he could suffer brain damage, if they don’t get them removed in the proper order.

They also need to get the downloads switched to another source, and to back up all the files so that they can use them in future prosecutions. Will tells them to make sure they have clear copies of all the files that are also stored on the hard drives which Will is not connected to. 

This reassures them so that no one can accuse Will of manipulating the files to show what he wants them to see, knowing that is the first thing anyone accused and charged will say.

The supervisory agent decides to call in their best people from Quantico for the work needed on the computers, they also call in some staff from the Attorney General’s office to oversee all the actions from a legal perspective so that they cannot be challenged on the procedures used, and so that they are covered from anything being called into question and using it as a technicality to get the charges dismissed. 

They have called some doctors from the local trauma center, and explained that they need the medical services brought to them, that it is not possible to move the patient at that moment due to the situation. 

A group of doctors and nurses arrive from the local trauma center, and with them is Brian Sturling, the young resident that was always hitting on Sonny back in Salem. 

He hurries in with the other doctors to assess the patient. He is completely shocked when he realizes that the patient they are there to try and save is Will Horton, and that he has been subjected to sadistic scientific experiments. 

They begin to try and stabilize him, and see if they can perform surgery if necessary, however they decide that they need both a top neurosurgeon and neurologist, who can figure out how to remove all the implants from Will without killing him. 

The head agent calls Quantico to find out who the best neurosurgeons are and where they are at, so that they can get them brought to Memphis to operate on Will. 

They are told that the two doctors they want are on the aircraft carrier located in the Persian Gulf. They are told that the doctors are being briefed on Will’s condition, and that as soon as he is stable enough, that they will airlift them to the carrier so that the surgeries can be carried out. 

They believe Colonel Daxon and his medical team are the best chance for Will to survive the surgeries needed to save his life.

The local doctors are informed that plans are being made for the military surgeons to operate on Will once he is stable enough to be airlifted to them. They are relieved because they haven’t ever seen the type of technology that Will is attached to, and they are not sure of what the result would be if they tried to remove it. They hope that the military doctors will have more experience with the types of implants that Will has been subjected to. 

Brian sees T with the FBI agents, and runs over to him, and says “T, what the hell is going on, why is Will here, why isn’t he back in Salem with Sonny?”

T looks at him and says, “Will doesn’t live in Salem anymore. He hasn’t since he was murdered by the Necktie Killer. A crackpot scientist stole his body, revived him, and has apparently been experimenting on him ever since. 

And don’t get me started on that asshole husband of his, his ex-boyfriend came back to town, and Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, and from that point on, all of Sonny’s attention went to the ex-boyfriend, and he never gave Will a chance to try and save their marriage. 

The whole town treated Will like scum, they slut-shamed him, and they did everything they could to make sure that Will knew how they felt. Hypocritical bastards, shaming Will for something most of them have done multiple times.”

Brian, “What do you mean supposedly, didn’t Will cheat after all?”

T, “The ex-boyfriend drugged Will, and convinced him that he had cheated, plus he had Dr. Rolf implant a behavior chip in Will, that caused him to act crazy and irrational, we have gotten proof of it. That lowlife caused the last year of Will’s life in Salem to be miserable. I couldn’t stand that creep when we were in Salem, now I hate him. 

Guess what, Sonny and he are about to get married. They deserve each other. Sonny had proposed to this guy before he ever came back to Salem and met Will, but Paul wasn’t ready to come out of the closet and lose his baseball career. 

Paul Narita, big time baseball star, chose his career over love. He changed his mind though when it looked like his career was over because of an injury, then he wanted Sonny back. He didn’t care that Sonny was married, which he knew before he came to Salem, Stefano had the proof, and Will has seen it. Paul deliberately set out to ruin their marriage, and he succeeded.

Sonny had promised Will when he proposed that he didn’t have feelings for anybody else, but it soon became clear that Sonny had lied, and that he was still in love with Paul somewhat or a whole lot, depending on who you were talking to. Of course, in Salem no matter how much time Sonny spent with Paul both before and after the so-called cheating, nothing was said, because of course Sonny could do no wrong, and Will could do no right. 

He has all the dirt he needs to ruin Paul completely but if he did, you know he would still be the one in the wrong according to Salem, even though he was the victim. He has had enough of that, so he is leaving everything to the FBI to decide what actions will be taken, but he is done with Sonny and Salem.

Will wants nothing else to do with Sonny. He just wants to see his little girl, his mom and dad, he doesn’t want to see anyone else from Salem. He just wants to raise his little girl, if he survives, and have a peaceful life far away from there.

He wants divorce papers drawn up, so that he can sign them, so if he makes it, great he will be free of that asshole, but even if he passes, he wants the papers filed so that he no longer has any legal ties to Sonny. He also wants to make sure that there is no way that Paul will ever have any legal rights to Ari, Will couldn’t bear that, the thought of that bastard raising his little girl, but Paul probably wouldn’t want her around, a permanent reminder of Will. 

I have asked the lawyers here if they can draw up the papers for Will, but they can’t see, so I need to get a good local lawyer to come here, and get them ready so that they can be served on Sonny, and Will can finally be finished with him.”

Brian interrupts T for a moment, “Why a local lawyer, wouldn’t he have to file in Illinois, because they got married in Salem.”

T answers, “Yes, but to be on the safe side where Will has been in Tennessee for the last two years, we want the papers filed in both states so that they can’t be contested later. 

After Will recovers, if he recovers, no I must be positive, I am going to suggest that he and his family go to see his aunt and uncle in Switzerland, he has always loved it there, and it will be away from all the people that hurt him so much. That will give him a chance to recover away from all the loving concern of his family in Salem.

If they find out he is still alive for sure, they will be all over him. Just to make themselves feel better though, they all cried at his funeral, I wanted to slap most of them, where were they when Will really needed them, none of them had any time for him, except to degrade him. Screw them all.”

Brian still can’t believe that Sonny treated Will that way, and T can see that on his face, so he decides to show Brian the footage of how Sonny acted with Paul after the cheating episode, so that he will realize that Will has a right to feel the way he does. 

T says to Brian, “Come with me, I am going to show you just what I was talking, you can see in glorious Technicolor for yourself.” He takes Brian over to the computer and pulls up the footage to show Brian. 

Brian asks T, “Is there any way that this footage could have been altered to show Sonny acting this way?”

T is furious, “Do you think Will changed this just to make himself look good, my god, you are unbelievable.”

Brian hurriedly explains to T, “That is not what I meant, could the doctor have done this to turn Will from Sonny and his family, so he wouldn’t try to escape to get back to them and let them know what happened?”

T looks at him, “Our techs have checked the footage repeatedly for any proof that it could have been altered or tampered with, this is the footage as it came in, nothing has been changed. We had to have it checked as Will has been able to provide us with the evidence needed to close hundreds of cold cases. We had to make sure before we could even think about using the footage in any court proceedings.”

Brian asks T, “Can you use the video, isn’t there something with the law about being protected from self incrimination and entrapment?”

T tells him, “That only applies if the government has placed the cameras, and has used illegal methods to gather the information such as not having a court order allowing the audio and video taping of alleged criminals. 

However, all these cameras were placed by Stefano DiMera and this information was gathered by him to use as blackmail and an insurance policy to make sure that no one would try to take him out. We have found the program that was set up to send it to all the agencies if he was killed by a rival family.” 

Brian watches the footage that shows Sonny constantly flirting with Paul both before and after the cheating issue. Brian looks at T in amazement, he can’t believe what he just heard and saw. 

He never thought he would see Sonny with anyone but Will, and even though he couldn’t get Sonny for himself, he did back off once they got serious, he feels bad that Will has been through all of this, with no one to help him. 

He decides that since he is no longer hung up on Sonny, that he will try to be a friend to Will, if he will let him. He had liked Will before in Salem, he just wanted to be with Sonny and Will was in the way. 

Well, now Sonny is not in the middle, perhaps they can get along and once Will is recovered, he can help him find someone who will treat him better.

Brian gets called back to the medical group, they work to stabilize Will as best as they can, and when Will wakes up, he sees Brian, and can’t believe that he is there. 

He thinks to himself, “Great, someone else from Salem to give me a hard time, to treat me like dirt again, like I didn’t get enough of that before.”

He doesn’t realize that he has said this out loud. Brian grabs his hand, and says, “Will, I don’t think that, I didn’t know about what happened, and even without seeing any proof, I know that you wouldn’t willingly cheat on Sonny. 

I was there, I know how much you loved Sonny, man, I wish that I just once had someone as loving and devoted as you were to Sonny. Too bad I couldn’t see past Sonny at the time, I should have gone after you instead, I would have a great guy in my life. 

If Sonny couldn’t see that or believe you, then he is the fool, and was using that to make himself feel better about how he was acting around his ex-boyfriend, forget about him for now, and concentrate on getting better and being able to see that precious little girl of yours, she needs her daddy. Fight for her.

And after seeing the footage of him and that guy, I will never believe anything that Sonny says or does regarding you ever again, and I will be in your corner with T, we will support you.”

T calls the local lawyer that was recommended by one of the AG lawyers, and gets him to come to the warehouse. The lawyer is in shock when he arrives and sees Will in the hospital bed. He can’t believe that something like this was happening just outside of Memphis and no one knew. He asks why he has been called here.   
He expects to hear that the person in the bed has been arrested and needs legal representation. He tells T that he is not a criminal defence attorney. T quickly informs the lawyer that Will is not a suspect, that he is helping them with multiple cases with information that was gathered while he was held in the warehouse, and that information will be able to finally solve cases that had been cold cases for years if not decades

T explains Will’s situation to the lawyer who is amazed at what has happened to the poor young man, he agrees to draw up the papers that Will wants right away. He tells him that he is going to go through the Illinois law books to see if they even should do that, because as far as they know Will was declared dead, and if a death certificate was issued, that may have invalidated the marriage, so he wouldn’t need the divorce. 

The first thing he does is look for a death certificate in Will’s name in Illinois, unfortunately there is not a certificate on file. He then calls a former classmate who is working in Illinois, who checks and tells him that unless there is an official death certificate, according to law that the marriage would still be legal. 

They will have to file for a divorce and/or annulment so that Will could be married in the church if he decides later that he wants that option. Being Catholic, with just a divorce, even though Will did not have a religious ceremony the first time, the church may refuse to let him marry in the church. 

The Memphis lawyer, Llewelyn Smythers the 3rd, starts the paperwork for the divorce, and very shortly has them drawn up both for Tennessee and Illinois. He goes to Will, and hands him the papers so that Will can sign them, Will looks at them and hesitates for a moment but then signs them, and then one of the lawyers from the Attorney General’s office notarizes them, they only require Sonny’s signature now, and then they can be filed, and Will be free of that marriage finally.

He will be free from his past then, and even though this is what he wants, he is tearful because he feels like he has failed at yet another part of his life. He thinks to himself, just another thing I couldn’t get right.

T sees the look on his face and understands. He tells Will, “Don’t think of this as failing, because I can tell you are, buddy, from the look on your face. Think of this as the beginning of the rest of your life, the best part of it, you will be with your family, and your little girl. 

And you will find someone, a great guy, you are too good of a person not to have someone love you. You never saw it but there were always guys interested in you in Salem, but at that time, you only had eyes for Sonny. 

Now that the blinders are off, and you know that he is not Mr. Perfect anymore, you will find someone who is right for you. Not a guy that always made you feel like you were never good enough for him, and not someone who would let his family treat you the way his family did. He was lucky to have you.

Letting him see you be happy without him, that is the best revenge, and you won’t feel like you are doing anything wrong, because you will not be involved with him and his life, you will be living your life the way you want to.”

Will looks at T and says, “How was I ever so lucky to have you as my best friend, you have always been there for me, and I know that I can count on you, that you will always be there for me, and if I start to screw up, that you will tell me, whether I want to hear it or not. I love you, T man. You have always been one of the best parts of my life. When everyone else left me, you were always in my corner.”

T tears up at this, “I’ll tell you a secret, Will, sometimes I wish that I had been gay, because I know that if I had been, Sonny would have never stood a chance, and you wouldn’t have gone through most of that garbage. Unfortunately, I had no chance, because I am straight, and couldn’t change but if I had been gay, I would have gone for you. You do know that you are gorgeous, both inside and out, right?”

Will laughs and hugs T. “T, one of these days some lucky lady is going to get the best husband in the world when you finally settle down. I can’t wait until there are some little T’s running around. I will be crazy Uncle Will. You have always been able to make me laugh, but I know that you truly care. Thank you for being the best friend and one of the best people I have ever known.”

Both T and Will are feeling overwhelmed after this conversation, but they are glad that they told each other how they felt. Brian looks at them and hopes that one day he will have a friendship like T and Will have, hopefully he will be friends with them both. He realizes that they are great guys, and he would love to have people like that in his life. Real friends, even during the tough times.

Over the next few days, the doctors work on Will to try to build him up as much as possible, before he will be transferred for the surgeries he is going to need, IVs are running around the clock, trying to get as much as possible into his system so that he will have a better chance of making it through the surgeries.   
They know that each surgery will be hard on Will, so they want to give him as much of a fighting chance as possible. They have all become attached to their patient, and want him to survive so that he can get his life back. They can’t believe that he has survived what he was put through the past two years.

They have been going through as much of the information that they have been able to find about what Dr. Rolf had done to Will during the past two years, so that the surgeons can be prepared as much as possible before they begin to operate on Will. They will need the most detailed information they can get so that they removed the implants with the least amount of damage as possible; they try to get as much detail as they can on the implants, how and where they have been placed in Will, and what the side-effects of removing them may cause for Will. 

The medical team tries to understand as much as they can on the construction of the implants, and what they were intended to do, and what effects they have on Will. They must work in tandem with the agents and lawyers as they are trying to get all the information backed up for future use in the prosecutions. They know they need this because of the worst case scenario, that Will doesn’t survive the surgeries. 

They are praying that this doesn’t happen, especially T, but Will has made them promise that no matter what happens, they will use the information. He tells them to think of the closure that all those families will get. They will finally know what happened, and the guilty will be punished. 

The medical team pours over the documents that have been recovered, trying to create the best strategies for the surgeries, to see if it is possible for Will to be completely healthy afterwards or if he will have continuing problems that may affect his quality of life. 

Will, T, and Brian have many conversations during the days while this takes place, and Brian becomes great friends with Will and T. Will also asks that if he doesn’t survive, that they will make sure that Ari is taken care of, and to make sure that Paul is not involved in her life. 

He admits that it might be irrational and paranoid, but he is afraid that Paul could try to get rid of the last link that holds Sonny to his past marriage. He points out to them what Paul did to get him out of Sonny’s life, so he feels he has just cause for his worries. 

During this time, the lawyers and FBI agents have been going through the information available and starting the preliminary paperwork to get all the cases opened and the correct documents added to each case, including paperwork, audio and video files if they have them. Will doesn’t know that they have already started the investigation into Paul’s former teammate and the screenwriter from LA, and that they will be prosecuting with as many charges they can find. They are even looking at possibly charging Paul with depraved indifference to life, because the evidence collected shows that he didn’t care if Will lived or died. 

They have found one document that Will hasn’t seen yet. It is a small email exchange between Paul and Dr. Rolf explaining that overuse of the chip could kill Will or cause him to commit suicide. The last message from Paul is chilling. The message he sent back to the doctor said that either worked for him, at least it would remove Will permanently.

They debate telling Will this information before he has his surgeries, but finally decide that he has the right to know what they found. They gather T and Brian, and ask them to come and talk to Will with them. They tell Will what they found, and it is proof that Paul wanted Will out of the way permanently. 

Wills freaks out, and looks at Brian and T saying, “Oh my god, I was right, what will he do to my baby girl? He definitely won’t want her in Sonny’s life. You have to promise me she will be protected.” They are visibly shaken, but they promise that they will take care of her. 

T explains to the other agents the worry that Will had about Paul and what he might do to Ari, so that Sonny wouldn’t have any reminders of Will. The agents decide that they will send in an undercover agent to Salem to watch over Ari and Gabi. At this point, they aren’t willing to take any chances, Paul Narita is not to be trusted and needs to be watched. They figure that the agent will be able to keep an eye on Paul at the same time because Ari is in the wedding, so they should all be around each other for the next few days.

They work in teams around the clock, getting the information ready for the hundreds of new cases that are going to be filed, plus they must pull all the original files for the cold cases and add the additional information to each case. 

One by one, the cases are put together, and they realize that thanks to Will that they are now going to be able to close cases thought to be unsolvable, and they will most likely get convictions in almost every case. All around the country, police forces are receiving requests for their cold case files to be sent to the Attorney General’s office in Washington, and they aren’t getting a lot of answers, they are just told that their office in trying a pilot project, and they have been selected when they question the files being pulled. 

The second day after Will has been found, and the AG’s office with the Memphis FBI office has been getting all the new evidence processed, the Salem Police Department Evidence Division receives a request for all their open cases, and any cold case files they have. 

The supervising clerk calls the mayor, Abe Carver, as he hasn’t appointed a new police commissioner yet. She tells Abe that all their cases have been requested by the Attorney General’s office. She mentions that after she received the request, she wasn’t sure if they could release all the files at once, and she wondered if Salem was the only town getting this type of request. 

She wants to know if they are being investigated for any wrongdoing, and if she and her clerks need to contact their union representative. Abe is shocked, and tells her no, there is no investigation into the evidence division, and that he will check it out and get back to her.

Once he gets off the phone with the ED clerk, Abe calls the Attorney General’s office to see what is going on, he wants to know if they are investigating his police department, and if so, why wasn’t he informed?

He speaks to the Communications Director for the AG’s office, and they tell them that there is no worry, this is just a pilot program, that their office has formed a new Open and Cold Case Division that is selecting random police departments, and will be reviewing all open and cold case files. 

They are trying to help departments that are temporarily understaffed, also it will be a savings for the departments as they will not be paying wages and overtime while the cases are being looked at because the AG’s office will be covering all costs. 

Abe is happy to hear this but wonders why Salem was selected, and the CD mentions that they decided to focus on smaller towns because they know that those towns’ budgets are usually smaller, so they would appreciate the help from the federal government. She says they had heard that Salem was looking for a police commissioner, and if they promote from within, that they will have even less detectives on the street. Abe is satisfied and thanks the Communications Director for the offer, and that he is happy to accept this offer for the Salem PD. 

Abe gets back to his ED supervising clerk, tells her to contact the Attorney General’s office to set up the delivery of the files so that the new program can review the cases, that they are one of many departments that have been asked to participate in a new pilot program for the AG’s office.

Luckily, the Memphis FBI agents had realized that pulling all files from Salem and multiple files from other departments would make the department curious, so Will and T had suggested that they temporarily create this new program so that when all the police departments requested the files, they would have a response for them, and telling them that they would get the extra eyes on the cases without having to pay them. The CD calls them right away to tell them sure enough Salem questioned why the files were being requested, and that they had happily accepted the free help. 

They are going to be able to shut down many of the crime families, hundreds of criminals will be going to prison, and it will be the biggest takedown that they have ever accomplished. They will be able to seize all the profits from the crimes, and will put it into a fund to help the families of the victims. 

They have already decided that a sizable portion from the DiMera assets will be given to Will because they funded the experiments that he endured. They also suggest a portion of the Kiriakis’ assets as well, but Will doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want anything from Sonny’s family, because they would twist it around to him being greedy. 

Also, the AG lawyers let Will know that there are many rewards that he will be eligible for once the cases are complete. Will tells them to take 20% of the money from each reward, put into the local police or agents’ widows and orphans fund and if there is a scholarship fund for the children of slain officers and agents, to take another 15% and donate it to the funds, and take 10% for a fund to get the latest and strong protective equipment for the officers and agents themselves. The rest he wants split between an account for his daughter and any future children he might have, and then an account for himself so that he will have something while he gets back on his feet. 

The lawyers inform that the rewards will be well over 100 million dollars altogether. Will feels slightly faint when he hears the amount. He says then to make it 25% and 12.50% for the police families and scholarship funds, as well as the protective equipment fund. 

The lawyers and agents are amazed that Will is donating so much money, and that he wants it to go to law enforcement charities. He explains that many members of his family are or have been police officers or agents, and that he appreciates the police and agents for all their dedication, hard work and sacrifice, so he just wants to give back to them and their families.

They ask Will if he knows what he wants to do after he recovers. Will thinks about it and replies, “Well, the first thing is to be back with my family and little girl. After that I don’t know, I always wanted to be a writer, but all it has ever caused me is grief. Probably go back to school, figure out something.

Agent Templer and the head AG lawyer look at each, and Templer speaks up, “Have you thought about going into law enforcement, like a computer analyst, we think that you would be great at that.”

Will slowly says, “Well, I have never thought about that, I am good at computers, but I will consider it. You can understand right now, I don’t know about making any plans, because we all know there is a chance that I’m not going to survive the surgeries. I am scared to be thinking of making long range plans. 

I just want my little girl back, and the people that I can count on in my life. I know that I can count on my mom and dad, T, Brian, and the people here. You are the only ones that I trust right now. 

I don’t want to have to deal with any of the others from Salem, especially the loving couple. I can’t do anything right as far as they see it, you have seen the footage, I can’t go back to that toxic place. I honestly don't know what my future is going to hold, but I do know that I don’t want them in my life, but I know they won’t leave me alone. 

They ignored me when I was there, but as soon as they thought I was gone, they were weeping over my grave. They called me names and treated me like dirt, but when they find out I am alive, I will be expected to welcome them with open arms. Thinking about dealing with them makes me sick, and I know they will keep pushing until they get what they want. 

They don’t or can’t see how much they hurt me. They thought that they were showing me I was wrong, that I had done a terrible thing, they were correcting me like they had the right, like all of them hadn’t done the same. And guess what, I really didn’t do it. They won’t care about that, they will still say that I am wrong, and that I should apologize constantly. The truth could slap them, and they would stay that I somehow caused it. My mom and I have never been given a fair chance, no matter what we did. 

If anyone else screwed up, like my cousin Abby, they were treated like the victim, and everyone felt sorry for them. If it was me or mom, we were practically crucified. I don’t want to live like that anymore. I definitely don’t want my little girl to live like that. I don’t trust them not to turn on her when she gets older, and doesn’t live up to their vision of her.

So, I don’t know what my future plans are right now, but I do know that they don’t include Salem or its citizens. I am going to take the money when I receive it, and use it to make a great life for my daughter and myself, Mom, Dad and my siblings. 

T jokingly says to Will, “How does it feel to be a rich man?”

Will, “Well, other than going through the last two years of torture, it’s great.”

He and T start to laugh and everyone just looks at them. 

Will, “Well, if I don’t laugh about it, then I would have to cry, and I refuse to do that. They took everything from me, turned me into a science experiment. They are not going to get away with it, they can’t stop me from trying to start to feel a bit normal. 

I also want to make sure that any payouts that I get, that I don’t get them until after the divorce is final. My soon to be ex husband and his true love aren’t getting any of it. Can we make this a condition of when I get the money? Especially, since their families may be possibly strapped for cash soon. Let them earn a living without a safety net just like the rest of the world.”

Will, “I wonder if they can live without all their money, oh well, I guess I sound vengeful, but you know what, they deserve it.”

T, “Right you are, my friend. Can you imagine Victor Kiriakis having to get a job to support himself? I would laugh myself sick at the sight of him, it’s just what he deserves for how he treated you.”

The agents and lawyers are finally finished with all the evidence, and they start packing up to leave. Brian checks with the medical team, finds out that they can finally get Will disconnected and take him to the trauma center until he is ready to be airlifted for his surgeries.

They start for the outer door of the warehouse with Will being rolled out on the waiting stretcher, he is finally leaving his prison for good. He can’t believe that he is getting away from his own personal house of horror.

T hugs Will, and says, “I’ll see you at the trauma center, okay, I have to go help get all the evidence packed into the van out back. Then we are coming to the trauma center to get the paperwork completed by the medical team so that it can be added to your file. Brian will take good care of you on the way there, we’ve got your back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salem group find out some news, and get the shock of their lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

At the warehouse, they see that the people in Salem have gotten the clue about Memphis, and that Sami, Marlena, John, Paul and Sonny have gotten on a flight, and are on their way now. 

The doctors start to prepare Will for medical transport, they want Will out of there before the group from Salem can arrive and cause trouble. This unfortunately takes longer than they would have liked, before they are finally able to get Will disconnected from all the equipment without him being harmed, but it is a long and complicated process.

It had taken the techs several days to be able to undo the safeguards that Dr. Rolf had put into the programs. They had to separate each program, which in itself was time consuming because at each step, they had to make sure that it wasn’t hurting Will. 

Finally, they were done and could shut down all the monitor displays, even though Will was still getting the information downloading from Salem, so he was the only one in the warehouse who now knew what was happening in Salem.

He saw Adrienne now being rescued from Statesville after he got the head agent Templer to contact the prison and confirm that it was Adrienne Johnson that was incarcerated, and how the switch was done; and how Gabi’s new boyfriend getting dragged into the whole Bonnie and Sheila mess because of his past. 

He and Eli are cousins, so he doesn’t want to assume that he won’t be good to Gabi. He decides to wait and see what Gabi wants, to let her make the choice unless it will affect Ari, then it’s game on. He loves Gabi, but she doesn’t have the best taste in guys, but hey what can he say, look at his choice. Though Ari must come first, over both their love lives. Her health and happiness should come first.

The lawyers and FBI agents are getting all the files and legal papers carefully and correctly packed away. They want to make sure that they do this exactly right. They don’t want any of the defense lawyers to be able to say that the files were compromised in any way, attempting to try and get any of the cases dismissed on a technicality.

By this time at the Memphis airport, the Salem group has gotten off the plane, and they all turn their phones back on, and Sonny finds out about his mother being replaced by a double for the past couple of months. 

He can’t believe it. He calls his dad, and he explains how Bonnie Lockhart switched herself with Adrienne just to get revenge on Maggie. Sonny says that he knew his mother was acting strange, but he can’t believe that they were all fooled by Bonnie for so long.

Justin tells him that he, Adrienne, and Lucas will be in Memphis later that day, they are getting ready to come join the search. 

Sonny tells everyone else what has been happening in Salem the past few hours, and that the others are getting ready to come there as well. He suggests that they wait until they are all together before they start looking for Will.

Sami doesn’t want to wait, but Marlena convinces her that she should wait for at least Lucas, that they should be together looking for Will. 

John tells everyone that his ISA contacts are checking with the locals to see if anyone has seen Will or Dr. Rolf in Memphis. He says that so far there have not been any sightings of anyone matching Will’s description.

They decide to go and check into a nearby hotel, John rents a vehicle that can fit all 8 of them once the others get there. 

Sami really doesn’t want to be searching with the others, she feels she will have better luck with just her and Lucas looking; but Marlena insists that it’s important that they stick together, it will make it easier on all of them.

Sami scoffs to herself, she knows her mother means making it easier on Sonny and Paul, because of course, they must make sure Sonny is alright and God forbid that John’s son not be happy. This trip to them is about helping Sonny find the answers he needs to move on with his life, so even now, they are putting Will last. It makes her so mad that she just wants to lash out at all of them because it is Will who is important, they need to find him now that Dr. Rolf has admitted that Will was alive.

She needs to find her son, and let him know that she loves him, and that she will help him get his life back. Sami sincerely hopes that Will no longer wants to be with Sonny, because she is sure that Sonny will just break her son’s heart again. 

He hasn’t even said that if they find Will that he wants to get back together with him, just that he needs to know the truth before he can finally move on and spend the rest of his life with Paul. To Sami, this is so unfair. Sonny wants to find Will, get his answers and then he will just go off with Paul and destroy Will once again. 

After everything that Will has been through in the past few years, this seems intentionally cruel to her, Sonny knows that Will was still in love with him when he died, and that he was always afraid of losing Sonny to Paul. 

To make him see them together, happy and engaged, to her that is just shoving it in his face. 

Of course. no one else sees it that way, except Lucas, they all see Sonny as this great guy who is putting his life on hold to search for Will. None of them seem to be even thinking about how Will would react to the situation. They should put themselves in Will’s place, and see how happy they would be if their spouse showed up with their new fiancé, how would they handle it.

Sami does not like her new step-brother, especially considering that the first time they met, he was trying to dig up her son’s grave. She knows that everyone thinks that Paul is great, but there is something about him that just sets her off. She feels like he is just pretending to care about finding Will, to her, he seems very manipulative, and if anyone can spot a manipulator, it’s Sami Brady.

They get checked into their rooms at the hotel, and have supper in the hotel’s restaurant while they wait for the others’ flight to get in. Finally, around 10 that night, Justin calls Sonny and tells them they have just landed. John heads out to the airport and brings the others back to the hotel.

It is decided that they will get some sleep, and start searching in the morning. John is hoping by that time that he will have heard from some of his contacts. Eventually after catching up with each other, and Adrienne telling them what had happened to her in more detail, they all head to their rooms for the night. 

Sami is too restless to sleep, so she calls Lucas and he comes to her room, and they talk about what they will do once they find Will, and he is back with them. Sami tells Lucas that she thinks it would be ideal to get Will away from Salem to give him a chance to recover, and that way, he wouldn’t be forced to watch Paul and Sonny all loved up and together. 

Lucas agrees, and if they decide that if they can, they will take the kids and Will on an extended family trip. Take him to Europe, possibly Switzerland, because they know that he will want to see Carrie and Austin. Just to have their family together, not the ones who abandoned Will when he needed them. 

They say though that they will make sure that no one puts any pressure on Will, mama and papa bear will not allow this, they don’t want to tangle with Sami about this issue. 

They wonder if Gabi will agree to let them take Ari to see Will, because Will needs his little girl back in his life, and that with her there, he will be so happy, and it will help him recover much quicker. They don’t want to think about what Will has been through with the insane scientist, but they try to prepare themselves for what shape Will might be in, if he is truly alive. They know that they are going to do whatever it takes to get their son healthy again, but they are prepared to do it.

Sami and Lucas fall asleep when they finish making their plans, and the next morning, Marlena is surprised to see Lucas in Sami’s room asleep when she comes to let Sami know that they are going out for breakfast.

She also tells them that John is waiting to hear from some local contacts to see if anyone knows where Dr. Rolf was working in Memphis. She says that they believe that Dr. Rolf might have been holding Will prisoner because there haven’t been any sightings of Will or anyone matching his description in the last two years. 

Just as the group finishes breakfast, John gets a call from one of his contacts who tells him that while they have not been able to pinpoint where Dr. Rolf was working, there is all kinds of talk about a substantial number of FBI agents, lawyers from Washington, as well as a large group of medical professionals who have been seen coming and going from a warehouse near the outskirts of Memphis for almost a week now.

John, “So there is a huge FBI operation or investigation going on here in Memphis? Has there been any intel on what they are doing there?”

The contact, “No, no one’s talking but they have been working around the clock for the last week. It’s something big, but we can’t get any details.”

John, “Do you have an address, we will check it out before we start our search, if we contact the local agents, they might be willing to help us look for Will once they are finished their operation, they would know where to look for someone like Rolf.”

The contact, “Sure the warehouse is located just outside Memphis’s city limits, it is huge, has an electric fence around it, and up to a while ago, always had security on duty 24/7, it is about 10 minutes outside the city. Let me know if the locals will help you, if they don’t want to, I may be able to pull a few strings, and get some cooperation for you.”

John, “Hey thanks man, I really appreciate this, if it is possible that Doc’s grandson might be here, we really want to find him?”

John tells the others what his contact said about the warehouse and the investigation, and they decide to go there right before they start their search. They start towards the outskirts of Memphis and soon find the warehouse, and see all the activity as the place is being cleared out. The operation must be finished so they are hopeful that they can get some help in locating Will.

They get out of the vehicle and walk towards the warehouse. They decide to let John go ahead to speak to the agents, hoping that they will be more open speaking to a fellow agent. 

Just as John approaches one of the agents, the door opens and a stretcher is rolled out. The medical team comes out ready to take Will to the trauma center until he can be airlifted to the carrier for surgery. 

John glances at the stretcher quickly, realizes that it is Will, and he staggers back; he can’t believe that they found Will right away. They were just hoping to get some help looking, and now they have found him. The rest of the group see John’s reaction, they run over and see Will as well. Sami and Lucas run to Will’s side in shock. 

Sami and Lucas tell the medical group that they are Will’s parents, and ask if they can ride with him. The head doctor takes them aside, and she tells them unfortunately there is not enough room, they need all the room for Will and the people looking after him until they get to the hospital. 

She tells them to meet them at the Memphis General Hospital Trauma Center, that they will be there until Will is taken away for the surgeries he needs to survive. 

As soon as she is finished, she and most of the medical team head out. Lucas pales and Sami almost passes out. Marlena comes over to Sami to ask her what is going on, Sami tells her mother what the doctor just told them. The rest of the group come over and are shocked when they hear that Will needs multiple surgeries to save his life. 

Paul is happy to hear this, he thinks, maybe the brat won’t survive, and I’ll be home free. He tries to keep the look of glee and hope off his face. 

Sami cries, “It’s not fair, we just found my son, and now we may lose him again, how can this be happening.” She and Lucas hold each other tightly. 

The rest of the medical team and the FBI agents leave through the back entrance and so, they are not seen by the Salem group. The agent that John approached goes to leave, and John grabs his arm to ask him why they were all there with Will, what is going on, and can they tell them anything. 

The agent says that he does not have the authority to discuss the case, and if they want answers, they will have to get one of the senior agents or the AG lawyers to speak to them. He then hops in the last van before it leaves, the Salem group just staring at it as it drives away. 

They race to their vehicle, and John asks Sami where they said that they were taking Will. Sami says that Will is being transported to the Memphis General Hospital Trauma Center. 

They rush to the trauma center and make their way into the waiting area right outside where Will is being treated, waiting anxiously for one of the doctors to come out and tell them how Will is doing.

It seems like they are waiting forever, but after an hour or so, the head doctor comes out to talk to Sami and Lucas. She asks if they can speak in private, but the others insist that they need to know what is going on with Will. This irks the doctor, and so the doctor introduces herself as Jayme Koalsohn and she asks who is Will’s legal next of kin, and who can make medical decisions for Will. Sonny starts to say he is and that he can, but his dad reminds him of the legal separation papers. 

Sami and Lucas say, ''We can. We are his parents.” The doctor tells them that Will is in critical condition, and that they are trying to stabilize him enough so that he can be flown there for the surgeries he will need. 

They don’t understand why the surgeries can’t be done there, and the doctor explains that the only surgeons who can perform the surgeries are not in the country now, they are military and cannot be pulled back stateside.

The doctor tells Sami and Lucas that they are also trying to determine exactly what medications Will has been given while he was being experimented on, so that they can make sure that there will be no interactions during surgery. This is a huge concern, and they must detail each and every medication.

The group stares at the doctor in horror when they hear that Will was experimented on. Sami screams hysterically, “Are you telling us that madman experimented on my son, what did he do to Will? “

Dr. Koalsohn, “Well, because of where he was, and the equipment we could see, using all of the portable equipment we had, we were able to see several implants in or attached to Will’s brain and placed throughout his body. 

The implants must be removed but the technology is something we are unfamiliar with, we are hoping that the military surgeons may be more familiar with what we have found, but from the information recovered from the warehouse, it is unlike anything we have seen before.

There are other medical issues, but we believe they can be resolved once the implants are removed, there are some growths that we believe that may have been caused by the implants, we will be dealing with those once we have Will’s main surgeries taken care of.” Sami and Lucas almost pass out when they hear this, Lucas catches Sami when her legs give out.

They ask if they can look in on Will for a couple of minutes, they won’t interfere, they just want to see him. The doctor says she will ask Will if he feels up to seeing anyone, and goes into the treatment room. 

She comes back out and tells them that they can go in. Lucas and Sami enter the room, tears running down their faces, just happy to see their son again and know that they will have the chance to spend more time with him, they have him back.

The others hear this, and take it as permission for them as well, and push their way into the room behind Sami and Lucas. When Will sees the others, especially Sonny and Paul in the room, not just his mom and dad, it sets him off and he starts screaming, “Get out. Get out. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you” again and again, Will becomes so agitated that the equipment starts to go haywire, and suddenly Will flatlines.

The doctors rush over to Will to try and save him, cursing on the ones that caused Will to react this way, he was fine when it was just his parents. Some of the others in the group, if not all of them, set Will off so badly that it almost killed him when they pushed their way into the treatment area. He couldn’t handle even seeing them let alone being around them. This is not good, they must get everyone except Will’s parents out of there now. 

During the confusion, none of them realize that Sonny’s old friend Brian, is in the room, until he comes over and pushes everyone except Sami and Lucas out of the treatment area. He turns on them, and says, “Are you deliberately trying to kill him, because you just made a good attempt at it?” 

Brian sneers at Sonny and Paul, “It would definitely make your life easier, and less complicated, right?”

Sonny is staring at Brian in shock, he says,” What are you doing here? How are you treating Will, you can’t even stand him, ever since I chose Will over you.”

Brian laughs, “Oh my God, Sonny, seriously, get over yourself. I haven’t had a thing for you in years, and the reason I am here is that I am a doctor here at the Trauma Center, and I have been working with Will for the past several days, since we were called to the warehouse to provide treatment to a patient that could not be moved. 

That is all you are going to get from me, you have no legal right to know about Will, at the time of his supposed death, you two were legally separated. Anyway, I see you are here with your new fiancé. Hard to play the loving husband when you have another man hanging all over you.” Looking at Paul with his arm around Sonny’s waist. 

Adrienne speaks up, “If you are supposedly over my son, how do you know all of this information about what he is doing nowadays?” 

Brian, “Will told me, his captors kept him well informed of everything happening in Salem. He knows everything that has happened since he was “murdered”, Dr. Rolf liked for him to see how everybody just forgot about him, how they got on with their lives, just take Will out, and drop Paul in his place. Wonderful job, everyone, for acting like Will never existed once he died.

Will told me that he especially loved hearing Sonny say that he knew that Will would want him to move on with his life, and would want him to be happy again. Will said that was mostly true, except for Sonny’s choice of partner. 

We have gotten Will stabilized now, but because of his reaction to all of you here in this room, no one except his mom and dad will be allowed to see him again. We will not allow you to put his life at risk. We have spent the last week trying to get him stable enough to see if he can physically handle the surgeries. I need to get back to my patient now.”

The others all start to complain about not being able to see Will, so Brian calls security to have them escorted out of the hospital. He explains to the security guards that they had to leave because they had put a patient’s life at risk. The guards quickly force them from the trauma center. They are highly offended at being made to leave, because they didn’t do anything wrong, they just wanted to see Will. 

It’s not their fault that Will was so traumatised by what Dr. Rolf must have done to him, that he can’t handle being around people. They don’t account for the fact that Will only acted like that when he saw them, that he was perfectly fine with the medical personnel and his parents; they definitely aren’t thinking of all the people that Will has been around for the last week or so.

After they are put outside, they decide to go back to their hotel and get some sleep, they decide that they will come back in the morning, figuring Sami and Lucas will have some answers by then about why Will reacted the way he did, and that they will be able to see him because he will be calmed down in the morning. 

They can’t figure out what they could have done to cause Will to react that way, especially since they just found him, they are forgetting how they treated Will his last year in Salem. 

They also don’t think about what Brian told them about Will knowing everything that had gone on in Salem, not realizing he wasn’t only talking about the past two years, but every bit of footage that Will had downloaded into his brain.

Once the others have left, the doctors tell Sami and Lucas that they think it is best that Will be moved to the aircraft carrier where he will have his surgeries right away. They are afraid of what could happen if Will is forced to see the others again. 

They tell Sami and Lucas bluntly that they don’t know how many more times they can bring Will back, and the stress that he was under when he saw the others was putting him at risk. 

Sami and Lucas agree, and say do it as soon as possible, before they can come back and cause any more trouble. They are so mad at the rest of them for seeing how Will reacted to them, if they hadn’t pushed their way into the room, Will might not have had that episode. 

They agree with the doctors that they are not going to tell them what is going on and where they are going right now. They will contact them once Will has been through his surgeries and is starting to get better. 

They know that the others will blame them for letting Will be taken away without the others having a chance to see and speak with Will. Damn straight, they are not letting Will be stressed out again like before. They don’t care how the others feel. They decide to ask Will if he would like to leave a message for the others. They go back into the treatment area to ask Will if he wants to write a note for the others before they get ready to go to the aircraft carrier. Brian and T come in at that moment, and they are shocked when they see Brian and Will talking like old friends. 

Sami, “T, my god, what are you doing here, I haven’t seen you since” and stops suddenly. Will looks at his mother and says, “Since my funeral”. 

Sami looks down and says, “Yes.” Will tells her, “Mom, T is the one responsible for me being found, he is an FBI agent here in Memphis, Dr. Rolf had kept me informed about T being in the FBI academy after he left Salem, I guess he enjoyed letting me see that T was getting on with his life, trying to make me feel worse, but I was glad to see T succeeding, and having a good life.

So, when they abandoned me after Stefano’s death, I honestly thought I was going to die there all by myself. I decided however, before I went, that I was going to give that information to the authorities so that they could do something with it, so I sent a lot of information to him, information on crimes, scandals and secrets that Stefano had been holding as insurance.   
I really did think that I wouldn’t make it, but I thought, hey I can make sure that this information would help T in his job, and if it gets him noticed or promoted so much the better, he is good at what he does, and he was always the best friend I ever had. He was always there for me, he never gave up on me, and he never judged, he loved me, good or bad, whatever I did.”

Lucas, “But when did he T and Brian become friends, since when are you friendly with Brian? In Salem, you guys fought like two dogs over a bone.”

Brian, “Mr. Horton, over the past few days, I have been working with the medical team that was trying to save Will, and I realize that it was never Will that was the problem. We have agreed to start over as friends, and I am glad that he is giving the chance to be his friend.

Sami and Lucas mention to Brian and T about Will leaving a message for the others when they come back in the morning. Sami asks for something for her to write on to get down what Will wants to say to the others, when T suggests leaving a video message along with the divorce papers.

Sami and Lucas just look at T with a say what expression. Will explains that during the team in the warehouse, he had gotten T to help him get divorce papers ready so that they can be served on Sonny in the morning. 

He tells them that Rolf arranged for him to see all the time that Sonny had spent with Paul before he went to Paris laughing and flirting when he would not give Will a chance to fix anything, and how he acted when he came back for the funeral. Especially the touching scene of Paul and Sonny making plans over Will’s grave, so tasteless and tacky. Then all the post Paris footage that he had to see, it made it quite clear to him that Sonny didn’t miss him and no longer wanted to be with him, this was backed up by Sonny and Paul being moments away from becoming husbands.

Will records a quick and not so loving video message for the others that came from Salem, telling them exactly how he felt about their actions before he died and since, that he does not want to see them or be contacted by them. If he decides that he wants to talk to them, he will contact them. See ya.

He also says that he wants the papers signed so that he is no longer tied to Sonny, and to leave him alone, that Sonny finally has what he always wanted, best of luck to them because they are going to need it. He decides not to let them know that Paul is about to be exposed. He plans to sit back and enjoy the backlash and fallout when Paul’s world collapses around him. Karma’s a bitch, right.

Will finished the video and he sees that his parents are staring at him in shock. They are not mad, they are just surprised. They can’t believe what they just heard Will say. They are glad however that he is standing up for himself. They wish they could see the others' faces when they watch the message, and Will also asks T to get all the footage to go along with the divorce papers ready so that it can be delivered at the same time. T says it would be his pleasure, he hugs Will and tells him he will see him soon. He tells them he will most likely be the FBI liaison for Will.

Will is readied for transport, and Sami and Lucas go with the medical team taking Will to the aircraft carrier, they ask if Brian can accompany them so that he can explain what is going on. The officials ask Brian if he is willing and he agrees to go. They leave just after midnight, and by morning, they are landing on the carrier.

Once Will has been moved to the state of the art medical facility, the staff starts to do all the bloodwork, x-rays, and exams so that the surgeons can have the most up to date information on Will, they also test his hair to get an idea how long he was on the different medications. 

When the results come back from the latest bloodwork and hair follicle testing, it shows that at two separate times Will had almost lethal doses of party drugs in his system. They can tell that the first time was around late November 2014, and the second time was towards the end of January or beginning of February 2015. He knows that Will would never have willingly taken those drugs, but as a matter of protocol, he needs to ask. It was a well-known fact that when Will was Sonny or out with other friends, that he never took drugs, he hardly drank. 

Brian, “Sami, Lucas, I have to ask, was Will someone who regularly took party drugs. I know that I never saw him do any, but I wasn’t around him a lot of the time back then. “

Lucas, “No. Why?”

Sami, “No, Will could hardly tolerate extra strength acetaminophen, he got loopy on codeine, and dear lord, the couple of times he had to take morphine, he was out for the count. Will didn’t indulge in anything like that, he was aware of the addiction issues in the families, he didn’t want to take a chance of having any kind of addiction, he barely even drank, just an occasional beer or glass of wine.”

Brian, “We just got back the more invasive blood work, it shows two occasions where there were almost lethal amounts of the drugs in his system. It was late November 2014 and somewhere around late January or early February 2015.

Sami gasps and everyone looks at her, and she explains, “Those dates are the times Will cheated on Sonny.”

Brian, “Sami, with the amount of drugs in his system at those times, he wouldn’t have even been conscious, let alone able to have sex.”

Lucas, “What do you mean, Brian?”

Brian, “With those levels in his body, there is no way he could have gotten or maintained an erection. He would not have been able to have sex, at least not consensually.”

Sami and Lucas look at each other. Lucas asks the question they are both afraid to hear the answer to. “Are you saying Will was raped?”

Brian, “Either he never had sex at those times, or yes, he was raped. 

I am going to tell you something that the others from Salem who are still back in Memphis don’t know. We told you that Will had been kept up to date on everything that happened in Salem. We didn’t tell you exactly what that meant.

One of the experiments that was done on Will, well, it basically turned him into a human supercomputer, Stefano had everything that ever happened in Salem since the early 70s downloaded into Will’s brain. He has proof of every crime, scandal and secret of every person in Salem put into his head, with video evidence to back it up.

Stefano also used the subject as his own personal storage device, he did not know that Dr. Rolf had chosen Will as his test subject, well, he had copies of all his business dealing, crimes, everything saved in Will, as his backup plan, his failsafe, if you will, all the information he had on his enemies, all their crimes as well. 

He has all the information needed to take down the DiMera and Kiriakis families for every little dirty deal they have done. As he mentioned earlier, Will was abandoned in that warehouse and left to die, so he decided before he went that he would pass on as much information as could to the FBI, so that they could do what they could to try and convict the guilty. 

He has helped them create files on everything that happened, and has gotten them to agree if it was in self defense or in defense of others that the people would not be charged, just those truly guilty, and who had gotten away with all those crimes for all those years. The FBI know that some of the crimes may never be prosecuted due to the Statute of Limitations expiring. 

With regards to the two times Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, he was set up by someone who arranged the drugging in LA, and the time in Salem. Can you guess who was responsible for that?”

Sami snarls, “Paul Narita! That little bastard set out to ruin my son’s life, but why did he target Will? Oh my god, he knew all along that Sonny was married, and who he was married to, he came back to Salem deliberately to get Sonny back, didn’t he?

He didn’t care who he hurt or whose life he ruined in the process. How did he know how Will would react, and to be honest, I can’t still can’t explain Will’s behaviour myself for that time, he never acted like that ever in his life?”

Brian, “That was because Paul had gotten Dr. Rolf to implant Will with a behaviour chip, that he used to control Will and make him spin out of control. He made Will do or think he had done all those crazy things because he wanted Will out of Sonny’s life completely. He made himself look so good to Sonny and kept going after Sonny constantly. 

Not that Sonny is blameless, because if he had wanted to, he could have ignored Paul and tried to work things out with Will. He used Will’s behavior so he could justify spending all that time with Paul, and no one ever called him on it.

Will got dealt a rotten hand, and it broke something inside when he saw how Sonny was around Paul in person, and then seeing the footage on repeat. He was with him constantly, letting Paul flirt with him, never telling him to back off, and refusing to spend any time with Will to try and fix their marriage. 

Even when he came back for Will’s funeral, he spent more time with Paul than he did mourning Will, and I have seen the video of them making plans over Will’s grave. I will tell you, if I had any lingering feelings for Sonny, even any good memories, seeing that killed them for me. 

I am sorry for how I went after Sonny when he was with Will, but I never went near the extremes Paul did, I tried to move in on Sonny after the baby news broke, but I soon realized that Will and Sonny belonged together and I gave up. 

I realize now that Will is a better guy than Sonny ever was, that I went after the wrong one. Will and I have agreed to try and be friends, and if he lets me, I am going to try and find someone good for him. 

He is after saying after all this, that he doesn’t trust in or want another relationship, but Will is too good a person to just have hookups all the time."

Sami, “Do I sense a small crush on my son?”. She smiles at Brian.

Brian, “I could definitely do worse, in fact, I have. I don’t think Will could ever see me that way because of our mixed-up past with Sonny. From now on, I am going to get to know the person, not just what you see at first, Sonny seemed like a great guy, but now, I can’t believe how wrong I was. 

He lied to Will and never told him about Paul, let alone the fact that he had proposed to someone else, Will said that Sonny told him that he was the love of his life, but seeing the video tape of how Sonny acted around Paul, it makes Sonny a liar.

Will deserves someone who will only love him, and not put him through what Sonny did. He is also dealing with knowing that he may have been sexually assaulted, both by that writer and Paul. I just want to bash that creep’s head in for what he did to Will. 

Guess what, soon after Ben Weston claimed that Will was alive, the night he tried to exhume Will’s grave, on his way home from John and Marlena’s place, he was talking to himself out loud about what he did to Will, it was all caught on tape, and when the time is right, he will be charged and perfect St. Paul will be no more. It will all go public, and he will be ruined. 

Will also has a surprise ready for Sonny, as you found right before we left to come here, it was set up while he was going through all the files and helping the FBI and the AG’s office get all the files ready. T was the one who helped him get divorce and annulment papers drawn up so that they can be served on Sonny. So, he will be free of that marriage. T called his uncle who got a recommendation for a good lawyer for Will, he came in and drew up the papers. 

Will has signed them, the AG's office notarized them so they only need Sonny’s signature, and Will can be finally free. 

Since Sonny is so eager to marry his true love, he should sign the papers right away. Will said watching them talking during their pre-Cana session about how glad Sonny is to have a second chance with his first love, his true love was agonizing. He said hearing Sonny say while a part of him will always love Will, he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul, it hurt Will so much.

I wonder how Sonny will react when the truth comes out about Paul, will he try to run back to Will? Not that I believe there is a snowball’s chance in hell that Will would ever take him back. I truly believe that Sonny has lost Will’s love forever. 

Well, I guess he won’t believe it when he is served with divorce papers, or at least that Will is serving him? He probably thought that he was going to have to talk Will into letting him be free. Wouldn’t you love to see Sonny’s face when he is served? I can just imagine the look of shock on his face that he is being sued for divorce, instead of the person looking to get one.

Hold on, I am going to call T and see if we can get a live feed of it, that will be something to see.”

Brian calls T and tells him what the blood tests show. They now have definitive proof to go along with the video confession of what Paul did to Will. T is jumping for joy. He calls his boss and gives him the news, they ask that Brian immediately send them a copy of the results for the file on their case against Paul.

Brian also asks if the agents can send them a feed of Sonny being served the papers, T’s boss agrees and sets up the link for when Sonny and the others arrive back at the Trauma Center. 

While Brian is talking to T, a member of the medical team comes into the room where Sami and Lucas have been waiting to see Will. It is one of the ultrasound techs from the carrier, they are to get Brian, Sami and Lucas and bring them to speak to the lead doctor because they have completed more of the tests, and something has shown up that may complicate the surgeries. Once they reach the room where Will is being treated, the doctors call them over. 

Colonel Daxon, the head surgeon on the carrier says, “We have discovered a couple of issues that may affect what we have to do. The first issue is that we are dealing with the fact that we have discovered multiple implants both in Will’s head and throughout his body, but we believe that we can remove them. While it is concerning due to the number of implants, because it is more than we had been led to believe, but we are confident that we can deal with them. However, it will take multiple surgeries, though we believe that we can do this without causing any permanent damage. 

Will may suffer some temporary brain damage as his brain regrows the tissues that were affected by the implants, his vision, hearing and speech, as well as his mobility may be temporarily damaged but the tissues will regrow once those implants are out. 

From what I have heard about this young man, he can get through it; but he will need you and those that he can count on there. His emotions may be all over the place, and he will possibly have some wild mood swings, but that will show that his body is adjusting back to normal, so believe it or not, this time the mood swings will be a good thing. 

Understand, if he is lashing out, it is through frustration at the lack of control he is experiencing. The larger problem is the oldest implant, it looks like it has been there at least 3 or so years, as it is not as sophisticated as the latest ones; and it has started to form lesions around the area where it is located, this is not including the tumor that is another issue but we can safely remove it. 

Since the tumor has started to grow over the area where the implant is located, and is enclosing the chip, we need to remove the lesions and tumor first. That particular chip will be removed with the tumor. Once we see how he tolerates the surgery, it will give us an idea of how quickly we can perform the rest of the surgeries. We want to get the rest of the chips out as quickly as possible so that his surgery and recovery time is as short as we can make it.

The most concerning thing is that the tumor is pressing on the logic or reasoning portion of his brain, so for the next few weeks, he will not be able to make any decisions for himself, we need to get one or both of you declared his conservator, so that his interests will be managed. 

I have been led to believe that there is a husband, but he is not here. Or is it ex-husband, what is the story, does he have the right to make medical or legal decisions for Will?”

Sami, “They were legally separated when Will supposedly died, so to the best of our knowledge and what we have been told, he has no legal right to decide anything for Will, that the status of his next of kin has reverted back to Lucas and myself as his parents. You have heard the story how Will ended up with the implants, correct?”

Colonel Daxon nods yes, and says,"We were briefed on the basics of the case by the doctor in charge of his case while at the warehouse and trauma center, and they have sent the full files which my staff and I are going through, so that we can make sure that we have everything covered before we get Will into the operating suite.”

Sami, “Colonel Daxon, what type of behavior would this type of tumor and where it is located have caused? “

Daxon, “Well to start, he would have experienced varying levels of paranoia, he would act extremely out of character, and would do things he would never normally do.”

Lucas, “Do you mean like lying, scheming, and possibly even trying to blackmail someone? Doctor, could the chip and tumor have made Will believe that he had cheated on his husband?”

Daxon, “Why do you ask, Mr. Horton?”

Lucas says to Colonel Daxon, “Well, Will’s marriage fell apart after he supposedly cheated on his husband twice, and Will was blamed, slut-shamed, and treated like a whore by all those hypocritical bastards back in Salem. 

He was treated like the scum of the earth. We were told earlier about the reports of the two incidences of the party drugs in his system. The two supposed episodes of cheating are at the exact times Will had those doses of the party drugs in his system along with this tumor. 

The man whom he supposedly cheated with turned out to be the ex-boyfriend, who is now the fiancé of Will’s husband. This man was given a free pass after he had slept with Will, and Sonny, Will's husband would spend all his time with his ex, but he wouldn’t forgive Will even though he said he would give him a chance to repair their marriage. 

He kept Will dangling, and it broke both Will’s spirit and his heart; while having to watch as Sonny was emotionally unfaithful with the ex right in front of Will. I guess it was Sonny’s revenge on Will for what happened. Then Sonny took off for Paris, but he demanded a legal separation from Will first, and the papers were filed.

Daxon, “Oh definitely, but the behaviour would have been even more amped because the chip underneath was being fired constantly, at least several times a week. The person who had the controller must have hated your son, because it seems likely they were trying to drive him either insane or make him suicidal. Much more prolonged use of the chip would have led to your son’s death. 

Tell the prosecutors that my team and I are prepared to testify when this case is prosecuted, the person doing this needs to be locked up, before they make someone commit suicide. They are sick and twisted. Yes, good, now we have to get those papers signed as soon as possible, so that after we have reviewed all the files, the surgeries can take place; we want to get Will better as quickly as possible. Is there anybody else Will wants to or needs to see before we can do the first surgery?”

Sami, “Well, Will would love to see his little girl but he might not want her to see him like this, is there any way that we can contact her mom?”

Daxon, “We can set up a video call, and you can speak to her. What is the best contact number for her?”

Sami, “Well, I should probably call her brother first, so that he can be there as support for Gabi and Ari when they hear. 

As much as they have dreamed of this happening, none of us could really believe that Will might still be alive, and to have your dreams come true suddenly can be a major shock. Gabi was also one of Will’s best friends, they dated before Will came out, and Ari is their precious girl.”

Sami and Lucas tell Will what the doctor has said, and he agrees. They sign the papers making them Will’s conservators until he can make decisions on his own again. He says that he wants both to be his conservators, because with them working together, he knows that no one will ever be able to hurt him. They beam at him and promise that they will gladly do this for him. He asks that they set up the video call as well. They leave the room so that they can contact Rafe and ask him to let Gabi know.

Sami takes her phone out and calls Rafe. He and Hope are at his place. When the phone rings, and he sees Sami’s name on the caller id, he picks up the call right away and puts it on speaker. “Sami, have you had any luck finding any information out about Will there in Memphis? Any idea of where he might be, and what happened to him?”

Sami, “Rafe, we found him. Oh my God, my son is alive, I am here with him now. That sadistic bastard, oh Rafe, what he did to my baby. If he wasn’t already dead, I would kill him. Will is in bad shape, he needs multiple surgeries to try and save him; but the surgeons believe that they can do it. We wanted to let Gabi know, so that she can tell Ari and he can see her before the surgeries start.”

Rafe, “Sami, Hope and I will go to Gabi’s place right now and let her know. Where will we meet you in Memphis?”

Sami, “Rafe, we aren’t in Memphis anymore. Will had to be airlifted to the surgeons, as they could not come back to Memphis, so we had to go to them; but we can set it up so that Gabi and Ari can see Will over video and talk to him.”

Hope, “Sami, so they took all of the group from Salem to be with Will while he has the surgeries?”

Lucas speaks up and says, “No Hope, only myself, Sami and one of the doctors from the Memphis Trauma Center went with Will.”

Hope, “Why, Lucas, couldn’t they take everyone, are they joining you later?”

Sami, “No, Will had an extremely bad reaction when he saw the rest of the group. He grew so agitated that he flatlined. The doctors treating him in Memphis decided for the sake of Will’s health, that they would not be allowed in to see him now. 

Then we had to go as soon as the airlift was ready, so I am not sure they even know that we have left Memphis yet. The flight left Memphis around midnight local time, and we just got here a couple of hours ago.”

Rafe, “Sami, where are the surgeries taking place? And why is it surgeries instead of a single surgery, how much needs to be fixed?”

Sami gets overcome, and cannot answer Rafe. It hits her just what Will is going through, and she just breaks down sobbing. Lucas takes the phone from her.

Lucas, “Rafe, it’s Lucas, we are in an undisclosed location because we are aboard a military craft. It‘s multiple surgeries because they have to remove all the implants that madman placed in Will, and they will try to correct if possible the damage done from the experiments he performed on Will; as well as some things that were done to Will about a year before he was supposedly killed.

I can’t get into all the details, but I can tell you that what Will was like for the last year of his life in Salem was not due to anything he did or was responsible for. Until the case is prosecuted, I can’t tell you anything else. You will have to contact the Attorney General’s office in Washington to get more information. I am not taking the chance of the case being thrown out because of me releasing information.” 

Rafe and Hope can hear the frustration and rage in Lucas’ voice. They won’t push him but they are going to find out what happened, and see if they can help with building the case if the AG office will let them.

Rafe says, “We’ll go to Gabi’s apartment right now. How can we contact you so that Gabi and Ari can see Will?”

Lucas looks at Colonel Daxon, and he says that they will arrange a secure video call in the next hour, and that after that they will start the first surgery. They speak to one of the techs on board who sets up the call, and tells them to just let her know when they are ready to put it through. Lucas passes this information onto Rafe and says goodbye.

Back in Salem, Rafe and Hope are stunned by what they heard. They can’t believe that Will reacted so badly to the rest of the group that went to Memphis to find him. They hurry to Gabi’s apartment to tell her about Will.

Rafe knocks loudly on Gabi’s door. Gabi comes laughing to the door, and opens it saying, “Rafe, you don’t need to knock so loud. I heard you the first time. Oh, hi, Hope, how are you? Why the early morning visit? Come on in, I was just about to make breakfast, Eli is coming over for breakfast with me and Ari. Stay. I can make extra.”

Rafe, “Gabi, we have news about Will. “

Gabi, “Rafe, what is it? Did they find out that it was all lies, after all?”

Rafe, “No, Gabi, they found him, he is alive and in bad shape, but they think he will make it, however he needs some surgeries to fix what that crackpot did to him.

Sami called me to let me know what was going on, and to see if we could let Will see Ari before the surgeries start.”

Gabi, “Are we going to Memphis, how many days will I need to pack for Ari and me?”

Rafe, “No, Will had to be airlifted to the surgeons who are going to operate on him, they could not get to Memphis so they sent Will to them. The doctor is going to arrange a secure link from where they are.”

Gabi, “So everyone is gone off somewhere else after just getting to Memphis. That’s insane.”

Hope, “No, only Will, Sami, Lucas and one of the Memphis doctors are gone. Apparently, it didn’t go well when Will saw the rest of the group. The hospital made them leave because Will had an extreme reaction, and had a crisis when he saw them. 

It threatened his health, and well, the doctors weren’t going to chance that again. Also, just after this, the airlift to the surgeons was arranged, and Will and the people going had to leave as soon as possible.

So, can we call Sami back to set up the video call, Will really wants to see you and Ari before the surgery.”

Gabi, “I want to, but how do I explain to Ari that her Daddy is back again. She thinks that he is in heaven.”

Hope, “Tell her that a bad man took her Daddy away, and made us think that he had gone to heaven; but we just found that the bad man lied, and we found her Daddy, and soon they will be together again. He is feeling sick but once he is better, he will be back with us again.”

Gabi says, “Thank you, Hope, that is the perfect way to explain it to her.”

Gabi calls Ari out of her room. She sits Ari down and tells her what Hope has just said. She tells her that they are going to get on the computer and talk to Daddy in a little bit. Ari is bouncing up and down on the couch. She is so excited, she is going to see her Daddy again.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Gabi hurries over and opens it, letting Eli in. He goes to kiss her, sees Rafe and Hope, and stops. He says to Gabi that he didn’t realize that it was more than him, Gabi, and Ari for breakfast. 

Gabi tells him what they just found out. Eli can’t believe it that Will is alive and has been found. He will get a chance to meet his cousin once he comes home after the surgeries. 

After a few minutes of conversation, Rafe gets a text with the address to open the video call. He gives it Gabi, who attaches her laptop to the television so that they can all see and talk to Will. Gabi keys the link and soon sees a hospital room appear on screen. In the middle of the screen, they can all see Wil lying in a bed, with Sami and Lucas on either side of him. 

Will looks up, and says, “Hey everybody. It is great to see you guys. Hey Gabi, Rafe, Hope, Eli I think and my beautiful baby girl. Oh, sweet girl, you have gotten so big, Daddy has missed you so much. I can’t wait until I can see you in person.

Gabi speaks up, and says, “Will, yes he is your cousin Eli Grant, he’s Julie’s grandson.”

Will, “Well, hello, cousin. Nice to meet you, even in a strange way.”

Eli, “Thanks, can’t wait to meet you the normal way as well.”

Will talks to everyone for another few minutes, and then then the doctor quietly lets Lucas know that they need to get Will prepped for the OR. Lucas says to everyone on the camera, “Guys, we have to go now,but we will be in touch soon. Ari, blow Daddy some kisses.”

Ari does this, Will catches them and touches his heart. Ari laughs, while everyone else knows that Will is going into the OR shortly, and they all say love you and see you soon to Will, knowing what he is going to be facing quite shortly.

The link goes black, and everyone's so happy to have seen Will, and hoping that everything goes as expected. They all say a quiet prayer for success with Will’s surgeries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's surgeries begin, and Sonny and the rest of the remaining group from Salem find out that Will is not in Memphis anymore, and trouble begins for Paul.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

The next morning in Memphis, the FBI agents and the AG lawyers are at the trauma center getting the evidence of what has been done to Will for the cases against Dr. Rolf and Stefano. They have copies of all the preliminary medical information that has been gathered so far from both the warehouse and the trauma center.

The manhunt is on for Rolf, because they don’t believe he is truly dead, they are sure that he will pop up again, and they want to be ready. They want to take this mad scientist off the streets once and for all, if they get him, they will be able to get a life sentence with all the evidence they have.

Even though Stefano is believed to have passed away, they have decided to try him posthumously, and award damages to Will for his pain and suffering; they argue that this is possible because Stefano funded all the experiments that were performed on Will.

Just as T finishes up the phone call with Brian regarding the live feed so that they can see Sonny served with the papers; he and his boss are alerted that the Salem crowd has came back; they are asking to speak to Sami and Lucas, and to get into see Will now that he should be calmed down.

T says to his boss, “Are they trying to finish him off, do they really think he would react any better this morning? In their minds, I guess they can’t see that it was them that set Will off. Knowing them, especially Marlena, they have convinced themselves that Will was probably having a flashback to the warehouse. 

It couldn’t be them that Will hated them, and didn’t want to see them at all. Why, they are his loving family, aren’t they, and sure Will wouldn’t have a problem with his husband dragging his fiancé along with him for the reunion.”

The head agent Templer, who used to work with Rafe, tells T to stay inside unless he calls him. He will serve the divorce papers on Sonny. He doesn’t want T to get in trouble, he thinks this crowd would file a complaint against T if possible.

He gets T to link up with the security system so that the group on the aircraft carrier can see it happening. Once the video feed is live, Templer goes out to the waiting area where the Salem group are waiting impatiently.

Outside in the waiting area, the Salem group are impatient, and wondering why haven’t been let in back to see Will yet. 

Paul meanwhile just wants Will to agree to sign divorce papers so that his marriage to Sonny is finally over. Sonny however doesn’t realize this is what Paul is looking forward to, and thinks he has such a great supportive fiancé and smiles at Paul.

After waiting about 15 minutes without getting information about Will, they start to get frustrated, and John goes up to the desk to ask when they will be allowed back to see Will. The nurse on duty does not know what they are talking about because she wasn’t on duty the previous night; she tells them that they don’t have a patient by that name. 

John says, “That’s impossible, he was brought in for treatment late yesterday afternoon. His name is Will Horton. Check your records.”

The nurse looking at the computer and finding the records says, “Sorry. That patient is gone.”

John, raising his voice in shock, says, “What do you mean gone? When did he pass away, why weren’t we called?” Hearing this, the rest of the group run over to the desk. They can’t believe they heard John correctly. Will can’t be gone. They just found him the day before. 

Paul, however, is incredibly happy thinking to himself, if Will is gone, there is nothing to stop me and Sonny from getting married. He can’t act like that though because everyone would be suspicious. He pretends to act shocked as well. 

Marlena, “Why weren’t we called, we are his family, his parents must be devastated.”

The nurse looking at her computer says, “No, I mean that he has been transferred out of here to an undisclosed location. If you want further information, you will need to speak to Agent Templer. He may able to answer your questions.”

The whole group, almost all of them, are happy to hear that Will is still alive. They can’t understand why Sami and Lucas had not contacted them the night before to let them know that Will was being sent to another facility, and that they were going with him.

Marlena, “Can you page this Agent Templer for us, please. We would like to speak to him. Now, please and thank you.”

Agent Templer, coming from the back room hears this exchange, and tells T to contact Sami and Lucas, let them know the link is live, and that he is going to serve Sonny with the papers in a few minutes. He knows that he is going to have to answer their questions before he can do anything else.

He enters the room where the group is waiting and walks over to them. He introduces himself, “Hello, I am Agent Templer, I believe you are looking to speak with me.”

Marlena. “Yes. We were just told that you are the person we need to speak to regarding my grandson Will Horton.”

Templer, “Yes, I can answer your questions, to a certain extent. What would you like to know?”

Marlena, “What is this nonsense about Will being moved to another facility? Why? Also, we are his family, why were we not contacted, so that we could have gone with him.”

Sonny cuts in, “No, they couldn’t have moved him without letting us know. I am his husband, they couldn’t move him without asking me?”

Templer, “Actually, sir, that is incorrect, according to what we were told, you and Mr. Horton were legally separated when he was taken, so you have no rights in making any medical or legal decisions for him. I spoke to one of the lawyers, and he said that after those papers for the legal separation were filed, before his supposed death, any rights for making decisions for Mr. Horton reverted back to his next of kin, in this case his parents. 

So, no, once the hospital knew this information, they would have no reason to consult you or contact you with regards to his treatment. His parents were informed of the urgency in getting Will to the surgeons, and they agreed to the transport as soon as we could arrange it. 

They weren’t going to delay treatment and risk further issues such as the episode last night. Will’s health is very precarious, the medical team has spent the last week trying to get Will to a point that he could hopefully tolerate the surgeries he is going to need in order to recover fully.

Also, considering you are here with your fiancé, you would not be allowed to make any decisions in case of liability. They wouldn’t take the chance that you would necessarily make the best choice for Will, or what would be most convenient for yourself at this time.“

The group bristles at the implication in Agent Templer’s comment. They resent him implying that Sonny would try to make sure Will got inadequate medical attention, hoping that Will would die to make it easier on him.

Templer speaks again, “Nice bringing your current fiancé to see your supposed dead husband, really classy. As well, you wouldn’t be able to see him after the reaction he had to you last night, the doctors feel it would be detrimental to his health. 

He looked like he was being tortured when he saw your group. After what that young man has been put through for the past two years, he deserves some peace. It was obvious that he did not want to see any of you.”

The group glares at Templer for having the nerve to speak to them like that. They demand to know where Will has been taken and why. Templer informs them that he cannot tell them where Will is except that he is at a military facility. He also tells them that Will was moved the night before because they were afraid of him being put through any more stress by the group in front of him. 

He was airlifted to the facility because their best surgeons are located there; they believe that they are only ones capable of removing all the implants that Dr. Rolf had put into Will, therefore giving him the best chance of having a normal life afterwards, with as minimal damage as possible. 

Sonny demands to know where Will is, and Templer snaps at him, “Mr. Kiriakis, the day you signed those legal separation papers, you lost the right to demand any information on Will Horton. 

It has been decided with what Will has gone through the last 3 years, including some incidents that you may not be aware of, that he would have control over what is happening to him. Last night he informed us that he does not want to see, or be around any of you, until he is ready. That should be obvious from how he reacted when he saw you last night, he was so upset that it almost killed him.

As of last week, Will Horton has become one of the most people in the country to both the FBI and the Attorney General’s office because of all the information he has been able to provide to us. He will be protected from those he does not want to be around, as well as those who would hurt him to prevent this information from coming out and proving them guilty of the crimes they have committed. What he went through to be in possession of that information is unimaginable; and we will do our best to make sure that he is not hurt any more in the process. 

The reason he was taken so quickly is that he needs to have the pressure relieved in his brain. Those implants will kill him if not removed as quickly as possible. They also must be removed correctly to cause as little damage as possible. 

Since this is technology that we haven’t seen before, to be honest, we’re hoping that our top military doctors will have better luck with the process of removing them. We have given the medical team all the information that we could find on the implants, so hopefully this makes the removal process less complicated.”

John, “Are all of the implants behavior modification chips, or are they meant to do something else?”

Templer, “Sorry, I cannot go into detail about the implants, I can say that they are not all behavior chips. The rest are classified information, we can’t take a chance of it getting out, and making Will a target.”

Marlena, “What do you mean about making Will a target, once the implants are gone, why would anyone want Will for them?”

Templer, “It wouldn’t be for the implants, it would be for the information that Will has. That’s all I can say. I can tell you that the information Will has will help us take down a lot of powerful people.”

Justin speaks up, “Did they tell Will about their criminal activities, because they won’t be able to accept his testimony, it would only be hearsay. Also, any good defense lawyer would just show what Will was like the last year in Salem, and no jury would believe him.”

Templer fumes at this comment. He sneers at the group and says, “Don’t worry about it. Will’s testimony will be impeccable, since his behavior can be explained away by the tumor they are in the process of removing. Accompanied with medical confirmation to back it up, well, we won’t have to worry about Will’s past behavior. Let’s say that a lot of people will not be happy to have all their sins laid out for everyone to see.” No one notices him looking at Paul when he says this.

Sonny, “What tumor? What are you talking about?” 

Templer, “The tumor on his brain that was growing for at least the past three years. It is located in his logic center. It would have caused him to do things he would normally never do, exhibit behavior that would be totally unlike himself in the past. 

He would have had outbursts that he would have no explanation for, and black-outs that he would not remember, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. It would have gotten worse if he was under any kind of stress. 

I would love to know how none of you, his family and friends, ever thought to get him checked out by a doctor once he started acting like this? If it was someone in my family, after even just a few days of them acting out, I would have had them in the doctor’s office? Guess at the time no one really cared what was happening with that young man.”

The group again glares at Templer for his last comment. They cannot disagree with him unfortunately. Marlena stares off into space for a moment.

Marlena, “That would explain so much of Will’s behavior for the last year that he was in Salem. “

She turns to look at the rest of the group, and they all have the same look on their faces. They are now feeling guilty that none of them helped Will, but at the time they were too busy blaming him for how he acted. 

Now that they know there was a medical reason for his behavior, they must look at their own, and they are feeling ashamed; well most of them, Paul is just hoping that if they find the chip he had Dr. Rolf implant, that they will think it was done after Will was taken from Salem.

Sonny, “’This means that Will wasn’t responsible for what he did, like the lying, manipulating, and oh god, the cheating? He couldn’t stop himself, and we all turned on him for it. He must have felt so alone. I feel so bad now for how I treated him, if I had spent more time with him, I might have spotted something and been able to get him help, they could have treated him. 

He was my husband, I should have known that something was wrong, and I should have gotten him help, or at least into a doctor to see if there was anything wrong with him? I ignored him because I was hurt, and feeling confused about a lot of things.“

Justin says, “Don’t blame yourself, Sonny, you couldn’t have known. Once Will recovers from his surgeries, he will understand that we just reacted to the situation we were in, and once he knows what really caused him to act that way, he will forgive us for how we treated him. 

You know that once he can think clearly again, that he will be open to our apologies. We can make this up to him. You know that Will has a very loving heart and forgiving nature, he won’t hold it against us or you, especially you. He loves you so much.”

Templer just scoffs at them,” You are lucky that he is still here, the doctor that spoke to us last night, told us that most people with this type of tumour become suicidal, especially if they are under any huge amount of stress. 

From the stories I have heard of his last year in Salem, I am surprised that he was able to hold on. I asked him last night what kept him going, and he told me that he had to live for his little girl. He must truly love her.”

Marlena, John and Paul look at each other when they hear this. Sonny and his parents see this and ask them what is going on. 

Marlena admits that she found out after Will supposedly died, that he had been suicidal, and that the only thing keeping him there was Ari. Sonny asks how she found out, and Marlena tells him that Gabi found Will’s journals when she was cleaning out the apartment after Will was killed.

Sonny asks what else had been in the journals, and Marlena says that she shouldn’t have told them that much, they are violating Will’s privacy, but Sonny insists that he needs to know so that he can make it up to Will once he is better.

Marlena says that if they talk about what Will had said and he finds out that she told everyone his private thoughts, that she is afraid he will never forgive them, especially her for letting everyone know how he felt during that time. She can’t betray his trust again.

Sonny keeps after her however, and finally she tells Sonny that Will was so hurt and angry at Sonny, because Sonny had promised him a chance to fix their marriage; but then actually never gave Will that chance, he knew that he had hurt Sonny deeply, but that Sonny was deliberately trying to hurt him; saying that he would let Will try to make it up to him, but then never actually following through on anything Will tried. 

That he felt and also saw that Sonny was too busy spending all his free time with Paul. She says that Will could not understand how Sonny could be around Paul, without wanting to hurt him because he was the one that Will slept with, but he didn’t have a problem, it became obvious to Will that Sonny was so upset because Will had sex with Paul, but it was because he couldn’t stand the idea of Paul being with anyone but Sonny. Not that Will had sex with someone else, he didn’t seem to care about that, so finally let himself believe that Sonny had never actually loved him. 

She tells Sonny that Will feels that Sonny lied to him from the beginning but especially after he proposed because he told Will that he didn’t have feelings for anyone but Will. However, after Paul came to Salem that was proven false quite quickly, he could tell that Sonny definitely had feelings for Paul, that he still loved him. 

The journal also said that Will felt like he was used by Sonny as a second choice, that Sonny wanted to be married so badly because he could now legally marry, but that he was never Sonny’s first choice, just the one that was there, and Sonny settled for him.

Sonny asks her confused, “But if he felt that way, why did he leave the message he did the day that Ben killed him?”

Marlena responds to Sonny, “Mood swings. The type of tumor he has would have caused his emotions to be swinging back and forth. Even though he thought that you didn’t really love him, he truly loved you with all his heart. The pain must have been doubled for him, with his emotions going the way they would have, he said he felt like a fool. 

Even though he was heartbroken, he didn’t want you to feel bad about it. He just figured that it had to be him, that he wasn’t lovable. He said so in one of his last entries. He knew how people saw him, as the screwed-up kid of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. He was always judged by their actions; and was always told by people that he wasn’t good enough.”

Marlena looks at Adrienne when she said this, she knew that Adrienne had said this several times to Will. Adrienne always thought Sonny was too good for Will. Adrienne feels slightly guilty, but only for a moment. She never wanted her son with Sami Brady’s son. She didn’t want him involved in any of her schemes, but she never realized how her words had affected Will, but she didn't regret saying what she thought about him.

Sonny, “Does the tumor explain why Will freaked out last night when he saw us?”

Marlena starts to speak but Agent Templer cuts her off.

Templer, “Actually, I can answer that question for you. Will was kept up to date with everything that has happened in Salem since he was taken. Dr. Rolf took immense pleasure letting Will know about life in Salem.

You see, Salem is covered from one end to the other with microscopic cameras, including inside all the buildings and homes. They tape everything continuously 24/7/365. Rolf took great pleasure in not only showing Will what happened after he was taken but from before as well. 

So, Sonny, Will knows that you knew your ex was back in town and you never told him, he also saw how Paul kissed you at the hospital, and that you didn’t really seem to mind, and after the cheating scandal became public, how you would be basically flirting with Paul every day, while never spending any time with Will to work on your marriage. 

It just reinforced for him that he was right, and that you were still in love with Paul. The fact that you were basically having an emotional affair with Paul; that everyone was encouraging you to be with him, and for Paul to go after you, including the majority of the people here in this room. He saw that nothing was going to change with your relationship, you had given up on your marriage, but you just never admitted it. 

Templer says to Sonny, "I remember him saying that he in particular loved the footage that showed how Paul here would tell everyone that he wasn’t trying to interfere in your and Will’s marriage, but how he constantly came around the club or wherever you were so that he could spend time with you. 

My favorite of the scenes he showed us after we found him was you making plans with Paul on top of his grave, especially since Paul had basically stalked you around town when you came back for Will’s funeral, not that you seemed to mind at all.”

Sonny flushed at this comment, but cannot deny it. He did make plans with Paul before he went back to Paris, and it was in the cemetery. He never thought at the time, just how wrong that was. Having someone call him on it causes him to realize that he had been wrong, but he doesn’t know what to do about it, if he can explain it to Will if he gets to he sees him in person. 

He will need to apologize to Will and hope he will forgive him. He also wonders how he can bring up filing for divorce, so that the whole legal mess can be resolved, because he is supposed to marry Paul now. He loves both men, but now he doesn’t know who he is meant to be with. 

In his own way, he had grieved Will, but it was with a touch of anger with the anger from the cheating underneath everything. He felt entitled with his actions because Will had hurt him so much with the cheating;he felt like he could act how he wanted without being called on it, and everyone else seemed to agree with him, because no one ever said anything to him about what his actions looked like.

Templer says, “You spent more time with Paul during that period than you seemed to spend mourning your husband.” 

Sonny flushes and looks away from the agent, embarrassed that what the agent says is true.

Adrienne, “Leave my son alone, he was hurting, he needed the support that Paul gave him during that period. “

Templer, “Support, is that what they call it nowadays, seemed more like he was trying to get him into bed with him. My bad, to quote one of my younger agents. And he also saw all the time you spent with Paul when you came back from Paris for good, and how little time you spent with Ari. That really upset him, that you basically abandoned Ari until you were dating Paul again. 

He was hurt and disgusted by the way the town was so behind you both as a couple; how most of his family and friends had no problem with you moving on so quickly, especially with the person who interfered in your marriage, whether intentionally or not, well that really got to him. 

Then for him to have to see you propose to Paul, and all the wedding preparations; having his cousin and one of his best friends decide to hold a double wedding with you two; including your lovely speeches in the church, both before and during the wedding. He said it was like being continuously slapped in the face; how everyone in town was so glad to see him replaced with the man who contributed to his life being destroyed. It felt like everyone in his former life had betrayed him by replacing him with Paul, except his mom and dad. 

He knows that the only thing that stopped you from marrying your first and true love, which you had called Paul during your pre-marriage counselling, was the man who attacked Will coming to the church, and telling you all that he was still alive; well as you can imagine, that really got to Will. You see the cameras were still recording everything at that point, and Will was able to see the happy couples and the lovely double wedding, as well as everything that happened afterwards. 

The fact that even though you didn’t finish the wedding, you have never stated that you wanted Will back; just that you had to make sure he wasn’t alive, so that you could spend the rest of your life with Mr. Narita here; well how is he supposed to feel, except extremely angry and hurt?

Then when you find out where he might be, you don't even think about how he would feel and you drag your loving fiancé with you; and the first time he has seen you in over 2 years, he sees Paul with you. How did you expect him to react? Did you think he would be happy to see you with Paul, and congratulate you on your wedding, and offer you his best wishes?

Are you really that naïve or stupid? You do realize that Will has feelings too, you know. This is not all about making you feel better no matter what everyone in Salem has told you. In this matter, you are not important to anyone but the people of Salem, you are of no consequence to anyone here in Memphis or where Will is right now. 

I sincerely hope that at some point in the future that Will can find a great guy, someone who truly deserves that young man. Will is the one who was taken and tortured for 2 years, who had to live through hellish experiments, and at the same time, he had to see his family and friends basically forget about him, and embrace the man who for him helped ruin his life. 

Get over yourself for once, and try to see this from Will’s perspective. Could you have survived what he has gone through? You might have travelled the world, but your parents always tried to protect you from any terrible things in life, and you have been pampered your whole life.

Now, Will must rebuild his life if he survives the multiple surgeries he needs to go through in the next little while. He has a long hard road ahead of him, and he needs to be surrounded by the people who truly love him, and that he can count on. 

To me, that is no one here in this room, excluding myself and the others who were at the warehouse with him. His parents are with him, and we will be bringing his siblings to them so that their whole family can be together again. 

Paul scathingly says, “So, Will told you some sob story about how mean everyone was to him; and made you feel bad for him, and now we have to listen to you tear all of us to pieces.” 

Templer, “Actually, we have based how we feel on the footage that we saw. We went through the videos that Dr. Rolf had compiled, we each took a different period of time, and then we compared our notes, and guess what? All the agents came to the same conclusion, that Salem has to be the most screwed up place there ever was, and Will did not deserve to be treated the way he was by all the hypocrites in that town. 

We have gotten all the video downloaded and saved to a separate secure server so that the information will be there for all the prosecutions that we are looking at pursuing in the future. 

There are going to be a lot of people going away for crimes; ones that they thought they had gotten away with, and Will is the one that has given us the evidence in hundreds of cases. He has done more to clean up the town of Salem than anyone else ever has; definitely more than the local police ever did.

John asks questioningly, “Why did you delay the treatment for Will; was it so that he could point you to the evidence on all these different cases?”

Templer glares at John, “No, we got medical help for him as soon as possible, once we realized the horrible shape he was in; but when they realized that he had been injected with god only knows how many concoctions that mad scientist created; they had to start extensive bloodwork to see what he had been given. 

It has taken days to be able to identify all the medications, and they had to have everything known before they felt it would be safe for him to be given anesthetic for the surgery. There have been some interesting and unexpected results, and we are investigating those as well. They didn’t want to kill him with a drug interaction. As it was, they found over 20 different compounds in his system. They finally identified the last one early yesterday, right before you got to the warehouse, and we left right away for the trauma center. 

The surgeons agreed that they needed to get Will on the table as quickly as possible as his body was going to keep shutting down, and the episode that you all caused last night did not help the situation. It made him weaker, and it will be that much harder for him to recover.

Some people will be shocked and appalled when they learn who was responsible for certain criminal acts. There will be many unexpected people that will be charged.” The Salem group doesn’t understand what Templer means by the last remark, and it flies right over Paul’s head that Templer means him. Paul foolishly believes that he has covered his tracks too well for anyone to find out what he has done. 

Templer speaks again, “Now I have told you all that I can, and possibly more than I should have. 

Before I leave, I have one last duty to perform.” He looks at Sonny, and says, “Sonny Kiriakis, you are hereby served.” He hands Sonny an envelope and turns to walk away. Justin grabs Templer’s arm before he can move away. 

Justin, “What the hell are you serving my son with and why?”

Templer, “You’re an attorney, read through them, and let your son know. They are straightforward, and they are prepared correctly. They only need his signature and they will be good. “

Sonny opens the envelope and removes the papers. He is shocked to see divorce/annulment documents. Will is suing him for divorce on the grounds of fraud, since Sonny married Will while he still had feelings for Paul, and for emotional infidelity as can be verified with the video evidence enclosed. 

He just stands there, not believing that Will had him served with documents to end their marriage. Paul is standing behind Sonny,when he sees the papers, he is ecstatic. He has won, he thinks. Sonny will be his and he doesn’t have to do anything else to get him. 

Paul says to Sonny, “This great, now you don’t have to ask for a divorce and feel like the bad guy. You won’t be abandoning him right after he is found. He had the papers drawn up so he must want to end your marriage as well.”

Everyone just looks at Paul, they can’t believe he just said that, but they put it down to all the stress since the canceled wedding. 

Justin asks Sonny for the papers, he looks them over, and says to Sonny, “They are in order, Will has signed them, and they are even notarized by an AG lawyer, so all you have to do is sign the papers, and you will be free of your marriage to Will. “ 

Paul, “Well, go ahead and sign them babe, then we can get back to planning our wedding. This time there won’t be anything to stop us from getting married.”

Sonny just looks around like he is lost. He looks at his mom and dad, and says, “Will served me with divorce papers without even seeing me. I must see him and talk to him before I can sign these. I don’t know what to do, I can’t deal with Will hating me. There has to be something I can do. It can’t end like this.” 

His parents embrace him, but don’t know what to say. Sonny had only said that he needed to know whether Will was alive. He never acted like he wanted Will back, just that he needed to know the truth of Ben’s claims.

He had never said that he wanted to get back together with him, but now it seems like he doesn’t know what he wants anymore. Sonny knew that he would have to make a choice if Will was alive, but he didn’t want to be the bad guy. 

He just doesn’t know who or what he wants. He loves Paul, but he has always loved Will as well. He just never thought that there would be a chance that he could make things right with Will. He had been coming back from Paris to make things right, but Will was killed before he could. 

He has moved on with Paul, and he does love him, but who does he love more? Would he even be able to make things work with Will, because now he knows that Will wasn’t responsible for his past behavior, but would Will forgive him, could he forgive him? 

What does Will want now, he realizes that Will might consider his relationship with Paul as an affair, if he couldn’t forgive Will for one indiscretion, how could Will forgive everything Sonny has done with Paul since they got together; let alone how he treated Will before he was attacked.

Now there is a chance, but Will doesn’t not only want to see him, and can’t seem to stand him anymore. He never thought of the way he acted over Will’s last year in Salem had hurt Will like it had, he never thought that he had done anything wrong with Paul. 

He didn’t cheat, at least not physically, and he was hurting so much from Will’s actions, and to find out there was a reasonable explanation for everything has thrown him for a loop. He didn’t think that he flirted with Paul before he left for Paris, or if he did, that it was harmless, he can’t believe that his behaviour, that it almost drove Will to suicide. 

He knew that he didn’t give Will the chance to repair their marriage, like he had said he would, he realizes that now; but he was still so hurt, that to be honest, he wanted Will to know how he felt. 

Now everything he thought he knew about what happened has turned on a dime, and he is lost with no idea how to handle it. Why didn’t he realize that there was something wrong with Will; why didn’t he get him help or at least make him go to the doctor, and get checked out. The guilt starts to push down on him.

He turns to Paul, and says, “I can’t sign anything right now. I need time to think, to process everything.”

Paul angrily says, “What the hell, Sonny, I have put up with this insane chase, you got your answers, Will is alive. You know that now, just sign the papers, and let’s get on with our lives. 

You can talk to Will when he comes back to Salem after his surgeries, we don’t need to put our lives on hold anymore. Will is back and everyone is happy. Now just sign the paperwork, and we are free to be together.” Sonny looks at Paul and can’t believe that his normally loving and sweet fiancé is pushing him like this. 

He says, “Paul, give me a break, I just found out for sure that my dead husband is alive, and he has been through hell the last two years, god, three years; and you want me to just sign the papers and walk away. 

You need to back off, and let me breathe. I need to wrap my head around the idea that Will has been so hurt by me, that he arranged for me to be served with divorce papers as soon as he could. 

Considering that he is now undergoing brain tumor surgery; I can’t be sure that is what Will wants. I can’t sign anything until I talk to him. If the tumor is influencing his behavior; it might have been doing that on the day that Will asked for the papers to be drawn up. He might not actually want a divorce, I have to know for sure.”

Paul, “So, are you telling me that we have to wait until precious Will has recovered from however many surgeries he needs before we can get on with our lives. 

This is ridiculous, the idea of doing this search was to get proof that Will was either alive or dead. You never said anything about having to wait to talk to Will. I thought that you were going to get the legalities finalized as soon as we knew one way or the other.”

By this point, Paul is almost screaming, John goes over to try and calm his son down but Paul just pushes John away. 

He says to Sonny, “This is garbage. You have to make a choice, I am not going to wait around for months for you to decide what, or rather who you want. I deserve better.” 

He says the last part, trying to guilt Sonny into signing the papers. He wants to make sure that he and Sonny are legally married, just in case anyone ever gets suspicious and looks for proof of what he did to Will back in Salem. 

However, he thinks to himself, unless or until they can find a paper or money trail tying him to Dr. Rolf, he should be okay. He covered his tracks very well. 

Even if they realize that there is an older chip in Will, they should believe that Dr. Rolf had started experimenting on Will before he was attacked by Ben, and Dr. Rolf took his body back to Memphis.

He knows that if he can get Sonny to marry him, that he can make him understand why he did what he did, that it was because he loved Sonny so much, not that is true, but he can spin it so Sonny will believe and stand by him; he will make it seem like he needed to be with him. 

Now, he has forgotten what the head FBI agent said about the cameras being everywhere, and doesn’t think he has anything to worry about; he figures if they were still running at that point, when he was speaking to himself and where he was, that he had been talking softly enough to himself that the cameras would not have picked up on anything. 

He thinks that the FBI agents would have shut down the cameras as soon as possible so that they could save the information; never realizing that the feed was still going into Will, so everything he said was indeed captured.

He also doesn’t know that the FBI has started to investigate his teammate for the gambling and game fixing as well as the screenwriter in LA, thanks to him naming them in his rant to himself that night.

Templer just looks at Paul in disgust. He can see that Paul is trying to rush Sonny into marriage, so that when the truth comes out that Sonny will not be able to just walk away from him. Slimy creep, Templer thinks to himself. 

He knows he can’t say it out loud because they don’t want Paul to know that he is now under investigation. Hopefully soon to be charged with what he caused to happen to Will.

The rest of the group just believe Paul’s outburst is caused by his fear of losing Sonny, if Sonny decides he wants to be with Will. They have never seen the manipulative side of Paul, as he has kept it well hidden from all of them. 

However, there was a reason that his mother and grandfather never came to the wedding. They don’t know all the details but they now know that Paul was responsible for how Will was acting before he died. His grandfather is ashamed of what he has done, and his mother was mad at him for some of his plans, but not why most people would think; however, they would not betray him by telling anyone what he had done to Will. They decided to stay away from the wedding, that way they would not have to lie to people about how they really feel. 

Templer, “Well, I have to get going, but we had promised that Mr. Kiriakis would be served with the papers before we left to go back to our offices. After everything I have heard about you all and have seen on the videos, I just had to meet the hypocrite posse who are now pretending they care about what happens to Will Horton; and to see how they are reacting now that the truth is slapping them in the face.

This is only my own humble opinion, but I sincerely hope that Will once he has recovered enough, that he goes and gets his daughter, then leaves Salem and never has anything to do with any of you ever again. I hope he can find a partner who truly loves him and only him, and who never treats him as he was in the past. Someone who can show him how important and loved he is; that he can find someone who will be a great father to Ari, and not desert her when life gets hard. 

Go back to your screwed-up town, and forget all about Will Horton, until he decides to contact you, if he decides that he wants to have any contact with you in the future. I would say it has been a pleasure to meet you, but I was taught not to lie to people’s faces. Goodbye, off you go.

John tries to stop him, “You have to tell us where Will or at least how to contact him. We are his family, we need to see him, make him understand. You don’t know how devastated we were when we thought he had been murdered.”

Templer ignores John and turns to Marlena. Templer says to Marlena, “Call your daughter, see if she will tell you where they are , or will let you see or speak to her son. I have a feeling that is one mama bear you don’t want to wake up. From what I have seen of that woman, she is a firecracker, you won’t get far with her. 

She was ready to bash your brains in that night, you and your son, Mr. Black, for that stunt you tried to pull with Will’s grave. You were ready to disturb the grave of someone you supposedly love, just to make your son happy. 

From his actions today, I can see that he would have preferred that Will had been dead, because it would have made his life a lot easier. But, hey, he’s going to get what he wants. Will is quite willing to end this farce of a marriage he had with Sonny. 

He just wants that part of his life to be over. I can tell you that it will be a long time before he trusts anyone telling him that they love him, Sonny boy here was a shining example of how big a lie that was. 

To say it again, the way he sees it, Sonny didn’t love him, he was the person stupid enough not to realize that Sonny just wanted to get married; that it didn’t matter who he married, so he rushed into marriage with Will, then Ball Boy here showed back up wanting to get back together.” Templer looks at Paul when he says Ball Boy. 

“Sonny had to look like the good guy, so he couldn’t leave Will for his ex-boyfriend, but he made it quite clear what he really wanted, or I should say who he really wanted.”

Templer looks at Sonny, “Were you trying to get Will to kill himself so that you could be free? I refuse to believe that you never once thought that it was strange how Will was acting. 

Did you know that one of the symptoms from this type of tumor causes severe depression, which most of the time leads to the patient committing suicide? That would have been a good outcome right, you would have been free, and everyone would have felt sorry for the poor widower left behind? No one would have begrudged you turning to your ex to help you get past your husband’s death after a suitable mourning period.”

You would be able to reunite and marry your first and true love. Oh, guess what, that’s exactly what happened except substitute attempted murder instead of suicide, and there you go. Well, you got your wish, Will died or so you believed; and everything went according to the script so to speak. 

You were in the middle of your wedding to your one true love when Will’s supposed killer interrupted the vows to tell you that Will was not dead. I so wish that it hadn’t happened until you had been pronounced husband and husband; and then we could have looked at bigamy charges, they wouldn’t have stuck, but at least we could have charged you. How would you like being mocked by the town the way your first husband was? 

To think that you were his first boyfriend, what a raw deal, he got to be used as your consolation prize, but you told him that he was the love of your life. Then the way it ended and for him to be so disillusioned by your actions and the truth. How is it that you were claim you weren’t doing anything wrong with Paul, you did everything except have sex with him, and you were still the good guy somehow?

Your family was throwing Paul at you, especially your father, and pointing out how bad Will had been to you and still was, but both he and your mother were carrying on affairs at that time, your daddy with Elsa, and your mother with Will’s father, Lucas. 

Their behavior and yours was acceptable, but Will’s wasn’t? Why should Will have been held to a higher standard of morality than the rest of Salem? 

Oh, let’s not forget John and Marlena, such paragons of virtue themselves. Marlena carried on an affair with John, and got pregnant by him while still married to her former husband, Will’s grandfather, at the same time. John was a bad boy himself, getting Paul’s mother pregnant at the same time, so he was cheating on the married woman with whom he was having an affair during that time. Such good role models, aren’t you all? Yet you have the nerve to shame Will for what he had done.” 

Templer tears into Sonny as the rest of the group looks on in stunned disbelief. 

Or what he supposedly had done, Templer thinks to himself. “Now leave, and don’t come back. When Will is ready to see you, or if he wants to see you, somebody will be in touch with you, but I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

John, “We are not leaving until we get to find out Will is, so that we can get all of this mess straightened out.

Templer, “So now you care? When your new son showed up in Salem, you didn’t care if he destroyed Will’s life as long as Paul was happy.”

Marlena asks angrily, “How do you know all of this if you only met Will recently? Why do you care so much? Will is just a job to you.”

Templer responds, “As usual, you are completely wrong in your assumptions. I had heard of Will long before we met at the warehouse last week. One of my trainee agents for the past 18 months had told me all about Salem, and all the things that happened. Guess what, the footage backed them up; hey Stevens, get out here, these people want my Salem source.”

T (Tad) Stevens, Will’s best friend, comes walking out of the back room at the trauma center where he had been getting the evidence ready to transport while listening in on the conversations going on in the waiting area between his boss and the Salem group. After the way they treated Will, he cannot bring himself to call them Will’s family. 

T snarkily says to the group, “I would love to say it’s a pleasure to see you all again; but I can’t get that out with a straight face, so see you, got to get back to work.” T starts walking towards the back room again.

Sonny calls out to him, “T, come back, talk to us, how is it that you are here, why are you here? Did you see Will before they sent him away for treatment?”

Templer speaks up, “Agent Stevens here is the reason we were able to find Will in the first place. He received a special message from Will, he is the only one that would have recognized the repeating message in the code because it was something Will had created for just the two of them while in high school. T told me that only two people knew that code, him and his dead best friend, Will Horton. 

I ordered him to open the link that was included in the message, and when we opened the link, we saw Will in the warehouse. At first, it looked like the set for a horror movie, bur Will the only one there, and was attached to all kinds of medical equipment, wires running in and out of almost his whole body. 

I think that T was almost catatonic at first, until Will spoke to him. He explained what had happened to him, so we raced to the warehouse once we were able to pinpoint the signal. We were there from that time until we brought Will here yesterday. 

John asks almost suspiciously, “If Will was attached to all those machines, how was he able to access the computer to contact you?”

T glares at John, and answers, “Sorry, that information is classified and on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know."

John looks at T angrily, “Look,kid, I am an ISA agent, I am sure that my clearance is more than high enough to be able to access this information; especially if a trainee agent like you can know what’s going on.”

Templer replies to John, “Sorry, it is above your clearance level, so no, we can’t, and won’t tell you anything.”

T looks at Sonny and says, “Go back to Salem, sign the papers, file them with the courts, and then you can finally marry Ball Boy over there, and live happily ever after. You will no longer be a part of Will’s life, and he can meet a great guy and have a happy life this time, where he will be number one in his partner’s heart.”

T looks at the rest of the group and tells them, “Just go, right now. Will doesn’t want to be in contact with you, at least not right now, whether that will ever change I can’t tell you; but to be honest, I hope that it doesn’t, and if he asks me, I will tell to stay the hell away from all of you, because the only thing that most of you have done is done is hurt and degrade him. 

He doesn’t need any more of your loving care, it almost killed him the first time. If Will changes his mind and wants to speak to you, we will arrange for him to see you; but I wouldn’t count on it happening any time soon, Will is not in a very forgiving mood now. He wants to forget everything that has happened in the last few years; and that includes the past three years, with all the pain and suffering he has gone through, and the people that he associates with that time." 

Speaking to Sonny, T says, “After being forced to continuously watch the videos of you and Paul from before and after the attack, especially the lovely graveside rendezvous you too had, and all of your wedding planning, plus your loving declaration in the church the day of your pre-Cana meeting. All this tore him to shreds, and I saw that something had broken inside of him. Well, after all that, there is not much hope that you will get a chance to see or speak to him any time in the future. 

You did get the papers right, he knows how eager you are to marry your precious Paul. You see, when you heard that Will might be alive, you still told Paul that you wanted to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him; but you had to be sure if Will was alive or dead, so why did it matter to you? It would only be a technicality getting the marriage ended. 

If he was alive, you just had to file for a divorce, and if he was dead, you were free and clear. You never once said that you wanted to get back with Will, or that you were still in love with him, all you wanted to know if it was true that Will was alive? You said you couldn’t live with not knowing for sure. Why is that, if you are determined that you want to be with Paul? 

What did you think would happen, that he would come back to Salem, watch you live your happy life with Paul, while he had to try to rebuild his life there all by himself? It’s not like he could count on anyone else there except his mom and dad, maybe Gabi? 

That's not going to happen, because as soon as Will is better, I am going to introduce him to my cousin. Seb has thought Will was gorgeous and has liked him since he saw a picture of him years ago. My cousin and all his friends will be glad to help get him back in the swing of things dating wise; they will be able to help him find a good man who will put him self, that will be a novelty for Will, though, won't it? 

I am cheering for my cousin though, he has had his chance to party, and now he is ready to settle down; and he will know how to keep Will happy and satisfied if you get my meaning. Also, Will and I would be family, and I take care of family, unlike some people. 

If Will doesn’t want to date anyone seriously at first, he will still have all the guys throwing themselves at him. He was so in love with you that he never noticed all the guys who were interested in Salem but this time he won’t have his Sonny blinders on. He’s not so naïve now. He’s not just going to take a guy at face value anymore.

He is not going to believe every word that comes out of their mouths;plus I will help him find out about them. We will know if they are trustworthy, or just stringing him a line. My cousin and his friends will be able to tell him if the guy is good or not, they have great crap meters.

After your omissions about Paul, he is not going to blindly trust anyone the way he trusted you. I remember before your wedding, him telling me how you swore up and down to him that he was the only one in your heart; and that you were totally devoted to him. Well, that total devotion fell away once Paul showed up in Salem, didn’t it? Do you know that you telling him that is the only reason Will agreed to get married, because he didn't trust marriage, and I guess he should have listened to his intuition. 

Well, I must get back to work, some interesting information has just been revealed. It is being investigated as we speak, but that is not for you to know about right now; when the time is right, you will be informed, and I can’t wait to see your reactions, they should be priceless. 

Suffice it to say, this information will cause some definite ripples in Salem, it will change how people see the past, they will have a completely different view on how things happened. 

Well, this has been fun, though not really, I've got to go, because I really can’t stand the company; and I am going to call the people who really care about Will and have his best interests in mind; and find out how he is doing? Got to get back to helping Will get his life back in order, bye-bye. And out!” With that said, T walks away.

T’s flippant attitude sends John and Marlena off, John says yet again, “You can’t keep us away from Will, we are his family, Doc here is his grandmother, and Sonny is his husband, we deserve to see him.”

Templer snarks at the crowd, zeroing in on Sonny and says, “With his fiancé hanging onto him, oh yes, he definitely seems to be such a loving, concerned husband. 

As I have mentioned several times earlier, there are legal separation papers on file with the court in Salem, so sorry, no, Sonny Kiriakis has no rights when it comes to Will Horton. There has been a new development that the AG’s office is considering for us. 

Even though there was no death certificate issued for Will in Salem or from the state, since he was declared dead by the medical examiner, it may be possible to have the marriage invalidated due to that reason; and Will won’t have to wait for Sonny to sign the divorce papers. 

The marriage then will be null and void, so that should make Mr. Narita happy. If the marriage is considered to be invalidated, you and your fiancé can go back to Salem, and reschedule your wedding date. Will should be able to regain his life, and not have to deal with any more of the Sonny and Paul true love story. 

At this point in time, and for the foreseeable future, Will has informed us that he does not want to go back to Salem unless he has no other choice. Arrangements are being made for his daughter and possibly her mother to be taken to wherever Will’s recuperation will take place, so that he can reconnect with his little girl. 

We are working on the legalities of Gabi’s probation deal, normally she wouldn’t be able to leave the Salem area, but we are fixing that so she can go with Ari, and be with Will. We will arrange for either her brother or her new boyfriend who are both ex-FBI to accompany her.”

Sonny angrily asks, “If everyone else can go see him, why can’t we?”

Templer, “If you mean his mother, father, daughter, and the daughter’s mother and her escort, that is not everyone else, the only other person there is the young doctor you were talking to last night; and oh yes, T will be going as our liaison when Will starts to recover."

Sonny says, “What? Are you serious? Brian got to go, why, he can’t stand Will, he never could.”

Templer, “Strange how things change after a week of treating a patient and actually talking to them without an irritant between them, and actually getting to know them. They get along quite well. Actually, I do believe that a certain young doctor has developed quite a crush on that young man.”

One of the medical personnel who had been with the team treating Will at the warehouse, walks by and hears the last comment. She speaks up, and says, “You are so right, you can almost see the hearts in his eyes when he is talking to Will; it is so cute, and Will is so oblivious. Will really doesn't see just how hot he is, and he doesn’t notice when anybody is interested. He is so adorable. If he was straight, I would be all over him. A gorgeous, sweet guy with a beautiful little girl, a readymade family, what more could a girl ask for?” She and Templer share a laugh, and then she walks off.

Templer speaks to the group again, “Are you people not listening, I guess if it’s not one of you speaking, you don’t hear what is being said, or are you just that stupid? The reason that the rest of you cannot go to where Will is located is because you are the people that hurt Will the most in the past; especially the Kiriakis family, and having his own grandmother and might as well be grandfather was probably worse part. I know from hearing Tad and Will talk that it destroyed him when the two of you chose Paul over Will, well, you get the picture. 

Templer turns to Marlena and says, “I find it laughable that you are recognized as a world-renowned psychiatrist, but you couldn’t see that your own grandson was in an immense amount of pain. He was spiralling out of control with no one to help except his best friend; who really tried his best, but he admits that he didn’t have the training to help Will; but the one that could help, well, she didn’t even try to help. Tell me, do you remember T calling you and telling you that Will needed you?”

Marlena responds self-righteously, “Well, yes, but I thought that he was being melodramatic and trying to make me feel guilty. I thought it was just another plan by Will to manipulate us into feeling bad for him. At that time, we believed that he had brought his trouble onto himself, if he hadn’t cheated on his husband, none of that would have happened.”

Templer, “So you didn’t think it was important that you check in on your grandson and see if he was alright? To even check, just on the off chance that there was anything to what T was telling you. But of course, you knew better, without even looking into the situation. I find it ironic and hypocritical that almost all the people who were condemning Will for his actions, were serial cheaters themselves and were involved in affairs at the time. There are at least two in this very room, aren’t there? 

Looking at Adrienne, Templer says to her. “I don’t get what your problem was with Will, you didn’t like his mother, fine, but you acted like you were so high and mighty, but you are no better, or have ever been better than Will Horton and Sami Brady. 

I have some interesting information for you, Mrs. Kiriakis, the reason you were released from Statesville so quickly is thanks to Will. He convinced me to call the warden and explain the situation, and I vouched that you were telling the truth, and that you were indeed Adrienne Kiriakis, and not Bonnie Lockhart. 

The warden wasn’t going to release you until they had Bonnie Lockhart back in custody. I had to promise him that we would have our agents look for Bonnie, so that you could be released right away. It's ironic, isn't it, that the young man that you always treated like garbage is the reason you are free. 

Will had seen the truth of what was happening to you, and considering that he was trapped himself, he thought that you deserved to be free, though to be honest, now I am wishing that I never made that phone call, at least if you were still locked up, I wouldn't be having to put up with your attitude; it is ridiculous. 

You should be bowing down in thanks to Will, but you are still looking down your nose at him. Will went out of his way to help you, and you definitely didn’t deserve it.” 

He then turns to Justin, “Do you remember the warden receiving a call while the three of you were trying to convince the warden to let Adrienne go. That was me calling to confirm that it was really Adrienne locked in the prison, not Bonnie. You weren’t getting anywhere trying to get her out of there. Did you tell her that, or did you let Adrienne think you had come to her rescue? I am willing to bet my next cheque that's what you did, because you know the warden didn’t change his mind until after he received that call. 

All your past actions are the current reason you are not getting near Will until he is fully recovered, if at all. If I get a vote, I would say not at all. He has been through hell for the past few years, and just a glimpse of the lot of you almost killed him. 

He was fine when he saw his parents, it was only when the rest of you pushed your way into the treatment area that he became so agitated that he almost died. That was real, and not staged, as I heard you speculate, Mrs. Kiriakis. We are not going to give you a chance to see if that happens again. 

We are trying to save his life, but to be perfectly blunt, there is no guarantee that the surgeons will be successful. We are going to make sure that if these are his last days, that they are happy and peaceful. That means keeping all of you away from him, allowing him to be with the people who truly love and accept him; not the ones who only say they do, and then do their best to make him miserable.”

Marlena looks at Agent Templer, “But if that is a possibility that Will won’t survive, then we really need to see and make our peace with him, especially Sonny. We never had that chance before. Ben and Dr. Rolf took it from us.” 

Templer says angrily, “Can’t you people get it, seriously, does anything penetrate your brains; he doesn’t want to see you, he can’t handle seeing you, and he doesn’t want to be hurt anymore. The only people that he wants to be there are with him, the ones that don’t make him feel dirty and worthless. The only people that he had left in Salem were his dad, Ari and to an extent Gabi. They were just reconnecting when he was attacked. 

Everyone else had written him off as a liar, cheater, manipulator and blackmailer. Why should you get to see him just because you want to, to have the chance to make yourselves feel better, why do think that gives you the right? You might think you are important, well, you might be in Salem, but here you have no clout. 

Having seen on video how he was treated by the lovely citizens of Salem including yourselves, why would we subject him to your presence. When we found out you were coming, we asked Will if he wanted to see you, and he said no right away. 

His mother had a suggestion while the medical transport was being readied, she suggested that he record a message for you. It is included on the USB with the divorce papers video footage. Watch it if you dare. 

Anyway, even if we were agreeable to taking you to see Will, he is already in surgery as we speak, the first of many. It would be too late to talk to him.”

Agent Templer has the group escorted from the trauma center yet again, they go quietly because they are in shock at how the agents treated them, especially T, since he was Will’s best friend.

It honestly doesn’t occur to them that this is the reason that T reacted as he did. He was so sick of the way these people acted; so holier than thou towards Will, while doing much worse themselves. He couldn’t stand being around Sonny and Paul, he just wanted to smack them both repeatedly for how they had treated Will. 

He can’t wait until that creep Paul gets what’s coming to him. He can just see the look on Sonny’s face when the truth comes out, and everyone knows what was done to his best friend. Will they be as unforgiving towards Paul as they were to Will, or will they try to sweep it under the carpet, so that they won't have to face what they did?

The FBI hope that this is the last they have seen from the Salem group, but they figure that they won’t be that lucky. The agents head back to their office, hoping that the ones from Salem will take a hint and go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Lucas wait while Will's surgeries begin, worrying about their son, and Sonny and the others still in Memphis hear Will's message to them all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

On the aircraft carrier, Sami and Lucas are anxiously waiting to hear how Will’s surgery is going. Brian, even though he isn’t part of the surgical team, has scrubbed in and is in the operating room so he can observe.

Lucas is dizzy from watching Sami pace back and forth. He calls out to her to come sit down with him.

Lucas, “Sami, if anything had happened, I believe Brian would have come and told us. Please try and relax, Will is going to need us once he comes out of surgery.”

Sami, “Okay, I’ll try. It’s just, we just got him back, after thinking he was dead for the past two years, and now he is fighting for his life again, it’s not fair. I want to let the kids know that Will is back, but I can’t until we know he is going to be fine, it wouldn’t be fair to get their hopes up in case the worst happens. 

They deserve to have their big brother back. After losing EJ first and then Will, I didn’t know if they would get over it, they are finally in a good place. I know that they will be ecstatic that Will is back, but like I said before, how can we tell them until we know for sure? 

Oh, god, Lucas, I just thought of something, what about if they see something on the news or Ari tells them that she saw her daddy.”

Lucas, “Well, I don’t think we have to worry about the news, because I don’t think the FBI is releasing any information on what has happened in Memphis, until they can start charging people, so that angle should be covered. 

Let’s just phone Gabi and Rafe, and ask them to make sure she doesn’t mention anything.”

Sami takes out her cell and calls Rafe, she explains the situation, and he promises that he will make sure that Ari won’t tell her aunts and uncle that she spoke to Daddy, and he thinks that if she did, the older kids probably would think that she had just dreamed it anyway. She thanks him, and hangs up. After finishing that call, another thought occurs to her and she turns to Lucas.

Sami, “What about the rest of the family, how are we going to stop them from posting anything once they hear about Will? You know the kids are always on their phones and social media sites. How can we get everyone to agree not to post anything until we are sure that Will is okay?”

Lucas, “We’ll ask Hope and Jennifer, they can get a hold of everyone and explain the situation. They can get them to promise they’ll keep the information to themselves until we are sure of the outcome, and finally tell the kids about Will.”

Lucas pulls out his phone right away to make the call. He calls Hope instead of Jennifer because Hope already knows that Will is alive and undergoing surgery from that morning. Hope picks up her phone.

Lucas, “Hope, hey it’s Lucas, Sami and I just thought of something. We don’t want to let the kids know about Will until we are sure that we have some positive news to give them. 

We realized that if anyone from the family posts something about Will, they will find out, and we aren’t ready to tell them right now, we have to wait and make sure he is okay. 

Is there any way you and Jennifer can get them all to agree to not post anything until we feel secure enough that Will is going to survive? We know it’s asking a lot, but it’s for the kids, you know.”

Hope, “Lucas, don’t worry about it. Jennifer and I will take care of everything. The kids will not hear anything from the family, not until you decide to make it public. 

I’ll call Jennifer now, and we’ll get started with contacting everyone, and let them know the situation. I’ll talk to you later, give our love to Will, we are praying for him. I am happy to hear that you are still sober Lucas.”

Lucas replies to her, “Well, Will and Sami are counting on me, I have to be in my right mind, and I can’t do that if I am drinking. Sami and I must take care of everything until Will can decide for himself, so I need to be the father he deserves. 

I let my life go to hell, and I do realize that my drinking wasn’t making anything better. It was just ruining my life. I have promised Will and Sami that I am going to do my best to stay sober, and take it one day at a time. 

I have the best reason to do that and I have gotten the greatest gift that I could ever wish for; I have my son back, and I want to be the best dad that I can to him and Allie, as well as Sydney and Johnny. 

They need a dad to count on, and even though you know that I didn’t get along with EJ, he always treated Will and Allie like family, so Sami and I are going to take care of the kids together.

Hope hangs up from Lucas and calls Jennifer right away. She tells Jennifer that Will has been found alive, but he is in bad shape, and needs several surgeries for him to have a chance of surviving. 

Jennifer can’t believe it, she asks Hope if she is sure. Hope explains that she and Rafe had seen him earlier that morning when he spoke to Ari by video link; that they had gone over to let Gabi know, and to try and help explain it to Ari. This was done so she could see Will before he went into surgery, just in case he didn’t survive. 

She explains Sami and Lucas’ concerns about not telling the kids until they have more definitive news. She tells Jennifer that Sami and Lucas asked if it was possible to make sure that no one in the family posts any news about Will until they know more. She notes that normally the information would have been flying back and forth at the speed of light, with everyone having something to say. Hope says that the kids would be devastated to hear Will was alive, and then to hear that he died during the surgery. They can’t let that happen, they must protect the kids. 

She tells Jennifer how Lucas asked that they contact the family members in Salem to make sure that everything is kept quiet; at least until they have spoken to the kids. 

Jennifer agrees immediately. They decide to split the list of calls to let the family know that Will is alive. 

They decide they will tell them the truth, that Will’s health is still very uncertain, so they are being asked out of consideration, not to post anything about the situation as Will’s siblings don’t know anything yet. 

Jennifer wants to know more about the situation, and Hope promises once they make the calls, that she will fill Jennifer in on what she knows so far.

Jennifer calls Abby right away. She tells her the news, and asks her to pass it onto Chad, Kate and Andre. Abby questions her about what happened, but Jennifer doesn’t know yet. 

She explains that Sami and Lucas are waiting to tell the kids about Will until they have a better idea if he is going to survive; and that they are hoping that everyone will avoid putting anything on social media now. 

Abby says to Jennifer, “Survive, what do you mean survive? They just found him, why are they worried about him surviving, what happened to him, where is he?”, Abby is becoming hysterical as she speaks.

Jennifer replies as calmly as she can herself, “Honey, I don’t have any more information than what I just told you. Once I finish my calls, I am going to be speaking to Hope again, and she is going to let me know what she knows so far. I know she has more information because she and Rafe saw Will this morning; when Will spoke to Ari for a few moments by video link before his first surgery. I am going to find out what happened to my nephew, and what’s going on as soon as I can. 

I must go, sweetie, and I will talk to you later. I have to call the rest of the people on my list. Hope has the other half of the family. We need to pull together, and pray that Will makes it; it would be so cruel to get him back, and then lose him right away. I am so happy, but worried at the same time. If he went into surgery right after they found him, it must be serious. 

I am going to call JJ and let him know, he can let the others at the police station know. I am not sure if anyone has contacted Eric or Roman yet in all the confusion since yesterday, so I am going to call them to update them if they don’t already know. 

I am just glad that I don’t have to call Aunt Maggie, because I can only imagine how Victor will react when he hears Will is alive. You know how he felt about Will, I wouldn’t want to have to listen to him rant about Will. Hopefully for once, Maggie can get him to shut up.

From what I can understand, everything happened within a few hours yesterday. They went from only having rumors that Will might be alive, to finding him alive but him being in critical condition, and the doctors telling them he may not survive. Hope said that Lucas sounded so stressed when she was talking to him. Finding their son and seeing him rushed right into surgery must have been so hard. One blessing that has come from this situation however,is that Lucas is sober again, he has been since the day the group left for Memphis.”

Just as Abby hangs up from her mother, Chad and the rest walk into the room. Chad sees the look on Abby’s face, and comes right over to her. Chad asks, “Baby, what is it?”

Abby shakily says, “That was my mom, she called to let us know they found Will yesterday; he is in critical condition, and is now in surgery. It must be life-threatening if they had to rush into surgery as soon as they did. Lucas and Sami don’t want to tell the kids about Will until they have better news to give them. 

They are asking everyone in the family not to post anything until they can tell the kids. Mom and Hope are contacting all the family to let them know what is happening. Hope said that Lucas was really stressed while he and Sami waited for news. The only good thing is that he is apparently sober. “

Kate is shaken, and can’t believe that it’s true. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t hope that Will was alive, but her dearest wish has come true. Her grandbaby is alive but hurt badly. She needs to get to him, she needs to see him for herself, Kate becomes overwhelmed, she starts to shake and almost falls over. Andre notices and grabs her, and sits her on the couch. He tries to comfort her.

Kate, “Oh my god, my precious Will is alive, I wouldn’t let myself believe it, because I knew that I couldn’t survive finding out that he really was dead. I have to talk to Lucas, I have to find out why Will needed surgery right after he was found.”

Kate calls Lucas’ phone, and he answers as soon as he sees his mother’s number. Kate tells Lucas that they heard from Jennifer that Will is alive, she asks if she can put the call on speaker so everyone at the mansion can hear the details. Lucas asks her who is there, and she tells him that Abby, Chad, Andre and she are in the room, and after a moment he agrees.

Lucas, “Hey Mom, I was just getting ready to call you. I hadn’t forgotten but in the insanity since yesterday, we haven’t had a moment to breathe. We found Will but he was barely hanging on, he needs several surgeries to save his life, and he’s having the first one right now. 

When he was found, he was dying, he had been abandoned by his captors when the funding Dr. Rolf was getting dried up, and he had been left to die. His body had been shutting down when he managed to get a computer message through to the local FBI office several days ago. He got their attention; they tracked the signal back to the warehouse where he was being held, and they were going to transport him for medical treatment immediately, but there were some complications. 

They couldn’t move him until yesterday because they had to get him disconnected from all the machines that sick bastard had attached to him. 

Meanwhile, we had gotten to Memphis the night before last, and we decided to start looking for information in the morning, because we couldn’t get in touch with anyone that late. John had asked his contacts to see if there had been any talk about Rolf or anyone matching Will’s description. 

The next morning John received a call from someone local, they hadn’t been able to track either Will or Dr. Rolf, but said that we might be able to get some help from the FBI agents that were in town after they finished whatever they were working on; no one was talking, but it was obvious that something big was happening just outside of Memphis.

John’s local contact told him they were at a warehouse outside of Memphis, that they didn’t know what was going on there, but the place was crawling with agents, lawyers and medical personnel. They didn’t think that it had anything to do with Will but if we contacted them, that after they were finished, they might help us or have some information about Dr. Rolf. 

We decided to drive there right after breakfast, we were told that we couldn’t miss it due to all the activity happening there. Ironically, we had just gotten to the warehouse when we saw someone being rolled out on a stretcher. It was Will, he was there, and he was alive. He was being moved to the local trauma center to be treated before he could be moved for surgery.”

Chad speaks up,” What do you mean Will had to be moved, couldn’t they treat him in Memphis, just do the surgery there?” 

Lucas, “The implants that Will has, and the surgeries he needs to remove them, well the surgeons in Memphis had never seen that level of technology before, and they didn’t believe that they were the best ones to help him; and the doctors that they thought that were best equipped to help Will weren’t able to come to Memphis, so we were airlifted to them around midnight last night.”

Chad asks, “Where did they move all of you? I’ll arrange for the jet to take us to you.”

Lucas says to the group, “I actually can’t tell you where we are. We are on a military vessel in an undisclosed location. Sami, myself and one of the doctors from the trauma center traveled with Will, we will be here until all of Will’s surgeries are completed, and he has hopefully started to recover.”

Kate speaks up, “Where is everyone else, why didn’t they go with you? “

Lucas tells her, “Mom, Will didn’t react well when he saw the others, he suffered a severe medical crisis. After that, the doctors in Memphis decided that them being around him was detrimental to his health, so they were asked to leave the trauma center. 

With his health in jeopardy, and fearing what would happen to Will if they came back, the head doctor decided to have him airlifted to the military surgeons right away.”

Andre inquires, “If you don’t mind me asking, what type of crisis did he have when he saw the rest of his family?”

Lucas, “Honestly, they caused him to flatline when he saw them, he didn’t want them there, and they wouldn’t leave, he got so agitated that his heart temporarily stopped. The doctors in Memphis got him back, but they weren’t willing to take the chance of that happening again. 

Anyway, except for Marlena, they are not Will’s family, and they don’t care about Will, they had no right to force their way into his room. 

He has been through so much thanks to that bastard Rolf, that he shouldn’t be put into any uncomfortable situations. They thought just because they were there, they could do what they wanted. They were only thinking of themselves, not Will.

They felt they had the right to see him, but he wasn’t ready to deal with them, but they weren’t listening to him, they kept insisting on being there even when it was obvious that he didn’t want to see them.

He had no control for the past several years, that’s not going to happen again, we are going at the pace he can handle.

That monster experimented on Will for the past two years, oh my god, the mental and physical tortures that he put my boy through. If he wasn’t already dead, I would kill him myself.”

The group in the mansion look at each other horrified. They don’t know how to respond to the anger in Lucas’ voice, especially at the rest of the group from Salem. They don’t understand, the rest of the group has been searching for the truth ever since Ben crashed the wedding. They think the rest of the Salem group is just reacting without thinking, and that Lucas should understand that. After all, they all want Will to be well and come home. 

After all, everyone who has gone to Memphis really cares about Will, and just wants the best for him. Everyone does, including themselves and the others in Salem. They can’t wait to have Will back in their lives. 

No one is remembering how they all acted Will’s last year in Salem. They don’t realize just how hurt Will was, and that he is not ready to deal with any of them, let alone forgive them. He may never forgive them, or even come back to Salem. Will has turned his back on Salem just like they did to him before he died.

Lucas wants to say more but he knows it will only start an argument. They supported Sonny and Paul, and still are, and still aren’t trying to understand Will’s feelings. They don’t see that they caused Will to lose all positive feelings about Salem, except for his little girl Ari. Lucas knows that his mother will try to connect with Will, but that it may not work out for her because of her involvement in the wedding. 

Lucas says to them, “I am going to go. As soon as we get updated on Will’s condition, I will call you, Mom, and let you know. Can you let everyone know then? Will you all pray for my boy, that he survives this?”

Kate responds with tears running down her face, “Of course, son, just let me know when you can. You know that Will is in our prayers. We are just happy to hear that you found him alive, he is a strong young man, he will make it. 

We must believe that, please give him all our love. How are you dealing with this, how are you handling the stress?” Kate is trying to find out if Lucas is still drinking without asking him right out.

Lucas knows what she is asking, and tells her. “Mom, I haven’t had a drink in several days, and I am not going to, my son needs me to be there for him, sober, not falling around drunk. That wouldn’t help anything, and since Sami and I have to make all the decisions for him, I have to be thinking clearly. Also, you know Sami, she would kick me from one end of this vessel to the other if she found me drinking. Got to go, love you.”

Chad asks before Lucas can hang up, “Lucas, a quick question if you don’t mind. Wouldn’t Sonny as Will’s husband be responsible for the decisions on Will’s treatment, shouldn’t he be there with you?”

Lucas scoffs, “No, you forget that Sonny had requested and gotten a legal separation from Will before he was attacked by Ben, and since his father filed them with the courts, he has no legal right to decide anything for Will. Once he signs the papers, anyway, he won’t be Will’s husband any longer.”

Kate angrily questions Lucas, “What do you mean, are you telling me that Sonny has already served Will with divorce papers, did they take them along with them so if they found Will alive, that they could ask him to sign the papers right away? So that he can marry Paul. Is he in that much of a hurry? How could he be so insensitive? That must have devastated Will”

Lucas responds, “No, actually Will had Sonny served with the divorce papers this morning in Memphis. Will had the papers drawn up in the last couple of days. We knew that even though they had been kicked out of the trauma center last night, that they would come back today, so it was arranged that the FBI agents who had found Will would serve them for him.

You see, Dr. Rolf made a point of keeping Will up to date about all the people in his life and everything they have been up to since Will was attacked. 

Will knew all about the big double wedding with all his friends and family in attendance. He saw the love of his life pledging himself to the one person he could not stand. Will watched as his family happily attended the wedding of his husband to another man.

Like I said, Dr. Rolf had made sure that Will was kept up to date with everything, he had a continuous stream of everything that happened for the past 2 years playing. You might not know this but the whole town is being recorded 24/7, so Will has seen everything that had happened. You can thank Stefano for that, he wanted to know everything that happened in Salem. He figured it would give him control over everyone because he knew all their dirty little secrets.

Let’s just say that Will really isn’t in the mood to come back to Salem, or have much to do with many of the people there, not even his family, it will be a long time before Will would want to be around most of them, especially his soon to be ex-husband. 

His feelings of abandonment and betrayal are quite strong, and he has to get past them, and to be honest, I don’t know if he ever will. 

Kate hesitantly asks, “Who is that Will doesn’t want to see, it doesn’t include us, does it?”

Lucas, “Mom, to be honest, we have had a long conversation with Will while we were airlifted, and he is very hurt by how everyone just moved on from his death so quickly; and became so close to the person that had wanted his husband, and you all just helped Paul do it, not just after his death. 

Dr. Rolf also made sure that Will saw exactly how much time Sonny spent with Paul before he went to Paris that first time, and how he acted around him. It made him realize that Sonny was not pushing Paul away, that he didn’t really want to fix their marriage. 

And seeing everything after he was attacked, how Sonny came back from Paris and jumped right into a relationship with Paul; it showed that he was right, that Sonny only stayed with him because he didn’t want to be seen as the bad guy who left his husband for a former lover. 

Will realizes now that Sonny never really loved him; and that he doesn’t want to be with someone that only saw him as a replacement for their real love. He knows that he deserved better; so he decided to cut the cord, and let Sonny have his special true love with Paul. 

Rolf took perverse pleasure in letting Will see how little he meant to the people that were supposed to love him the most. Having to see the   
pre-Cana sessions were a nice touch; where Sonny said that while a part of him would always love Will, that Paul was his true love, his special and real love. 

Will saw this as it was happening, and when he was rescued by the FBI, he asked them to get the divorce papers drawn up right away so that he could be free; and not tied to someone who doesn’t and most likely never loved him the way he should have.

Once he is finished with the surgeries, and has started to recover somewhat; we are going to go on an extended trip to let him get comfortable with being around family again, and when he is ready, if he is ever ready, to come back to Salem to finalize things from his old life, Sami, myself and the kids will be with him. 

He also needs to make custody arrangements for Ari; because I don’t think Will wants to live in Salem anymore. It has too many bad memories for him.”

Everyone just sits there, after hearing what Lucas said, but before they can respond, Lucas speaks up again, “Well, I really must go now, so I will talk to you later, Mom. Love you.” With that, Lucas hangs up.

They all look at each other in shock. 

Will served Sonny with divorce papers, when everyone had been wondering if or when Sonny would tell Will that he had been about to marry Paul. They wondered if he still wanted to marry Paul; or if he would try and reconcile with Will, and try to fix their marriage. They had been waiting to see what Sonny’s final choice would be, never thinking that Will would make the choice, and that it looks like it was already decided for Sonny. 

They can only imagine the shock of getting served with divorce papers would have been to Sonny; when he thought that he would be getting to see Will, and talk to him. They feel bad for Sonny and don’t understand Will’s actions, even after what Lucas told them. They all thought Will was dead, so it was natural for Sonny to move on, and they all knew that Paul still loved Sonny, so why shouldn’t Sonny be with someone that loved him, and was helping him get past losing Will. 

They don’t see how their embracing Sonny and Paul’s relationship, after what happened before he was attacked, is like a punch in the face to Will; that they were pulling for the new relationship to work. They act like Paul had no blame for what happened in Sonny’s and Will's marriage imploding, that only Will did something wrong. 

They don’t see their actions before and after Will’s death feel like a giant betrayal to Will. Especially the fact of how only Will was the only one who was treated like he was dirt, and no one ever called Sonny out for his behavior with Paul. 

No one seems to see how disturbing it was that Sonny wanted to spend time with the man who slept with his husband, when all he should have wanted was to kick Paul’s ass for doing that, instead of constantly spending time with Paul; and acting like he was dating Paul while he was still married to Will, but no one had a problem with Sonny over that. 

Will supposedly cheated with Paul once; but if they are honest, Sonny emotionally cheated time after time with Paul, and nobody seemed to care. Sonny up and left Will without working anything out; he left Will to face the criticism of the whole town, and then when he finally came back, it was to bury his husband. 

Even then he couldn’t stop flirting with his ex, during that week he spent more time with Paul with them glancing longingly at each other, and he even made plans over Will’s just buried grave to connect with Paul when he came back from Paris again. On top of this, add the fact that he had abandoned Ari because he said it hurt too much to look at her, because she looked so much like Will.

Of course, yet again they don’t understand or take into Will’s feelings at seeing Paul with Sonny. Sonny was supposed to be looking for his dead husband, so to them it made sense that his fiancé went with him during the search. 

They are all friends with, or friendly towards Paul so that they cannot understand the problem of him being there, and Will having to see him with the family members who were looking for Will.

None of them were looking at it from Will’s point of view. Imagine if you had been Will, and the first time you saw your husband in two years he was with the man who you knew was responsible for your marriage breaking up. Knowing that the man had set out deliberately to ruin your life just to get what he wanted, namely your husband.

Will they feel any different once the truth comes out when the FBI decides to charge Paul with all his crimes? Possibly not, they wouldn’t believe the information because then they would have to admit that helped Paul indirectly or directly ruin Will’s life, and they can never admit to themselves that they might be wrong in how they acted.

During the time Lucas was talking to some of the family in Salem, Sami decides to call Carrie and let her know what is going on. No matter the fact that Sami and Carrie have never really gotten along, she knows that Carrie and Austin love Will with all their heart. She needs to contact them because she doesn’t know if anyone has let them know what was going on since the wedding was interrupted.

She calls Carrie’s number, and it rings a few times. Just as she is getting ready to hang up, the call is picked up. She hears Carrie saying sorry, she couldn’t find her phone at first. Carrie realizes that it’s Sami and she is shocked. Sami doesn’t call her all that often. 

Carrie says, “Sami, I am glad to hear from you. It’s been a while. We should talk more often. How are you and the kids doing? I know that you have been all over Europe following EJ’s clues. Have you found anything new?”

Sami replies, “No, Carrie, I haven’t but this call is for a completely different reason. I have some news that you might have trouble accepting, you and Austin both. It may sound insane but everything I am going to tell you is true and real. Is Austin there with you?”

Carrie responds to Sami, “No, he should be back in about 5 minutes, he went to collect Robbie from pre-school. Can you tell me or do you need both of there for what you have to say, is it something that Robbie can hear? Or should I ask our neighbor Shaya if Robbie can play with her children for a bit?”

Sami says quietly to Carrie, “I think it would be best if Robbie didn’t hear this right now, it will only confuse him.”

Carrie is really thrown by this point, Sami doesn’t sound like herself, it must be something big, but what is it? She tells Sami she will call her back as soon as Austin gets home with Robbie, and she has taken him to Shaya’s place. 

Carrie calls her neighbor and asks her to watch Robbie for a bit, she explains that something is going on with her sister; and she doesn’t want her son to overhear whatever it is, until she knows what has happened, in case it is bad news for the family. 

Shaya agrees to watch Robbie, and she suggests that he have a sleepover with her kids, so that Carrie and Austin can process what they hear when they talk with her sister. Carrie agrees and gets an overnight bag ready for Robbie so when he comes home, so she can pop right over with him. 

Just as Carrie brings the bag downstairs, the front door opens and in comes Austin and Robbie. Austin sees the bag and he looks at Carrie, and he asks her what is going on. 

She tells them that Robbie is going to have a sleepover with Shaya’s kids, and Robbie yells happily. She tells Austin she will explain when she gets back. She takes Robbie a few houses over to where Shaya lives, and rings the bell. 

Shaya answers the door and hugs Carrie, and welcomes them into her house. She calls out to her kids, and they come running down the stairs. They are excited about having an unexpected sleepover. The kids run back upstairs, and soon can be heard playing a game.

Shaya looks at Carrie and asks her, “Are you okay? You look a bit shaken.”

Carrie replies, “I don’t know, Sami was really acting strange. She said that she had news that we wouldn’t believe, but that it was true. 

After growing up in Salem, that is saying something. I hope that nothing else has happened. It’s been so hard since our nephew Will was murdered; it did something to all of us, and Austin has never completely recovered from the loss of Will, he was so devastated that he had to be sedated, and we couldn’t make it to the funeral. 

We both loved that boy like he was our own, and he actually lived with us for a few years when he was a teenager, and was having a tough time at home. There is still a huge hole in our hearts. If we didn’t have Robbie, I don’t know what we would do. It still hurts to think of our beautiful Will.

Well, I have to get home. I need to call Sami back and see what she needs to tell me and Austin. I will talk to you later, and thanks so much for keeping Robbie tonight. If it’s bad news, we will have to figure out how to tell him. “

While Carrie is at Shaya’s house, the doorbell rings at Carrie and Austin’s house. Austin goes to the door, and opens it. Standing in front of him is his sister Billie, her daughter Chelsea and son-in-law Max Brady, there are also two men with them that Austin does not recognize. He hugs Billie and Chelsea, and tells everyone to come in. Once they are inside and in the living room, Billie introduces the two strangers to Austin.

Billie, looking at Austin, “Austin, I have two very special people for you to meet. This Sandor Smythe, my fiancé, and his son, Sebastian. We got engaged a few days ago in London, so of course, we let Chelsea and Max know right away. 

Sebastian is spending this year as an international student, first at Oxford, and then at the Sorbonne for a semester. Sandor is so proud of Sebastian, we both are; this is a great honor, usually you might get picked for one school or the other for a semester abroad, but Seb was accepted at both. 

He is majoring in international business, and thinking about going to law school as well. He joked about joining the family business because Sandor is the newly appointed Assistant Attorney General for the U. S. government. 

They have this new case that is going to be massive with hundreds of prosecutions, and he will be the lead attorney for the cases, as well as the public relations person, so he will be insanely busy. 

So before he goes back to Washington and gets the house set up for us, I wanted you to meet him in person before the wedding. I know that I have been living in Europe for the longest time, but I will be going back to the US in a short while, so I had to see my big brother before I get ready to go back. Where is Carrie? I wanted to see her and introduce my boys to her.”

Austin, “She is dropping Robbie off for a sleepover, she said that something has come up, and she didn’t want him here until we knew for sure what was going on.”

Billie, “Do you need us to leave, we can just say hi to Carrie, and take off.”

Austin, “No, I think it has something to do with the family, we can use your support if you don’t mind?”

Billie, “Anything for my big brother and my favorite sister-in-law!”

During Billie and Austin’s talk, Chelsea was showing Sebastian around the house, pointing out different family pictures, especially all her cousins, when Seb points to a photo and asks her who it is, because the guy looks quite familiar to Seb. 

Chelsea responds that it is her cousin Will. She looks like she is about to cry and Seb asks what is wrong. She tells him that her cousin Will was murdered just over two years ago, and she still can’t believe it. Max holds her close, and tells Seb how Will was murdered because he discovered who the real Necktie Killer was in Salem. 

Sebastian hears Salem, and says,” You don’t mean Will Horton, do you?”

They look at him and ask how he knew Will’s last name. He explains that his favorite older cousin was Will’s best friend T, and how angry and devastated T was when his best friend was killed.

It is the main reason that he joined the FBI, so that he could protect others in memory of his best friend; he couldn’t save him, but he could save others. 

Seb calls out to his father, “Dad, T’s Will is Chelsea’s cousin. Did you know this?”

Sandor looks at his son and looking at Billie, he says, “I never connected the names, because you and Austin go by Reed, I thought your other brothers went by Roberts and Kiriakis, where does the Horton come from?”

Billie, “Well there is also a half sister and brother who go by Brady, they are also Carrie’s half brother and sister as well, but Horton is the family name of Lucas’s birth father. I know the family is screwed up thanks to dear old Stefano, may he fry in hell.”

Sandor and Sebastian look at each other, and then at Billie and the rest of them, “Do you mean Stefano DiMera, what does he have to do with your family, let alone screwing it up?”

Billie, “He is one of my mother’s ex-husbands; and he had a vendetta against the Brady family and Carrie’s former stepmother for at least 40 years. He went out of his way to torture them and make their lives a living hell including stealing reproductive material from her and Carrie's father; he had our brother and sister Rex and Cassie created through in-vitro. Mom is their mother and Carrie’s father is their father as well”

Sebastian, “Woah, twisted, why did he hate those people so much?”

Austin, “To this day, no one has ever figured it out. He kidnapped Carrie, Carrie’s stepmother, her father, and her half brother and sister, Eric and Sami when they were babies, as well as her aunt Hope. 

The kids were gotten back, but the parents and aunt were kept prisoner for years. He even had someone sent back to Salem, saying it was her father, but that he looked completely different because of an accident that caused him to need extensive plastic surgery. He made it his life’s mission to torture that family as much as he could.”

Billie smiles at Sandor nervously, “Still want to marry me? I can’t blame you if you want to run for the hills.”

Sandor smiles reassuringly at her, “Still here, my goddess, and I have no intention of going anywhere.” Billie looks happy and relieved.

Sebastian asks curiously, “Did he ever go after Chelsea and Will?”

Austin, “Not so much. He was too busy screwing with her father’s life to pay much attention to the children; plus he actually seemed to like Will. There is a long story behind that involving Will’s mother and his siblings.”

Just as Austin finishes speaking, Carrie comes back from dropping Robbie off. She looks at the others in surprise, but is glad to see Billie, Chelsea and Max. She looks at the two strangers, and Austin jumps in to introduce them to her. She is delighted that Billie has found someone after such a long time. 

Chelsea speaks up, “Hey Aunt Carrie, you won’t believe it. Will’s best friend T is Sandor’s nephew. Sebastian saw a picture of Will and recognized him.”

Sandor laughs and pretends to cough to cover it up, and Sebastian mildly glares at him. The rest look on in confusion and amusement.

Sandor, “A certain somebody had a crush on his big cousin’s best friend for the longest time. It was then that I knew that Sebastian was gay. I think that Sebastian would have loved to have dated Will, but he never got to meet him. 

Once Seb was old enough, I was going to ask T to introduce them, but he told me that Will was married, then I heard he died sometime later so I didn’t ever bring it up again. He seemed like such a nice young man from everything I heard from T and his mom, my sister.”

Sandor realizes what he said when the rest of the crowd goes silent and looks sad.

Sebastian hisses, “Dad, Will didn’t just die, he was murdered two years ago by a serial killer. He was killed because he had discovered who the killer was; and he silenced Will before he could go to the police. Remember T telling us why he joined the FBI academy.”

Sandor is thrown and doesn’t know what to say. He apologizes to everyone and hopes that he didn’t offend anyone with his comments.

Carrie says, “Don’t feel bad, you didn’t know that your nephew’s best friend was also our family member. To be honest, it is nice knowing that somebody thought the world of Will, especially how those people treated him in the last year of his life. I would have loved to see him with someone who would have loved and appreciated him.” 

Austin, and the rest of the family nod and agree. Sandor and Sebastian are lost, so Billie gives them a quick rundown of what happened in Will’s last year. She snarls when she talks about how they all treated Will; and is infuriated that when he died, they all came and cried over his casket. 

She couldn’t bear to see her sweet nephew buried. She was afraid if she had gone back, she probably would have been arrested for punching one of those self-righteous hypocrites in the face.

Chelsea agrees with her, and so does Max. He jokes that he would have held all their stuff while they kicked ass. They laugh so they won’t cry. Will would not want that. Austin says that if he had been able to go back, and he had seen that husband of Will’s, especially with his ex, he would have shown them why he had been a boxing champion. 

Carrie says to Austin, “The reason Robbie is not here is because just before you got back, I got a strange call from Sami saying that something had happened; she told me that we wouldn’t believe it; that it sounded insane but it was true. 

When I asked her whether or not Robbie should hear this, she didn’t think so at the moment. So I called Shaya and asked her to watch Robbie for a little while, and she offered to keep him overnight so that we can process whatever Sami tells us.”

While waiting for Carrie to call her back, Sami and Lucas get a text from T about the live feed of Sonny being served. They see Agent Templer serve the papers on Sonny, and the fallout from it. They watch as Sonny seems to be in shock, and how Paul loses it when Sonny doesn’t sign the papers right away. 

They see how he is desperate for Sonny to be free so that they can be married. They know that he wants it to happen, so that if he is charged with anything, Sonny just can’t walk away, and he can make him understand that he did it all because he loves Sonny so much. 

Remember, they are master manipulators themselves, so they can spot one a mile away.

Just after Sami and Lucas see the action taking place in Memphis, Carrie calls Sami back, and says, “Sami, it’s me. Austin is here, along with Billie, Chelsea, Max, Billie’s fiancé and his son. What is going on, what happened, you sounded completely freaked out earlier, and that’s not like you. Tell me, please.”

Sami shakily laughs, “It’s all crazy but in a very good way. I have some new for you guys, but first I must give the lead-up to what happened. I don’t if you have heard about everything going on in Salem lately. 

Did you hear that my dear son-in-law, Sonny Kiriakis was getting married again to John’s son, Paul Narita?” Everyone could hear the sarcasm in Sami’s voice, but didn't understand yet. “Well they were in the middle of the vows when someone crashed the wedding.”

Carries yells, “Oh my god, Sami, you or Lucas didn’t do that, did you?”

Sami huffs, “Thanks for the vote of support, sis, but it wasn’t either of us. The wedding crasher was none other than the psychopath who killed Will. Ben Weston escaped from Bayview, and he came to the church to tell Sonny that he couldn’t get married to Paul because he’s still married to Will. 

Well, all the guests helpfully said that Will was dead, so Sonny was free to get married again. Ben the psycho then told Sonny that Will is still alive.”

Carrie gasps, “What? Why would he lie to everyone like that? I guess it was to hurt everybody who loved Will.”

Sami goes on, “The police arrested Ben, and took him to the police station to interrogate him about his claims. At this point, Sonny and his fiancé decided to postpone the wedding until they got the truth from Ben, and got him to admit why he was lying. Sonny went to see him, and Ben told him again that Will was alive, but wouldn’t give him any details to back up what he was saying.

Mom went in to speak to him, after the police were unable to get anything out of him either, surprise, surprise; and she was able to get him to admit that somebody had told him Will was alive.

When they checked the security footage at Bayview, they saw that Clyde Weston had been to see Ben last year during the siege when he escaped Statesville. He’s the one who told Ben that Will was still alive. Apparently, Clyde had been told by another inmate he was serving time with at Statesville. 

After they heard this, Sonny asked Kate to go see Clyde, and see if she could get some answers out of him, to see if there was any truth of what Ben was saying. At first, she said no, because she couldn’t let herself hope that it could be true. I can understand that, but finally she agreed, just to be able to prove that it was a cruel hoax. 

She saw Clyde and she got him to tell her who the inmate was that claimed Will was still alive. Carrie, it was Dr. Rolf, and he told Clyde that he had revived Will himself.

When Kate came back from Statesville with this information, she told Mom, Dad, and John, they had to admit that now there might be a small chance that this could be true. 

Sonny, when he heard the news, went to Chad and asked him to look through Stefano’s papers and see if there was any information on where Dr. Rolf could be now. 

Chad didn’t know of anything but he figured that Andre might, so he asked Andre to help them find Dr. Rolf if possible. Of course, Andre was able to reach Dr. Rolf, and he arranged for him to come to Salem to supposedly meet with Andre. 

Originally, Andre was going to meet with the doctor himself, but Kate talked him into going to Hope; and he gave her a phoenix card so that when Rolf saw it, he would think it was Andre and open the door. Hope got into his room but she wasn’t getting anywhere with him. 

Rolf was not intimidated by Hope, not after all those years working for Stefano. I found out where they were, I got into the room and I took Hope’s gun, and shoved it into Rolf’s face, and I threatened to shoot him if he didn’t tell us the truth. 

I kept the gun to his head, until he admitted that he had been in the morgue when Lucas and I saw Will’s body, and that after we left that he had revived Will. At first, I wouldn’t believe him until he repeated the last thing I had said to Will, word for word. 

He also said the body in Will’s grave wasn’t his. That not everything was as it seemed. Hope started arguing with me about the gun, and when we weren’t looking, he swallowed a suicide pill and dropped dead. 

Hope got so mad that she arrested me, and had me taken to the station. She said she couldn’t understand why I did what I did? I didn’t get charged though, thanks to Rafe. 

I bet that went over good, him defending his ex-wife to his fiancée. Well, Hope decided to speak to Ben again, and when she mentioned what Dr. Rolf had said, he gave them a strange clue by humming Walking in Memphis, and talking about how Will had always wanted to go to Memphis.

When I was let go, I decided that I was going to Memphis to look for Will, it was the only clue we had then, and I went back to my hotel to pack up so that I could get the next flight.”

At this point, Carrie interrupts Sami, “Why weren’t you staying with Marlena and John, they have plenty of room in the townhouse?”

Sami, “Well, I couldn’t stay there after I caught John and Paul trying to exhume Will’s grave, just so that Paul could prove to his precious Sonny that Will was truly dead, so that they could finally get married. I almost brained them with the shovels they were going to dig Will up with.”

Austin growls, “They did what? They tried to desecrate Will’s final resting place, if I ever get my hands on them, ugh.” He is so upset and angry he can’t continue speaking. Carrie rubs his back to calm him down. 

Sami continues, “Well, anyway, I packed up and went to the airport where I booked my flight, unfortunately, because of the time I had to wait, Mom, John and the other two showed up and we ended up on the same flight.

When we got to Memphis, Mom insisted that we all stay at the same hotel, awkward much, and then we found out that Lucas, Adrienne and Justin were on their way.”

Austin asks, “Sami, why wasn’t Lucas on the first flight, why did he wait for Adrienne and Justin? I know that he was with Adrienne, but why did he wait for Justin to come, why weren’t they all on the original flight with you?”

Sami doesn’t know how to tell Austin, “Austin, Lucas was in no shape to help with the search, he fell off the wagon weeks ago when Adrienne dumped him without any notice for Justin. Then when the news came out about Will, he got even worse. 

As for Adrienne and Justin, they couldn’t go right away because somehow Adrienne had gotten put in Statesville in place of Bonnie Lockhart, who then took Adrienne’s place on the outside, so she could get revenge on Maggie. They finally got her out of there the day we flew to Memphis. 

I guess us leaving without him to search for Will was the sober up slap that Lucas needed, nothing else had gotten through to him, he was drinking himself to death; he has stopped drinking, and is taking it day by day. 

The funny thing is that Will was the one that got the FBI to contact the prison with confirmation that it was really Adrienne in Statesville, and that was the reason she could get out then. The warden wasn’t believing what the others were saying, and was insisting that Adrienne really was Bonnie, and he wasn’t letting her go. 

To think that Will was the one to save her after how she had treated him the whole time he was involved with Sonny, most people would have just let her rot there, but not my sweet Will.

Back to the story though, Lucas and I decided to work together to find out the truth about Will. We decided that if we could find Will and he was alive, that we were going to take care of him as a family, which includes all of you. I hope that we can count on you for that.”

They all quickly agree just because they feel so bad for Sami and Lucas having to go through losing their son all over again. They think to themselves that they will support them as they try to get past this cruel joke.

They are all shocked into silence with Sami’s next words. 

Sami, “Carrie, we found him. Rolf had taken him from the morgue after he revived him, and brought him to Memphis. He had him for the last two years, he was experimenting on him, all kinds of sick twisted experiments. 

He continued experimenting until the funding ran out when Stefano died. They abandoned him in the warehouse where they had been experimenting on him. They left him to die, thinking there wasn’t any way that he would ever be found while he was still alive.

Do you remember how good Will was with computers, well just last week Will was able to access the computer systems, and he contacted the local FBI office. He let them know where he was, they were able to track the IP address, and found him in time to try and save him. 

They arranged for emergency medical care for him, to try and stabilize him enough so that he could have the surgeries that will hopefully save his life now, and remove all the implants that monster put into him. I can’t go into anything else because the FBI and AG offices have gotten involved.”

Billie and Sandor look at each other realizing all the new cases that he will be working on are from the Memphis operation, and that means Will is involved. 

Sami continues, “Will was taken to the local trauma center once he was strong enough, but they admitted that they were not equipped for the surgeries that Will needed. They contacted the best military surgeons they knew about, and arranged for Will to be airlifted to them because they are currently in an undisclosed location. 

Oh god, Carrie, he was in such terrible shape, his body was shutting down when the agents got there, but thank God for those agents, especially T, that they were able to get him emergency treatment right away. He is still in such bad shape, they had him on IVs around the clock trying to build him up for the surgeries. 

The trauma center told us that Will has a long road ahead of him, not only do they have to remove the implants, they must fix the problems that the implants caused such as the tumor on top of the oldest implant, and the lesions surrounding that one and the others. 

They are not only in his brain, that monster put them in various parts of his body to test how the body reacted to the foreign presence, and to increase his strength and speed. 

The next part is going to sound insane like I said before, but it is the truth, I am not exaggerating, that madman, he turned Will into a human supercomputer, and a storage device. Rolf was being funded by Stefano, and Stefano wanted a way to keep all the information that he gathered on everyone’s dirty little secrets, scandals, and crimes. 

He kept proof of all his enemies’ crimes as well as his own crimes and business dealings, he wanted something that could never be hacked, but where he could have the information accessed anytime he wanted. 

Rolf used Will to do this. Every bit of information was downloaded into Will’s brain via the implants. Will is working with the government to help all the cases be prosecuted. The information Will has will help hundreds of cases nationwide be closed finally.

After they told us this information, Lucas and I asked if we could see him, even if only for a moment, at that moment in time, I don’t think we really believed that it was true. We needed to see him, so they asked him if he felt up to any visitors; when he agreed, the doctors took us to the treatment area and there he was, it really was Will, we had him back. 

The others took that as permission to barge right in. He was fine when it was just me and Lucas, but the moment he saw the others, especially Sonny and Paul, he became extremely agitated, and he flatlined. Carrie, he almost died right in front of us. 

The doctors realized what caused his reaction, and they pushed the rest of them out of the room, and one of the doctors tore into them. They wouldn’t listen to what the doctor was saying; and refused to believe that they could have been responsible for Will’s medical crisis, even though it happened just after he saw them. 

They were escorted out of the trauma center by security after they became belligerent with the medical staff and began demanding information. After they had been put out of the trauma center, they went back to the hotel to sleep, they were overheard saying they would come back to see him, when Will calmed down and he was in a more reasonable mood. 

After the security guards informed the doctors what they had heard them saying; the medical staff decided to airlift Will to the surgeons right away. They gave us two compelling reasons; one, they honestly believed that they could not guarantee that they could remove all the implant without possibly causing Will permanent damage, and two, they were afraid that Will would not be able to survive another encounter with the others until he is stronger. 

We left around midnight Memphis time and got here early this morning local time. We arranged for Will to be able to see Ari on video call before he went into surgery. 

We did not call the rest of them before we went with Will, we knew they would insist that they be allowed to go with us and they would put Will under even more stress. One of the trauma center doctors went with us to take care of Will on the flight here, and to be able to answer any questions we might have, he is going to be our liaison with the medical staff on board. 

He is a good guy and I think he wants to be friends with Will. Will could do with some good friends, T is the best, but he is busy with his job, and Will deserves to be surrounded by friends. We are hoping that T can be Will’s FBI liaison as well. It will help him to be around people he trusts, and feels comfortable with.

The others showed up again at the trauma center this morning demanding to see Will, and were quite put out when they found out that Will had been moved, and that no one would inform them where he had been sent. 

John tried to use his ISA credentials saying that he had a high enough clearance so that he should be told where Will was taken. He was not happy when he was told by the head agent that he didn’t; that it was classified and need to know only, and John didn’t qualify.

However, all hell broke loose when Sonny was served with divorce papers, the head agent served them as requested by Will.”

Austin pipes up, “Wait, now I am totally lost, why would Will file for divorce, I thought if any papers had been served they would have been coming from Sonny, so that he could marry this new guy?”

Sami decides to fill them in as much as she can. She tells them that Will had been made to watch everything going on in Salem both before his death and after. She asks if they knew about Will’s cheating on Sonny. They said yes, and that they couldn’t believe that Will would have done that, knowing how he felt about fidelity, with how he had grown up.

Sami tells them that both times Will had supposedly cheated on Sonny, that he had been dosed with an almost lethal amount of a party drug. The doctors have told them that Will would not have been conscious, let alone able to have sex willingly.

She says that there is more, but she can’t say anything because she doesn’t want to screw up the case the AG’s office is building in this matter. At this moment, Billie realizes that she hadn’t officially introduced her fiancé to Sami.

Billie, “Sami, I should introduce you to my fiancé, Sandor Smythe, Assistant Attorney General for the U. S. government. This is my stepson to be, Sebastian.”

Sami asks Sandor, “Can I give any details of a case without it derailing the prosecution of the individual responsible?”

Sandor thinks to himself, “Well, no one in this room could be called as a witness because we were not there when any of the results were released, or the information gathered. As I will be overseeing all the cases coming out of Memphis, I will be able to access all this information once I am back in Washington anyway, so it will be fine. This is just family discussing what has happened to a relative, correct?

Sami tells them, “There is one person responsible for what happened to Will, and his name is Paul Narita. He knew long before he came to Salem not only was Sonny married, but who he had married as well. He arranged for Will to be drugged in LA by that screenwriter, and then he drugged Will himself in Salem.”

Austin is almost hyperventilating, “Sami, are you telling us that Will may have been raped at least once, if not twice.”

Sami is almost in tears, “Yes. Carrie and Billie can understand how I feel, as they both suffered near rapes, but having gone through that myself, I would never want that to be something that we all share. I was naïve, you know, I thought that since I had a son, that nothing like that could ever happen to him. 

You think it doesn’t happen to men, but it does. And to know that it happened because some overprivileged baseball player thought he could do what he wanted, to anyone he wanted, to get a guy back that he considered a great consolation prize for losing his ability to pitch, what a selfish asshole. 

It makes me so mad, I want to take a baseball bat to him, and let him know what pain really is. I want to make his outside as ugly as he is inside.

He did something worse though, we found out that one of the implants is at least a year older than the rest. Paul was talking to himself a few nights ago on the way home when he said out loud that he had paid Dr. Rolf to implant a behavior chip in Will, so that he could control him anytime he wanted, through an app on his phone. 

He used it so much that Will became suicidal before he was attacked. The doctor says the repeated firing of the chip was intended to either drive Will insane or make him suicidal. 

This is the person that Salem thinks is so great and worthy of the perfect Sonny Kiriakis. Even when all this comes out, they will blame Will for ruining Paul’s image and life, even after what he put Will through. Not once have they ever stood behind Will, they have always been on the other side, even if Will was right. 

Just once I wish that there was some way for them to see the truth, to have their hypocrisy thrown back in their faces, to see what their behavior and actions have done to him, to learn that their actions have consequences that can affect someone for their whole life.

My main wish though is for my son to find a truly good man who will love him for who he is, not someone trying to mould him into their idea of what he should be. I want to see him laughing, happy, confident and sexy. I want him to be able to walk into a room and own it, not being nervous or insecure the way he used to be.

I want to see those narrow minded idiots in Salem to see what they threw away and know that they are never going to get it back. I want my son to shine like the star he is. The star that he always has been.

You might laugh, but I always wished or secretly hoped a little that T would be gay as well, because if he had been, he would have been so good to Will. He already loved him as a friend, now it would just be more.”

Seb speaks up, “Sami, I am not T, but I am his cousin, and thanks to what my father said earlier, everyone else here knows that I have had a crush on Will since T first showed me his picture about 10 years ago. Dad said that he knew that I was gay from how I reacted to Will’s photo. 

I have always wanted to get to know him, and if you agree to it, I would like to try and be that man for Will. I also would love to help Will shine the way he should. I think that in the back of my mind I was waiting for Will, that’s why I have never had a real relationship, except for a stupid crush back in high school, which I am definitely over, since I helped my former crush propose to his husband. 

I have a great group of friends who would love to help Will get back on his feet, and get his life in order. We will make him the hottest thing Salem has ever seen, between Satan and Porcelain, he will be the hottest and most fashionable person you have ever seen, and they will all be the fiercest defenders you will ever meet. We will take Will out, and help him have the time of his life. 

They are coming here for a New Directions/Warblers reunion. Britt, who is an absolute genius but has an unique outlook on life, will love Will, he’ll become her newest dolphin, she is also an amazing dancer, but the important thing is that she is a fantastic physical therapist with an amazing success rate with her patients. 

She will be able to help Will get back on his feet. Between the two groups, we shall make sure that the new confident Will arises from the ashes of the old insecure Will. 

What your son has gone through and survived humbles me, I think of all the small petty things that I have gone through, and I know that I could have not dealt with everything that Will has gone through, he makes me want to be the best person I can be.

Don’t be freaked out by what I am saying. I know that it sounds sudden but I have known about Will since I was young. T told me all about his best friend. I know that I said that I had a crush on him, which is true, but not just because of his gorgeous face, but because of the beautiful soul inside him. I think I fell in love with him years ago just from hearing about him from T.”

Everyone is just looking at him in awe, and Sami is crying quietly on the phone. This is all she has ever wanted for Will. Someone to love the real Will, not just the person he tried so hard to be. She believes that Sebastian could be the person who could be the true and right one for Will.

Sami finally speaks after a few moments, “Seb, if I have any say in it, you will be meeting my son as soon as possible.

Now for a break before I completely lose it, I have to ask about some of the names you mentioned, Satan, Porcelain and dolphin. What exactly do these all mean?”

Seb, “Well, Satan is Santana, meet her and you will know why we affectionately refer to her as Satan. Porcelain is Kurt, the guy who I helped his boyfriend propose to him, and Britt is Santana’s wife, she calls gay people dolphins, because she says that dolphins are just gay sharks. Like I said, Britt is a certified genius, but she definitely sees the world uniquely. 

They are just some of the members of the New Directions and Warblers. It’s funny when we were in high school, we competed all the time to get to Nationals, but afterwards we ended up as great friends. 

They are coming here in a couple of months, and if Will is here, well, we will make sure he is part of the group. The Warblers were student run, but the New Directions always had school staff as mentors, so they will be coming as well.” 

Sebastian looks at Sandor. “Oh, god, Dad, Sue will be there. You know if she likes Will, then she will rip apart anyone who tries to hurt him. Can you imagine Sue taking on Salem, you know she will destroy the town?”

They all look at Sebastian, his friends sound interesting and kind of scary.

Sami starts to talk again, “Seb, one last question before I get to my request. What did you compete in?”

Seb, “Now don’t laugh, but we were in show choir, we were damn good, but the New Directions were just amazing, they have either placed or won the National Championship almost every year in the ten years. 

We take show choir seriously in Ohio. Like I said at first, we were competitors but now we are all friends, everyone is accepted for who they are, and oh, I just thought of something, Dad, Unique will love Will, she’ll help him bring out his inner diva, you know she says that we all have one.”

Sami, “Ok, I really can’t wait to meet all of your friends, Seb, they definitely sound like an interesting group, if not slightly scary.”

Also, Carrie, once Will has started to recover from the surgeries, can you find us a place close by, so that we can help Will heal, not only physically but emotionally. I believe that Will can heal if he is with people who love him unconditionally. I am hoping that we can get Ari there, but I don’t want to take her away from her mother. However, with Gabi’s probation issues, I don’t know if she can leave the country. “ 

Sandor looks at Billie, and she explains that Gabi’s former husband had tried everything to keep Will out of his daughter’s life, he was extremely homophobic, and that he gotten steadily more deranged, until he attacked Gabi, and she shot him. 

It was in self-defence, but because she shot him three times, they didn’t believe it. He died so she ended up in prison. She was released on a technicality, but is on long term probation. 

Sandor believes there is a way around that. He thinks if they can get an agent to accompany her, then they should be able to arrange for her to come to Switzerland with her daughter, especially as it would be aiding in Will’s recovery.

Sandor speaks up, “Sami, I believe that we can get around that issue, we just need to get an agent to accompany her while she is here, that should be doable.”

Sami says, “Definitely, both her brother and current boyfriend are ex FBI agents, would they qualify?”

Sandor, “I don’t see why not, we can have them temporarily seconded back to the agency, and then they will qualify. We can definitely work with this.”

Sami, “Oh, thank you, that is fantastic news. I know having Ari around will help Will recover that much quicker.

I know that we are going to have to deal with the others, but we need to put it off as long as possible. Will needs to be our number one concern right now. I am sure that we are going to hear from the people in Salem as well. 

Now, they are going to want to be there for Will, but they still don’t think that they did anything wrong before, and Will can’t be exposed to that, it would make it harder for him to recover.

They don’t think that they were wrong when they treated him like dirt, shamed him, and ostracized him because he wasn’t perfect. They are all such hypocrites, for God’s sake, Adrienne slapped him for cheating on Sonny when she was having an affair with Lucas, but that was different, because it was her, and Will had to be held to a higher standard, apparently. 

It was Will who supposedly cheated, and he was the worst in the world for hurting her precious Sonny. T was the only one who was there for Will, he tried his best but what can one person do against a whole town. 

Sonny’s father was trying to get Sonny to date Paul after the news of the affair came out, everyone was saying that Sonny deserved better than Will, and that Paul was blameless because he didn’t know he had slept with a married man, let alone, that he didn't know who Will was married to either. 

They never liked Will, and they always thought that he wasn’t good enough for Sonny just because he was mine and Lucas’ son? They acted like Sonny was perfect, but he wasn’t. He kept secrets from Will all the time like draining their joint savings account for a club he was trying to open, and losing all the money. 

When Will asked him about it, Sonny turned it around on Will, saying that it was his money, that Will didn’t contribute hardly anything to their income, when he was the one who encouraged Will to pursue his writing.

That was the main reason that Will agreed to write the article on Paul when Sonix asked him to. I have to wonder now if Paul arranged specifically for Will to be the writer, because otherwise it would be just a huge coincidence that Sonny’s husband ended up interviewing Sonny’s ex, don’t you think? 

I would love to see how that article came about, how a small local magazine was able to get the exclusive with a famous baseball player who came to Salem for surgery. If Paul was trying to keep quiet about the surgery so it wouldn’t affect his career, or his prospects afterwards, why would he agree to be interviewed, it just makes me very curious. 

I have got to ask T to look at this angle when it comes to Paul, because I believe that he had set it up. How else was he going to get close enough to Will to make Sonny believe that Will had cheated on him?“

While Sami is thinking this, she immediately sends the text with that question to T so that they can look into it.

Sami continue, “For Will’s sake, I wish there was some way to show Salem exactly how they treated Will that last year, and how they just seemed to forget him once he had passed, so that we could show them just why Will doesn’t want anything to do with them, and how seeing all of this made Will feel the way he does, that it is all their own fault?

I am willing to bet that the few people who know that Will is alive now, are thinking that Will is being unreasonable in the way he is reacting?”

Austin,” Hold on for a minute, Sami, everyone stay quiet, and let me call Mom, and see how they are reacting, I am assuming that Lucas has called Mom by this point?”

Sami, “Yes, he called your mom when I called Carrie the first time.”

Austin dials his mother’s number and waits for her to pick up. Finally, Kate answers her phone. 

Kate, “Austin, hi, it’s been a few days since we spoke, it has been a bit crazy here in Salem. I don’t know if you or Carrie have spoken to either Sami or Lucas in the past few days, but I have something important to tell you. Will is alive, it’s true, I haven’t lost it. Even though we thought he was gone, apparently Dr. Rolf revived him in the morgue and stole his body, and took him to Memphis where he has been using Will as a test subject. 

Believe it or not, we found out that Will might be alive when his killer crashed the double wedding a few days ago, it was in the middle of the vows and we were all watching the ceremony when the doors banged open, and Ben came in and stopped the wedding by telling Sonny he couldn’t marry Paul, because Will was still alive. Can you believe that?”

Austin, “So, you were at the wedding to see your grandson’s husband get married again? Why?” 

Kate, “Well, of course, I was there, Sonny was finally happy again, and we wanted to celebrate with him and Paul, he had made him happy again after Will was killed, plus he and Sonny are a great couple. Paul totally supported postponing the wedding until they could discover the truth. 

However, when they found Will in Memphis, he apparently freaked out when he saw everyone but his parents. I can’t understand this, they all put everything aside to go look for Will, and he just rejected them all and left for his surgeries without even talking to them. 

He even had Sonny served with divorce papers and did not want to see him, I bet that Sonny is so confused and hurt. Lucas said that the doctors thought the rest of the group that went to Memphis to search for Will were a risk to his health. How crazy is that? How is seeing your family who are all glad that you are back with them, being detrimental to his health, tell me that, will you?

Doesn’t he realize how much they and we all love and miss him? You think he would be glad that so many people are concerned about him, that they aren’t holding what he did before he was taken against him?”

Carrie hits the mute button on her phone before Sami can start screaming at Kate, not that she would blame her; but it would give away the fact that it’s not just Austin listening in on the call to what Kate is saying, she can’t believe that Kate is saying what she is, and that she believes what she is saying. 

The idea that Will should be grateful for the way people acted in the past and are now acting, it's insane. That he shouldn’t be upset over how he was treated in the past. That he had the nerve to not want to see the people who came to find him, and that he had Sonny served with divorce papers, even though it was likely that Sonny would have asked him for a divorce, so that he could marry Paul. How is that they still are putting Will last, behind how everyone else feels?

Austin decides to end the call before he goes off on his mother, “Mom, I have to go. I need to pick up Robbie from a play date. Thanks for letting me know about Will, it’s a lot to take in. I’ll talk to you later. Love you, bye.” Austin hangs up as quick as he can, and just shakes his head, Carrie unmutes the phone and is ready for Sami to go nuclear. 

Everybody in Carrie and Austin’s living room just look at each other in shock, they can’t believe what they just heard, that Will’s family feels he should be grateful for their concern, and that he should appreciate that they want him back, and that they are willing to overlook his past actions. It’s unbelievable, and they expect Will to come back to this kind of behavior.

Sami speaks up, “So now you know what they have treated Will like since after the so-called cheating scandal. Like he should accept whatever crumbs of affection they threw in his direction. This is the reason that we don’t want Wil going back to Salem until he is much stronger and fully recovered.”

Carrie, “It’s insane but they all seem to think that the way they treated Will was fine, and they were justified in doing it. This is one for the history books, but I agree with you totally; there is no way that Will should go back to Salem while he is recovering, I’m not sure if he should ever go back there if that is their attitude towards him.”

Austin, and everyone else there agrees with Carrie and Sami. They agree the best thing is for Will to come to Switzerland after the surgeries, and they will help with his recovery. Sebastian says that he will contact his friends and explain what is going on, and ask if they will help with the situation. He knows that his friends will be good for Will, they will love him, and make him a part of their group, and once he is, they will protect him from anyone from hurting him, especially the ones from Salem. 

Sami and everyone in Carrie and Austin’s house agree to work together for Will, and that they will take on the family in Salem if needed. Billie says that when she and Sandor go back to the US, they will arrange for them to fly back and forth to be with Will, that Sandor will be able depose Will for the cases, and they will scope out Salem, Billie will take her fiancé and future stepson with her so that they can see what Salem is like for themselves. It will give them a greater idea of what they will be dealing with in the future.

They all agree that getting Will healthy again is the most important task, and to keep him stress free as possible by running interference with his loving relatives back in Salem; they have become a team to help Will, and god help the people in Salem if they try to hurt Will again.

Billie has an idea and says, “Sami, don’t take offence but I think that I am channeling you right now.”

Sami laughs and responds, “None taken, what do you mean though?”

Billie, “You said that you wish that they could see their actions and their effect on Will, right?”

Sami, “Yes, that would be great.”

Billie, “Well, I have an idea that might work. Seb, didn’t you say one of your friends is an aspiring filmmaker?”

Seb, “Yes, my friend Artie. Why?’”

Billie turns to Sandor, “Once the case is completed, all the footage of what was done to Will would be public record, correct?”

Sandor, “Yes, my beautiful goddess, what devious idea is your mind concocting?”

Billie, “What about a documentary about a young man suffering from a brain tumor, and how it would affect the patient and all their actions. It could show what happened, what the patient did, ask questions about how the lovely townspeople would respond to what happened before they knew the cause, and how they treated the patient. 

Then ask them the same questions with a twist, what would the reactions of the town be to what had happened once they learned of the tumor, see how they would then react to the previous events, get their views on what happened with the new insight, Artie and friends could interview them using the two scenarios and see what they would say in each instance. 

Then get it ready, and then right before Paul is arrested and charged for what he did to Will, could have it premiere at a new independent film festival that will make its debut in Salem. Make it a social event, have everyone there who was involved in hurting Will at the premiere, so that they could see all their actions, and just how hypocritical they were. 

Only the legal footage will have faces blurred but still recognizable to the dear people of Salem, so that they can see exactly what they did, displayed for everyone to see on a huge tv screen. Now we know that Will’s actions were caused by Paul. However, with the footage that was gathered, we can show everyone their actions, and make them feel lower than dirt.”

Sami says with admiration, “I am impressed, that is a fantastic and slightly evil idea. Shove their hypocrisy and actions in their faces. Come on though, are you willing to do that to your relatives and mine? They will defend their actions to their deaths, they will blame you for deliberately embarrassing them.”

Carrie pipes up, “Let them. I don’t care, let them see how Will felt when they all turned on him. Let them know that there are people in his corner, and that we will fight for him.”

Austin agrees, “I’m in, in fact, I have an idea, Sami, I want you and Lucas to stay out of this plan, I think the impact will be larger if the so-called good son and daughters are the ones to be behind producing this. It will hit them like a tonne of bricks. We will make sure that they know it was us. “

Sebastian tells them he will contact Artie and the others right away to see if they will help with this, if not they can hire a few college students to conduct the fake interviews. He doesn’t see a problem, he thinks they will all be glad to help once they hear about Will.

They all agree to Billie’s plan, and decide to set it in motion. Salem won’t know what hit it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has a change of heart, and breaks away from the others; also, he begins to realize that Paul is not really the person he is acting like. Sonny finds out some interesting information.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

John, Marlena and the rest of their group head back to the hotel, after being kicked out of the trauma center for the second day in a row. They don’t understand why the FBI agents have been so rude and disrespectful to them. 

They are only trying to find out about Will, they haven’t done anything but be a bit persistent. They just want to know where he is so that they can talk to him or go see him if they can.

They think that the agents are exaggerating about what Will went through in Salem, sure people weren’t pleasant to Will during that time, but look at what he had been doing, they needed to show him that it wasn’t right what he had done. 

Obviously, once he was taken by Dr. Rolf, he was put through a terrible time, but they are here now, they will help him get back to his old life. They are his family and they want to be here for him, he will recover quicker if he knows that they are pulling for him to get better. After all, he loves all his family, and knows that they would do anything for him, they love him so much.

It still hasn’t sunk in for them; they aren’t realizing that when Will was being pushed to the brink of suicide in Salem, that none of them were for him then. That they helped put Will in that state, because they were all helping Paul take over Will’s life and what mattered most to him. 

They are willing to forgive Will now for his past actions, because they know that he wasn’t responsible for what he had done, he couldn’t stop himself because of the tumor affecting his judgement. 

They will make it up to him, they will help him settle back into his old life. Only one problem they don’t see, Paul has taken over almost every aspect of Will’s life. He is with Will’s husband, best friends with one of his closest friends and his cousin, and he works with Gabi, Will’s ex. 

He is part of the family now, he is John’s son for god’s sake, so there is no getting away from him. There is nothing left for Will to come back to. Is he supposed to come back, and watch Paul live his life with Sonny while Will is on the sidelines?

The vehicle is very quiet with everybody lost in their own thoughts. Sonny is silent, he is just sitting back, thinking about everything that happened since he got up that morning. He thought that he was going to get to see his husband, the one he thought he had lost forever, he didn’t think he would ever get this chance. To be honest, he didn’t know what he was going to say when he saw Will, but just to have the chance to be with him again, even just sit and talk to him. He couldn’t pass it up. 

He knew that Paul was hoping that he would decide right away to ask Will for a divorce so that they could be married. He was so confused, he didn’t know what to do. He loved Will, but he also loved Paul. He and Will had been through so much together, they had been raising Ari together. He had loved their time together as a family. Then Will was lost or so they thought.

After grieving for his husband, Sonny had built a new life with Paul, and they were good together, they had so much in common, they had fun together. At first when they heard Will was alive, the idea was still so abstract that not thinking about getting back with Will was normal. 

They knew the odds, that it was just a cruel hoax, and he would not have to decide who he wanted to be in a relationship with. But as of yesterday morning, the abstract became reality. Paul had been so supportive since their wedding ended so abruptly, but today when he didn’t sign the divorce papers right away, Paul was different, it was a side he had never seen before. 

What was he supposed to do, who was he supposed to be with? How could he choose, no matter what decision he made, somebody was going to be hurt by what he decided. His head hurt, he felt like he was crawling out of his skin, he felt like he might pass out. 

He couldn’t believe what that agent and T had said to him; that Will didn’t want to have anything else to do with Sonny. They said that seeing footage of him and Paul together had broken something in Will, but that couldn’t be true. 

Will was always so happy and cheerful, that was why he just used to joke that he fell in love with a dweeb. Sure, Will sometimes had moments when he was insecure, but he always battled on, he never gave up on them. He had fought for the chance to be with Sonny, even when they had split temporarily because of the baby news. Why would that change so drastically? 

Yes, he had moved on with Paul but they all thought Will was dead, and like he had said, he knew that Will wouldn’t want him to mourn forever. He would be happy that Sonny found someone to love. Will wouldn’t want Sonny to be alone. 

Sonny just can’t wrap his head around the fact that Will would have a problem with that. He doesn’t get that it is the man he chose to move on with that Will would have a problem with. He thinks that T and the other agent were exaggerating about how he acted around Paul 

He doesn’t think that he ever flirted with Paul before Will was taken from them. Yes, they spent a lot of time together, but they were just friends. He was hurt by Will’s actions, and he could talk about it with Paul, and he understood where Sonny was coming from, because as he had said, he felt so bad about doing that to Sonny, even unknowingly. 

Also, yes, Sonny is willing to admit to himself that he had said that he would give Will a chance to fix their marriage, but it hurt every time he saw him, and imagined him being unfaithful. Sonny isn’t seeing the situation from Will’s point of view, that Sonny had two sets of rules, one for Will and one for himself. 

Will couldn’t hang around anyone that might be interested in Will because it made Sonny uncomfortable, but Sonny could hang with exes or guys that were interested in him, and he expected Will to be okay with that. 

He also doesn’t understand that Will was so hurt because Sonny forgave Paul and spent time with him every day, but he wouldn’t do the same for Will. Paul wasn’t his husband, so it wasn’t the same, Paul didn’t know that he was sleeping with a married man, but Will knew what he was doing was wrong, and he still did it, but knowing about the tumor, did Will really understand what he was doing when he slept with Paul, was his impulse control was being affected? 

Sonny wants the chance to talk to Will, to explain all this, he needs to know if there is anything left between them before he can commit to Paul. Does he want to commit to Paul, would they have ever become more if Will hadn’t died, or more correctly, hadn’t been taken away from them. 

He knows that he had gotten the legal separation before he went to Paris, but he doesn’t think that he would have ever asked Will for a divorce. He was coming back from Paris to make things right with Will before he found out that he had been supposedly murdered. He just needed to make Will know that he was serious about needing time to work things out in his head, that’s why he asked for the legal separation. 

If he had known that it would have taken away all his rights to make decisions regarding Will in legal or medical situations, he doesn’t think he would have ever signed the damned papers. He knows now if he hadn’t signed the papers that he would be the one making the decisions about Will’s health, and that he would have been able to go with him wherever the local doctors have sent him for the surgeries. 

Until he was told by that agent today he didn’t realize how bad Will had been feeling, that he felt like he was just a second choice for Sonny, that Sonny had settled for him because he couldn’t have Paul at the time. 

That wasn’t true but thanks to Will apparently seeing the footage of all the time he spent with Paul after the cheating episode on continuous replay convinced him otherwise. How would he convince Will that he was his first choice, that’s why he waited for Will to be ready to get married? He waited for Will, where he left San Francisco after Paul said no. 

Is that a clue that he needs to examine, does he need to think about the fact as soon as Paul said no, he was out of there but that he was willing to wait for Will to say yes? Would he get the chance to make sure that Will knows how much he loved and still loves him now?

Will is in surgery fighting for his life because of that insane scientist, he may not survive, and even if he does, he may not be the same Will he knew before. According to Agent Templer and T, his Will has already changed, he’s saying that he wants Sonny out of his life. 

Well, it might be true somewhat considering he has been served with divorce papers; papers stating Sonny committed fraud and emotional infidelity, and that Will wants to be finished with their marriage. 

Sonny is not willing to sign the papers until he speaks to Will, he has to make sure that it is truly Will’s wish to get a divorce; he keeps coming back to the tumor that they were told about, how it is pressing on the area that affects judgement and decision making. 

This must be what made Will ask for the papers to be drawn up, before he was attacked and taken, all he ever wanted was to fix his marriage to Sonny. Did they know about the tumor when the lawyer drew up the papers for Will? He thought that they only found it when they got him to the trauma center or just before that? Surely his feelings haven’t changed that much, he still loves Sonny, doesn’t he? 

Sonny has to believe that it is the effects of those damned chips that the doctor implanted in Will, and the tumor and lesions that grew because of them being in his head and body. 

Sonny wonders besides the tumor having been there for almost three years, could Dr. Rolf have somehow implanted Will with a behavior chip before he took him. Thinking back now, how Will could change how he was acting in a heartbeat, had that monster been experimenting on Will in Salem, and only took him when he got the chance because Will was attacked. 

Had he been using Will as a test subject to see exactly how much he could change a person from their normal personality? Obviously, the tumor pressing on his logic center must have contributed to the changes, but dear lord, how scared must have Will felt, and nobody was helping except T, who tried his best, but he wasn’t trained to deal with those kinds of issues. 

Sonny realizes now having heard how Will felt, thank god that he did have Ari in his life, or he might have killed himself there and then, and there would be no coming back from that. They could have lost him permanently because everyone had been freezing him out for what he had done, no one had ever said something is not right, there must be a reason why Will keeps acting out. At that point, his impulse control must have been zero, if T hadn’t been there, Sonny doesn’t know what would have happened. 

No wonder T looked like he wanted to punch him so bad today, T was the only one that saw that Will was on the edge of a cliff that was crumbling underneath him. This must be why T had left Salem so quickly after Will’s funeral. He couldn’t deal with being around all the people that he felt had failed Will, Sonny being one of them. 

Back then and again now, T has saved Will’s life. He is going to have a huge influence on who Will decides he’s going to spend time with. He has already said that he is hoping to get Will to date his cousin. Sonny knows that if he wants to be able to get close to Will again, he needs to get T on his side. It will be an uphill battle because T is totally disgusted with Sonny and Paul for hurting Will so much. 

Sonny doesn’t know yet if he wants to be with Will romantically or just as friends, but he knows that he will need T to talk Will into letting him be in his life in some capacity. 

He had to have Will in his life somehow, but to be honest, can he expect Will to be his friend if Sonny decides to stay with Paul. If he had to, he could live without Paul, he had done it for years after he left San Francisco.

Would he be able to deal with seeing Will with a new boyfriend or husband, and be happy to just be on the sidelines while Will shares his life with someone else? Can he ask that of Will, if he couldn’t do it himself? 

That would be so hypocritical of him. Giant light bulb flashing over his head. Bells going ding, ding, ding in his brain. 

Oh my god, now he sees where some of T’s anger is coming from. Why did everyone expect Will to be perfect and not screw up when they had done it time and again? What gave them the right to treat Will that way.

Suddenly looking at his behavior with Paul before Will was attacked, he can see why Will was so hurt, he did give Paul an out for the cheating, but he wouldn’t do that for Will? No wonder Will wants nothing to do with him. How could he have done that? 

He thinks to himself, I forgave the man who my husband cheated on me with, but I couldn’t forgive my husband; not only that, but I wouldn’t spend any time with Will trying to work things out, but I would go out of my way to spend time with Paul. 

Oh my god, I was trying to punish Will! I wanted him to feel bad, I wanted him to hurt as much as I did. And I have to be honest, I did still have feelings for Paul when I got together with Will, but I would never admit it. I convinced myself that all those feelings were gone, but I just shoved it all to the back of my mind, and forgot all about it until I saw Paul at the hospital, and he kissed me. 

I never told Will what happened because I tried to convince myself that it didn’t matter, he didn’t need to know that my old boyfriend was in town, and wanted me back. I wasn’t going to do anything about it, so why did I keep it a secret from Will. Why didn’t I tell him as soon as he got back from LA, if it was so innocent? 

I always said that Paul never flirted with me and that I had no interest in him. But he did, and I was flattered, with all the business troubles and Will so occupied with his secret article, it felt great to have someone show interest in me when I was feeling down. 

Will only did that article in the first place because I was complaining about him not contributing enough to our finances; because I had drained our savings account to pay for the money pit club. 

I was feeling guilty about not being able to get the second club started. So, I made him feel bad about not earning enough, even though he had said he would get a regular job; but I encouraged him to work at his writing, knowing that at first it would never be a steady income. 

It’s only taken me three years, but I am finally seeing that I contributed to our problems, yes Will did cheat, and that hurt so much, but guess what I am not freaking perfect, like my family and I always acted when it came to Will. I always treated Will like he was less capable than me because he was younger than me. That’s not true, though. 

He was able to take care of Ari, he could do his job, he could handle life fine without me. Yes, he got fired in LA, but he’s not the first person to lose a job. I made him insecure enough that he felt that he couldn’t tell me what had happened. I needed him to need me, I needed to be the one in control of our life so that I felt better. 

Will was suicidal, Marlena admitted that it was in his journal, but we all acted like we had no idea what Templer and T were talking about when they brought it up, we couldn’t admit that we had driven him to that point, that I had driven him to that point. I hurt my husband so much trying to get back at him for hurting me, that I made him feel like he didn’t want to live anymore. 

What would I do, could I live with myself if he had taken that final step and killed himself. No, I would not want to be in this world if he had gone that way. Losing him to murder was bad enough, because he had no control over that, but for him to hurt himself to get away from the pain I was causing him, that would be unbearable.

I would never recover if Will had killed himself because of how I made him feel. I almost hate myself now for how I treated him, I not only love Will, but I am still in love with him. Yes, I love Paul and I said that he was my special and true love, but I don’t love him the way I love Will. Will is the love of my life, and now that there is a chance I can be with him again, I can’t throw that away. 

I have the feeling that I am going to have to fight to get my place back in his life, but you know what, maybe it's time that I worked to show Will how much he means to me. I think that was part of the problem, I chased him until I caught him, but I became complacent after I had him. 

After the baby news issue, I got used to Will always trying to show me how much he loved me, and how sorry he was. It became a way of life that just continued when Paul came back. I had two guys fighting over me again, it was an ego boost.

I got caught up in the whole Will is so lucky that Sonny loves him mantra that I think I started to believe it. That I was better than Will, that I didn’t do anything wrong. God, why did he even stay with me as long as he did. I am lucky that he didn’t get fed up, and kick my ass to the curb.

I have decided what I want, I want Will now and forever. How sappy is that? I know that Paul is not going to be happy, but I can’t marry him while I am still desperately in love with my husband. I have to figure out how to get Will back; I have to come up with a plan to win Will back, just telling him that I love him is not going to be enough, he doesn’t think that I really loved him to start with.

I must prove to him how much I want to be with him, something that shows him that I mean it. What can I do? What is the best way to show him that I truly love him and only him that way. 

I realize that I probably won’t be able to stay friends with Paul, because it would be too uncomfortable for Will. I am going to have to make it clear to everyone if that happens, that it is my decision, not Will’s. I am not going to let my family treat him like they did before. 

That was a major problem that I never addressed, I let my family treat my husband like dirt, and never called them on it. That will not continue. If my family cannot respect my husband and treat him right, then they won’t see either of us. 

It is going to be uncomfortable when we get back to the hotel because I am going to tell Paul right away, I can’t share a room with him anymore, now that I know that my future is with Will. I am sure that this announcement will go over like a lead balloon, as everyone else in the group is all pro Paul/Sonny relationship fans, including Marlena. 

You would think that she would want me back with Will considering she married us. I know that they thought they were just humoring me so that I could go back and marry Paul. I can’t though, my heart belongs with Will. They are going to try and talk me out of getting back with Will, especially my parents. 

I need to get my own room, and I must start planning my campaign to get Will back. If I can get Sami and Lucas on my side, along with Gabi and Ari, I will be in a good place. I have to make sure that I can outdo T and his cousin. I need to find out about this cousin, so I know who I will be competing with. Sounds like this guy has had a thing for Will for years. 

T knows Will and what he likes, he knows him just as well as I do, in a different way of course, but he knows what to tell his cousin to help him win Will. Also, T has been the one constant for Will the past three years, T never betrayed him, never turned his back on him, and now just saved his life, and got him help. 

He and Brian have bonded with Will in the past week, and now the three of them are good friends. Brian won’t help me, it was obvious earlier that he is on Will’s side, and if I am not mistaken, he has developed a slight crush on Will, and he is with Will as well as Sami and Lucas, wherever they are. 

I know that there is at least one behavior chip, but I get the impression that there might be a second one, why would he implant two separate behavior chips, and what else did that madman implant in my husband. What has been done to him that it is classified as top secret, and has such a high security clearance, that John can’t access the information.

Whatever it is, that agent has said that it had made Will the most important person in the country to both the FBI and the Attorney General’s office because of the information that he has been able to provide to them. He didn’t explain how Will came into this information, just that the process he went through was completely horrible. 

Of course, none of this will matter if Will doesn’t survive; please dear god, let my husband live, and let me be able to show him and make him believe just how much I love him. I know that I haven’t done a decent job of that in the past. 

Please Will baby, survive this surgery and all the others that you have facing you, I need you, and I love you so much. Take my strength and energy, use it to help you recover. I wish that I could be there with you, loving you and encouraging you all the way, cheering you on as you work your way back to us. I know that it will be a long struggle, but you have never let anything stop you. 

When I get back to the hotel, I must look at the footage that was with the divorce papers. I have to see what Will saw, what hurt him the way it did, so that I will know what I am fighting against. I also must watch the message he left behind. 

I have the feeling that it will not be pleasant or particularly nice to any of us by the way that agent smirked when he told us to watch it if we dare. I guess that I should get the others to watch it as well so that they can see what Will had to say for himself. 

After they watch the footage, I will tell everyone what I have decided, and wait for the explosion. They are going to go crazy when I tell them, but they will have to learn with my decision. I am sorry that Paul will be hurt, but I realize now that I was never completely over Will, my dream and doubts before the wedding were proof of that, but I was ignoring how I really felt. 

Sometimes, it felt like Paul had to be with me because he didn’t have his career, but I guess that is my imagination. I still think the world of him, even though I don’t want to be with him anymore, but I realize now that it was just the echoes of a past love that I tried to make real again. My future is with Will.

As he thinks this, Sonny notices that they are pulling up to the hotel, he hadn’t realized that he had been lost in thought for that long, but then he notices that everyone seems to be in the same state. They get out of the vehicle once John stops and they all go into the hotel. 

Sonny starts to tell them that he is going to watch the videos that came with the papers when they all start talking about being starved and getting something to eat. He tries to decline, but they won’t take no for an answer, so they end up in the hotel’s restaurant with him sitting next to Paul in a booth with the others. 

As they are trying to decide what they want to eat, Paul starts to wrap his arms around Sonny and puts his head on top of Sonny’s. Sonny feels uncomfortable and tries to pull away. Paul tightens his arms when he feels Sonny trying to get away, and asks him what is wrong. 

Sonny tells him that he is just feeling uncomfortable after all day, so Paul reluctantly lets Sonny go. While they are waiting for their food, Sonny tells everyone that he plans to watch the footage and the message from Will after they eat. 

Paul is happy, he figures that once Sonny sees the footage, he will realize that it has always been obvious that they should be together, he thinks that Sonny will sign the divorce papers right away; and they can plan another wedding, hell, this time they can go to City Hall for all he cares, if he and Sonny are married as soon as they can be. 

He happily starts to eat once the food arrives, just imagining his perfect future with Sonny. He smiles dopily at Sonny in anticipation of everything working out like he wants. 

Paul doesn’t know the major shock he is about to get. He won’t react well, and his secrets will start to unravel. He doesn’t know that he is going to lose everything in the future, but hey karma’s a bitch, and she is fed up with Paul Narita.

Once they are finished eating, Paul rushes them up to the suite. He hooks his tablet to the large screen tv in the living area, and asks Sonny for the storage device, he can’t wait to get through this, so that Sonny will sign those damn papers, and that brat will be out of there lives forever. Not.

Almost all of them settle down secure in the knowledge that the video footage is going to back up their actions towards Will in the past before he was taken; however, Sonny knows that he is probably going to see things that he will have work past in order to get back with Will, proof of how much he did hurt Will, but at least he will know what he must do to make it up to his husband. 

The footage starts with the waiting room at Salem hospital, and Sonny is seen dropping off coffee supplies from Common Grounds when Paul sees Sonny and he comes in and kisses him passionately. You can see that Sonny is surprised but he does not immediately push Paul away. After quite a few seconds Sonny seems to come to his senses and rips himself away from Paul. 

Paul tells Sonny that it is so great to see him, and Sonny says yes, but he tells Paul that he is happily married. Paul tells Sonny that he wants him back, but Sonny says that’s not going to happen, because he loves his husband Will. Sonny walks away, and Paul looks at him saying to himself that he doesn’t care, he will get Sonny back again. 

The next clip shown is a shot of Club TBD where Sonny and Paul are at the counter laughing, Paul is flirting with Sonny and Sonny is just smiling at him, and doing nothing to stop him. They quickly see clip after clip, from different days, where it happens time and again, both before and after the cheating episode. 

In the clips after the cheating has happened, and has become public, Will can be seen in the background several times and he looks completely miserable. He is always alone except when T is seen with him. Family and friends are always in the picture, but none of them are ever seen with Will. 

Sonny can be seen agreeing to meet with Will, but he never follows through with that promise, either business interferes, or Paul comes in and Sonny gets caught up with him, spending lengthy periods of time with Paul, never leaving to meet Will like he had promised. 

They see Will checking the time and calling Sonny, however, Sonny just ignores the calls and keeps speaking with Paul. During the last clip of Sonny ignoring Will’s calls, Will is seen, tears running down his face and he just seems to give up, he calls T and tells him that Sonny stood him up again. 

T tells him that he will be right over. T comes over and they talk about what has happened again, T tells Will that he needs to face the fact that Sonny is so caught up in Paul right now, that there is nothing Will can do, he must either accept Sonny’s behavior, or he can try and move on. 

T says that Sonny isn’t the only gay guy out there, and whether Will believes it or not, that there are other guys who are interested in Will, if he was open to giving them a chance. 

Will tells T that he still loves Sonny, but he is realizing now that it’s obvious that Will really was just Sonny’s second choice, he can see that Sonny still loves Paul, but Sonny doesn’t want to be seen as the bad guy, so he can’t leave his husband for someone else. 

He goes on to say that nobody would blame Sonny, as they have told him many times, that he wasn’t good enough for Sonny and didn’t deserve him, and that Will had proved them right by cheating on Sonny. 

Oddly enough, no one has a problem with Sonny spending all his time with the guy that Will cheated on Sonny with. For some strange reason, no one thinks that it is unnatural that Sonny can bear to be around that guy. They think that Paul is blameless because he didn’t know that Will was married, or who his husband was. 

Various family members are seen encouraging Sonny to give up on Will and to start seeing Paul, even though Sonny and Will are still married, especially Justin and Adrienne. John encourages Paul to go after his happiness, not seeming to realize that Will would lose Sonny, and he doesn’t seem to care about Will anyone. He is too busy trying to make up with Marlena after Paul’s paternity is revealed, especially the date of birth. 

Many of the people in Salem are seen in clips tearing into Will for his actions, but none of them ever ask Will how he is doing, and as the clips progress; Will can be seen becoming more and more depressed, and it can be seen how worried T is about Will. T even tries contacting Marlena, but she just puts him off. 

He tries to tell her how depressed Will is, but she doesn’t listen; she tells him to stop overreacting and to leave the diagnosis to professionals who know what they are talking about. Though she never recommends anyone for Will to speak to her, because she doesn’t believe that Will is in trouble, she thinks that he is just looking for attention like the way his mother Sami would. 

She hangs up on T, and T is seen swearing about how Will’s family doesn’t care that Will is in bad shape. T tries to reach Sami, but she is out of town, and he can’t get a hold of her. He does the only thing he hopes might help Will, he gets him a journal; he has heard that sometimes if you can write out the difficult stuff; it helps the feelings go away, he prays that this will work for Will. Will agrees to try because he doesn’t know what else to do. 

The next clip shows Sonny deciding that he is going to take Victor’s job offer in Paris, so he can go away and clear his head, and at the same time, he has Will served with the legal separation papers. He tells Will that he needs to get away from everything so that he can figure out what he wants to do. 

He doesn’t even hug Will before he leaves, and Will is heartbroken especially when he sees Sonny hug Paul before he leaves Salem. Will tells T that this is the proof that Sonny cares more for Paul than he does Will, and that it is obvious that he has already made his choice. 

The next set of clips show how Will’s depression gets worse when everyone blames him for making Sonny feel so awful that he had to leave town. Not one of the people showed any concern for Will, they treated him like he was lower than the dirt on the ground, being so hypocritical. 

Will and T both know how many affairs the others had, but apparently only Will was the one that should be punished for being unfaithful. 

As the footage continues, you can see Will pushed to one side while Paul is welcomed by everyone in the family and town. Will becomes a silent shadow in the background, seemingly invisible to everyone.

The next scene on the drive is shocking, it shows Will at Abby and Ben’s apartment when he agreed to wait there for the cable company; it is the day that Ben attacked Will, they see Will looking at a picture of him and Sonny from their wedding, the look of love and longing on his face; they hear the call he makes to Sonny, and the absolute love and truth in his voice as he speaks.

They then see him find the necktie and piece of paper with Paige’s address in the garbage when he goes to throw out all the sheets of crumpled up paper, and then as he realizes that Ben is the real killer. He goes to leave, but Ben shows up, and sees Will with the tie. 

They see Ben attack Will by throwing him into the refrigerator and Will landing on the floor shaken and confused, and then Ben strangling Will, saying to Will, you made me do it. After he thinks Will is dead, they see him stuff Will’s body in a huge sports bag, and bring him back to Will’s apartment where he stages the scene. 

They are completely shaken from seeing Ben attack Will; they feel sick, well except for Paul, who thinks to himself why couldn’t Ben have done the job right, and we wouldn’t be going through this right now. 

Sonny is dry heaving, he can’t believe that he just saw Will being attacked and almost killed, that Ben tried his best to kill him. He can only imagine the horror Will must have gone through, thinking that he was never going to see Ari, his family, his friends, or Sonny ever again. 

He can only imagine what was going through Will’s mind as he lost consciousness. He knows that if he hadn’t left then this might not have happened, he can only blame himself for the hell that Will went through that day.

Next up, they see Gabi finding Will’s body, her calling 911 and trying to revive him, how when the police and paramedics arrived, Rafe having to pull her off Will’s body, him trying to find a pulse, and Gabi going into hysterics when he tells her that Will is gone. She cries out how will they tell Ari that her daddy is gone. This remark makes most of the group tear up.

They see when Rafe, who is visibly shaken, calls Hope, and tells her to get over to Will’s place, that something terrible has happened and that they need her there. They remember Rafe was once Will’s stepfather and still loved him like a son. 

They see Hope almost passing out when she sees her nephew dead, and she insists on calling Lucas herself, and when he gets there, Hope having to tell him that his son is gone. He was the latest victim of the Necktie Killer, and Lucas can be seen breaking down, screaming not his boy, not his son, holding her as they both sob. 

The scene changes to the police station where Marlena and John are waiting there for Lucas, he comes in and they hug him, and they talk so lovingly about Will, acting as if they hadn’t really cut Will out of their lives the past few months. 

Sami shows up and she is clearly in shock. Marlena hugs her, and Sami just stands there stiffly, clearly uncomfortable, and not knowing what to say or do. Her son is gone, how does she deal with that, she is clearly hanging onto the last strands of her control. 

Next thing they see is Sami and Lucas in the morgue, looking at Will on the slab, and talking about how much Will suffered in such a short life, most of it their fault for treating him like a prize that they constantly fought over; how that they were happy that he found love, even if it only lasted a short while. 

They comment on how he deserved better, and that now all his pain would be gone, he would be where he wouldn’t hurt anymore with all their loved ones. They promise to take care of Ari for him. 

Just before they leave, Sami kisses Will’s forehead, and she tells him to sleep peacefully, that she and his dad will keep the tigers away. The tears roll down Sami and Lucas’ faces as they say goodbye to their son, and on most of the faces of those watching in Memphis. 

Sonny is thrown when he sees the next clip, it shows him in his apartment in Paris packing to go back to Salem so that he can make things right with Will, he is smiling as he looks at his wedding ring, and then the phone rings, it is his Uncle Vic. 

He tells Victor that he is taking a few days off, but he will oversee the project anyway but before he can continue, Victor interrupts to tell Sonny that he needs to come back to Salem right away. Will has been murdered, and Sonny needs to come back for the funeral, and that Victor will take care of the arrangements. 

Sonny sees himself arguing with Victor that it is not possible, that he was on his way home to see Will and tell him that he loved him and wanted to make things right; he tells Victor that Will can’t be gone, that he never had the chance to tell Will that he loved him, Victor cuts him off, and tells him that Will knew that, and to come home. Sonny sees himself dropping the phone and crouching in the corner, holding his head and crying. 

Sonny thinks the next scenes are probably the worst because he could see why Will thought that he wasn’t really mourning him at that time. The first one shows Paul running into Sonny at the park, and how eager he is to see Sonny, and that he doesn’t even address why Sonny is home now, he must know, he is part of the family. 

The second scene shows him at the apartment where Will’s body was found, and he is touching the place where Will lay, he can tell from the tape still on the floor; Gabi comes in, and she talks to Sonny, she tells him that she is back to get clothes for her and Ari. Once she leaves, Sonny breaks down and cries his heart out, and after his tearful moments, there is a knock on the door. 

It’s Paul, he just came to check on Sonny, they talk briefly, and after Paul leaves, it shows them on either side of the door, Paul has a look on his face that shows how much he still wants Sonny, and it looks like Sonny is feeling the same inside the apartment. God, did he really do this when he thought his husband had just been killed; how could be so cruel, even if it was unintentional, he wasn’t wanting Paul that night, he just fell back into old habits.

Will’s funeral is shown, and all the loving remarks that his relatives and Sonny give are next, and they all talk about how loved and special Will was, and it shows them all putting flowers on Will’s casket. 

The last scene of the funeral clips is disturbing because after Sonny cries over Will’s grave, Paul shows up, and they start to make plans to meet up when Sonny comes back from Paris for good, if he does. Sonny was feeling so emotional after the funeral, that he just goes along with Paul when they talk, he doesn’t even realize that Paul thinks that Sonny is making plans to get back with Paul. 

How could he disrespect his husband, it was so tasteless and cruel to Will’s memory? He understands how it must have looked, how can he convince Will that it really wasn’t what it looked like.

Further clips are shown as Sonny comes back from Paris, starts a relationship with Paul, after saying that he knows that Will would not want him to mourn him forever and to be alone. All the things they do together, how everyone including Will’s family embraces their relationship, especially Justin and Adrienne. 

It shows when he proposes to Paul, and then the clips from their Pre-Cana meeting, and what Sonny is saying about Paul being his first love, his true love, and yes while a part of him would always love and miss Will, that Sonny couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul, how he couldn’t wait for their future together. It even shows the wedding up to the point where Ben crashed it.

Sonny thinks to himself, oh my god, Will has seen most of this on repeat for two years and the latest clips as they happened. No wonder he is so angry, and wants nothing to do with me. 

I am going to have to prove to Will that even though it looked like I loved Paul more than Will, that it is not true, that he, Will, is my soulmate, the love of my life. I have to figure out how to make Will understand that he is the most important person in my life, and that I will do anything I have to get him back, for him to be with me. 

I know that it won’t happen overnight, that I won’t even get a chance to see him until he recovers. Oh no, that head agent said that T is going to be the FBI liaison to Will. T doesn’t want me to even see Will again, let alone get back together with him. 

He will use the time to talk up his cousin, he might even get the cousin to meet Will while he is recovering. He will have the advantage. I must find out where Will is now, and where they are taking him to recover. 

I need to be there so that I can spend time with him. If I can be with him, I can try and get him to fall back in love with me, I know that he still does have feelings for me, or the anger wouldn’t be so strong. If he didn’t care it would be worse, because it would show that he had completely given up on me

When this last clip finishes, up pops a video of T, saying here is all the evidence that Will needs to show to have the divorce granted, these clips are proof of fraud, and compelling evidence of emotional infidelity on Sonny’s part. 

T advises Sonny to just sign the papers, that if it goes to court, and these clips become part of the public record, that Sonny won’t be able to maintain his squeaky-clean image anymore.

He then says, “There is a message for all of you on here from Will, he recorded before he was transported last night. Watch it if you dare, you may not like what you hear, it’s up to you. 

Just know that I am never letting any of you ever hurt Will again. Let me be perfectly clear, if it is or was up to me, you lot would never get near Will again. I honestly hope that he can meet someone, and finally know what it is liked to be truly loved and wanted. 

He deserves to know what that feels like, and I am sure that myself and his parents can see to it. He also has another defender now in his corner, Brian is also going to make sure that Will is put first this time. 

During the week when he was treating him, he got to see the real Will, and he really likes that Will. I do believe my newest friend has developed quite a crush if you will on my oldest one. He knows however that because of the past they share, again thanks to Sonny, that Will wouldn’t see him that way. 

He is determined that Will finds a great guy though. I am sure that I can get Brian on Team Seb. My cousin will treat Will the way he should have always been treated by his partner. Seb for the win, see you later.” The message from T ends, and then the video that Will recorded starts to play, and they wait to see what Will has to say to them.

Will is seen propped up in the bed in the trauma center treatment area, and even after a week of having continuous IVs and treatment, he still looks in terrible shape, but he is alert at that moment. 

Will starts to speak, “Well, hello, my oh so loving family, I hear that you have been insistent on seeing me. I can’t figure out why, none of you wanted anything to do with me when I was still in Salem, but whatever. 

Here I am, and I am going to tell you something that you should listen to. I want nothing to do with a bunch of such self-righteous hypocrites. When I was still in Salem before I was supposedly killed, you all treated me like dirt, you acted like I was the biggest whore in the world for cheating on my husband, when the majority of you are serial cheaters. 

The hypocrisy of it amazes me, especially dear mother-in-law, while you were slapping me in the face for cheating on Sonny, both you and dear daddy-in-law were both having affairs. Great moral ground you were standing on, and having the nerve to treat me the way you did. 

How many times have you and Justin been married, to each other and others besides. You make me sick, you grew up poor, there is nothing wrong with that, but once you married into money, you decided that you and your family were better than anyone else. You do realize that you married the nephew of a mobster, and let’s be honest here, you all knew what Victor was doing, but you held yourself as this perfect family, don’t make me laugh. 

I refuse to believe that Justin has never been involved in any of Victor’s interests as he has worked for his uncle for years, you realize don’t you, that your privileged life is based on the proceeds of crimes that most likely were funneled into the legitimate companies. If you haven’t thought of that, I think you have been bleaching your hair too much, some of it must have seeped into your brain. 

Now for my beloved grandmother, and her loving partner. I just have to say that you can take your judgement and self-righteous attitudes towards me and shove them. I am so sick of your condescension towards me and my actions when neither of you have any room to talk. 

Do you remember Aunt Belle, the child you and John conceived while you were still married to Grandpa Roman? I find it interesting that those actions were never held against you, especially when you first tried to pass Belle off as Grandpa Roman’s child, but mom put a stop to that, and guess what, the blame was put on her instead of on you where it really belonged when the truth came out. 

And for John, your Doc is supposed to be the love of your life, but at the same time you got her pregnant with Belle, you were sleeping with Tori Narita and got her pregnant, did she drug you to get you into bed, how else could it have happened, you were so desperately in love with your precious Marlena. That’s not what happened though, is it? 

You could say you made a mistake and betrayed the woman you loved, and would expect to be forgiven. Why? After all, you committed the most unforgivable sin of sleeping with someone other than the love of your life. You should be publicly humiliated and ridiculed, you both should have been branded as the lowest form of life for betraying your relationship, especially you, you were cheating on the woman you were trying to steal away from her husband. 

And then onto the Pawn/Princess Gina years, you and Hope slept together multiple times but of course you had the excuse of the behavior chips that Dr. Rolf implanted, so you couldn’t be responsible for your actions, and you had to be forgiven. 

And Grandma, what about that time when you felt a bit devilish, you couldn’t be blamed for any of that, right? Are you seeing a pattern here, where you do something extremely wrong, but you don’t have to deal with the consequences? Okay, bye for now, hopefully forever.

Now to my darling husband and his loving fiancé, now that’s not a phrase you hear too often, well with Salem, it might be. I was so in love with you Sonny, and whether you meant to or not, you crushed that love into the ground. 

Yes, I made mistakes, some of them really big, but you knew what you were doing when you decided to drag me into this twisted relationship you and Paul share, he knew he was gay, but was too afraid of coming out of the closet and losing his career, so he said no when you proposed; because of course his sexuality really made a difference on good he could throw a baseball, and you got sulky, broke up with him and decided to leave. 

You should have figured out what you wanted before you came to Salem, and decided hey, I’ll go for a guy completely different from my last boyfriend. That would show him that you were over him, and I guess that you decided you would settle for the boy next door, that one that would believe everything you ever told him.

But hey that’s my bad, I was the little naïve inexperienced boy who didn’t even know he was gay, or at least hadn’t admitted it to himself. What’s the expression, get them young, and train them right. Well, you definitely did that. 

I had to be the perfect young gay man, somebody who was proud to be out in public with you, to be out, period; you weren’t going to have another relationship where you had to hide, right. You really made me believe that you loved me and only me. 

I asked straight up, pardon the pun, before we got married, after you proposed for the second time, and you swore up and down that there was no one else in your heart. You lied to me from the moment we met, and like a sucker, I believed every golden lie coming out of your mouth. 

I had to be perfectly honest with you, you even thinking I should tell you things I did before we were together, such as when I panicked about admitting I was gay, and slept with Gabi and got her pregnant. When you found out, you broke up with me, and told me we couldn’t be together; and you started dating Brian, who by the way, didn’t deserve to be used by you either. 

Then you so graciously forgave me, and we got back together, and as soon as gay marriage became legal, you wanted to get married. Now to be perfectly honest, I don’t think you care who you married, you just wanted to be able to do it. 

So, like a fool, I believed that you really loved me, and after some serious convincing, I agreed to marry you even though you knew how I felt about marriage, after growing up in Salem. We got married and everything seemed great at first, then I started writing which by the way you encouraged, until it became embarrassing for you, and then you treated me like everyone else. 

You never once stood up for me or defended me in the mess with Abby, you just said that you wouldn’t take a side. Was that so no one would get mad with you, couldn’t have that happen, could you? After EJ was murdered, and Mom decided to leave town and go to LA; and I was offered the screenwriter job, you told me to go for it, you understood that Mom needed me to help her adjust to living somewhere new, but that sure changed, didn’t it. 

You started to feel neglected because I was busy, and your true love showed up in Salem, which by the way I only found out about thanks to the article and cheating mess. Were you ever going to tell me that your ex was town if I hadn’t gotten involved in that, or would you have let me swing blindly in the wind? 

What about you draining our joint savings account, and then making me feel guilty about not contributing more to our finances; you do understand that is the only reason I took the last article from Sonix, because they offered me a good salary which I thought would be good for u,s and then having to sign that stupid confidentiality agreement, so I had keep the subject a secret.

Which was redundant with how Paul was so obviously chasing you, he didn’t need the article to come out, he was doing a damned fine job of outing himself with how he acted around you. 

You just loved the attention, even though you said that you and Paul were just friends, even after you found out about me sleeping with him, how could you stand to be around the man who slept with your husband, why didn’t you want to bash his face in? 

Why was he given a free pass, he was there that night, obviously? You couldn’t do that to your true love though, could you, you only treated your husband like that, you were willing to spend time with him always, and not once could you give me the same consideration. 

That proved that it was Paul you really loved, and damn you for doing that to me, for making me feel like I was your second choice, the one you ended up, not the one you wanted. I deserved better than that, but I was always afraid to say anything in case I lost you, but you know what, babe, I never really had you to start with. 

You wanted Paul, you almost married him except for the miraculous news of my survival, well you can have him. I am no one’s second choice, and I will never be again. Oh, Paul, I have a song suggestion for your wedding, Let’s Hear it for the Boys, you know what I mean, or any port in a storm. Oh, Sonny, ask him what that means, I am sure you will love the explanation. It will make you feel so special.

Well, I have got to go, spent too much time thinking about you lot. Need to save my breath for when I really need it. To quote my man T, over and out. Talk to you later, not. This is Will Horton, signing off, hopefully not for the last time.”

They all just sit there, blinking at the screen once the video finishes, not believing the tirade that Will just unleashed on them. Everyone except Sonny starts to get mad, saying how dare he speak to us this way? How could he be so unpleasant and so cruel, and whether they want to admit it, truthful. 

Paul is hoping that Sonny didn’t clue into that last part of what Will said when he was speaking to them; if he did, how is he going to talk his way out of without creating a big problem. If he has to admit that he was sleeping with other guys during the year, he was with Sonny, how is he going to explain the need for them to keep it a secret in San Francisco? 

Damn that brat for trying to cause trouble for him and Sonny, why couldn’t just die and stay dead? Did Sonny also pick up on he said slept with his husband, and not had sex with him.

Did he remember Paul drugging him and what happened afterwards? Damn, now he needs to do damage control thanks to Will’s little rant. 

John is comforting Marlena, saying to her that it must be the tumor making Will strike out at them like that, didn’t that agent say that the tumor was responsible for his behavior before, it must be affecting him again, and making him say the things he did in the video. 

Justin and Adrienne are also talking about what Will said, they agree that it has to be the tumor, Will had never spoken to either of them like that before, doesn’t he realize how lucky he was to be with Sonny, that Sonny deserved so much better. Interestingly enough, John and Marlena don’t disagree with what was just said about Will.

This last comment causes Sonny to lose it, and he screams at them that Will was right in almost everything he said. The only bit he got wrong was that Will was Sonny’s second choice. Will was, and will always be Sonny’s first choice. He is Sonny’s soulmate and the love of his life. 

Paul and the rest just stare at Sonny in shock. They can’t believe what they are hearing. 

Paul looks at Sonny and says, “What are you saying, babe. Do you feel alright? You aren’t with Will, you are with me and we are getting married. You just have to sign the divorce papers, and we can reschedule the wedding.”

Sonny responds, “No, Paul, we aren’t. I love you, I really do but I am in love with Will, I always have been, and I always will be. To tell you the truth, when we were in the middle of the ceremony, I kept having flashbacks to Will, and how I felt about him. That should have told me everything I needed to know right then and there. 

I have to do everything, no, I will do everything that I can to get him back, and make it up to him. He’s right. I did still have feelings for you, and I should have sorted them out before I ever got involved with him. I hurt him unbearably, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. 

I know now, especially after seeing those clips today, that I hurt Will way more than he ever hurt me by being unfaithful. He may have cheated physically but I cheated emotionally every time I spent time with you, and to be honest, after the scandal, I mostly did it to get back at Will and hurt him. 

I wanted him to know how I felt when I found out about you and him. The reason I could spend time with you was because it didn’t hurt, yes, I cared for you more than I should have, but it killed me to see Will, because of how much I loved him, and I couldn’t believe that he had broken our vows. 

That the love of my life, my soulmate, had been with someone else. I knew how insecure he was, and I deliberately let him think that I was considering getting with you. If Brian had been around then, I probably would have used him, because I knew that Will couldn’t handle seeing me with Brian all the time. 

I just needed some time to get my head back on straight, and when I realized exactly why I was doing what I did, that is why I took Uncle Vic’s offer. I was afraid if I stayed that I would keep going until my marriage was gone completely. 

I also had the legal separation papers filed just as another way to show Will that I had all the control with our marriage, and he had none. I didn’t contact you while I was in Paris because Will wouldn’t have been there to see it.

I am ashamed that I did that to my husband, it made me realize just how manipulative I was capable of being, I don’t like that about myself. I was trying to get the nerve to contact Will when he called me that day. As soon as I got the message, I was packing to come home to him. 

I was too proud to make contact first, but as soon he did, I was ready to go back. When I got the call from Uncle Vic, it destroyed part of me. My love was gone forever, and I was never going to have the chance to be with him again and fix our marriage. 

I know now from seeing the clips, that I did give you conflicting messages when I came back for the funeral, but Paul, it was really all in your head, I was not flirting with you or making romantic plans when I came home for Will’s funeral. 

I was in a daze most of that week, and that day at the grave, I was so out of it, I didn't know what I agreed to until I just saw that clip. The idea of Will thinking I was making plans on top of his grave makes me truly ill. 

I am sorry, Paul, but I used you when I came back to make me feel better, I figured it was better to be with someone, rather than be alone. I couldn’t be in Salem without Will and have to be by myself. I know that I did have feelings for you but never like what I had felt for Will. That day in the church, I was trying to be honest, but I couldn’t tell you how I really felt. 

That I would give anything for just one more chance with Will. When I said you were my first love, my special love, I meant it but not in the way you thought. It was because you had taught me that I could love someone, that I realized that I was capable of that, up to that point, I hadn’t, I hadn't felt an emotional connection, that I was just hooking up with the guys I was with before I met you. 

But it took Will for me to know what it was to love someone with all of my heart. I knew then that I would give up my life if necessary for Will, but, I have never felt that way for anyone else, including you. When you said no to my proposal, I ended our relationship and left San Francisco.

However, when Will said no the first time, I was willing to wait for him to be ready to take that step with me. I would have waited years if I had to, that is how I knew that he is my soulmate, the love of my life. 

I am sorry for hurting you, but I must be honest. I can’t stay with you, let alone marry you, because my heart belongs to Will. I know this is a big blow to you, but I must be honest. I have already hurt Will so much by my past actions, I can’t add anyone else to that list. 

I know you don’t want to hear this, but I don’t think we can be friends anymore even. It would make Will too uncomfortable to see us spend time together as friends, and Paul, I don’t think you want to just be my friend, do you? 

You don’t want to see me live my life with Will, and I wouldn’t expect that? I want you to find someone who can love you the way I love Will. I have screwed up so much, and I know that I must fix it. 

Right now, Will can’t stand me, but that’s actually a good thing, if he didn’t care, he wouldn’t be so angry. If he didn’t care at all, he would be indifferent to me. And you all heard how angry he was in that message?

I know how much I have to make up to him, and if I can find out where he is recovering, I am going there. I don’t care if he rejects me every day, I am going to prove to him that he is my life. I lost him once, permanently, I thought. Now that I know he is back, I am going to make sure he knows how much I love him, and that he is my life.”

They look at Sonny like he has lost his mind, they are thinking it might be possible because of the stress that he has been under since the wedding was interrupted. Adrienne comes over to him, and takes his shoulders and looks into his eyes.

She says, “Honey, I know that it was a shock to find out that Will is actually alive and not be able to get to see him. You are obviously shaken up, and not thinking clearly. You don’t want to give up your relationship with Paul, who loves you, to go back to someone that doesn’t even want to see you. Especially someone who said such awful things right now, we don’t know if those clips have been altered, to make Will’s point and to hurt you.” 

She goes to continue but Sonny pulls away from her.

Sonny, “Mom, the FBI told us that none of the footage has been altered, none of it, they couldn’t if they wanted to use any of the footage in the cases they are going to be prosecuting; because as Dad could tell you any good defense lawyer would make that point that if one piece had been altered, so could the rest.

You are doing it again. You don’t like Will and don’t want me to be with him, so you are putting him down. None of the rest of you want to admit that Will has reason to feel as he does. I remember when everyone of those clips were filmed, what we saw was the truth, it was there for us all to see exactly how we all treated him. Everyone here, especially me, treated him horribly and almost drove him to the brink of suicide. 

No one tried to find out why he had changed so drastically, not one person cared. It just gave you the opportunity to say that you were right, that he was just like his mother. If anyone in addition to T had been there for him, we might have discovered the tumor and been able to get him treated. 

We all but pushed him out of our lives for the most part, and when we did speak to him, it was always something to put him down or humiliate him. Why shouldn’t he hate us? What did we ever do for him, but make him feel like he had nothing left to live for, except his little girl. He would be dead now if not for Ari.

Ever since we saw Will on the stretcher, I was thinking about all of this, but I didn’t want to admit that I had done anything wrong. I kept thinking during the confrontations at the trauma center last night, and again this morning, that I had turned a blind eye to the way Paul would always flirt with me, and that since I wasn’t flirting back, that I hadn’t done anything wrong. That’s not true, though, I put someone else ahead of my husband, because I thought that I had the right to do that, because Will had hurt me. 

However, I was doing it before that night happened, I was keeping secrets, and expecting Will to be honest with me. I was such a hypocrite. I started to believe everything everyone was saying that Will was lucky to be with me. I never showed him how lucky that I was to have him love me. 

I let people treat him like garbage and say what they wanted to him, even when they had done worse than he ever did. Why should he have been treated the way he was, when no one else ever had to atone for their behavior, like he was expected to. 

No wonder he doesn’t want anything to do with me right now. I am the one who has to do the work now, and the apologies, and everything else that I need to do right now to get him back with me. If the situations had been reversed, and I was the one who cheated with Paul, would you have let everyone get away with treating me the way they treated Will?”

Adrienne, “Of course not?”

Sonny, “What’s the difference? It would have been the same actions, why would you protest how I was treated for doing that, but you were perfectly fine for Will to be treated like he was subhuman?”

Justin speaks up, “But you are our son, and you wouldn’t act like that, you are not Will. You are not Sami Brady’s son.”

Sonny, “There is your answer right there. You still hate Will because he is Sami’s son. I don’t know where your irrational hatred of Sami is coming from, and the fact that you have passed it onto Will is not alright. 

I am telling you right now, stop it or you won’t see me either. I am not going to let you treat my husband like that anymore. I should have done this when Will and I first got together. Will let you get away with it because he didn’t want to cause friction between my parents and me, and you took advantage of that every time.”

His parents just stare at him in disbelief that Sonny just said all of that to them about Will Horton of all people.

Paul finally speaks up, “Sonny I am not losing you to Will Horton, you are my fiancé and we are getting married, you just need to get your head back in place, where it should be. You are going to sign those papers, and we are setting a date for our wedding.”

Everyone looks at Paul, and Sonny says, “Paul, I am sorry that you are hurt, but you can’t tell me what I am doing. I am getting back together with Will, and I am not going to be with you. I am getting my life and my family back together the way it should have been before it got so out of control. 

I know that it’s going to be hard, to go back and tell everyone that we are no longer together, I will do that, and I will take care of everything, but I am going after my husband. I sincerely apologize for stringing you along and hurting you. But I am in love with Will, and want to be with him for the rest of my life. 

You can’t force me to marry you, and you definitely can’t force me to sign those divorce papers. Will is going to see that I love him, and want him back when I don’t sign the papers. I am going to send a message to Carrie and Austin and ask them to pass it on to Will once he is out of surgery. 

I am going to send him a letter telling him exactly how I feel, and that I am willing to wait for however long it takes for him to come back to me. He waited for me to return from Paris, I can do the same for him.”

Paul freaks out, “No, we are getting married, sign the damn papers right now. I am not waiting any longer.”

Sonny, “No, Paul, you have to listen to me, I am not marrying you, it is not going to happen, I am going to get my husband back, and my family.”

Paul grabs Sonny, and shakes him., “You are mine, that little, he is not getting you back. We made vows, and we are going to finish them, you are going to be my husband.” Paul continues to shake Sonny, who struggles to get away from him. 

John and Justin come over, and between them, they are able to get Paul away from Sonny. Sonny is completely in shock at what has just happened. He can only imagine that it would get worse if Paul got angrier, would it have been like that if they had gotten married. 

God, he can’t believe he never saw this side of Paul before. He always thought Paul was a gentle giant, so strong and sweet. The Paul that I saw tonight was a monster though, what would he have done if it had been them alone.

He has to get away from him, he knows now that Paul will try to stop him from getting back with Will. He doesn’t trust that Paul won’t try to interfere with anything he might try to send Will, he needs to get to Will now. He is afraid that Paul might try to hurt Will so that Sonny can’t get back with him.

Paul continues to struggle between Justin and John. He is still trying to get at Sonny, he honestly thinks his actions are going to convince Sonny to marry him, he doesn’t realize that everyone can see his true colors starting to come through.

Sonny grabs his wallet, the envelope with the papers, the storage device and his cell, tells his parents that he will call them later, and takes off. He goes to the nearest hotel, and books a single room, and tells them that he doesn’t want anyone to be given his room number, or to be let up to his room without his permission. 

He is truly freaked out by what just happened. He knew that Paul wouldn’t take the news that he had chosen Will very well, but he didn’t expect to be attacked over it.

He calls the reception desk, and asks for the number for the local FBI office, he needs to speak to T or Agent Templer, he is afraid that Paul may try to find Will and hurt him. He never would have thought that before tonight but now all bets are off. 

He gets the number and then calls the office, T is not there but Agent Templer is still there. He explains what had happened, and his concerns. The agent tells him to wait in his room, and that he will be there shortly. Templer calls T, and explains the situation and tells him that he needs T there when he speaks to Sonny, that T will know if what Sonny is saying is true. 

T and Templer get to the new hotel, and the reception calls up to let Sonny know that he has two visitors, and does he want them sent up, and Sonny says please send them up but ask for identification first, she tells him that they are showing her FBI badges. 

She lets him know that they are on their way up, and shortly, he hears a knock on the door. Sonny cautiously opens the door, and is relieved when he sees T and Templer.

T looks at Sonny and can see he is seriously freaked out, and says this to Templer. They ask Sonny what happened, and he tells them what occurred after they looked at the footage enclosed with the divorce papers. 

As well, he also tells them that he had decided by the time that he got back to his original hotel earlier that evening that he was going to try and get Will back, that he realized that he was still in love with him, and that Will was the love of his life. 

He tells them after they watched Will’s message to them, that everyone was still disparaging Will, and that he freaked out on them, told them that Will was right in what he had said in his message to them.

Sonny, “I told them that I was going to try and get Will back.” He explains that at first, they didn’t believe him, and how Paul acted like Sonny didn’t know what he was talking about.

He goes on to say that Paul kept insisting that Sonny was going to marry him, and demanded that he sign the divorce papers then and there. He says that when he refused, Paul grabbed him and started shaking him saying that he and Paul had made vows and they were going to finish them. 

Sonny says to the agents, “Paul also started to say that little but stopped himself before he finished.” Sonny knows that it was aimed at Will, and he is afraid of what Paul might do.

He tells them that he made the mistake of saying he would write a letter to Will, telling him how much he wanted to get back with him, and that he was going to ask Carrie and Austin to get it to Will for him. 

He is worried that something could happen now, that Paul was like a monster, and now he doesn’t know what to expect from him anymore. He is afraid that Paul would try to either get to Will, or intercept the letter and change it to show Will that Sonny still wants to be with Paul, and cause Will to never forgive him.

They want to know if Paul physically hurt him, and he says not really. His arms are sore where Paul grabbed him but that his dad and John had pulled Paul off him. They ask to see his arms, and when Sonny removes his jacket, and rolls up his shirt sleeves, huge hand print shaped bruises are already forming on both of Sonny’s arms. 

They decide to document the bruising along with a written statement from Sonny, to be placed in Paul’s file, they can add this to the evidence they already have on him. They can use this to show how Paul was becoming a danger to Will, and those he loves or who love him. They ask Sonny if he has any thought of going back to Paul after this, and he says hell no. 

He feels responsible though, he thinks if he hadn’t just blurted out that not only was he going to get Will back so abruptly, and that he also told Paul that he also knew that he could no longer be friends with Paul either. He knew that Will couldn’t or wouldn’t want to see him and Paul spending time together. 

They tell him that he is trying to rationalize what happened, just like a victim of abuse, but that Paul had crossed a line tonight, and he was becoming controlling and abusive with Sonny. Sonny is shocked quiet, because he never looked at it like that, but he realizes that they are right. 

Paul was fine when Sonny was going along with everything Paul wanted. However, he started changing as soon Sonny wasn’t doing just what Paul wanted. 

He figures that Paul had flipped after finding out that he was losing Sonny, after them almost getting married last week. He tells Templer and T that he was having doubts before the wedding, he couldn’t stop thinking about Will, but he pushed them aside, because he knew at that point he couldn’t dwell on it because Will was dead. Never knowing that they would find out that Will was alive, even though when they did find out at first, they thought it was another way for Ben to hurt them all.

He admits after tonight, he doesn’t want to be around Paul any more. It was the first time that he was ever afraid of Paul and what he might do. It was like he had turned into a completely different person, he didn’t recognize him. It was like Paul had been replaced with his evil twin. 

He wonders what would have happened if their fathers hadn’t been there to pull Paul off him. He tells them that he left the hotel in such a hurry that he left all his belongings behind. He doesn’t want to go out right away, because he is afraid that Paul will track him down, and he is not ready to see him. They ask him if his phone has GPS on it, he says yes, as far as he knows, so they take it and turn off that function. Now Paul won’t be able to track him, unless he has already done so.

Templer offers to go to the old hotel and get his stuff for him. Sonny thanks him and agrees. Templer asks T to stay there until he gets back. T asks if they should tell Sonny about the evidence they have on Paul, but the older agent says no. 

If Paul does find Sonny, and they start arguing, it could get blurted out in the middle of the argument. T agrees, but says that they must get the case against Paul dealt with as soon as they can, he is spinning out of control, God only knows what he could do next. 

He is becoming violent and unhinged by the sound of it. He is desperate to have Sonny, they have the proof of that, and look at what he has already done to try and achieve that goal. T groans to himself, great now we have to protect Sonny, I don’t want him near Will, but he seems sincere. Though he can’t really trust that, he did in the past as well and look at how hurt Will ended up becoming.

Templer gets the suite number that Sonny was in at the old hotel, and he leaves to collect everything for Sonny. Once he gets to the door, he knocks. He can hear all the raised voices from inside while he is waiting. He knocks louder this time, and waits for the door to be answered. As a precaution, he calls T and when T answers, he tells him to listen to and record whatever happens once he gets in the room.

He can hear John and Justin asking Paul what he thought that he was doing when he grabbed Sonny and acted like he did. Paul saying that Sonny was obviously confused, and that he was just trying to shake some sense into him, make him see that Paul is the right one for him, not Will. That he and Sonny are meant to spend the rest of their lives together, and that he will make sure they are together like they should be.

He knocks even louder yet again after hearing this, because no one is paying attention to the door. Finally, Marlena comes to the door and spots Templer, she demands to know what he is doing there? He tells her that he is there to get Sonny’s stuff. When the rest of the Salem group hears this, they all go quiet. They demand to know where Sonny is, what has Templer done to Sonny? 

Templer looks at them and laughs, he says that he is not the one who drove Sonny away, and made him take off that way. He looks at Paul, and says to him, do you get off on hurting people, you tried to abuse your former fiancé in front of both your families. John jumps in and says that Paul never abused Sonny, that the argument just got a bit heated. 

Templer says you know that is what all abusers say. They didn’t do anything wrong, they were just trying to make the other person see that they were wrong in what they were doing. 

Paul huffs at Templer and says “You don’t know what you are talking about, what are you talking about. Sonny and I are still engaged, and we are getting married when we go back to Salem. I would never hurt Sonny, I love him. We were both just angry, and said stuff we don’t mean.”

The senior agent looks at Paul, and says “I don’t see any bruises on you, but I sure as hell saw them on Sonny before I came here.”

The group looks at Templer like he’s lying to them, so he shows the pictures they took of the bruises on Sonny. They can’t believe what they are seeing. Templer tells them that he is there for Sonny’s belongings, that he won’t be staying there with them anymore. 

They start to protest and say no. They need to talk to Sonny, and get him to come back where he belongs.

Paul starts swearing, and cursing on Will. He starts trashing the living room. He is losing it, Will is taking everything away from him. 

Not even remembering the others are there, Paul starts saying, “Why couldn’t that little brat stay dead, why did he have to come back and ruin Paul’s life. 

Everything was going great until Ben crashed the wedding. Sonny was happy with him, why did Will have to come back and make Sonny doubt his feelings. 

Will didn’t have any right to Sonny, Sonny is his damn it. He’s not going to let that little brat win. He would do what he needs to get his Sonny back, he had done it once already, and he would do it again. 

He says about arranging for Will to interview him so that he could come between Sonny and Will, making him have to sign the confidentiality agreement, so that he would have to keep it a secret from Sonny.” 

He doesn’t realize that he is basically admitting that he did whatever he had to in order to get Sonny back when he first came to town.

John and the rest just listen in disbelief as Paul starts talking crazy. They don’t understand what he is saying. They don’t recognize this Paul, he is not the man they know and love. He’s acting so different, not like his normal self. They don’t want to believe what they are hearing, that Paul manipulated them since he first came to Salem. That Will might have had reason to be so paranoid around Paul, even without the tumor. They are sure that they misunderstood what Paul just said, it can't be true, Paul wouldn't do anything like that.

On the other end of the phone, T and Sonny are listening to everything going on at his old hotel. Sonny is shocked, hearing Paul admit that he set up everything, to split Sonny and Will up. He can’t believe that he never saw through Paul’s act, and that he was responsible for most of what happened.

He is starting to think that Paul set out to seduce Will, and deliberately have it come out so that Sonny would leave Will, and that he could use this to get Sonny back. He can’t believe that he could have loved and trusted Paul so much, he was remembering the great guy he had known in San Francisco. By the sounds of it, Paul didn’t care who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted. 

Sonny suddenly remembers the last part of Will’s message, he wants to know what Will meant. Sonny turns to T, and asks “Do you know what that last part of Will’s message to me meant, about the song selection, or any port in a storm?”

T looks at Sonny, and says to him, “Yes, but I can’t talk about it, until I speak to Templer, and see if we can tell you.”

Paul is heard still going on in the background, he sounds completely out of it. Just then, they hear Templer tell the others to give him Sonny’s belongings. They grumble a good bit, but they finally give in and pack them up. They must deal with Paul right now, they will get in touch with Sonny as soon as they can. They will tell him that Paul needs him, so Sonny needs to come back and help his fiancé. 

Sonny scoffs and says to T, “It’s like they blocked out everything I said earlier. I told them all that I was not going to marry Paul, that I wanted my life with Will back. I even told them that I wasn’t going to have Paul in my life even as a friend, because I didn’t want to cause Will any more pain. 

They are only hearing what they want to hear. And after what he did tonight and what we just heard, I don’t want to see Paul Narita ever again. He set out to destroy my marriage, because he wanted me back. 

I can’t believe it, after everything they just heard, they are still trying to get me back with Paul. Even Will’s grandmother, she is all for me and Paul being together, it doesn’t seem to bother her that will cause her grandson to be badly hurt. What is with these people, it is like they are under some type of control or some charm? My parents, especially my mom, have never wanted me to be with Will, and I let them interfere in our marriage, l let them put my husband down, and I never did a thing. 

Will slept with Paul once, and was vilified by the town, Abby had a full affair with EJ, hurt a whole family, and she came out as the victim. It’s unreal, Will has never been treated fairly in Salem, Sami either. 

I believe that unless something major happens to show the people just how hypocritical they are, it will never change.” Sonny doesn’t know that a plan has already been set in motion to show the people exactly how hypocritical they are, and that it will be very public to drive the message home to them, to teach them a lesson.

Sonny, “Will can never be happy there, so when or if Will takes me back, we are going to have to move away from Salem. If I am lucky enough to get Will back as my husband, I am not going to make him live somewhere where people treat him the way they do.”

As Sonny finishes speaking, he hears Templer say he has Sonny’s stuff and he will be right over with them. Paul can still be heard spouting off in the background; and the others reassure him that this is just a bump in the road, and Sonny will be back soon, as the older agent speaks to T. The phone disconnects, and they just sit in the room not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Soon there is a knock on the door, T goes to open, he puts the chain on first and cracks the door. It is Templer, and he lets him in. Templer tells them that he checked everything before he brought it back, and found a tracking device in the suitcase so he got rid of it. 

Sonny is shocked that his family or John would do that, but considering that they weren’t listening or believing when he told Paul that it was over between, he guesses he really shouldn’t be surprised. They still expect him to come back, and fix everything with Paul, even though they know that he doesn’t want that. 

He is so glad that he saw this side of Paul before they were married, he can only imagine the nightmare of trying to get away from him if they had gone through with the wedding. 

He doesn’t understand why Paul is so fixated on them getting married, he doesn’t realize that Paul thought that if they were married, and anything came out, that Sonny would stand by his man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb enlists the New Directions and the Warblers help. He tells them about Will, and want he wants to do for him, and about the good things Will is trying to do for law enforcement charities. They are all onboard with getting payback for Will from the citizens of Salem. Watch out, people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

In Switzerland, Seb has gotten all his friends to sign for a video call. He wants to tell them all about Will, and the documentary his family wants to create to pay back those who have hurt Will so much, and to teach them just how their actions can affect a person, and what it could cause a person to do if they were pushed too far.

One by one, the Warblers and New Directions sign into the call. Once they are all online, they say hi to Sebastian, and ask him how his year in Europe is going. He says that it has been great, and that his father had come over to spend a couple of months with him before he started his new job. He tells them that his dad has been appointed as the Assistant Attorney General. They tell him to pass their congratulations on to his dad, and ask how the visit has been going. 

Seb says that it has been great, and he and his dad have gotten a lot closer. He tells that his dad met someone and has gotten engaged. They ask how he feels about this, he says that he really likes Billie, and that they get along great. They are thrown when they hear the name, none of them know that Sebastian’s dad was bisexual, Artie gathers the nerve to ask for all of them. 

Artie hesitantly, “So, where did your dad meet your new stepfather to be?”

Seb looks startled, “What?”

Artie, “I asked where did they meet?”

Seb, “What stepfather to be?”

Rachel interrupts, “Seb, you just told us that your dad is getting married to Billy.”

Seb starts to laugh, “Guys, you got it so wrong. Billie, short for Wilhelmina, is my stepmother to be. She is a fantastic lady, and we get along great. Have you heard of Countess Wilhemina Cosmetics, well, that's her company. We are actually in Switzerland right now, with my new stepsister to be and her husband; we came to meet with Billie’s brother, his wife and little boy. They are all so nice and have welcomed me into the family.

It turns out that I knew of Billie’s nephew before today, but I didn’t realize it until I saw his picture in her brother’s house. I didn’t connect the names at first, because Billie’s last name is Reed, while her nephew’s last name is Horton.”

Puck jokingly says, “One of your previous hookups? That must have been awkward.”

Seb angrily, “No, not one of my hookups, do you remember me telling you about my cousin’s best friend being murdered two years ago?”

Kurt, “You don’t mean that the guy who was murdered was her nephew, oh my god, how terrible?”

Seb, “Yes, Will was her nephew, Billie and all her family were devastated by what happened; her brother was so bad that he had to be sedated and he missed his nephew’s funeral. They are still recovering from what happened, and like Carrie said, that’s Billie’s sister in law, there is still a huge hole in their hearts. 

That’s not what I called you all about. While we were visiting today, Carrie got a call from her sister, Will’s mom, with the most amazing news. It’s going to sound insane, I heard the whole story, and I still can’t believe half of what happened myself. It’s true, though. 

Sami told us that Will is alive. He had apparently been revived in the morgue by an insane scientist who apparently had perfected bringing people back from the dead. After he revived Will, he stole him and took him to Memphis where he has been using Will as a living test subject.”

All of Seb’s friends who are on the video call, look at each other, and turn as one to Seb, they don't know what to say about what Seb just said. Blaine decides to take the initiative. 

Blaine speaks up and says, “Seb, you do realize what you are saying sound insane. People can’t be brought back from the dead. Will’s mom must have had a breakdown, it is sad, but someone needs to get her some help. Do you know where she is, and how to contact her family, so that they can help her get some treatment so that she can deal with the loss of her son?”

Seb, “Blaine, she is not crazy. You remember me mentioning my cousin T earlier. He was the one that found Will a few days ago. He was dying after he had been abandoned by the scientists when the funding ran out. Will was able to hack the computer system, and get a message through to T. 

T is a junior FBI agent in Memphis. They found where Will was, however, they couldn’t move him right away, so they called a medical team in. After they had been able to get Will disconnected from all the equipment that monster had him hooked up to, they took him to the nearest trauma center, to continue trying to build him until he could be airlifted to the surgeons who are going to remove the implants that madman put into Will.”

Santana, “Seb, don’t take this the wrong way, but what you are saying is insane. How could this be possible?”

Seb, “I know it sounds insane, but it really happened, the way his family found out that he was alive was even more crazy. His husband, widower, whatever you want to call him was in the middle of his wedding to his new fiancé, when the guy who supposedly killed Will interrupted the wedding, and told Sonny that he couldn’t get married again because Will wasn’t dead. 

So of course, Salem went insane, and everyone was trying to get Ben Weston, he’s the one who was supposed to have killed Will, to tell them the truth. They found out from Ben that his father Clyde, who is a nasty piece of business himself, like a Stephano DiMera wannabe: told Ben that another inmate he was serving time with in Statesville; had told him that he had revived Will and taken him away afterwards. 

It was this Dr. Rolf, who apparently has brought people back before, including Will’s almost grandfather. Dr. Rolf is this brilliant but mad scientist who was being funded by Stefano DiMera, who I am sure you have heard of before. 

Well, once they got this information, the DiMera family was able to get Rolf to come to Salem, he thought he was meeting with one of them, but the police showed up, and tried to interrogate them, but he wasn’t giving them any information until Will’s mom, Sami, showed up, took her aunt’s gun, and threatened to shoot Rolf. 

She told us that she put the gun to his head, and told him that if he didn't tell what he know, that she would pull the trigger. Somehow, I got the impression that Sami would have followed through if he hadn't given her the information she wanted. She is one vicious lady when it comes to her kids, and I think she would kill to protect them, I respect her for that.

Apparently, Rolf knew Sami would do it if he didn’t answer her questions, so he admitted that he had revived Will, and that the body in Will’s grave wasn’t his. He killed himself after that with a cyanide pill, rather than tell them who he was working for. 

Sami was almost arrested for pulling the gun on Rolf, and when she and the police went back to the station, Ben the killer gave them the clue about Will being in Memphis. He started talking about Will, and then he started humming Walking in Memphis.

It was the only clue that the family had, so Sami, her mother and stepfather, Lucas who is Will’s father, his husband and his fiancé, and the husband’s parents all went to Memphis, though not all at once. They figured it was the only clue they had, and John, who is an ISA agent, was checking with some local contacts; who told them that they thought the local FBI office would be able to help them look for Will, once they finished up the huge operation they were involved in a warehouse just outside of Memphis. 

Of course, they set out for the warehouse, hoping to see a couple of the agents, and talk them into helping them; just as they arrived, the FBI and everyone there was leaving. John walked up to one of the younger agents to see if they could request some assistance in their search for Will, and to see if anyone knew if Rolf had been working in the city. 

Just then, a stretcher was rolled out of the warehouse, and it was Will. He was being transported to the nearest trauma center because he was still in desperate need of additional medical care. He was being taken there to see if they could stabilize him enough; so that he could be sent to the only surgeons that they hoped were qualified to remove what that madman had implanted in Will’s body during his experiments. 

The family followed them to the trauma center, where his mom and dad asked if they could see him, the doctors checked with Will and he said yes, and they went into the treatment area. Apparently, the rest of the group took this as an invitation to barge right in, and when Will saw them, he got extremely agitated, and he flatlined. The doctors were able to bring him back, but they decided that the others were not to see him again because of the stress they caused him. 

The others were thrown out of the trauma center for the night, ironically the doctor who got them tossed was an old flame of Sonny, Will's husband, but now can't stand Sonny and is totally Team Will. Once they were gone, the doctors decided that Will needed to be airlifted immediately to the surgeons who could hopefully save his life. The technology that was implanted in Will was so beyond anything they had ever seen, and they felt that the military surgeons had a better chance of being able to remove everything without causing any damage, or as minimal damage as possible to Will.”

Quinn speaks up, she is curious about something, “Seb, why were his parents making the decisions for him. Surely his husband would have been the one to make all the decisions for him, he would automatically be the next of kin since they were married.”

Seb, “Well, before Will died or was attacked, he and Sonny had been separated, and Sonny had demanded a legal separation which revoked any rights that Sonny would have had as his husband. Also, the fact that he showed up at the treatment center with his fiancé, made them uncomfortable with the idea that he be allowed to make any of the decisions, to be honest, at that point, they weren’t sure that he would make the best decisions for Will, because if Will lived, they are still legally married; which kind of derails his plan to marry his fiancé, Paul. 

Some interesting background on that whole situation, Paul and Sonny had been a couple before he ever met Will, apparently Sonny proposed but Paul wasn’t ready to come out of the closet, and give up his pitching career. Did I mention his name is Paul Narita, former professional baseball player. Anyway, they broke up, and Sonny left him. 

Several months later, Sonny came home to Salem, and met Will, who wasn’t out at that point, and fell for him; he chased Will for over a year before he and Will got together. Will was outed by the local newspaper, who printed the story of when Will was accused of shooting someone. 

He wasn't charged because his date that night told the police that he had been at the local gay club for an hour both before and after the time the shooting took place;and there was security footage showing him there. So, he was outed before he was ready to come out. Well, Sonny finally got Will to date him, and eventually they moved in together, and got engaged and then married.

You must understand, it was a big step for Will to take, he had seen so many marriages fall apart in Salem, especially his parents’ relationships. He called it the marriage merry go round. Sonny convinced him that they could work, and that he loved Will and only Will. 

A few months later, Will’s stepfather was murdered, and his mother decided to leave town and take his siblings with her, she asked Will to come help her settle in, at the same time a studio in LA decided to make a movie based on her life, and she suggested that they hire Will as he is a good writer. His husband agreed that Will should go, and told him that he was proud of him for the opportunity.

Well, while Will was gone, Sonny’s ex Paul showed up in Salem to have surgery on his injured shoulder, and just happened to run into Sonny at the hospital. He kissed Sonny and told him that he wanted him back. Sonny told Paul that he was happily married but he didn’t seem to mind Paul hitting on him whenever he saw Sonny. 

By the way, he never told Will that his ex was in town, and when Will came home, he still didn’t tell Will that his ex was in town because he was trying to not out Paul because he still hadn’t come out of the closet. Well, a short while after Will got home, he and Sonny were arguing about money because Sonny had drained their accounts trying to open a second club; he complained about Will not contributing enough to their finances because freelance writing is not lucrative until you build up a reputation as a journalist. 

Will was offered an exclusive story about an athlete, but he had to sign a confidentiality agreement and couldn’t say he was married, so he had to take off his ring, and he couldn’t tell Sonny what he was working on. Guess who his big interview was with? That’s right, Paul Narita. 

So, Will goes ahead and does the article because the money would help their finances, and supposedly during the last part of the interview, he slept with Paul. Of course, somehow Sonny found out about it, and that it was with Paul, his ex. 

He and Will were having problems, obviously, he couldn’t forgive Will for cheating on him, but the strange thing is that he was willing to give Paul a pass because Paul didn’t know that Will was married, or that he was married to Sonny. 

He had no problem spending time with the man who slept with his husband, but he couldn’t give Will the time of day, and this kept up for months. During this time, the whole town took it upon themselves, and decided that they could tell Will how horrible he had been to dear sweet Sonny, and how he was just a whore, a liar, etc. 

Will kept trying to save his marriage, and he spun out of control because no matter what he tried, nothing worked, he kept acting out, which you have to understand is so not Will. He was becoming suicidal while everyone was pushing for Sonny to get with Paul. 

They were telling Sonny to leave Will, and be with someone who would treat him like he should be. Sonny decided that he needed to get away for awhile and clear his mind, so he took a job in Paris with his uncle’s company. 

At the same time, he had Will served with the legal separation papers, and he left without saying goodbye to Will, but took the time to see Paul before he left. Will was devastated by that. He felt that it was proof that Sonny really wanted to be with Paul, but he didn’t want people to be able to say that he left his husband for an old boyfriend, it wouldn't make him look very good, would it?

Will was miserable, and when Sonny left town, the others in Salem blamed Will for it and slut shamed him for what had happened, and let him know what they thought about how badly he had treated Sonny and how he didn’t deserve to get back with Sonny. That it would serve Will right if Sonny came back for Paul. 

His mother in law slapped him in public for cheating on Sonny, and at the same time she and her husband were both having affairs. She was sleeping with Will’s dad, what was it T called her, oh yes, the Bitch-in-Law. 

Will was at his breaking point, and nobody except T was doing anything to help; T even called Will’s grandmother, who by the way is a well-known psychiatrist, and she told T to stop being overdramatic. She thought it was just a plan to get people to feel bad for Will. 

She was too busy getting to know her new stepson and dealing with the details of his paternity, and what it meant for her relationship. Guess what her new stepson’s last name is? I’ll give you a hint. 

Anyway, shortly after this happened, there was a new serial killer in Salem, apparently, they are quite common there. We come to the day that Will was attacked, he was at his cousin’s place doing her a favor, waiting for the cable guy. While there, he left a message for Sonny apologizing for everything and telling him that he loved him. 

Later, he was bored so he started shooting baskets and because he was distracted, he kept missing. He picked up the scrunched up paper balls, he was putting them in the waste paper basket when he saw a red necktie and a piece of paper with an address on it, it was the address of the latest victim, and the tie was just like the ones used in the murders. 

At first, Will didn’t want to believe that his cousin’s fiancé could be the killer, he was friends with him, and he was going to be his best man in their upcoming wedding. Just then, the door opened and in walked Ben. He saw the tie in Will’s hand, and the look on his face apparently convinced Will that Ben was the killer. He tried to leave but Ben stopped him. 

He told Will why he was doing it, and then he attacked Will, he threw him into the refrigerator and that stunned Will, he fell to the floor and Ben jumped onto Will and started strangling him with the tie. He stopped when he thought Will was dead, he stuffed Will’s body into a huge sports bag, and took Will back to his own apartment where he staged the body. 

He left him there for Gabi, his roommate and his daughter’s mother, to find. She and their little girl had lived with Sonny and Will, so that they could all parent Ari together. Gabi came home, found Will, and tried to revive him after calling 911 but she couldn’t. Her brother Rafe, who is a detective and Will’s former stepfather, responded to the call; he had to tell her that Will was gone. 

His aunt who is also a detective was called to the scene, and she called Lucas, and told him to come to the apartment, when he got there, she had to tell him that his son was the latest victim of the necktie killer. Lucas lost it, as you can imagine, his son was dead, had been murdered.

Apparently after Sonny got the message from Will several hours after Will sent it, he decided that he was going to go home to Salem and make things right. Sonny was packing to come home when his uncle called and told him that Will had been murdered. 

Sonny came back to town, and while he was back for the funeral, dear Paul basically stalked him around town, and Sonny spent more time with his ex than he did mourning for his husband. The worst thing was that he and Paul made plans on top of Will’s just buried grave for when Sonny came back to Salem for good.”

Everyone on the screen looked disgusted when they heard the last couple of comments Seb made. 

Seb, “The reason that I know all this is because after Dr. Rolf stole Will’s body, he revealed to Will once he was conscious again, that Stefano had every inch of Salem covered in microscopic cameras, so that he could know every crime, secret and scandal that took place. 

He also had it all recorded, and Dr. Rolf took a cruel delight in showing Will all the scenes with Sonny and Paul, and just how his family acted, both before and after his death. He showed these scenes to Will continuously.

He made a point of showing Will that Sonny had come back from Paris, and jumped right into a relationship with Paul, and how their families were so happy that they were together. He showed him all their dates and other activities. 

After the money ran out after Stefano died, Will was abandoned in the warehouse where they had kept him, they set up everything he needed to stay alive, well what was left of the supplies, and they left him there to die, knowing what would happen when everything ran out. 

However, they never shut down the feeds from Salem, so Will saw when Sonny proposed to Paul, their wedding preparations, he also saw Sonny telling Paul that he would always miss and love Will, however Paul was his first love, his true and special love, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul. He even saw the wedding being interrupted with the news of his survival. 

However, at this point, Will had been found and saved by T and the other agents. There were FBI agents, lawyers from the AG’s office, and of course, the medical team. They were at the warehouse several days before they could move him. 

The equipment was set up so that if the safeguards weren’t dealt with properly, it would kill Will. To be honest, they still don’t know if he is going to make it, he needs several surgeries to remove all the implants and to try and repair the damage.

One thing Dr. Rolf was famous for creating were behavior chips, they could turn someone from being like a saint into the devil in an instant, once the chip was programmed with instructions that forced the person to behave and perform any command the chip received. 

Dr. Rolf had gotten Will almost a year before he died; he implanted a chip in him before any of his troubles with his husband and family started. Guess who paid for the chip to be implanted, and was controlling Will’s behavior during this time.

I’ll give you three guesses, but it should be obvious. That’s right, Sonny’s dear fiancé, Paul Narita. He knew long before he came to Salem that Sonny was married, and who his husband was. Something was discovered on the aircraft carrier before Will’s first surgery, horrific proof of what had been done to Will on top of all that he had already suffered. 

They needed to know every medication in his system, even any residue before he could undergo the anesthetic, there was too much danger that there could be a life threatening reaction if they didn't; so they did follicular testing on his hair as well as the normal screening blood work. They discovered that Will had been given almost lethal amounts of a party drug twice. 

They coincided with the two times that Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, yes, I forgot to tell you, he was supposed to have cheated on Sonny in LA as well. Once in LA and then in Salem with Paul. The doctors confirmed that Will would not have been conscious, let alone capable of consenting to sex either of those times he supposedly cheated, or to be blunt, to even be able to get or maintain an erection.”

Sebastian pauses to take a breath, when Quinn interrupts him to ask him a couple of questions. 

Quinn, “One, going back to the warehouse, why were there lawyers for the Attorney General’s office there? And dear god, please tell me that this young man was not raped either time that he was drugged, and how did it happen?”

Sebastian, “I can’t go into any details regarding the AG’s involvement only to say that a lot of criminals will be off the streets thanks to the information that Will was able to supply. And to the second question, Paul Narita set up both times, he had a friend of a friend drug Will in LA, and they are still investigating, but I am praying that time it was just the drugging. 

The person who set it up, and the person who did it are now under investigation, and there will be charges laid against them. In the Salem incident, there is video tape proof that Paul drugged Will, and while he didn’t use his body, he did penetrate Will with an object, so that Will would believe that he had cheated on Sonny.”

They all gasp when they hear the last part, and the next part infuriates them, and makes all of them determined to help Will get back his life and make that creep pay.

Seb starts to talk again, “He did all this to get his ex back as a replacement for not being to pitch anymore. There is video of him admitting to himself what he did, and that it was to get Sonny back as a consolation prize if his shoulder couldn’t be fixed. One of the most interesting bits is that if he had been able to go back to his career, he wouldn’t have ever contacted Sonny; he would have left town with Sonny never having even known that he was in Salem. 

He also admitted that while he and Sonny were together, Sonny was just his San Francisco guy, apparently he had guys in every city where they played away games. He even said the sex was great, but not worth giving his career up, not just to be with Sonny. 

He was able to get his teammate, and he named who he was, to help because he knew of the guy’s massive gambling habit, and that he fixed games. Also, it was apparently planned out, and the screenwriter was willing to do it for some introductions, and to get back at Will because he turned him down when he hit on him, and he wanted to put him in his place.”

Sebastian finally winds down, and everyone just stares at him in shock. They can't believe that all of this could have happened to one person, and the reasons behind it. They feel so bad for Will, and figure that Sebastian wants them to help him recover. They are not sure what they can except for Britt, obviously she is a physical therapist, she can literally get him back on his feet. 

They look at each other, and Kurt speaks for the group, “Seb, what do you want us to do? How can we help?”

Seb, “Once Will is finished with all of his surgeries, he will be recuperating in Switzerland, I was hoping that when we have our reunion, that we could include Will in our activities, but that is only the first part. He really needs some people that he can count on, besides his mom, dad, and those of us here in Switzerland right now, and T. 

That might sound like a lot, but it’s not. I want him to know that there are people who care about him, and I want to build up his self-confidence, and make him shine. As his mom said, she wants him to shine like the star he has always been. He is gorgeous, but he doesn’t see it. 

T told me that back in Salem, Will never noticed when he was hit on, because as T put it, he had his Sonny blinders on; and he never looked at another guy. He married his first boyfriend, which I am not putting down, but as soon as he came out, he was in a relationship with his then boyfriend. 

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and all the other fashionistas, I want you to turn Will into the hottest guy any of us have seen because when we go back to Salem for a special event, I will tell you about, I want everyone’s eyes to drop out of their heads and have their tongues hanging out. 

We will visit the local gay club, make sure that his soon to be ex is there, and watch all the guys go wild over Will. We also need to teach him how to dance and show off his body, Britt, Santana, you girls would be perfect for that. No one could accuse him of coming between you girls, unless you want to put him between you, just joking.

Britt, T is going to get Will’s doctors to contact you once his surgeries are finished so that you can create a rehabilitation plan for him. He has been in a hospital bed for over two years, attached to an unimaginable number of machines; being used in a human science experiment. He needs to get used to walking again.

I also forget something, those implants caused a tumor and lesions to grow on his brain. That is what he is getting removed right now. The tumor is in the area of his brain that affects his reasoning and judgement. This tumor was caused by the original chip that was implanted three years ago.

If he flares up at you, please don’t take it personally. His emotions are all over the place, and it will take months for him to get back to normal.

Now, there is something that is being planned as some payback for the lovely citizens of Salem. My glorious stepmother to be came up with the idea, and I agreed to help. Well, I actually volunteered your skills, Artie, I hope you don’t mind. I am hoping that the rest of you will pitch in as well, make it a group project.”

Artie looks at the screen and asks, “What did you tell them that I would do?”

Seb, “Well, we need your filmmaking skills. We want to create a documentary with two scenarios, one where a girl cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, who is bisexual, and how she is treated by the town, what their reactions would be towards this girl when it becomes public, how would they treat her? 

Then the same scenario, but it turns out that she has a condition that causes her reasoning, judgement and impulse control to be affected, how would they treat the same person with these issues, would they react the same if it became public. 

We want you to interview all the leading citizens of Salem, the ones who made Will’s last year in Salem a living hell, and see what they say they would say and do in those circumstances. We want everything taped, with them signing releases saying that we can use any and all footage that we have of them. Carrie will do up the releases, that's Will's aunt, she is an amazing attorney. 

We will use the video that you record, and after they all give their honest answers for the first scenario, and their politically correct answers for the second scenario, we will then show all the footage that we can get of how they treated Will; then at the very end, we will release the information about Will’s tumor; how it affected him, how long it was there, and how not one person ever tried to help him; that all they did was just going out of their way to humiliate and hurt him. 

The very last part will be the best, just after the video is premiered. The FBI will swoop into the festival; and arrest Paul Narita for all his crimes, and the charges will be read out to the public, before he is taken on the walk of shame. We will make sure that every person knows that Will never cheated on his husband, not either time, and that he was not responsible for the actions which they all blamed him for doing. Yes, Artie, I did say festival. 

We are going to be the last film in a small independent festival that will be sponsored in Salem, so there will be lots of publicity, it will get lots of press attention, particularly with all the leading citizens attending the premiere. Mercedes, Rachel, and the rest of our rather well-known performers, this is a part that we need you for. We need you to attend the premiere in support of your friend Artie who will be screening his documentary there. I know that you are always followed by the press and we want to get as much press attention for the event as possible.

Billie, Carrie and Austin are taking responsibility for this plan, because they want to show the rest of Salem that can’t stand their self-righteous hypocritical attitudes, and that it is time that they got what is coming to them. 

The irony is that they treated Will like the lowest form of life for cheating on his husband, which he didn’t do, and most of them are serial cheaters; where did they get the idea and the nerve they could crucify him; for something they have been doing for years. 

Especially considering the fact that he was going through hell; because Paul was controlling his actions with the chip, and he fired the chip so often that the doctors are surprised that Will didn’t crack up or kill himself. The head doctor on the aircraft carrier said that it looked like whoever was controlling the chip was trying to drive him to that point. 

They said if it had been fired much more, Will would have died from the effects of the chip. It was just recently discovered that Will had been suicidal, the only thing keep him alive was Ari. 

He wrote in the journal that T got him, a last ditch effort when he couldn’t get anyone to help Will, that if he didn’t have his daughter, he would have killed himself, he had nothing left to live for. 

Dave, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but could you talk to Will, you and Lang, because you both had these types of issues. I know that the circumstances aren’t the same; it would probably help to talk to someone who had felt the same, and had gotten past it, and it is better now. I want him to see that you can get past it, that you can get your life back.

Unique, Elliott, you are both so confident, and I think that you could work wonders for Will and his self-confidence. I want every eye on him when he walks into a room, I want him to feel sexy, and strut into the room. I want every woman and every gay man to want him, hell, have some of the straight men want him too, that would be the best, guys that would never look at Paul. 

So, does everyone agree about making the documentary? We'll attend as a group for the premiere, and be there as Will’s posse, if you will.”

Santana, “Me gusta, I approve. I’m in. Nothing illegal or unethical, yet they will get shafted like they deserve.” 

Artie, “Sure, I would love to do this, I haven’t met Will yet, but I want to do this for him. I’m in. I should be able to get all the equipment we need from school. Now I just need a crew, any volunteers."

Tina, Joe, Sugar, Unique, Ryder, Marley, Jake and Kitty all volunteer. They all feel for what Will went through and want to help. They coordinate their schedules for as soon as they can arrange things. Time to set up the planning of the documentary, they will need to go to Salem for the interviews, and to get the reactions of the people that they are using, or in their case revealing their real faces to the world. 

They decide to use Kitty, Tina, and Ryder as the actors in the scenarios, Tina will play the girl who cheats, she knows that she can pull off pretending to make out with Kitty, and Artie won’t get jealous, he might actually like it. 

Marley volunteers to handle all the details of getting set up for the shoot, posting the information on Salem’s town website asking for people to participate in a documentary that will be premiered at a new film festival, and arranging for use of the Horton Town Square for the film premieres, and setting up the order for the festival and making sure their film goes last. 

The only question they have for Seb is how are they going to pull off a whole pretend film festival, and do they have to make up the other entries, how are they going to get it all done in a couple of months. Seb tells them that it 's a real film festival, it will be small, but all the short films will come from other filmmakers, and that Artie can have a second slot for whatever he wants to debut; it will only be for one night this year. 

They will be screening all the films, and they just have to choose a time for the festival to take place, it will be the Salem Independent Short Film Festival. Seb is sure that Artie’s classmates would love the chance to have a film in a new festival. 

Artie asks where the money is coming from, and it turns out that the company that Austin works for has been interested in sponsoring an arts related event for the past year, so Austin called up the CEO, and they agreed to fund it. They liked the idea of premiering the festival somewhere that hasn’t been used before. 

Moneywise, they are all set. Now they just need to get organized, and the members involved decide to do a separate video call to work everything out later that night.

After hearing Will’s story, they are all still curious about him. Tina asks Seb if they can see a picture of Will, so that they will know who they are trying to help. Seb pulls out a picture from before Will was taken, and everyone just gasps. 

He is gorgeous, and they can’t believe that he doesn’t have any self-confidence. Guys and girls must be hitting on him all the time. They are shocked that he isn’t strutting around all the time with a line of guys following him. 

Sam says, “Straight here, but man, he is gorgeous, and I worked with male models. He would put most of them to shame.”

Everyone agrees, and they can almost see the light bulb over Sebastian’s head. He looks at Kurt and asks him,” Are you still close to Isabelle Wright?”

Kurt says, “Yes, why? What are you thinking, Seb?”

Seb, “Would Isabelle be willing to do a favor for me through you? Imagine the faces on those in Salem if Will was featured either in Vogue or Vogue.com! They would be picking their jaws up off the ground for weeks. 

Especially since dear Paul modelled locally in Salem, and had a few small ad campaigns but it never went anywhere after that. He started working as a private detective with his father in the last year or so. Can you imagine how he would feel if the man he tried to ruin ended up in Vogue as a first-time model? 

It would be poetic justice, Paul wanted to get rid of Will, ruin his life. How good would it be for Will to end up having a better life than anyone could ever imagine? What do you think, is it possible that she might do this?”

Kurt, “I will contact her, do I have permission to share Will’s story with her? I'll see if we can get this set up, I think she will go for this idea.”

Seb, “Yes, just ask her to keep quiet for now. We don’t want word to get out until we are sure that it has been arranged. There is another project that I think would be great, and it would give us a chance to perform again.”

Everyone is intrigued, and wondering what Sebastian is talking about, and they look at him. 

Mercedes,” What are you talking about, Seb?”

Sebastian, “Well, I had an idea for a fundraiser, Will is donating about half of the total amount of the rewards that he will be receiving from helping the FBI close a massive list of cases. 

He has chosen to donate the money to law enforcement charities for the widows and orphans funds of agents/officers, college scholarship funds for the surviving children of fallen officers/agents, and a fund for getting the best possible protective equipment for the officer/agents; he wants the money from the rewards to go to the funds in the areas where the crimes occurred. 

I was thinking that we could have a concert and we could perform to raise money for the fund; but I wanted to make it bigger than that. I know that some of our members have good contacts in the entertainment industry; I know that we probably won’t get a lot of big name stars to come and perform at the concert itself. 

However, I was hoping to set up a deal to link to any shows that they might be performing the night we select so that we could have them appear on video, singing at least one song for the concert. Even if we could do a satellite link, can you imagine the amount of money we could raise for the fund, and the money would stay in the area where the tickets are purchased, if we could make this a pay per view concert. What do you think?”

Rachel and Jesse, “It sounds like a great idea, and the money would definitely go to a worthy cause. It would be nice to give back to the people who risk their lives for us. How much do you think we could raise if it works? 

We can check with our contacts, explain what the concert is about, and see who we can get onboard. Mercedes, what about you?”

Mercedes, “I’m definitely onboard, I have made a lot of contacts since I have been touring. We should be able to get some people interested and willing to be part of the concert. To be honest, some of them would love the positive publicity for a change, and well if that gets them to perform, that works.

Seb, does Will have any favorite performers? Can we get a list? You never know we might be able to arrange a surprise or two for him. Can you imagine his face if he saw some of his favorites performing and helping to raise money for a cause that is important to him?”

Seb responds to Jesse's question, “Hopefully, at least a couple of million, depending on who we can get, and when we advertise, we can let everyone know that it is for charity, so they might donate beyond the ticket price.”

Kurt and Blaine, “How much is Will donating himself, if you don’t mind us asking, we might all be able to chip in and match it, to give the fund a good boost?”

Seb, “I don’t know if that’s possible?”

Blaine, “Well, I know we aren’t millionaires, but we should be able to come up with a couple of thousand each, right?”

Seb, “I did tell you, right, that Will is helping the FBI close a massive list of cases. They expect the rewards to total up over one hundred million dollars; and he plans on donating fifty percent of that to the Braton Fund, which I tentatively named for his families, Brady and Horton, both sides have people in law enforcement.”

He looks at them and starts to laugh at the blank stares on their faces. His laughter shakes them out of their momentary shock. They ask him to repeat the amount that Will is donating again. He does, and they all laugh, and say that no they can’t match that.

They are even more amazed with Will Horton, after going through what he did, such a horrible ordeal, and he is still wanting to help others. They can’t believe that the people of Salem are such fools, and that they treated him like they did. 

They talk for a little longer, and then Artie tells Seb that he will be in contact later on, after he and the others get everything coordinated. 

They decide that they should go to Salem as quickly as they can; and do the interview before everyone finds out about Will’s tumor. They know if the people know about Will, it will change the answers that they give, and they want the answers to be based on their scenarios, to get their honest reactions. 

Seb tells them that all their expenses will be covered, and to just go ahead and make the arrangements for their stay in Salem, give him the details and he will make sure that everything is paid for. He thanks them all for their help with Operation: Salem True Faces 

Before they all sign off, Santana being as blunt as usual, asks Seb right out why he is so invested in Will Horton.

Santana,” Seb, why do you care so much about Will, I get it that he is your cousin’s best friend since they were kids, but were you friends with him as well?”

Seb, “Well, Will and T are a few years older than us, so I never really met Will, but T has always told me about him; when I was younger, I was so curious about his buddy that I got T to send me pictures of him and Will. 

You know that I have never had a meaningful relationship; and that I haven’t ever fallen for anyone since you have known me. To be honest, I think the reason that I chased Blaine was because I knew he was in love with Kurt, and that nothing would really happen; sure, I have had lots of hookups, but I have never looked for a relationship.

I think the reason for that is because the first time I saw Will’s picture I fell for him, and that was it, I was gone. I was so much younger that even if Will had been out at the time, he would never have dated me; by the time I was old enough, he was involved with Sonny and later married him.

My dad has always said that he knew that I was gay because of my reaction to Will’s picture, he was teasing me about it earlier. He said that he was going to get T to introduce us but by then Will was dating Sonny and had just gotten engaged. 

Do you remember a few years ago when I got so drunk at the beginning of October and none of you could figure out why, because there wasn’t anything going on in my life at that time to mess me up?”

They all say yes, and Seb tells them, “That was the day Will was murdered, or so we thought. I was heartbroken, I didn’t believe when T first called me, he was sobbing in the phone, and you have to know T, he doesn’t cry ever. 

I knew something horrible had happened, I thought it was my aunt and uncle. T told me that Will had been murdered, that he was gone. It was one of the worst days of my life. 

Then to find out today that he was alive and what he had gone through in the past three years, I just want to be to help him get his life back, and make it better than it was before he was hurt. T is pushing for me to try and get with Will now, he has already told Will about me, saying this time Will would have a guy that is only into him.“

All of Seb’s friends listen as their friend opens his heart to them, and they see a side of him that they had never seen before. They can tell that he is being truthful and honest. They want to do everything they can to help both Will and Seb, they think they would be good for each other. 

They end their call promising to call each other later. Seb goes to let everyone in Carrie and Austin’s house know that the documentary is a go, and all the other plans that he and his friends have made to help Will get his life back on track. 

Everyone there is so happy to hear this, and Carrie calls Sami to tell her what has been arranged. Carrie is still on the phone with Sami when Seb surprises them with the idea that he had for the concert to help raise more money to go with the money that Will is donating to the law enforcement charities. They think it is a fantastic idea, and they start to tell Seb all of Will’s favorite performers, and they figure T can give Seb the rest of Will’s favorites. 

They are making plans for when Will gets to Switzerland, and Carrie and Sami are discussing what kind of house they will need for everyone while Will is recovering. Obviously, it will need a main floor bedroom with ensuite for Will until he can get around more easily.

Artie and the volunteers for the documentary immediately start another call to get the planning done as quickly as possible. They decide to go to Salem in the next couple of days. 

Artie contacts the film school, and they agree to lend him the equipment needed, and they will post the notice about submissions for the new film festival. The school also agrees to create all the posters for the festival once they have all the date and time set. 

They decide to film the two scenarios the next day, and Artie does the newspaper mock-up with the announcement of the cheating scandal, and he also creates the list of questions that they will be asking the people of Salem. 

They gather many of their New York friends to be the people who react to the cheating, and who decide how or if the cheater should be held accountable for what they did; and their reactions to the second scenario as well. 

Marley looks up the hotels in Salem, and calls looking for one that can accommodate Artie, they settle on the Salem Inn. She also contacts the town office; she asks if they need any permission to film in Salem. She also asks if it would be possible to hold the premiere of the film festival in the Town Square. 

The town office is excited when they hear about the film festival; they are imagining the positive press attention the town will get when it is announced that their town will be hosting a new independent film festival. 

They agree immediately and tell Marley that they will handle all the details about HTS and will get it ready to debut the films. They will send out invitations to all their citizens to attend this new and exciting event. Marley accepts and thanks them for being so accommodating. 

She tells them that they also want to involve some local people to get their reactions to the scenarios that the documentary is exploring. They promise to send out an email from the town asking for volunteers. 

Marley informs Artie and the rest of them that Salem is ready, they just need to get the scenes filmed and get to Salem. They get up early the next morning, go and film the two different scenarios in New York, and get the reaction shots from their commentators. It turns out great, and they are ready to go to Salem. 

Later that day, Marley calls the town office again, and she finds out that they have a list of people who were interested in taking part in the documentary, many of them are people who hurt Will with the way they treated him before. 

Marley asks if there is somewhere they could tape the interviews with the Salem people. The people suggest using Horton Town Square so that they can have the background for the shoot. The town is thinking of the great free publicity and being able to show off how good the square looks. 

Artie and the rest of the crew know that they should get some honest reactions from people in Salem and they agree. Marley tells them that they will be later the next day, and will start filming the morning after they arrive. 

The group drives down from New York to Salem the next morning and arrive just before supper. They arrive at the Salem Inn and are met by someone from the town hall. They thank the New York group for choosing their town for their documentary, but are curious how Salem was chosen for the new film festival site. 

Artie says he is not exactly sure, that when it was announced at the film school, he jumped at the chance to take part in a festival. He goes on to say that he heard that all the choices were smaller towns; and that apparently they thought Salem was perfect for their festival because of the small-town atmosphere and the people. They accept his answer,and are just happy that Salem was chosen. 

He thanks them for greeting their group, and explains that they just want to get some supper, and to get to sleep as soon as they can so they get started bright and early the next morning. Artie and the group accept the offer of a tour in the morning before they start filming. 

The next morning Artie and the rest of the crew go to have breakfast at one of the cafes in the square. They are eating when their guide from the town office shows up, asking them if they are interested in taking the tour when they are finished eating. While they are talking, Maggie and Victor walk by along with Doug and Julie.

The guide stops them for a moment and wants to introduce them to the documentary team. She explains that the crew is here to work on a documentary that will premiere at the new film festival that Salem will be hosting in about three months. 

Maggie and Julie exclaim how delightful it is that Salem is getting its own film festival. They inquire what the documentary is about, and will it involve any one local. 

Artie looks at the crew and says, “We actually want to speak to and interview many local people if possible for our project.”

Now all the Salem people are intrigued. They ask why they want to speak to the locals for the documentary, is it about anything that happened in Salem before. 

Marley who is acting as the spokesperson, explains that it is a social experiment of sorts, showing the differences between the reactions of people from both the big city,and those from a smaller area; the idea is to see how they would react to two different versions of the same scenario with just one difference. Now, even Victor and Doug are interested in what’s going on. 

Victor in his usual manner asks them, “What is the scenario?”

Tina says, “It is about a girl who cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, who happens to be bisexual, and the affair becomes public? How is she treated by people outside the relationship when it comes out? Especially when the ex claims that she never knew that the girl was in a relationship and so wasn’t blamed for anything. 

We are interviewing people both in New York and here in Salem to see if the reactions are the same in both situations, or if living in a big city versus a small town would make a difference in how people look at the situations. 

We want to see if there is a cultural bias if you will from big cities to small towns, we want to see if this is true, or if people would judge the situations the same no matter where they live. We have spoken to thirty people in New York and we would like to have thirty people from here in Salem as well, so the results will be equal numbers, so that the results won't be skewed by varying numbers.

We are hoping that we could get this done in the next two days, of course, we would have to get all the participants to sign releases, for us to be able to use all the footage we will have of them for the documentary, when we screen it in the festival here.

Do you know of anyone that would be interested in taking part in this; anyone that you could recommend to us? I know our guide listed the information on your town’s website, but we are waiting to hear back from any interested parties. 

Maggie, “Are all of you involved in the documentary, dears? It is definitely an intriguing concept.”

Artie, “Well, Tina, Kitty and Ryder are our lovers in the scenarios. Joe, Sugar, Unique, Jake and Marley are my crew. I am the director and producer.”

Marley looks at the two couples and sweetly asks, “Would you be interested in taking part in our interviews, it would really help us get the ball rolling on the project? I get the impression that you are all well known here in town, and if some of the other people see you taking part, it will make it easier to get them interested in being involved as well, it would be very appreciated.” She looks down then, and blushes sweetly.

Maggie, Julie, Doug and Victor are all charmed by the sweet young woman in front of them, and they don’t want to let her down, so they agree to participate. While Marley gets the releases ready for them to sign, she again mentions that this will allow them to use all the footage they have of them, so they won’t be able to disagree if all their comments are used. 

She explains that they need them to really know what they think of the scenarios and Tina’s character, Sky and her actions. She tells them that they want their honest reactions, and to answer how they would feel if it had happened here, how would they treat the girl? They need to see how the answers differ from people who live in a more cosmopolitan area, if the attitudes match or they feel different based on geographical locations. 

Marley knows that this will get them to speak up honestly, they don’t want anyone to think that just because they are living in a small town that they aren’t as sophisticated as people living in New York. To be honest, since they are so highly thought of in Salem, they secretly think that they are better than and more sophisticated than most of the people in the city; because they are all so well traveled. 

They arrogantly agree to sign the releases right away, and Marley says that their legal advisor suggested that they get every signed release witnessed by someone they trust. They all have no problem with that, assuming they will never have to worry about anything, that their opinions are correct, and that by having their signatures witnessed; so they cannot say they misunderstood what they were signing; not having made the connection about the interviewers using all the footage they have with them in it, instead of the footage that the team shot of them in Salem; . Operation: True Faces of Salem has begun.

After a few minutes, more lovely citizens of Salem enter the square to get their morning coffee and breakfast, and once they see the couples talking to some young strangers they all wander over to say hello, and see what is going on; they learn that they are the people doing the documentary that they had gotten the email about from the town. They had been interested in taking part before but now having met the team, they are definitely thinking about taking place. 

One by one they are told about the documentary, and with encouragement from Victor and the others they decide to take part in it as well; they all sign the releases. Among the participants are Kate, Andre, Chad, Abby, Gabi, Eli, Rafe, Hope, JJ, Lani, Abe, Valerie, Theo, Claire, Steve, Kayla, Tripp, Chloe, Brady, Eric, Roman, Maxine, Eve, Jennifer, Caroline, and Anne Milbauer. They now have their thirty-people including all those who were hypocritical to Will before he was taken. Let the fun begin. 

While everyone is signing the documents, Marley is setting up a schedule to start the interviews when an idea strikes. What about getting them to say what they think in front of each other.

She looks at Artie, and innocently says, “Hey Artie, are we doing just the individual interviews, or are we going to do the roundtable interviews as well?

Artie catches on right away and says to the people there, “Are you all willing to do both versions? It will only add about another thirty minutes or so, after the individual interviews. Are you up for both?”

They all nod yes, even though some of them look a little uneasy. Are they afraid to say what they really think in front of others; can they only insult someone one on one? 

Artie, “As we said there are two scenarios, we will watch the first one, we’ll ask you questions and get your answers and opinions separately and then the round table, then we will introduce the second scenario, and do the same. 

It should take an hour at maximum, we will have five stations set up to show the scenarios to each of you individually, so you won’t be influenced by someone else’s perception of what they are seeing. Now we want to thank you in advance for your cooperation in this matter. 

It is really appreciated, and if this turns out the way we hope, we are going to enter it in multiple film festivals around the country, and I will be using it as one of my class projects for my thesis.

The first group of five people are shown the first scenario, and then answers the questions. They say that the girl who had the affair should have known better, that she should have respected her relationship; if she wanted to be with someone else, she should have left her boyfriend first. 

That she is acting trashy and slutty, that she was basically a whore, and had brought all the scorn and horrible comments on herself; and that the girl she was with was blameless because she didn’t know Sky was in a relationship. 

The answers are repeated by almost every group or some variation with no sympathy for the cheater, but with the odd comment that Sky made a mistake, but she didn’t deserve to be raked over the coals by everyone in town. 

Once they are in a group, their answers become a little kinder and more understanding towards Sky and they are not as insulting. Interestingly, they don’t stand behind their strong individual responses when they are in a group and can be judged for what they are saying, the five groups are less hostile towards the cheating girl than when they had answered their questions before.

Once they finish the roundtables for the first scenario, the participants are told about the second scenario in their individual interviews again. They are now told that the second scenario is also about the same girl who cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, and the affair becomes public? How is she treated by people outside the relationship when it comes out? Especially when flashbacks are shown of her acting completely out of character as people comment that she is acting so different than she normally is, but no one intervenes to see what is wrong with her. 

There is a twist this time however, it turns out that she has a brain tumor that is pressing on the part of the brain that deals with reasoning and logic, so she has no impulse control, and that due to the tumor, could not be held responsible for her behavior? 

How would people react now, would they blame her, or would they feel bad for her, try to get her help, and make her boyfriend understand that she never meant to hurt him, that the ex knew there was something wrong and took advantage of the situation. How would she be perceived with this newly learned information now available?

The participants’ answers are completely different this time, they are extremely sympathetic towards the girl who cheated, and they say that in the case of the cheating, that the boyfriend should understand what happened, the girl is blameless. 

That it was the tumor, and obviously someone should have gotten her help, taken her to see a doctor, and found out why she was acting the way she; especially since people had noticed her changing. They are adamant that she can’t be held responsible, that people should go out of their way to make her know that they don’t blame her.

That the ex should be held responsible because she took advantage of the situation, and that she went out of the way to hurt the girl who she knew was having trouble controlling herself, and what reason did she have behind sleeping with someone who couldn’t control themselves, that it was wrong what the ex had done to the ill girl. Everyone feels bad for what happened to the girl, and hopes that she does not lose her relationship.

This time the responses in the round tables are almost identical to what was said in their individual interviews. Everyone speaks kindly and sympathetically towards the girl with the brain tumor; and say that they would go out of their way to help if they saw someone they knew exhibiting behavior like the girl in the second scenario; because it was obvious that she had changed, that there was something wrong, and that they would try to help her fix her relationship because it was obvious that she did not do it deliberately.

The crew looks at each other, bingo, they have them, and not one of the people who trashed Will before he left Salem; none of themeven had an inkling that they were describing how Will should have been treated with the cheating scandal. That they all treated him like Tina’s character, Sky, in the first scenario, and that Paul was treated like Kitty’s character, Selene, in the first scenario as blameless. 

They are shocked that not one person even connected the scenarios they were questioned about to the so-called cheating scandal three years ago. They were so self-righteous and judgemental about the time when it looked like no reason for the affair, but as soon as an acceptable reason for the affair was given, they totally changed their stories. Hypocrites, all of them. 

Artie and the rest of the New Directions people can’t wait for the scenes from Will's last year in Salem are added to the video; and the information on his tumor is added. It is decided that they will blur everyone’s face but make the clips so obvious that the hypocrite posse will recognize themselves; and will be publicly embarrassed and humiliated. They want to give them a taste of how Will felt during that last year. 

Then the signal for the FBI to sweep in and arrest Paul for all his crimes against Will, and make sure that the rape charge is read out loud for all of them to hear. The best thing is that none of the hypocrites can complain or threaten to sue; they have their releases signed and witnessed confirming that any and all footage of the participants can be used, not just what they shot today.

Artie, “That is a wrap, I can’t believe how great you all were, we thought that we would need two or three days to get this shoot completed; but you were amazing, so honest and forthright with us; now all we have to do is go back to New York, and get it edited for the festival with the answers from here and New York, and get all the footage put together to complete the project. 

We want to thank you so much, this has been great. You have been a true pleasure to work with. Well, we can’t wait to come back to your lovely town for the film festival, once the actual date is finalized. Good thing we only booked for last night, Marley. You were right as usual. 

Since we are finished so early today, we can drive back, and get started on the editing, I want this documentary to be as powerful as possible. The subject matter really needs to be seen, how one thing can change the perception of a situation, and the responses to that situation."

The crew applauds the participants in the square. They flush with pleasure and applaud the crew as well. They wish them luck, and say they hope to see them when they come back for the premiere. Maggie offers to have Chez Rouge to cater the film festival, free of charge of course. Victor offers to cover the cost of setting up and dismantling the square for the night of the premiere of the documentary. 

He offers to cover the whole festival, but is told that most of the funding is already done, but they are very appreciative because they thought that they would have to set up for the premiere themselves because the budget only went so far. Even though it will be only one night, just to have a new festival to show in is fantastic, and hopefully it will be a yearly festival that will grow from the first year. 

Jennifer offers to cover the festival for the Spectator, and will talk to someone at the local station about covering the festival as well. 

The crew tells them that they hope to have some press come from New York as well, because they are having all their friends attend, and several are becoming quite famous, the press will want to get pictures of them supporting a new film festival. Maggie asks who their friends are, if they don’t mind telling them.

Artie says, “Well, two of them are Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry St. James, and several more of our friends are involved with the arts who are up and coming stars as well. They have all agreed to come to the premiere to make sure we can get more press there, we have been friends since high school. 

Well, see you all in about three months, you will get special invitations since you are involved in the documentary. We can’t wait for you to see the finished product up on the big screen. “

The crew packs up their equipment and the signed releases, they leave the square; get back to the hotel, grab their luggage, and get the hell out of Salem; they want to leave before any of the others in Memphis come back to town or calls with the news that Will has a brain tumor. The ND crew believe that not even this crowd could miss the connection of them filming this particular documentary right before that news comes out. 

Kitty has a suggestion, get Seb to call T, and see if they can get a gag order for the Salem group in Memphis, at least until after the film premieres; convince them to keep quiet, by saying that it is not their right to be broadcasting Will’s medical issues to everyone. 

Tell that the tumor information is classified as is the rest of the information on Will, and that the FBI is keeping everything locked down until Will can make the decision for himself if he wants the information released. 

They call Seb who links T into the call, and explain the idea they had on keeping the tumor quiet for now. They explain to Seb that they were able to get all the hypocrites on video with signed releases for their scenario documentary, that they actually got it all completed in one day.

They just need to edit it, they need to get the New York answers to the scenarios added in, and that they need the clips of the hypocrites and their behavior towards Will before he was taken, once they have all that, they can edit it into a complete documentary; and Operation: True Faces of Salem will be complete. 

Seb is stoked, and T is confused. Seb tells T about the idea that Will’s aunt Billie came up with, that she is now engaged to Seb’s dad, and she had a wickedly clever idea of how to pay back all the hypocrites in Salem. Seb then recruited a bunch of his New Directions friends to help since Artie is a film student. 

They came up with the idea of filming a documentary that showed two scenarios. He tells T the premises of the scenarios, which mirror Willk's situation before he was taken.

T is dumbfounded. He can’t believe that they got this done. Unbelievable. He says to Seb and everyone else on the line, “They went for it, they took part in the documentary, the ones who made Will’s life a living hell that last year?”

Artie, “Once dear sweet Marley looked at them, batted her eyes, and looked down and blushed, they were putty in her hands. She looked at Victor Kiriakis, and sweetly asked him if he and his lovely wife wanted to participate in our social experiment documentary; seeing how people reacted to the same scenario, trying to see if people in big cities reacted the same as people who lived in small towns. 

It was a pleasure to see how she had them all in the palm of her hand. She not only got them to sign the releases, the addendum that she had Carrie add, about understanding that they were knowingly allowing us to use any and all footage we had of them, she had them sign that as well as getting each signature witnessed by one of the other participants. 

There is no way they can come back on us, they signed away their rights to how they are portrayed in the documentary.”

Seb, “Marley, sweetness, I will never doubt you again. I bow down to you.”

Marley laughs, “Thank you, kind sir, it was my pleasure to help show those hypocrites their real faces.”

T laughs and says, “Hold on, don’t say anything, while I call John and the others and tell them to zip it about Will’s tumor until further notice. Oh, after I finish that call, I have some other news to tell you.”

T calls Templer first and explains the situation; Templer contacts the FBI director’s office as well as the AG’s office and they agree to send out a memo that all information on Will’s health is to remain secret until Will can give the permission for it to be spoken about. They email T with a copy of it so that he can pass it on to John and the others in Memphis basically putting a gag on them with regards to Will.

T rings John’s cell. John sees the number and thinks that either T is going to tell them they can get in contact with Will, or that he is telling them where Sonny is, so he answers the call quickly. 

John, “Yes, T, what are you calling for?”

T, “Well, John, it has come down from the AG’s office and our director’s office that no one can speak about the specifics of Will’s condition, until he is able to give permission himself, I am going to send you a text with a copy of the memo, please pass it onto all the others with you. If this memo is not followed, you can be charged with interfering with an investigation.”

John is not happy, “You can’t stop us from talking about Will.”

T, “We are not stopping you from talking about him, but you don’t have the right to be talking about his private medical issues. If you hadn’t been so insistent at the trauma center; and Justin hadn’t made the crack about Will’s credibility, you would never have been informed in the first place. The only ones with the right to know about his full condition are his parents, they are his legal next of kin. Well I must go now. Goodbye.” 

John, “T, before you go, do you know where Sonny is, we are all worried about him, especially Paul. He wants to speak to his fiancé.”

T, “Well, John, Sonny broke the engagement the night he left the hotel, as you know, and he has no intention of getting back together with Paul, even if he can’t win back Will. I saw the bruises that Paul left on Sonny that night. What would he have done to Sonny if you and Justin hadn’t been there to pull him off?

He might not be my favorite person right now, but he didn’t deserve to have his ex fiancé go psycho on him when he told him that he couldn’t stay with him; that he realized that he is still in love with Will, and wants him back.”

John, “My son is not psycho, he just got a little upset.”

T, “Well, he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard, that there are huge handprint bruises on both arms. If that’s a little upset, I don’t want to see when he really gets mad. I am not telling you where he is, and we got rid of the tracking device before he got his belongings. Goodbye.”

With this, T disconnects the link to John and sends the text with the memo attached. 

After he is finished, he hears the silence on the other ends of the call, and he says to Seb and the others.

T, “You heard all that, I guess?”

Seb, “So Sonny has separated from the rest, and called off his engagement to Paul?”

T,” Yes, he said that he had been having doubts since before the wedding; and since he saw Will on the stretcher at the warehouse and hearing what we said to them both days at the trauma center had helped him decide what and who he wanted. 

Seeing the clips that were included with the divorce papers, he realized how much he had hurt Will, and that he was going to have to work just to get Will to trust him again. He is determined that he is going to win Will back. 

I am not helping him, I am still pulling for you, Seb, and over the past week, I have been praising you up to Will every chance I got. You have me and all your friends helping you. 

Sonny is going to be going it alone, and only if he can get away from the others, especially Paul who actually did go psycho, he was trashing the living room when my boss went to get Sonny’s belongings, and their families are still pushing for Sonny to be with this guy including Will’s own grandmother.

Kitty, “What a bitch. Well Seb, we are pulling for you, and will try to run interference with Sonny.”

Seb, “Thanks guys. I must let Billie and everyone else know that the documentary is being completed as we speak. Talk to you guys later.”

Seb calls his dad and Billie. He tells that his friends got the hypocrites in Salem on tape, and got the releases signed so that they can finish the documentary, and that the people in Salem have no way of fighting it when it premieres. 

He also tells them about getting the memo from T about the others not being able to go into detail about Will’s health. Billie is happy about this, and Seb asks her to pass on the information to the rest of the family; especially Sami and Lucas. He also asks her to let them know that Sonny has decided he wants Will back, he figures Billie can handle Sami when she loses it.

He talks to them for a few more minutes and then tells them he is tired, and is going to go. He has to think about how he can win Will without resorting to dirty tricks. He wants to do this right and show Will that he is better for him than Sonny. He knows that he is going to have a fight on his hands. 

Billie calls Carrie and Austin to tell them everything that Seb just told her and Sandor. They are happy about the work on the documentary, but are not happy to hear that Sonny wants Will back. They are not going to interfere, but they are not helping either. She asks them to let Sami and Lucas know. 

They can deal with Sami when she goes ballistic, they agree to do it, and decide that it can wait until the morning. They need a good night's sleep before they can pass that news on to Sami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about everyone's unwavering loyalty to Paul, and why they are so devoted. Paul is beginning to unravel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

In Memphis, later that day, after John received the call from T telling them that they cannot discuss Will’s exact health issues with anyone else, he is trying to talk everyone there into going back to Salem until they hear from Sami and Lucas. He tells them that they are just wasting their time waiting in Memphis, when the people they came to see are no longer here. 

Marlena agrees, and she convinces Justin and Adrienne that it is the best idea as well. Their only concern is that they still haven’t heard from Sonny, and they are so worried about how dear Paul is reacting to everything. They need to get Sonny back with Paul where he belongs, and convince him to sign the divorce papers, so that Paul and Sonny can finally be married. 

No one is listening to what Sonny has said he wants. John and the others think that it is the stress talking and once they are back in Salem Sonny will come to his senses, and then he and Paul can be together again. He has told them that he doesn’t want to be with Paul, he doesn’t even want to be friends with him anymore. He has finally realized that he wants to be with Will, and that he wasn’t blameless for the problems in his marriage.

They don’t want to hear this because then they would have to admit that their own attitudes and actions towards Will were wrong, and that they had indeed hurt Will to the point that he doesn’t want to have them in his life; they had lost him, at least for now. 

They support their past actions, they are positive that they were correct. It’s like their brains can’t accept any conflicting information from what they already know. In their minds it is all Will’s fault that he broke his marriage up; even with everything they’ve heard since they came to Memphis. 

Everyone in town knew that he cheated and did all those horrible things to Sonny and dragged Paul into the whole mess. They had to show him how those actions hurt people. If he couldn’t deal with the consequences of his actions, he shouldn’t have done what he did at the time. 

He really did bring it on himself by not being thankful that he had gotten such a great person as Sonny, and doesn’t he know that it was amazing that happened in the first place. He was lucky that Sonny had even looked at him in the first place, he should have been grateful for the chance to be with him.

Yet again, they are convinced that they know best, and that people should act how they think they should, and not how they actually do themselves. The remainder of the group from Salem are so sure that they are correct that they don’t realize that they are pushing the others away because of their stubbornness. 

They are all very much respected in Salem, how could their opinions be wrong. They don’t know that their actions for the past three years really haven’t been their own, and that once they realize what is going on, that they may never be able to make it up to the one person they all hurt so much.

Paul refuses to leave Memphis without Sonny. He is determined to search for him, and when he finds him, to bring him back. He just needs time to make Sonny understand why he acted the way he did the other night, he can’t lose Sonny to that little brat.

He is becoming obsessive in his need to control Sonny, and keep Sonny with him. Paul loves Sonny in his own way but at this point, it is about being in control and in his mind;not letting Will win and get Sonny back. He has spent the last three years trying to get his life to be exactly how he wants it, and now Sonny is not going along with everything like he used to. 

Paul can’t stand not being in control, he is used to being the person everyone listens to, looks up to and respects. He is always the right choice, the best choice, the first choice and to be honest, the only desirable choice.

At first, he only wanted Sonny back as a replacement for his career, if he didn’t have that, he would at least have someone who loved him. At the point when he came back, he wasn’t in love with Sonny, but he acted like he was, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get Sonny to choose him over Will if he didn’t think that Paul was in love with him.

He acted like the good guy, the one who was duped by the awful Will, that he didn’t know that he was sleeping with a married man, he thought that he and Will had a real connection. Then to find out that Will was the husband of his ex-boyfriend, what a shocker. He couldn’t believe that everyone was so gullible in Salem, that they believed him just because he said so, that they fell for his act. 

Then he found out about his father and his lovely stepmother, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted anything to do with them, but when he saw how it made Will feel, he embraced being part of the family. He loved seeing how everyone went out of their way to welcome him while shutting Will out of everything. It was another way to show Will that everyone, including Sonny, loved him more.

How they were so helpful to him while he was ruining Will’s life and reputation. If only he had been able to use the chip a bit more, Rolf had told him that it could cause Will to die one way or the other. He didn’t care, it would have made sure that Sonny was free once and for all.

He needs Sonny back because of how he makes Paul feel, it is so good the way he looks up to him, and thinks that he is so sweet and supportive, especially since that idiot crashed the wedding. He loves Sonny somewhat, but he loves the way he treats him even more. 

Sonny acts like Paul is the most important thing in the world to him, it’s a great ego boost. He hasn’t even slept with anyone else since Sonny came back from Paris for good. He knows that he couldn’t take the chance of someone spilling the news to Sonny, if he had, then Sonny wouldn’t believe that Paul was deeply in love with him and only wanted him.

He has moulded Sonny into the kind of guy he should be with, he couldn’t be seen with a barista, he was a former professional baseball player, and a model. He needs a guy who is equal to him. Now, Sonny is the CEO of Titan. A much more appropriate image for his partner.

He must keep how he feels secret from everyone else though. He can’t let them know why he really wants Sonny back. How could Sonny want that little twink when he could have Paul instead. He is obviously the superior choice; how could Sonny ever prefer Will over him. 

Will is still just an obstacle in his path to have his life the way he wants it. Paul has always played to win, and he intends to do the same this time. 

He has his and Sonny’s family completely fooled. They really believe everything he says, they have since he came to Salem. He used John’s guilt for never having been in his life to get him and Marlena on his side. With Justin and Adrienne, he just acted like the adoring friend who was so in love, and who would never do anything to hurt Sonny, and they all bought it. Like he said, so gullible. 

He was able to get the whole town to turn on Will, piece of cake. There isn’t anything he can’t do, he thinks to himself. He is so sure of everything that he has even kept a carefully detailed outline of every he has done to Will and Sonny, both before and after Will died. 

He has written it all out on his tablet, it’s password protected, how could they ever get into it, why would they even want to look at his tablet. The police or FBI would never want to check him out, he has always been blameless in everything that happened, don’t you know? He is free and clear, he just needs Sonny back now, and everything will be perfect.

He doesn’t know that at this very moment, all his carefully constructed plans are crumbling around his head, forgetting that he has his tablet set to save everything to a back up on his cloud, and that the FBI has gotten a warrant to look for further evidence to use in their case against him. 

At this very moment they are having their techs download everything he has written about his plan, he even kept his emails from Dr. Rolf. He has laid out their case for them, and it has all the evidence they need to convict him for his actions against Will before and during that last year Will spent in Salem; and the emails with Sonix requesting their star reporter Will Horton be the one to interview him for the magazine, and the documents also included the detective’s report all about Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton. Proof positive that he knew all about them before he came to Salem.

Everyone else in the suite is looking at him, as he keeps mumbling to himself. They are worried that unless Sonny comes back, that Paul may have a breakdown, and ironically are blaming Will for Paul being like this right now. If he hadn’t popped up alive, then Paul and Sonny would be married now, on their honeymoon in Europe. 

Marlena and everyone else are blaming Will for being alive, instead of rejoicing that they got their loved one back after thinking he was dead for two years. They were so sure that it was a hoax that they went along with Sonny’s request to look for the truth. They never thought that there could be anything to it, because Will wasn’t important enough for anyone to want to revive him, so why would Rolf go to all that trouble.

They can’t believe that Sonny would just abandon Paul, and break up with him. How could Sonny treat his love like this, especially since Will had told him point blank that he didn’t want Sonny anymore. 

Though they can’t understand that, Sonny is perfect, and Will was lucky to have him for the time he did. He brought everything on himself, even if there was a reason behind it, he should have known that something was wrong, and gone to the doctors to get checked. 

They are refusing to see that they did notice that Will was changing, but that none of them tried to help him at all. It wasn’t their responsibility, he was an adult, he should have been taking better care of himself, instead of expecting others to do it. 

They can’t admit that they held some responsibility for what happened to Will, and it looks like they never will. This attitude is why Will has told them that he doesn’t want them in his life anymore.

None of them seem to realize that they are not acting like the people they were before Paul Narita came into their lives. It is like their thoughts are stuck on repeat. All they can seem to think is that Will is awful and deserved everything he got, that Sonny and Paul are great, and that Sonny needs to be with Paul no matter what anyone says to them. Not even Marlena can see that they are not themselves anymore, that they haven’t been for the last few years. 

The two couples are speaking amongst themselves when Adrienne decides that enough is enough. She says, “I am calling Sonny and telling him to come back right now, that Paul needs him. This ends now.”

She takes out her phone and calls Sonny. When he answers she puts him on speaker so that everyone can hear him and speak to him if necessary to get him to come back with them. They are about to get a huge surprise. 

She says, “Jackson Kiriakis, this nonsense has to stop. You must come back to the suite, take care of your fiancé, and come back to Salem with us.”

Putting his phone on speaker, Sonny looks at it in shock, and responds, “Mom, there is no nonsense, I am not coming back to the suite, and I am definitely not coming back to Paul. I broke up with him that night in front of all of you. I am not ready to come back to Salem yet, and I am not sure when I will be either. 

I am glad that I broke up with him when you were all there, because if he acted like that when we were with other people, what would he have done if we were alone? And before you say that I upset him, he shook me so hard that I still have the bruises. If Dad and John hadn’t pulled him off me, what would he have done to me next?

He was acting abusive, and none of you are willing to admit that. I think that he needs to speak to someone, and no, not Marlena, someone outside his family, someone who can objectively treat him. 

I know that I am, I am already speaking with a therapist the past few days, and they have been helping me go through everything. I have spent all day every day with the therapist since I left the rest of you, at my request before you try and say that they are pushing me. Spending eight hours a day every day has made sure that I have had a chance to go through everything I was thinking and how I felt. 

I have been going through my actions from the time I found out Paul was in Salem, realizing what I had done and what I hadn’t, and how it affected my marriage. I have also been looking at my feelings for Paul, and realizing that I was letting a past love interfere with my relationship with Will. That should have never happened, and that is on me. Will was right when he said that I wasn’t honest about my feelings before we got married. 

The therapist got me to admit that when I started to date Will and even when we got married, that I did still have feelings for Paul then because we never had any closure, because I left San Francisco the moment he said no to my proposal, and we did need that closure. 

Now I have had that, because I got the chance to have the relationship with him that I always wanted when Will was gone; even though we almost married, I know that my feelings for him never came close to what I feel for Will, and that Will is my present and future. I know that I am over Paul completely.

Paul was never meant to be the love of my life, the relationship had a beginning and finally an end. The only love of my life was Will and always will be. The proof of that is when Will said no to my first proposal, I didn’t cut and run like I did with Paul. I knew that Will was worth waiting for.

I am glad that I am speaking to someone objective, who could look at what I told them without having their own thoughts and opinions on the things I said during our sessions. It’s amazing how clear you can see things once you’re away from the situation. 

I know now that I cheated as much as Will did, it might not have been physical, but I wasn’t faithful to my vows either. I flirted with Paul and let Paul flirt with me when I was married to someone else. I would never admit but I enjoyed the attention. I chose to spend time with someone that I knew would cause Will pain, especially after what happened, and that is all on me. 

No matter what you and dad have always said, Mom, I am not perfect, and I never have been. Without ever knowing Will, you blamed him for his mother’s actions, which makes no sense, and I never stopped you. I didn’t want to fight with you, so I let you get away with treating Will that way. 

Then Will wouldn’t ask me to intervene, when you started on him, because he didn’t want to cause friction between us. He loved me enough to let you do what you always did when he should have told you off every time you said something hurtful to him. 

As many reservations and concerns that Sami and Lucas had about me, they went out of their way to treat me well once they realized how much Will cared about me. They never pretended to accept me, and trash me whenever they felt like it. 

To be honest, I was a crap boyfriend and husband to Will, but I am determined to be better in the future. I am going to do my best to get Will back, and I know that T is going to try and set Will up with his cousin Seb, and that I will have to fight for Will. 

You know what though, I am hoping my willingness to compete for him will show him that he really is my first choice, that he is not a substitute for Paul. To be honest, I am not trying to be cruel, but after we lost Will or thought we did, I was using Paul as a substitute for Will. I couldn’t face being alone, and Paul wanted to be with me, so I thought why not? 

Before the wedding, I was dreaming of Will and during the ceremony while Abby was saying her vows, I was thinking of Will, remembering our relationship, that is why there were tears on my face, I wasn’t even thinking of Paul at that moment. All I could think of was Will and wishing that he was still with me. 

After seeing Paul and the way he acted the other night, I do not want to be part of his life, and I don’t want him to ever be a part of mine ever again. Not as a romantic partner, and not as a friend. Before you try to blame this on Will, and I know that is where your mind is jumping to right now, remember that I haven’t even seen him yet, I am the one making these decisions. 

I think, no, I know that I saw his true colors coming out the other night, and I did not like the person I saw. I’m wondering how much of how Paul presented himself around me was an act; he was fine when I was doing what he wanted, but the moment things didn’t work out the way he wanted, he lost it. Not something I want to deal with in my future. 

Before you say about how good he was about postponing the wedding, at that point, nobody thought that Ben’s crazy news could be true, so what would it hurt to go along with my requests. He started acting differently once he heard about Dr. Rolf and his abilities, he wanted to dig up Will’s grave himself to show me that Will was truly dead. Once we found that Will was alive, all he cared about was getting me to free myself from Will so that we could get married, he didn’t care how Will was doing. 

His little rant before I left that night, and afterwards was very illuminating. Oh yes, I know all about what he said when Templer went to get my stuff. He went out of his way to break me and Will up, or didn’t that information penetrate your brains. He set out to ruin my marriage, so I don’t trust him anymore. My eyes are opened now to the fact that he is very manipulative. 

I am starting to wonder if he knew I was married before he came to Salem. It seems like quite a coincidence that he chose to come to the town that his ex was living in for his surgery. He could have gone anywhere, and any of the big hospitals would have been discreet, they wouldn’t have let it out that he was being treated there. 

I feel like I have woken up from a three-year sleep, and can finally think clearly. I look back at the way I acted, especially towards Will, and I am ashamed. I can’t believe that I would treat the love of my life like that, it was like it was another me acting like that. 

I am finally feeling like myself again, and it feels good. To be honest, I don’t recognize the person that I turned into the last few years, and I don’t like that person, he was like the evil clone of Sonny, that’s how I described it to the therapist; going from being happy with my club to wanting to be CEO of Titan, I have never had interest in being involved in Uncle Vic’s business before, and now I am fighting with Brady to have the top spot, that’s unreal, and so not me.

The way that I acted with Will; that wasn’t how I should have treated him, and I will beg him to forgive me for doing that. I don’t have the excuse of something medical affecting my actions. I chose to do that, and I will make it up to him, I am determined to have Will in my life somehow; even if he doesn’t want me back, if he only wants to be friends, I will have to accept that. 

Even if I have to see him with someone else and happy with them, instead of me. Maybe that’s what I need, to see that Will has other options and that I would be lucky if he chooses me as the one he wants. I did what everyone else did, I acted like he was so lucky that I condescended to be with him. I can’t believe how much clearer my head is these days. 

It’s like talking to my therapist has helped clean out all the garbage that was in there, every day I feel like I can process and understand things better. I see how my actions caused the problems in my life. I know that Will was responsible for some of the trouble as well, but I definitely did my part. I was hurt so I wanted Will to hurt, it became a vicious circle that almost cost Will his life. 

Marlena, don’t you remember what Will’s journal said, that he was in a suicidal state. He was hanging on by a string, only for his daughter. He couldn’t leave her, imagine if she hadn’t been in his life. He wouldn’t be here today, and I know that I couldn’t live with that. Imagine if he had killed himself and when the autopsy was done, his tumor was found. How would we have reacted, when it was too late to do anything about it?

How would you have dealt with the guilt of knowing that T reached out to you on Will’s behalf, and that you ignored him. Could you live with yourself if you found that out? If you found out all the behavior that Will displayed during all those months was caused by a tumor but no one in the family or who was close to him had ever tried to help him. 

That everyone thought they had the right to shame him during that time because he was doing things they didn’t agree with, or that they thought were wrong. Who gave any of us the right to be so self-righteous and judgemental? 

T was the one person who ever showed any true love for Will during that time. I thank God every day that he was there; and I am lucky that he never had any feelings for Will, because I would have lost him before I ever had him, and my life would have much poorer for him not being in it. 

That said, I am going to do everything that I can do to win his heart again. I know that he is incredibly hurt and rightfully so, by my actions, and by the actions of the rest of you who came to Memphis and most of Salem in general. 

If you want him back in your life, you are going to have to apologize to him for how you acted towards him and be sincere. If you can’t do that, you are better off staying away from him, rather than hurting him even more.

I will come back when I think it is time. You might forget this, mother dear, but I am twenty-seven years old. I am quite capable of making my own decisions, I have let you try to tell me how to live my life for the last time. You can’t control me, and make me be with the person you like, the one you want me to be with. 

From this point forward, I am going to do what is right for me and Will. I am sorry if that isn’t what you want to hear, but it’s what is going to happen. I don’t want to hurt you, but I have to put my husband first, like he always should have been. I have learned from my mistakes, and it is time that the rest of you do the same. 

I am going now, and when I am ready and feel like talking to you, I will get in contact. I won’t be staying here in Memphis, so it won’t do you any good to look for me. I am going to continue my therapy, and finish getting my head back on straight. 

Then I am going to find Will, and do my best to get my husband back. I want to be there, and help him through his physical rehabilitation. He is going to need all the support he can get. Think about what he has gone through the past two years, he will need to learn to walk again most likely, after spending most of the last two years in bed.

Go back to Salem, and hopefully the next time you see me, I will be coming home with my husband to start our lives together again. Beware of this, if he can’t or won’t come back to Salem, I won’t be either.”

Adrienne, and the rest of them just look at the phone in shock. They can’t believe that Sonny hadn’t done exactly what they told him to do like always, and that he was so firm and sure in his decisions. They realize that if they don’t give him some space and time that he may never come back. 

He is fed up with them, and is absolutely sure about what and who he wants, they have never seen him so determined on what he wants to do. They wonder for a moment if having Victor talk to him would help, but they realize that if Victor started to insult Will as usual, that Sonny would never listen to him, so they are stumped as to how to get him to come home.

Paul flips out when he hears what Sonny is saying, he screams out, “Sonny, come back here this instant. You know that you and I are engaged, and that we belong together, we will be together no matter what, that little bastard is not going to keep us apart, I’ll make sure of that.

We are going to go home to Salem, and reschedule our wedding, you just need to sign those divorce papers, we’ll get Victor to pull a few strings to get them processed as quickly as possible. By this time next week, we’ll be married.”

Paul is totally ignoring everything Sonny said, and is insisting that they are still together and that they are getting married. He refuses to believe that he has lost Sonny, that is impossible. He is acting like the last few days haven’t happened. He thinks if he does this, that Sonny will want to come back to him. That he will love that Paul is telling him how things will be and taking control of the situation. Sonny however is not impressed with the way Paul is acting and tells him so. He makes it clear that he is not coming back. 

Sonny, “Paul, I suggest you go back to Salem with John and Marlena, and get some help. You are not listening to anything that I am saying but no matter how much you insist that everything is the same, it’s not and never will be again. 

I am never going to be with you again, not even as a friend. I don’t trust you anymore. I don’t know if anything you ever told me was the truth. If you keep up this behavior, I will be forced to get a restraining order once I come back to Salem to protect Will, Ari and myself. Give it up, we are over, and we will never be together again. 

You are making me wish that I had never met you, let alone ever had anything to do with you. You really aren’t the man I thought you were. To think I ruined my marriage over you. Thank God, I came to my senses before I was crazy enough to marry you. I can’t believe that I am saying this, but thank God for Ben Weston crashing the wedding.”

Paul loses it completely, screaming, “If I can’t have you, I will make sure that little brat can’t have you either. He won’t live long enough to enjoy spending anytime with you. A restraining order won’t stop me.” After this statement, Paul stops making sense, he starts speaking utter gibberish. 

When Marlena hears this, she runs to get a sedative which she injects in Paul right away. He collapses to the floor, and then John says to Sonny, “Are you happy now, you caused my son to have a breakdown because you are being so selfish, and after all he has done for you, how he stood by you during this whole mess since the wedding?”

Marlena, Adrienne and Justin all agree with John’s statement, they don’t seem to have a problem with how Paul is acting, and that he just basically threatened to kill Will rather than let Sonny be with him. 

Sonny looks at his phone, he can’t believe that even after Paul’s threats that they are still siding with him. Sonny realizes that he must stay away from Salem and the rest of them until he has figured out some way to deal with Paul, and that it is safe for him and hopefully Will to go back to Salem. He has some help in that matter, though. Everything that has just been said has been recorded.

Unknown to the people in the old suite, Sonny had been meeting with Templer and T about what Paul had said the other night, and Sonny was waiting to receive the results of bloodwork that Templer had asked him to get done. Templer was getting suspicious about how everyone was acting almost insanely loyal to Paul, like they were almost being controlled. 

He didn’t think that he had gotten them all chipped, but their behavior was extremely strange, something was up. The only explanation that he could think of was some type of mind controlling drug. He started to think about the drugs he knows of that can cause people to become loyal to someone after they had been ingesting them for a while, certain illegal street drugs, especially when suggestions are given to the ones being drugged. 

He knew that they could be taken in smaller doses without it affecting their other behavior patterns, if the dosage was low enough just to make them loyal to the person who was drugging them. Templer questioned Sonny to see if all of them had changed any habits since Paul had come into their lives, and Sonny knew that he and several of the others had started to use a different sports drink that Paul had recommended, and that a few of the others had started drinking a special tea blend that Paul had introduced them to. Sonny admitted that sometimes he drank both. Sonny hadn’t yet gotten the results when his phone rang, and he had it out with his mother and Paul. 

Templer indicates for Sonny to end the call but Sonny has to say something first. 

Sonny, “Look John I am sorry that Paul is hurt but he just threatened to finish Will off rather than let Will and I be together, don’t you think that is something that you should be concerned about? Paul is becoming violent, he needs help.”

John, “Paul didn’t mean what he just said, he is stressed beyond belief. He is a gentle giant, you know that he would never hurt anyone, not even Will, who is trying to ruin his life by taking you away from him. 

He didn’t mean anything by what he said, he was just frustrated by what you said, he would never do anything to Will. Can’t you see how much he loves and needs you, please come back to him? 

We’ll get everything taken care of you so that you and Paul can get married. Once he knows that Will is not going to take you away from him, he will be fine. You don’t know what you have put my poor boy through the past couple of weeks, it’s not right. He deserves better.”

The others can be heard agreeing again in the background. Their reactions terrify Sonny. Where have all the rational people gone? Was he that bad when he was still with them? He looks at T and Templer and they nod yes, they know what he is thinking. 

He says to John, “John, I am sorry, please get Paul some help, but I am not coming back. I don’t think I would be safe if I did. Go back to Salem and find a doctor to treat him, he needs serious help. Get his mother to come down, perhaps she can help him. Do something before he hurts himself or someone else, and then you won’t be able to protect him.” 

After this, he disconnects the call, and just sits back.; he looks at Templer. 

Sonny asks them, “What was in the sports drink and the tea blend?”

Templer, “You are not going to like this, but he was giving you a low dose of a drug that causes people to become susceptible to suggestion, and it looks like he was using it to make you all loyal to him and to turn you against Will because that is what happened to everyone. 

We need to test them to be sure, but there is no other reasonable explanation for their behavior. They are never going to voluntarily give us a sample of their blood and hair to see how long they have been under the influence because they wouldn’t believe us, right now they are still under the drug’s control. 

Even after breaking away, it took several days for it to get completely out of your system, and you were trying to understand what was happening, even after hearing my suspicions. Correct me if I am wrong, but at first John and Marlena were more sympathetic to Will, weren’t they?”

Sonny, “John and Marlena only started changing and becoming so cold and uncaring towards Will after John found out that Paul was his son. I thought it was that John and Marlena were trying to become closer to Paul now that they knew he was family. 

To be honest, I was surprised to see how welcoming Marlena was to Paul because he was conceived during a period where she and John were together but not. I thought to myself that if Will had gotten someone pregnant while we were together that I would never be able to forgive that. I was having a tough time dealing with him having been with Paul. 

Was that why it was so easy for me to be around Paul, and it was so hard for me to even look at Will during that time? Were my feelings even really a bit strong for Paul or did the drug amp them up, and make me think I was still in love with him? “ 

Templer, “Yes, I asked the doctor who did the testing on you, and it acted just like you thought. It made you feel more comfortable around and more loyal to Paul, and caused you to feel the opposite way with Will. 

I had the same question about the drug affecting feelings I asked the doctor and he said that if the person being dosed had any small amount of lingering feelings of any kind, be it love, hate, anger, etc. that the drug would amp them up and make them seem real while the drug was in your system. “

Sonny shudders and cries out, “My God, he has been manipulating all of us from the very beginning, how could I ever have trusted him? I hurt Will by not knowing how I felt about him. If I hadn’t been so distracted by my so-called feelings for Paul I would have noticed Will’s behaviour, and would have tried to get him into Daniel or another doctor at the hospital to get him tested to see what was wrong.”

T speaks up, “I am going to have to let Will know what we found, as much as I didn’t want him back with you, he deserves to know that it was Paul’s doing, why you were treating him as bad as you were. I know that it wasn’t all the drug, but it was mostly that. This may change how he feels, but don’t count on it fixing everything for you.

Even when I tell him this, you are going to have to work to get him back, because you might not see it as cheating because as far as you were aware, Will was dead; but look at all the times he had to see you with Paul, and I think that Dr. Rolf might have seen to that Will saw all your activities together, even intimate ones. 

To Will you have been cheating on him for almost three years, most of it physical. You left him over one time. Imagine how he feels after seeing you and Paul together for years, how much that has hurt him, the emotions he will have to get past to even think about letting you back into his life, much less being with you.”

Sonny, “How am I going to make Will understand? It’s not like I can say, hey go have lots of sex with some other guy; that would kill me, but it’s what I deserve, isn’t it? I can’t stand the idea of seeing him with someone else and knowing that Will was having sex with them all the time. He had to see me do that because I was foolish enough to trust Paul and be with him when I thought I had lost Will. Even when I was with Paul, it never once compared to what it felt like when I was with Will, it was always so perfect with Will. 

Will wouldn’t use anyone like that anyway, he has always felt that you had to love someone to be with them. Why didn’t I remember that when I heard that he had slept with Paul? Why didn’t I think that there had to be something more? Did he drug Will, is that why Will slept with him? Did he take Will’s choice away from him with something like roofies?”

T looks at Templer before he answers Sonny, Templer gives a slow nod, which T knows means to give a very basic answer without giving any real information they have on Paul, they don’t to take the chance that anything could get back to Paul and the others before they are ready to charge him with all the crimes that he committed.

T, “We are considering that possibility at the moment.”

Sonny, “Which means that if he did, between the drugs and the tumor, Will couldn’t have done anything to stop him. The drugs alone would have taken away his ability to refuse. That means if he did drug Will, and they had sex, it was rape. 

Oh my god, I think I am going to be sick. He did all this to get what he wanted, me. Why? Why did he do that to us? What made him decide that he had to have me back just then? Oh god, it was because he thought he might not be able to pitch anymore, that his career might be over, wasn’t it?

For years, I defended that man. He came to Salem and took over Will’s life, and we all let him. I want him to feel all the pain that Will felt, what he put Will through. The way it sounds is that Will was an obstacle in his plan, so he had to get him out of the way. 

The tumor would explain all his other behavior though wouldn’t it, so he couldn’t be held responsible, he wouldn’t have been able to understand what he was doing, whether it was right or wrong, he must have been so scared. The doctors that were treating him, could they pinpoint when it started to grow?”

T, “They believe that it started to grow around the beginning of November 2014, but obviously they are going through the records that Dr. Rolf had, to see if he had investigated the tumor, and its causes.”

Sonny says to T, “I know that you want your cousin Seb to have a chance to be with Will, you said so on the message, but I just can’t stand by and let Seb just go for Will without trying to get him back. Why do you want him to be with Will so much? What makes him so special, tell me please.”

T, “Well, Sonny, about 10 years ago, I was talking to my 11-year-old cousin about my best friend, and he asked me all about my friend, and I told him all about Will. I can remember Seb saying that he sounded great, and so I showed him a picture of the two of us, and I swear Seb fell then and there. 

His dad had walked in while we were talking, and he saw Seb’s reaction to Will, and he knew then that Seb was gay. Seb was still this shy sweet boy, who had his first crush, it was on an older gorgeous blond boy, so his dad didn’t mind. 

He had heard about Will from my mother, and knew Will was a good kid, that if Seb ever got up the nerve to contact him, that Will would be kind to him and let him down easy; and that at that time, Will was straight so he had nothing to worry about. 

Seb’s crush never went away though, and when he moved to Paris with his mom after she and Uncle Sandor divorced, he had turned into a tall good looking young kid, and he had heard that Will had come out and that he had a steady boyfriend that he soon married. Well, let’s say that he mended his broken heart many times in Paris. 

He never forgot Will though, he always asked about him whenever we spoke. I remember the day we thought Will was killed, I called him on the computer heartbroken, and broke down when I was trying to tell him about Will, I couldn’t get the words out. 

He knew Will and I were the best of friends, he thought something had happened to my parents, he told me to call Will; he knew that Will would drop everything right away and come over for me. I managed to tell him that it was Will who was gone, and I saw his face just drop completely, and his eyes filled with tears. 

We cried together for Will. Even though he had never actually met Will, he really cared for him. He was the first one that I told when I joined the FBI academy, he said he knew why I was doing it. I couldn’t save my best friend, so I was going to save as many as I could in Will’s memory, and he was right. That was my reason for joining, I wanted to prevent someone else from losing their best friend to a psycho like Ben. 

He is a great guy, he has gotten past his bratty party ways, and he is now in Europe for a year as an international business student going to first Oxford and then a semester at the Sorbonne. He is visiting his stepmother to be’s relatives in Switzerland. She adores Seb and the feeling is mutual. Guess who my Uncle Sandor is marrying?”

Sonny gets a feeling of dread in his stomach, he looks at T and says, “Please tell me it’s not his Aunt Billie? It is, isn’t it. Oh my god, Will thinks the world of his Aunt Billie, you said she adores Seb and knows about his crush on Will. 

She is going to want to see Will with your cousin. She knows him and loves him, and I’m sure that she has heard all about me from Sami and Lucas. After the past three years, they hate me, and I can’t blame them. I broke Will’s heart, they aren’t going to want me to try and get back together with Will. 

Well, I knew even before I found this out that it was going to be an uphill battle, but I am willing to fight for Will. It just got a lot harder. My family doesn’t want me with him, his family doesn’t want me with him, but you know what? All that matters is if Will wants to be with me, because I definitely want to be with him. 

I know that he still cares. He is angry with me, but I can get past that, I hope. I need to show everyone that Will and I do belong together. The first thing I can do is to stand up for him to anyone who tries to put him down when they hear that I have broken up with Paul, you know that the blame for that action is going to land on Will, even though I haven’t even seen him yet? 

When I think back on that year, now it feels like a nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from. We know now that Paul was drugging me and most of our family members, but that doesn’t explain the others who treated Will like garbage. 

I guess that it could be possible that a few outside the immediate families could have been sharing either the sports drinks or the tea? However, the rest of the people who treated Will like garbage don’t have that excuse. I can remember now some of the stuff that was said to Will. 

They were ripping him to pieces, and most of the people themselves at some point were after doing things that were ten times worse than Will may have done? What gave them that right, who made them judge, jury and executioner? 

I wish that there was some way to show them all that they are huge hypocrites, to do it publicly to get the point across. I want them to feel the hurt and humiliation that Will went through. I don’t care if I have known these people forever, or if they are family members of mine. I should do up something listing all their sins, and past affairs, and see how they like having the tables turned on them. 

They would never expect it to come from “Perfect Sonny” who they know is too nice and doesn’t like anyone to be mad at him, he would never do something like this. That Sonny is gone, I don’t want to be a complete bastard, but I want to show them that they can't hurt the person I love most in this world and get away with it.”

Sonny looks at Templer and says, “Would it be possible for me to get copies of all the clips of the dear citizens of Salem, and their treatment of Will during that time, including any of me? I don’t deserve to be exempt from the punishment, and they can’t say anything if I put myself in there, can they? 

I can dig up all the secrets they don’t want exposed, and let just a little bit of each secret out, to let them know what it feels like. Let’s see how they treat each other when they are the ones on the hot seat.”

Templer looks at T, and they say sure. T gets a wicked gleam in his eye, and asks Sonny a question.

T, “Sonny, are you sure that you really want to do this? Cause if you are, there is going to be a new independent film festival that is going to be taking place in Salem in less than three months’ time. You could premiere your little payback film there, but once it is out there, you can’t take it back. 

You should check with a lawyer, but not your father obviously, to see if there would be any way that you could do this without being sued. Obviously, you can post clips of yourself without permission, but find out if you could do this without you getting sued for defamation, and not be killed by the dear people of Salem. 

I would think if you had the faces blurred enough not to be instantly recognizable, with perhaps a number on their heads, and then list whatever secret you are going to tell about that person with the matching number. Well, the people whose secrets you list would know it was them, and most of the other people would probably have an idea who you are talking about.

It would cause a lot of speculation with people gossiping about each other without anything being said outright, but a lot of people would be under some uncomfortable scrutiny. It wouldn’t be as bad as what Will went through, but it would give them a small taste of what he felt when they turned on him. It would be a big old bitch slap in their faces, without actually naming names. Revenge done in style.”

Templer says it sounds like proper payback but it is Sonny’s decision, is he ready to deal with how people would treat him if they figure out it was him. Sonny says yes, and asks for the clips as soon as possible. He is going to be busy. He tells Templer, “It’s amazing what you hear in a coffeeshop and a nightclub. T can confirm that.” 

T, “Sonny, we are going to have to find some place that is safe for you and away from the others, especially their attitudes because of them most likely being drugged, we believe that they might try to grab you and bring you back to Salem by force. 

I am kicking myself for this idea, but I am going to ask Carrie and Austin if they can put you up until it is safe for you to come back to Salem. Right now, until we know the extent of the drugging in Salem, you won’t know who is being controlled by Paul. 

We will explain that you were the main target of the drugging, and that since you have been away from the effects of the drug that you are back to yourself, and that you have been in counselling to figure out why you had been acting the way you were and why you treated Will as you did. 

This may make them more sympathetic towards you, and they may be able to help get this information to Sami, Lucas and Will. It may get rid of some of the hatred that they will most likely be harboring towards you. 

Even if Carrie and Austin become friendly with you, don’t expect that they still won’t be angry with you. Even if you weren’t completely responsible for your actions, Will was still incredibly hurt. However, remember that you have never met them before, so they won’t have any real memories of you unlike Lucas and Sami. You can let them get to know the real you, not the horrible person that they are picturing you as from everything that they have heard. You can use this in your fight for Will. They are very important to Will, and he trusts their judgement and advice. It may make Will more willing to listen to you if they are on your side. 

Before that creep came into the picture, you were a pretty good guy who really seemed to care about Will. I think that’s why I had such a problem with you when you changed so drastically after Ball Boy showed up. 

I was so mad when my best friend started getting hurt, and no one wanted to help him, even his family. I wanted to kick all of you for the way Will was being treated, but it seemed like no one cared, that Will didn’t matter to anyone anymore except me.

It was the reason that I turned my back on Salem after his funeral and never looked back. My parents come to visit me now, they know they won’t get me back there. They weren’t in Salem during that time, Dad was on a year long contract in Sweden, and Mom had gone with him.

When they came back after I had left Salem and found out everything that had happened to Will, they wanted to smack down so many people who smugly told what Will had turned out like, and that they had made sure that he knew what they all thought about him. I heard from Dad that he had to restrain Mom from bitch slapping the person who told them. Mom and Dad thought of Will as a second son.

However, I am still on Team Seb, you are my friend, but he is my family. I just want Will to be happy though, so if you are his choice in the end, I will support the two of you.”

T calls his Uncle Sandor to ask him to get Carrie and Austin’s number from Billie. He is confused but calls Billie and tells her that he needs her brother Austin’s home number for T. She is curious but figures that it has to do with Will. She gives it to him and he calls T back with the number. 

Sandor asks T what is going on? T says that he will call his uncle back with an explanation in a bit after he speaks to Carrie and Austin.

T calls the number he was given, and Austin answers the phone. T says hi to Austin and asks him if Carrie is available as well. Austin says she is, and calls her into the living room, Austin asks if they have heard anything from the aircraft carrier today, T says not yet. 

He tells them that they are some new and startling developments in what happened to Will, more specifically why the most important people from before may have treated him the way they did. They ask him what is going on, and T informs them that they have discovered that Paul was drugging at least one person if not multiple people to be loyal to him, and to make them treat Will like he was trash and to go out of their way to hurt him. 

They are shocked and angry, and they ask how the FBI knows this. T says this is where it gets sticky. He lets them know that Sonny had decided after the second day at the trauma center that he was still in love with Will; and that he wanted to get back with him. He tells them that is when the truth started to come out.

He tells them about the heated confrontation that Sonny had after the Salem group watched the video clips included in the divorce package. Sonny told Paul and the others that he was determined that he was going to try and win Will back, and then he broke off his engagement with Paul right away. 

He said that he had no intention of signing the divorce papers, that when Sonny said this, Paul lost it, told Sonny that he was confused, that they were still engaged and demanded that Sonny sign the divorce papers right away so that they could reschedule their wedding. 

Sonny refused, and Paul grabbed him and shook him so hard that he left two huge bruises on Sonny that are still there. Sonny got out of there after that, and contacted the FBI. T explained that after speaking to Sonny and making sure that he was not going back to the other group that T’s boss went to get Sonny’s belongings; and while there, he was able to record Paul freaking out, and not realizing that he had admitted to everyone that he had come to Salem to break up Sonny and Will. 

Since that time Sonny had been away from the group, that he had been drug tested the first night because when no one else in the group seemed to have any problem with Paul’s actions that Templer figured that something had to be going on with them; and that they were all showing an unnatural hatred for Will, even Marlena.

His boss thought something was strange, so he asked Sonny if they could test him. T said that they could see Sonny changing as the days passed, and he was becoming the old Sonny that T knew; the drug was leaving his system and his mind was becoming clear once again.

T said that Sonny was also seeing a therapist every day since he left the group, and that he realized that he was responsible for a lot of what went wrong with his marriage. He wanted to try and make it up to Will. 

T told them about the drug test results, they showed that Sonny had been dosed daily for the past three years, and what the drug did to the person taking it. He also told them about the conversation that Sonny had just had with the others still in Memphis. 

He mentioned how the group were acting and what they had said, especially Paul who threatened that if he couldn’t have Sonny, that Will wouldn’t live long enough to be with Sonny, that Paul would make sure of that. He also told them that none of the others with Paul had a problem with Paul had just said, in fact, that they seemed to agree with Paul. 

He tells them that when Sonny called John on it, that John had totally brushed it off, saying that Paul was just upset because of all the stress they were under, that if Will hadn’t been alive that there wouldn’t be any trouble. Carrie and Austin stare at each other in shock at T’s last comment, they say surely Sonny misunderstood what was said, but T says that the call was on speaker and that he and Templer heard it as well, and it was also recorded as a precaution.

He tells them that they don’t believe it is safe for Sonny to stay in Memphis, and definitely not to go back to Salem; so that they have to find somewhere safe for him to stay until the FBI has all the proof they need to finish with the cases they are working on. 

He mentions a further investigation because of the drug test results. He asks if it would be possible for Sonny to stay with them, because no one would look for Sonny with Will’s closest relatives. They are completely shocked when they hear this, and ask if they can call him back with an answer shortly. 

They let him know that they have to talk to Sami and Lucas, and see how they feel about this. They want to know if they can mention the drugging to them, they admit that it might make them more agreeable to having Sonny around once Will comes there to start his recuperation. 

T asks his boss Templer for permission to let Carrie and Austin fill Sami and Lucas in on what has been happening. He agrees but tells to make sure that everyone knows that they cannot talk about it with anyone in Memphis or back in Salem. They need to keep this information as confidential as possible.

They agree and tell T that if Sami and Lucas are somewhat agreeable, that they will let Sonny stay with them for the time being. They warn that Sonny will have to work to gain back the trust that they all had in him, and that they are hoping that Will makes the best choice for himself, whether that is Sonny or not. Sonny is not happy to hear this, but he knew beforehand that he had a lot of bridges to rebuild with Will and his family.

They tell T that they are going to contact Sami and Lucas now to get an update on Will, and tell them the latest information, and try to get them to agree to let Sonny be around Will when the time comes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's surgeries are finished, and things are changing, what is going to happen now? John convinces Paul and the rest of the group to head back to Salem, and Paul plays the heartbroken and forgotten fiance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

Sami and Lucas are relaxing in the games room on the aircraft carrier with Brian, they can finally breathe, Will’s last surgery was this morning, and he got through it. He made it through all his surgeries, though the first one was touch and go. 

They almost lost him several times, but each time they got him back. He was fighting to live. Once the first surgery was over, they waited a couple of days, before they performed the rest of the surgeries. The rest were less invasive on his body, and they were able to safely remove all the implants in his body. 

They also removed the lesions that had grown near each implant, Will’s body was rejecting the implants already on its own, so it made it easier to remove them. To give his body a chance to heal, Colonel Daxon and his team have decided to place Will in a medically induced coma for the next week or so. 

They believe that this will allow all the areas affected to start re-growing tissue and muscle where the implants had been placed. The hardest ones had been where the computer storage devices had been placed in his brain because they had been attached to pathways. 

They cannot be sure what will happen once Will wakes up, if he will still retain the abilities and information that the computer system had given him or if they will be gone. They will then be able to check and see if he has suffered any damage from the tumor and the chip it was attached to, lesions and implants being removed from his brain. 

The doctors have also documented what that first chip had been for, how long it was there, and how it had affected him, that it was being used to torture if not outright kill him. They could tell that it had been there at least a year longer than the other because of the regrowth around the implant. 

Whoever controlled that chip was extremely sadistic, it had been fired so many times that there were burn marks from all the sparking. They are passing on all the information as the surgeries take place, and all evidence is being made ready to be used in court. 

They are hoping that when he comes out of the induced coma, that he will not be suffering from any deficits; and once they know for sure, they can start planning his rehabilitation schedule. They have been speaking already to Brittany Lopez-Pierce, the physical therapist who the family has selected to work with him. 

At first, they had said that they would rather Will work with their PT, but have since realized that Ms. Lopez-Pierce is more than qualified, and that since she is close to Will’s own age, that he may feel more comfortable with her. 

Her bubbly personality and her gentle persistence will work quite well in Will’s case. After being put through hell the past couple of years by Dr. Rolf and his assistants, he may not feel comfortable around the military personnel who are quite regimented in their routines. 

Their PT is quite formal and does not go out of his way to be friendly to the patients, he is there to help them, not be their friend. This approach will not work with someone like Will who spent quite a long time by himself, and needs to be around social people. 

Brittany will help Will become comfortable around people again as she is so friendly and open. She also has an unique aspect to her therapy plan, she normally incorporates dance into her program for her patients as it helps with their stability and balance. It will let Will work his muscles without overexertion. It will help him feel more comfortable when he can move more gracefully, and it will attract people’s attention when he walks confidently into a room.

Brian has been a godsend to them. He was able to speak to the medical team, and then explain everything so that Sami and Lucas were comfortable with what was happening to their son. He has helped them stay sane during the last week, they have come to like him very much, and are glad that Will has such a good friend. 

They have their son back, but he has been unconscious for most of that, and now it will be at least another week before they can talk to him. They have been able to look at him through the observation bay window, but have not been able to go into his room. The medical team has been trying to keep his room as sterile as possible between surgeries, to keep away any chance of infection which could threaten his weakened body. 

He has been on constant IVs even during the surgeries, they have been building him back up, and he is responding to everything the medical team has done. He is getting better by the day. Sami and Lucas have been thanking God every day for the miracle he gave them. 

Sami and Lucas have been in touch with Carrie and Austin after each surgery, updating them on what is happening to Will, how he is doing, and Carrie has been letting Billie know what is going on. It has been exhausting but it has been worth it. They have their son back, he has made it through all the surgeries and he is going to make it, they know this in their hearts. 

Yes, it will take a good while to get him back on his feet, but they can deal with that. Just a little over two weeks ago, they still thought their son was gone forever, and now they have him alive and on his way to being well. 

Sami has also been in touch with T almost every day, letting him know how things are going, and that Brian has been helping the medical team document everything for the FBI in their cases against Dr. Rolf and Stefano. 

The cases are coming together, and they know that the evidence they have gotten here will ensure that once they find the good doctor, they will be able to convict him, hopefully for life. They believe that he will have done something to enable his return, he’s done it before when everyone thought he was dead. 

On the off chance that he is legitimately dead, they are going to try him posthumously as well when they try Stefano. Either way they have found Rolf’s bank accounts, and have seized his assets, they are going to ask during trial that upon conviction, that the majority of his illegal assets be turned over to Will Horton for his pain and suffering, after being forced to be a living test subject and having been experimented on continuously. 

The AG lawyers had wanted to give it all to Will, but T suggested that they give Will a sizable portion of the assets but that the rest be turned over to the funds that Will has chosen. T figures that it will be poetic justice to have the proceeds of crime used to help the family members of law enforcement officers and agents, and to protect the officers and agents themselves from criminals trying to hurt them. The idea of having all the money going to help people rather than create trouble is the perfect revenge for Rolf and Stefano since they tortured people physically and mentally for decades. 

Sami and Lucas are finally relaxed enough now to enjoy their meals and coffee. Lucas is now over the strong urge to drink. He has been helped by the treatment program that is offered on board. By the time Will wakes up, he won’t have to see his dad longing for a drink, the urge will never go away completely, but he is now a recovering alcoholic once again. 

Being on the ship has really helped Lucas because he couldn’t run to the nearest bar or liquor store when he started to get shaky or his worry over Will became too much. Sami was great too, she supported him without telling him that he had done this to himself, she held him when he thought he was going to crawl out of his skin. He is now clean and sober, for the past ten days. 

She had done more by being there for him than his family back in Salem. She got in his face and stayed there. She didn’t cry for him or feel bad and then do nothing; only saying how bad that she felt over his drinking, but not fighting with him; leaving him alone because it was too hard to deal with. She pushed him to stop, to save his own life because he has children that need him, and that he was drinking himself to death. 

She told him off when he said that he couldn’t deal with the pain of Adrienne leaving him, and she said, so what? He had loved other people before, and that he would meet someone else and love them, but only if he saved his life by not drinking himself to death. 

She wouldn’t let him give up on himself, she reminded him that their son was fighting for his life in every one of the surgeries that he had to go through, if he wanted to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for what Will went through the past two years. 

It was the final verbal slap that he needed, and he decided that if Will could fight back from everything he had been through, then he could damn well make himself get sober and stay that way. He wanted to be able to help Will recover, and he couldn’t do that from the bottom of a bottle. 

He is so thankful for Sami’s friendship, no matter what they have gone through, they will always be there for each other and for their kids. He and Sami have talked about him trying to be there for Johnny and Sydney when they need a dad; he would never try to take EJ’s place, but he wants to be there for them. They are great kids and he wants them to know that they can count on him as much as Will and Allie can. 

Once Will has been brought out of the medical coma, they are going to call the kids and tell them the news. Not only is Will alive and getting better, but they are all going to be together, when they go to Switzerland, while Will recuperates from his surgeries. Sami is going to call Carrie with the good news and just as she goes to dial the number, Carrie’s name flashes up on the screen.

Sami answers the phone and says, “Great timing, Sis, I was just going to call you. Will had his last surgery this morning. They are all finished. It took eight surgeries, but everything that monster put in him is now out. He can be free of all that. They placed him in a medical coma for a week or so just to give his body a chance to heal, isn’t that great.

Carrie, “Oh, Sami, that’s fantastic, you and Lucas must be so happy and relieved. I am so glad to hear that. I can’t wait to tell Austin and Billie, they will be ecstatic. There’s another reason I called though, Austin and I got some startling news a little while ago. 

We knew what that bastard did to Will, but we have found out more shocking news, Sami, we think that he was dosing everyone in our family and Sonny’s family as well.”

Sami, “Carrie, you mean Rolf was drugging everyone in the two families, but why? What did he want them to do?”

Lucas and Brian look at Sami when they hear this, and both have a what the hell expression on their faces. Sami sees this and decides to let everyone hear what Carrie is saying, otherwise they might think she misunderstood Carrie.

Carrie,” Sami, I wasn’t talking about Rolf, I am talking about Paul Narita!!”

Sami, “Okay, Carrie, before you say anything else, let me put you on speaker.”

Sami hits speaker mode and says, “Now what the hell did you just say? I think I must have misunderstood you.”

Carrie says, “We just found out a little while ago, that Paul Narita might have been drugging both our family and Sonny’s family also. Sonny has left the group in Memphis, he had realized that second day in the trauma center that he was still in love with Will, and could not be with Paul anymore. As he had said, he knows that he contributed to their marriage problems, that it was not all Will.

They went back to the hotel, and Sonny mentioned that he needed to watch the clips that were part of the divorce papers. Sonny realized that he caused just as many problems as Will in their marriage, if not more to be honest. He knew that he had been treating Will so wrong, and that he was emotionally unfaithful to Will, and it was wrenching to watch the clips and see how miserable Will looked whenever he was spotted on the clips that were with the papers. 

Apparently after all the clips were watched, the group saw the message that Will recorded for them and did not appreciate what Will had to say to them. They started being disrespectful to Will remarking how dare he speak to them like that, and Sonny lost his temper and went off on them. 

He told them that he couldn’t be with Paul any longer, that he was breaking the engagement and that actually he wouldn’t be part of Paul’s life even as a friend, because if he was lucky enough to Will back, that he wouldn’t do that to Will, knowing that Will would not be comfortable with him spending time with an ex who he had almost married. 

After he said this, Paul tried to force him to sign the divorce papers, and when Sonny refused, he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard that Sonny still had the bruises. He did this in front of John, Marlena and Sonny’s parents. 

John and Justin did pull Paul off Sonny, but Paul was ranting about not losing Sonny to that little, well Sonny knew that Paul meant Will, so he grabbed everything close at hand including the divorce papers, and took off. 

He checked into another hotel, called T and the head agent, they came to his hotel, and he told them what happened. He was afraid that Paul would somehow try to get to Will. Once they saw the bruises, Templer, I think that’s his name, went to the other hotel and asked for Sonny’s things. While he was there, he recorded Paul ranting that he wasn’t going to lose Sonny after coming to town to break him and Will up. 

Templer couldn’t understand why none of the parents were reacting to what Paul had just said in front of them, that they were so unusually loyal to Paul and how they were blaming everything on Will. He came back to Sonny’s hotel and asked some questions about if anyone ‘s habits had changed since Paul came to town, and Sonny told about a sports drink and tea blend that all of the people in both immediate families were now using. 

Templer asked if Sonny was using either, and Sonny admitted that he was using at least one each day, sometimes both. Templer then asked Sonny if they could test his blood and take hair samples. Sonny was confused but agreed, he told them that he had some of the tea blend and the sports drink with him, and if they wanted that they could test them as well. It took several days to get the results back, and they got their answers today. 

Sonny was meeting with T and Templer to see what the tests said when his mother called and went nuts, seriously full on him telling him that he had to come back and take care of his fiancé, and that they were going back to Salem. He told everyone, as she had put him on speaker so that they could all convince him to come back to them, that he was no longer with Paul.

They all knew that he wasn’t with Paul anymore, he had broken up with him in front of them, they saw what Paul had done and he wondered what Paul would have done to him if they were alone. That Paul needed help, that he wasn’t coming back to Salem with them.

He told them that since he had left them, that he had been speaking to a therapist every day, and realizing that he had still had feelings for Paul when he got together with Will; that he hadn’t been honest, that he had hurt Will. That he had been a crap boyfriend and husband, but he is going to make up for it, if he can.

He realized just how much he had screwed up in their marriage as well, that he had done things deliberately to hurt Will after the cheating, but he has realized that Will is the love of his life, because he never had closure with Paul, that was what caused him to question his feelings, however he had gotten the closure he needed while they thought Will was dead, and he now knows that it is Will who is the love of his life. 

But now he knows that while he did love Paul once, he doesn’t anymore and that they won’t be together anymore. Paul freaked out and ordered Sonny to come back, they were going back to Salem and that Sonny was going to sign the divorce papers. They were rescheduling their wedding and that they would get Victor to get the divorce pushed through, and they would be married at the first possible chance. 

Of course, Sonny told them all that this was not happening, he wasn’t coming back, and he wasn’t going to marry Paul, that he was going to do his best to get Will back in his life. He said that he knows he is going to have to fight an uphill battle to win Will’s heart again.

I am not sure if I am getting this all right, but I was in such shock when T told us, so this is what I remember the most out of what was said during that conversation. I am sure that T can clear up any details I left out or fooled up. Anyway, here is the rest of what I can remember him saying.

Apparently, Sonny reminded Marlena about Will’s journal, I’m not sure what that is all about, about Will being suicidal? Please tell me that he was being dramatic, that this is not true. I am horrified to think that They could have pushed him that far without realizing, could they? 

He asked Marlena what they would have done if Will had killed himself and they later found out about the tumor, how would they have dealt with the guilt of not having been there for Will? How would they ever be able to recover? Sonny told Marlena that he never would have; that would have been the end for him, for sure, that he would never have been able to live with himself.

He also made it quite clear to his parents that he had enough of their attitude towards Will when he said to his parents about not letting them treat Will bad ever again. He mentioned that even though you guys had reservations about him, once you realized how much Will loved him, that you were great to him, not just in front of Will, and that you never trashed him when Will wasn’t there. From that comment, I am guessing that Justin and Adrienne have said some nasty stuff to Will.

Sonny told Paul that he wanted nothing to do with him, he didn’t trust him, and he wondered just how much Paul had lied to him, that at that point he wished that he had never met Paul; and if Paul kept it up, when he and hopefully Will came back to Salem, that he would get a restraining order to keep Paul away. 

Paul freaked out again, and said that if he couldn’t have Sonny, he would not let Will live long enough to be with Sonny, he would make sure of it. Paul had a real meltdown, and had to be sedated. After that happened, John asked Sonny if he was happy, that he caused Paul to have a breakdown, and then he tried to guilt Sonny into coming back.

Sonny said no he wasn’t coming back but that Paul needed help, and then he asked why everyone was ignoring that Paul was becoming violent, and that he had said that he would get rid of Will before he would let Sonny be with him. 

John told him that Paul was a gentle giant or some such nonsense, and that he would never hurt anyone. He then said that it was Will’s fault for trying to ruin Paul’s life by taking Sonny away from Paul, and that if Sonny came back and showed Paul that he was committed to him that everything would be fine.

But the weirdest thing is that Marlena, Justin and Adrienne agreed with him. They couldn’t or didn’t seem to care that Paul threatened Will’s life because Sonny wants to be with him. They didn’t seem to care about Will at all. Apparently, none of them seemed to be in a rational state of mind.

Templer and T were with Sonny at the time, they heard everything because Sonny had put his phone on speaker as well. They also recorded the call. Sonny said that he would contact them when he was ready, and that he didn’t know when he would be back in Salem. 

He was totally freaked out. After he talked to the others, he knew that something had to be going on because none of the others were rational, they couldn’t be the way they were agreeing with John and not freaking out at Paul’s threatening words and actions towards Will. 

He asked what had shown up in the sport drink and tea blend, like I said earlier, he had brought some with him on the trip because he wasn’t sure that he could get them in Memphis and he didn’t want to have to do without them.

Templer had them tested, they both contained low doses of a drug that makes a person susceptible to suggestion and loyal to whoever is drugging them once they tell them how they want them to behave. In this case they figure that he suggested that everyone would be loyal to him and made everyone dislike and treat Will badly. 

By the behavior of the others, they think he must have upped the amounts they were getting once Sonny left, because they were still sensible if very arrogant when they were at the trauma center.”

Sami and Lucas agree that while they were being annoying at the trauma center, they did seem to be concerned about Will, and what was happening to him, even though they were being pushy about it.

Carrie continues, “He wanted to take Will’s husband and he succeeded at least for a while, it seems he decided that he would make Will miserable enough that he would not want to be around any longer. He almost succeeded. 

Since Sonny had stopped the tea and the sports drink, he is back to the guy he was before Paul came to town, since the drugs are now out of his system. T has vouched for him, and they now know it’s not safe for Sonny to go back to Salem or to stay in Memphis. 

Sonny plans to continue his therapy, because he wants to make sure that he is the best man that he can be for Will, if Will takes him back. He is prepared to fight for Will, to prove to Will that he is Sonny’s number one choice, the only one he has in his heart. 

He knows that T has set it up so that Seb will get a chance to meet Will, and try to win him over. He knows that he just can’t walk back in and expect that Will forgive him, that he will have to work for it, and he will have to compete for Will. 

T says that Sonny sees this as a good thing, because it will give Sonny the chance to show Will that he knows he would be lucky if Will picks him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Will, and he is willing to do whatever he can to show Will how much he loves him, and to make up for what happened in the past and what he did to Will. 

He was sick when he realized that it was someone from his past that had done so many horrible things to Will, just because he thought he deserved Sonny. He figures that Paul sees Sonny as some sort of consolation prize for losing his career. Sonny hates that Will had to go through all that; because Paul was thinking he had the right to do whatever he wanted, to get what he thought he deserved.

He is determined to make sure that Paul pays for what he has done to Will, and he doesn’t know anything about the charges that Paul will be facing. He wants nothing to do with Paul, he never wants to see him again. Sonny is afraid that he will try to hurt him if Paul tries to do anything to Will ever again. 

He knows that most likely Will was drugged, and that Paul took advantage of him. T and Templer are keeping quiet on what actually happened until the charges are filed on Paul. 

Also, apparently Sonny is getting ready a little payback for everyone who hurt Will that year, and he has included himself in the project he has planned for the film festival, he said he deserves the humiliation after what he did to Will, he isn’t trying to make himself seem blameless. 

At least he is willing to face that he does deserve some punishment for what happened. Isn’t it funny that he and Billie had similar ideas of how to pay back the dear people in Salem for their arrogance in the way they treated Will. To be honest, though I think that Sonny is going to hit people where it hurt even more than the excellent plan Billie came up with.

Let’s say that a lot of people are not going to be wanting to show their faces out in public for a good while after the festival. Whereas the other project will show the good citizens of Salem as hypocrites, Sonny plans to take it a little further from what I can understand. 

He plans to show peoples’ deep dark secrets, not everything mind you, but enough that people will know or have an idea of what happened by the portion that he is planning to put out there; he is going to blur their faces, not completely though, so people will be able to make a good guess who the information is about.

He feels that they deserve to feel how Will did, he said let’s see how they like their secrets being revealed; and the public scorn and humiliation they will be facing. He said why should they be allowed to judge Will when they have been so much worse.

T just called us, he explained the facts and then asked if we could offer Sonny somewhere to stay until everything is taken care of, they know the last place that the others would look for Sonny would be with us. We told them that we would let them know but that it would be up to you. We wouldn’t go against your wishes, but we would explain the situation to you and see what you had to say. 

They want to keep Sonny safe until they can see exactly how many people were affected by the drugs, and who was really just being awful to Will. They don’t know who Sonny would be able to trust in Salem until they get the answers. They have a plan in place to be able to get everyone tested at once, without arousing suspicion. 

T said the plan was based on something he and Will had come up with when they were teenagers, based on a story Will wrote. Apparently, he and T were the only ones who ever saw it, so no one would recognize the idea. 

It was before he started letting anyone know that he liked to write, so no one would know that what they are going to do is fake. T said that you will enjoy it when you see what happens in Salem. No one will get hurt, well maybe their dignity.

So, back to the idea about Sonny coming here, what do you think? Are you agreeable or will I tell them no?”

Sami and Lucas looked at each other, and Brian could see the indecision on their faces. They want to help Sonny, but they are still so mad at how much he had hurt their son. They don’t want to give him a chance to get close to Will again, and then end up hurting him even worse. 

Brian looks at them and speaks up, “Can I suggest something, if you don’t mind? Obviously for Sonny’s safety, he needs somewhere to stay that he won’t be immediately tracked to, and T’s suggestion is smart. No one would ever expect Will’s relatives to let Sonny stay with them. 

Everyone thinks that you would want to kill him for how Will ended up hurt, especially at this moment in time. I know that you don’t want him in any danger, because you always treated him well when they were together, but now you don’t want to make it too easy for him. Let him know how you really feel, and that you will be watching him closely.

Let him stay but make sure that he knows that when Will gets there, once he is ready to interact with Sonny, if he even wants to at that point; that there will always be someone with Sonny and Will. That way Sonny can’t push Will to forgive him, or to try and play on his emotions; make it almost seem like they have a chaperone at all times. 

If Sonny is serious about getting back with Will, he will have to deal with all the rules that are set down. Make him realize that Will is precious to his whole family and remind him that there are other people who are interested; and that he does have to do the work he needs to do if he wants to try and get back with Will. 

I’ll volunteer, I am sure, Sonny would love having to try and romance Will with me in the middle, talk about awkward. I’m sure T would be willing to take a shift or two, and he will make sure that Seb gets equal time with Will. 

Even if they never date, I think Seb could be a good friend to Will, and he and his friends are definitely going to be helping Will shine like he should, isn’t that what you told us you said to Seb in that call, that you want to see Will walk into a room and own it. Right now, Will is still shy, but I think with the right coaching to help him become more self-confident, that he will start to stand out the way he should. 

Let the fashion crew as you were calling them, let them take Will out shopping for new clothes and show just how good he looks and how they can make him look even better, and make him see himself as the gorgeous sexy guy he is. Because he is, you know. I know that they intend to make eyes pop and jaws drop in Salem when they see Will for the first time again when he comes back for the festival premiere. They want to take him to the gay club, and make sure that Sonny sees every guy in the club go wild for Will. 

The funny thing is that Will was hot before, but he never realized when someone was hitting on him. He was so into Sonny, that the guys could have stripped naked and danced the cha cha, and he would never have noticed. Seb’s friends want to help Will be as self-confident as possible. With his looks, personality, brains and the self confidence to back it up, Will can pick whoever he wants, the guys will be lining up for a chance with him.

To be honest, even though he said he wanted the divorce, I believe, no, I know that it was from the pain of seeing all those clips time and again. If he finds out that Sonny’s reactions were caused by him being drugged from day one of Paul being in Salem, I am sure it will make an enormous difference in how he feels. 

I think though even if he takes Sonny back, he should make him earn it. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s time that Sonny had to work for Will. Everyone, me included, had blinders on when it came to Sonny. He wasn’t perfect, we just acted like he was, and that Will was lucky to have him. So not true.

We never realized how lucky Sonny was to have Will. For their whole relationship, he put up with an enormous amount of garbage from Sonny’s mother that would have sent most people running, but he loved Sonny enough to put up with that woman. If it had been me, I would have left and never come back. 

She is a nightmare, oh, what was it T called her? Oh, now I remember, the Bitch-in-Law, the most true nickname I have ever heard; and to top it off, she is one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever met. She thought I was so much better for Sonny because I was in med school. I thought Sonny was hot, but to be honest, I don’t think even if we had gotten together, it would have ever lasted. I was attracted to the image of Sonny, but Will saw the real Sonny and he really loved him.

So, in my opinion, let Sonny stay but don’t make it easy on him. Make him earn back the friendship and respect he got so easily the last time. Sonny is saying he is willing to earn Will’s love back, well, make him prove it. “

Sami smirks at Brian, “I like the way you think, are you sure that won’t go after Will, he already likes you as a friend, and you do like him, don’t you? We like you, you would have that going for you.”

Brian nods, “I do like him, but I know that I can’t get involved in their relationship, I did enough damage last time. I have two really good friends now in Will and T, I don’t want to risk it on something that would probably never go anywhere. 

Will might like me, but he loves Sonny, he is just so hurt and angry right now. That madman wanted Will loyal only to him, so he made Will see how little he really meant to anyone in Salem. He told me it was like once he died, he ceased to exist. No one seemed to remember him or miss him. 

He felt like he had no value because he saw everyone go on with their lives, how he never had any impact on even one person in Salem. He said he just blipped out of existence, and no one seemed to notice that a part of their lives was gone, or to be honest, to really care either. 

Sonny just went on with his life, and then he began to date the person who had destroyed Will’s life with a smile and laugh. Sonny honestly believed that Will would have no problem with him moving on with Paul. He said when he heard Sonny say that, it was like Sonny reached into his chest and tore out his beating heart and then stomped it to pieces. 

He hurts when he thinks of Sonny and he wants Sonny to hurt as much as he does. He still has the biggest heart, but he is trying to hide it beneath anger and bitterness. I hope that he doesn’t do anything he would regret. You know that if he started dating and sleeping with Seb, it would make him feel good in the moment, but he would hate himself afterward, especially for hurting someone else. 

He told me and T that he doesn’t believe in relationships anymore, not after the marriage merry go round in Salem, especially after he took a ride on it and was thrown off. He says that he will settle for hookups, that way he can’t get his heart broken anymore, but in the end, that would destroy Will. He is not the kind of guy who can go from bed to bed, and not regret it. 

Sure, go to a club, dance, flirt and even make out a bit, but he won’t be able to handle having meaningless sex all the time, it’s just not the way he is built. Not that I am saying that he shouldn’t make Sonny suffer a bit. 

Let Sonny see other guys want Will, let him watch them try to get him to go home or even to the back room with them, let Sonny realize that Will is hot, sexy and desirable, that he is not Will’s only option. Let him know that Will could have anyone that he wants, and if he chooses Sonny, that Sonny should be damn grateful.

I know that Will wouldn’t want to hear this, but he needs to work out his feelings for Sonny first. From what I have heard, Seb is a good guy who really likes Will; and Will would hate himself if he ended up hurting Seb by using him to get back at Sonny. 

If he doesn’t work them out, then he could end with someone else; but would always be drawn back to Sonny and it would happen all over again, from the lack of closure. The only difference is that Sonny wouldn’t try to ruin the life of whoever Will got involved with, but everyone would end up hurt anyway. 

An interesting side note, I heard that Seb and one of his friends are working on an idea that would show Sonny and everyone in Salem exactly how desirable Will is, especially Paul who is convinced that he is God’s gift to gay men. 

Ooh, some very interesting news in regard to that particular topic, I have been talking to some old friends recently; and found out while Sonny was in Paris after the funeral, Paul was sleeping with as many men as he could, but discreetly or so he thought, because he didn’t want it getting back to Sonny when he came home. 

He stopped when Sonny came back from Paris for good, but my understanding that he only did that to make Sonny believe that he was the love of Paul’s life. 

Apparently, Paul can’t handle his liquor, and he unknowingly told one of my friends what he was up to, letting Sonny think that he was so madly in love with him, but he was out screwing around with every guy he could get to sleep with him. He wanted Sonny as his consolation prize, but he didn’t want to give up having as much fun as he could while he wasn’t tied down to Sonny. 

Mind you this was after Will died, well you know what I mean; he wanted Sonny, but he wanted all the fun he was having too. He thought that he could have everything. Well, my friend had known Will and really liked him, and he figured that he wouldn’t let Sonny know. He felt that Sonny deserved whatever he got, though I hope that he didn’t get anything from Paul, only god knows if he was careful. 

After how Will was treated, it’s funny that Sonny believed with no problem that Will had cheated while the rest of the gay community in Salem couldn’t believe it, and they didn’t believe it either. They knew that Will wouldn’t cheat on his partner, they knew there had to be something more to the story. 

They couldn’t believe that Sonny never once tried to find out if there was something behind what happened. Now we know that Sonny was influenced to believe anything that Paul said by the drug, it is different, it puts a different slant on Sonny’s actions at that time. 

There are a lot of people who think that Sonny needed a lesson in reality, because they could have shown him what Paul was up to, he wasn’t as discreet as he thought. 

There are plenty of pictures of Paul having fun while he was so supposed to be waiting so anxiously for Sonny to come home, letting everyone else think that he was so devoted to Sonny, that he wouldn’t even look at another man, while in reality he was out screwing around every night. 

He was supposed to be waiting for the love of his life to come back to him, but he was sleeping with as many men as he could manage; my friend was so disgusted that he compiled a list of names of the men that Paul was sleeping with, and photos of Paul with these men, and he is giving it to Seb to add to his documentary. 

And not to be catty, well, maybe a little bit, from what I heard, he’s not that great, if you know what I mean. He never ever had any repeat customers,; once was more than enough, thank you very much. They said there couldn’t be enough incentive to ever try him again, he was all talk and no action. I think his reputation as an athlete got him the attention, but he couldn’t deliver the goods very well.”

Sami and Lucas look at each other, then Brian, and crack up laughing. Carrie, on the other end of the call, can hardly breathe because she is laughing so hard. Eventually they all calm down until all you can hear is an occasional giggle.

Sami says, “That drug must really work on making people believe whatever they are told.”

Brian, “After so many of the lovely citizens are stunned from the visual proof of their own hypocrisy, they are then going to be stunned by Paul’s hypocrisy, and the knowledge that he is a real man-whore who tried to act like a saint; and that the person they treated like a whore was actually innocent, the victim of their beloved St. Paul and his twisted manipulations.

Back to my original story before I got distracted. Have you ever heard of Isabelle Wright, she is the editor of Vogue.com? Kurt, who was once Seb’s frenemy and now his good friend, before he ended up on Broadway, he worked as Isabelle’s personal assistant. Isabelle trusts Kurt’s judgement implicitly from what I have heard, and Kurt has asked Isabelle if she would like to write a truly heartwarming story to be put on the website, and possibly in the magazine itself. 

It was a story about a family gaining their long lost and much loved son, brother and nephew back; when he gave her the bare details of what had happened, she was eager to write the story. She felt that Will’s story needed to be told, that it would touch hearts everywhere, and let them know that miracles can still happen today, even if in an unexpected way. 

She wanted to know more about Will, so she asked what they knew. They told her a good bit without really going into detail and showed her a picture of the family. She saw his picture and was hooked. She saw him and right away, she thought that Will would be perfect for a new national spread they are doing.

She had been looking for the perfect all-American boy, one who just happened to be drop dead gorgeous as well. She said that Will was exactly the look they were going for, and he was unknown, and they could introduce him as the new face of their campaign. It would be perfect, he would be the perfect look for what the designer had wanted, he had wanted the boy next door, but the one who everyone wanted.

Kurt had the feeling this would happen, actually he and Seb had hoped this would happen. See, they wanted to punch a hole in Paul’s conviction that he was so superior to Will and make it clear that he had it so wrong. Paul was smug about the fact that he became a model and was somewhat successful at it. However, Paul never made it big, and he never got any major campaigns or photo shoots. 

Can you imagine how he will react to seeing Will on Vogue.com and possibly in the parent magazine itself? That he had been selected by the editor herself, to head a national campaign, that she wanted a new model for something so large. 

Even if Will only does the one photo shoot for the campaign, there would be no way for Paul to ever top that. Also, can you imagine the confidence boost for Will, when all the girls and gay men are falling all over themselves to meet the new face of Vogue.com? The sweet, adorable, and sexy man who they all want? It will drive Paul crazy to see the person that he tried to ruin was outshining him, that Will was more successful than him without even trying, and having Will coming out on top better than ever.

I think that it would be great if we can get Will to agree to do this, it would be so amazing, and such a slap in the face to all those people who think they are so much better than Will, and the chance to see their faces when the pictures of Will looking fabulous are everywhere, especially if it was possible to have a billboard right in the middle of Salem. It would be the best and most subtle revenge ever.”

Sami and Lucas grin at Brian and Sami says, “It sounds utterly fantastic, we have to meet Seb and Kurt, I love their style; and we agree totally, and we will mention it to Will. I am sure that he would be flattered, but he would be shocked that they want him. He would ask them are they sure it’s him they want. He has never seen just how good looking he is. When he looks in a mirror, he doesn’t see what everyone else sees. 

I know I am biased, but I think his beauty shines out from the inside. He didn’t see how the girls in school would go out of their way to get his attention, or try to get into a study group with him. When he worked at the Pub, he had all these regular customers who would come in just to be served by him. “

Sami looks at Lucas, “What do you think, should we agree to Sonny staying with Carrie and Austin? It has to be a mutual decision, and I have my reservations that he will use this chance to get back in Will’s life. However, we can’t let him be in danger by refusing to help him. No matter what, Will wouldn’t want Sonny to be hurt, even if he is thinking that way right now. He would never forgive himself.”

Lucas, “Well, if we know where he is, we can keep an eye on him and know what he is doing, and what he has planned to try and get Will back. I am still angry with him, for what happened, and how Will was hurt before that madman got him. 

We always treated him better than his family ever treated Will, because we knew that it would hurt Will if we weren’t willing to give him a chance. I want to kick his ass, but that wouldn’t do anything but cause more trouble, especially now that we know that he was being manipulated as well. 

Before this news, I would have said hell no to Sonny getting anywhere near Will but now, we owe it to Will to see he gets the chance to either reunite with Sonny, or possibly and hopefully, to kick him to the curb. Like Brian said, he needs the chance to work out how he really feels about Sonny, more so now that we know that Paul was drugging Sonny to get him to behave how he wanted. We might not want to admit it, but Sonny was Paul’s victim as well. 

I want to see what Will wants, but we can’t do that right now. Sonny needs to be safe, because if anything happened to him that we could have prevented, we would not forgive ourselves, and when he heard about it, Will wouldn’t forgive us either. 

The truth is that when things were good, Will was really happy. Whether they can get that back, I don’t know. The truth is that we can’t decide what Will would want, but we should make sure the options are available, so he can decide who or what he wants; and although we don’t want to admit it, Sonny will be one of those options. 

Will deserves to have all the information that’s available, so that he can make the best decision for himself. Once he does, he can decide with a clear and open mind what he really wants. If he decides that he wants Sonny, we will make sure that Sonny truly works to get him back. We will make sure that Sonny knows that this is his last chance, and that he damn well better appreciate Will and treat him right this time. 

I think we should say yes but with conditions, to let him know that we will be keeping an eye on him, and his behavior, and that if he starts pulling any of the same old garbage, that he will be out of there. What do you think, Sami, guys? Do you agree with this idea?”

They all say yes, and Carrie tells them that she will give T their answer, and the conditions that go along with them saying yes. She hangs up, and Sami, Lucas and Brian continue talking about what Sonny will face in Switzerland, and how they feel with the information they just heard. 

Lucas continues, “Sonny doesn’t only have to convince and win over Will, he has to convince all of us. Can you imagine what Austin will put him through? You know that Austin will make sure that Sonny knows exactly what will happen if he hurts Will again. He will be relentless in making sure that Will is happy and taken care of. 

Austin told me that he felt like he had failed Will before, and when we thought Will had died, that a large part of him died with Will. He told me that the only thing that kept him going then was Carrie and Robbie, and he said that now for the first time in two years he truly feels happy. He loves Carrie and Robbie, but he just couldn’t get over losing Will. Even if Austin and I don’t always agree, ok, let's be honest, we hardly ever agree on anything important, I know that he truly loves Will like a son, and would do anything for him. 

I think we can count on Austin to keep Sonny in line and to make sure that he understands just how lucky he is to be getting a second chance to try and get Will back in his life. It’s good that Sonny will have these reminders, so he won’t slip back into his old mindset. Hopefully, without his parents whispering in his ears that he can do so much better than Will, that won’t happen again.

I know that I loved Adrienne, I really did, but I could never understand why she felt the way she did about Will, and I never understood why she acted the way she did towards him. I feel so ashamed that I didn’t stand up for Will at that time. 

I was so caught up in my life, and I think that I didn’t want to see what she was doing and what she was really like with Will. If I did, how could I rationalize that I was with a woman who treated my son like dirt. 

She was like a drug to me, I think. Even after we lost Will, I didn’t say anything when she was pushing Sonny at Paul all the time. She didn’t respect Will or his memory. To be honest, I wonder even if she was indeed drugged, just how much of the way she acted towards Will was the drug, or just her honest feelings about Will being pushed forward. 

I loved her, and still do a bit but the feelings have faded a lot now. God, how could I let her do that, and not say anything? She acted so loving towards me and then turned around and was so vindictive to Will. I let her comfort me when we lost Will, but she just did it so that I would feel better, she didn’t care about Will. I am sure that she was glad that Will was out of Sonny’s life for good. 

Even if she wants me back, now that she has her life back thanks to Will, I can’t be with her. I can bet you right now that she isn’t thanking Will for making sure she is free, she is giving everyone else the credit. She would never lower herself to thank Will. I can’t put her above Will again. 

Looking back at my behavior and hers, I am ashamed that I didn’t ever stop her. That is over with, my son comes before a woman who could be so cruel and hypocritical at the same time. We were sleeping together when she slapped Will for cheating on her precious son. She couldn’t see anything wrong with her treatment of Will for doing the same thing she was. Now that we know Will never cheated on Sonny ever, it makes her behavior even more intolerable.

None of the others treated Will right either, but I think out of the rest of them, Marlena’s actions hurt Will the most. His beloved grandmother turned her back on him, in support of her new stepson, the man who was ruining Will’s marriage and his life. 

He trusted her and depended on her so much that I think he felt like he was left without the safety net he had seen her as his whole life. You know how much he loved her, and trusted her opinion. With everything going on, the tumor and the chip causing him to act the way he did, he must have thought that what she and everyone else was saying must be the truth, and that he was a horrible person and a terrible husband. 

She left him swinging in the wind. To be honest, Sami, I don’t know she will ever be able to make that up to Will. At this moment, I can honestly say that I am so truly glad that Will had T in his life, he was the only one who stepped up to help Will and be there for him, he was the only support that Will had, the only person that Will could truly count on.

You don’t know this, Brian, but when Will came out, everyone expected Sami to be the one who had a problem with it, but it was actually me and T who reacted badly. I think in T’s case, and this is only my opinion, that at first T felt like Will had been lying to him. 

That he was using the girls he had dated as cover, and that T had a problem with that because he had crushes on several of the girls that Will had dated before he came out, but they always fell for Will first. However, T got over himself, and realized that Will hadn’t admitted it to himself before, and that he wouldn’t use anyone like that. 

T was never homophobic, but he didn’t know anyone who was out and gay before he met Sonny. He suspected that his cousin Seb was, but he wasn’t completely sure. He had to learn about Will’s new life and what it meant. He wanted to support Will, and he did. He stepped up, and he became the one person Will could really count on. Thank God that he was there for Will when the rest of us weren’t.

When I first found that Will was gay, I was never ashamed; but I was so worried that he would be treated like a second-class citizen with a lot less rights than straight people. I was afraid that he would be treated differently than anyone else, that people would look down on him, and discriminate against him. 

I didn’t even realize that I was already doing that. I loved my son, but I was afraid of what his future was going to be like if he was gay, what if someone decided to bash him? All those thoughts and fears wouldn’t leave me alone, and I made things worse with him beyond my initial reaction. 

Not surprisingly, this one here”, he stops and points at Sami, “slapped me upside the head and told me to get my head out of my ass before I lost Will, and I wouldn’t be able to make it up to him. Thanks to Sami, I was able to save my relationship with Will, and I’ll always be grateful for that, even though sometimes Sami and I still fight like cats and dogs.”

Something occurs to Brian, and asks Lucas a question. “Lucas, after hearing about the drugging, is there any possibility that you could have been exposed to the drug, obviously, you weren’t acting like the others, or at least not to the same extent? 

Could you have ever been exposed, because it would explain the reason you never said anything to Adrienne about how she treated Will? Did you ever drink any kind of tea at Adrienne’s place when you were there?”

Lucas looks at him in shock, “Yes, there were a few times that she was out of coffee, so we ended up drinking tea. It was all right, but I don’t think I ever finished a single cup, I would try to choke it down, I don’t really enjoy tea, you know.”

Brian, “That would make sense, you had minimal exposure, but it would explain so much, if you were drinking the tea and she was complaining about Will, you would be compelled to listen to her, but since you never drank the tea steadily, the effects would wear off quickly, because they wouldn’t have had a chance to build up in your system.”

He calls one of the lab techs to come up so that they can test Lucas’ blood and hair to see if he did indeed have some of the drug in his system. If it shows up, it is more evidence against Paul. The noose is tightening around Paul’s neck, without him even knowing about it, and they can’t wait to see him get slammed for everything he has done.

Sami, “Then when Bonnie broke up with you when she was pretending to be Adrienne, your head was completely clear from the effects of the drug because you weren’t even having the tea even occasionally anymore, but no one saw it, because you had started drinking again. Once you stopped drinking, you were able to see just how wrong it had been, how Adrienne treated Will.

Paul even got you unknowingly. That bastard has to pay for what he did to Will, and to a lesser extent to everyone else. I am sure that they will be properly appalled at what has happened; but will try to find some way to spin to make the situation so that they can’t be blamed for what they did.

They will automatically expect Will to forgive them, and if he doesn’t right away, they will turn on him again and say that they tried, and Will was terrible to them. They will think that a simple sorry should cover everything they did and said to Will, and they won’t want to look at it from Will’s point of view.

They won’t acknowledge the amount of emotional damage they did to Will. They won’t want to admit that all the supposedly superior people of Salem were fooled by someone that they treated like a saint, while treating the person who was truly innocent like he was the biggest sinner ever. 

Their belief in their judgement of people will be shaken, and they won’t know how to handle that. If they admit they were wrong about Paul, what else were they wrong about then?”

Sami looks at Lucas and Brian, she knows that they are in for a long few weeks. Even though she is terribly angry at her family and their actions; she needs to know if it was all them, or if they were being pushed because of being drugged by Paul. She wants to believe that their behavior was caused by Paul, because if it wasn’t, she doesn’t know if she can ever completely forgive her family. 

She loves them, but Will and her other children have to come first. She cannot allow people in their lives who would hurt any of them like that, because they thought that they were always right, and had the right to judge and punish people as they saw fit. 

What if Will did something else they didn’t like, or Johnny, Allie or Sydney? Would they turn on them the same way; make them so miserable that they wouldn’t want to live anymore, like they did to Will? She needs to know the truth to protect her children. 

She hopes whatever idea T has come up with to test the people in Salem works. She remembers that Carrie said the idea was based on something that Will had written when he was younger, and her son definitely has a great imagination. 

Hopefully, it will work, and they will have the answers they need. They need to be able to start planning what they are going to do in the future while Will is recuperating, and she would like to know if they can include the rest of their families in those plans at some point. 

For Will to completely recover, he needs this; he needs his family to make it up to him, and show him that they love him and truly do want him in their lives. He needs for them to apologize and really mean it. He needs to know that he is valuable to them, that they need him to be happy. He needs to be sure that they will never push him away again. He might be able to forgive this time, but he will never forget what happened; and if they did it again, there would be no third chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is waiting for the verdict, will he be going to Switzerland to stay with Carrie and Austin. He gets more information about the drug he has been dosed with thanks to Paul, and get filled in on the plan to get everyone tested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

Sonny is sitting in his hotel room in Memphis, he’s waiting for T to show up and let him know if he is going to Carrie and Austin’s house to stay, or if they have decided somewhere else for him to go, until the FBI can find out exactly who has been drugged by Paul since he came to town. 

He believes that it must be at least the rest of the group that he came to Memphis with, except Lucas and Sami. He also believes that Paul must have gotten to Gabi, Chad, Abby, JJ, Kate, Jennifer, Hope, Brady and Rafe as well because all these people were once so close to Will. He took away everyone that was important to Will, by putting them under his control with the use of that drug.

And he knows that Adrienne had recommended the tea blend to Maggie, so she and Victor may have been affected also. He feels this is likely, because when he thinks back on it, Victor only became vicious about Will after Paul came to town. 

He didn’t love Will before then, to be honest, but he was always as polite to him as Victor was capable of being to a person. That changed even before the cheating happened, or when Paul assaulted Will, let's call it what it was. 

Paul then had the nerve to act like the person who was wronged, because he was lied to, he had believed that Will was single, and everyone bought his act, including Sonny. The man should win acting awards, as he was so convincing that they all believed him. 

He set out to trash Will’s reputation from the day he arrived in town; and everyone else went along with it, even him. God, he has so much to make up to Will, the list is endless. He is going to do it though, even if it’s the last thing he does. 

He thinks that Sami wasn’t drugged because at first, she was in California, and after Will was taken, she was traveling around looking for clues on EJ rather than focus on the fact that her son was dead; he's pretty sure that Lucas wasn't drugged, because he never liked Paul, smart man, wish I had seen it too. 

Lucas wouldn’t accept anything that Paul had offered him. He spent as little time as possible with Sonny and Paul, so there wasn’t much chance that Lucas got hit with the drugs, unless Adrienne gave him some of it unknowingly, cause as much as Mom didn't like Will, she would never go along with him being hurt like that, would she? 

There were only a few times that Lucas was around Sonny and Paul, and every time it had happened, Adrienne had dragged Lucas there with her. It’s like she wanted Lucas to see that Sonny was happier with Paul then he had ever been with Will. That’s what she thought, but it wasn’t true. 

Sonny doesn’t understand why his mom did that, she had to know that it had made Lucas uncomfortable to see Sonny with Paul instead of Will. He can’t believe that his mother could have been so insensitive to Lucas’ feelings.

Even while he was under the influence of the drug, he somehow knew that he had loved Will more than he ever did Paul, but he couldn’t seem to be able to keep away from Paul. Something kept dragging him back, well, now he knows what it was, the drugs were keeping him there and loyal to Paul. 

At the time he thought that it had to be love, and that he had to be with Paul. That they were meant to be together, but it was just the drugs forcing him to believe that was true. They had such a control over him that he couldn’t even decide to go after what was most important to him.

It’s why when they heard that Will might be alive, that he wasn’t running off right away to find him, that it had him saying that he just needed to know if it was true about Will before he could come back and marry Paul. Now that he is free of that damn loyalty drug, he cannot believe that he would ever consider choosing to still want to marry Paul over having the chance to reunite with Will.

He doesn’t know what will happen between his mom and Lucas now that she has been rescued from prison, and it was thanks to Will that she had gotten out of there. Since she got to Memphis, Sonny doesn’t remember hearing her mention even once that the FBI were the ones responsible for getting her released. 

She kept talking about how his dad, uncle Steve and aunt Kayla were there for her. She doesn’t mention that they weren’t getting anywhere with the warden until the FBI confirmed her identity. 

Templer told Sonny the only reason they did that was because Will had asked them to do it. After what he had been put through, he couldn’t see her locked up like that anymore, when there was a way to get her out, and back to her family. He wanted someone to be happy with their family even if it couldn’t be him. 

Even knowing that Adrienne didn’t like him and had never treated him well, he had still gotten her help when she needed it. Sonny realizes now that no matter what Will has done or will ever do, it will never be good enough for Adrienne.

He can’t see her and Lucas getting back together once Lucas hears about what happened in Memphis while they were gone with Will to the aircraft carrier for the surgeries; hearing about Paul’s freak-outs, and no one having a problem with his threats against Will, or the fact that they had blamed Will for Paul acting like that.

Yes, Lucas has been gone away from Adrienne while Will has been having his surgeries but surely, she wouldn’t have expected Lucas to stay with her instead of going with his son; surely she understood that Lucas had to be there for him while he fought for his life, and tried to recover from the horrors he had been put through. 

God, he can’t believe that Rolf did so much damage that they couldn’t fix it in one surgery, it was unthinkable that he was going to have to undergo up to eight surgeries to remove all the implants and repair the damage that had occurred. He knows that by now Will must be almost finished with the surgeries, and that he is hopefully on his way to a full recovery.

T told him that they almost lost him during the first surgery, that he had almost died several times, but he fought back each time. The surgeons were surprised by his strength of will, after everything he had been through. Sonny had always known that Will was strong, this was just even more proof. 

He’s also heard from T that Lucas has been sober since he’s been on the carrier, and that Sami has been helping him out. He wonders if all their time together worrying about Will has brought them closer, that would be understandable, considering they are there together for Will. 

They could support each other during the time they were waiting to find out if their son was going to be okay and would recover from what he had gone through. He doesn’t know how his mother would take it if Lucas falls for Sami again. He knows that it is possible, because he knows that worry can draw people together.

Speaking of Will’s parents, he knows that Sami and Lucas would as soon shoot him as see him with Will, after all the pain he has caused him; but he wants to let them know how serious he is about trying to win his husband back. Even before the drugs were out of his system, he wanted him back. 

He sometimes thinks that his desire to be with Will overrode the effects of the drugs and that it started helping him to see clearly, that something was wrong with him. That his wanting to be with Will and being able to love him again for the rest of their lives was helping him become himself again. He wants to continue raising their daughter Ari together with Will, but he also wants them to have more children as well. 

He would love to have a little boy that looks just like Will, and he would love for them to have children that he is the daddy to as well. He wants them to become a family again, and then when the time is right, make it even bigger and better.

Right now, it is only a pipe dream, until he can find a way to show Will that he is completely serious about wanting to be back with him, and that he is the love of Sonny’s life, and that he is his soulmate as well. 

He wants Will to know that he is the only one Sonny can ever see himself being with ever again, that he will never hurt him again. He wants to explain what Paul has done to them all; hell, except for the drugs he used on Sonny and the rest of their families, Will most likely knows every that has happened. 

He remembers T telling them that Rolf made sure Will saw everything that was going on and what they did. He must make Will understand that he would have never willingly cheated on Will; that yes, for the past two years he had believed Will was dead, and he did have sex with Paul. He can understand how Will feels about the fact that he had sex with Paul during that time, but he wishes there was some way he could go back, and make sure that it had never happened. 

He now knows that he didn’t want to be with Paul, the drugging was what kept him there, to him he always felt disconnected when they had sex, it had no emotional connection for him, he never felt the kind of emotion he felt anytime that he was intimate with Will, but he never told anyone. 

He thought that he just couldn’t stop feeling guilty for being with someone other than Will. He knows that he can’t take away the pain of Will seeing him with Paul; but he wants to create new memories to replace those. He knows that this will be one of the biggest struggles he will have to face in his getting back together with Will. 

He can understand how Will feels, because the thought of Will sleeping with someone else tears him apart. He knows that it must be even worse because Sonny was with the one person who Will must hate the most in the world; the man who had set out to steal his life and had succeeded in replacing him in every part of his life. 

He cringes when he thinks back to saying how Will would want him to be happy, and not having a problem with Sonny moving on with Paul. Realizing now that must have ripped Will’s heart out, and how stupid it was to think that way in the first place. Everyone had reassured him though that it was true.

He can hear his mother telling him time and again, that if Will truly loved him when they were together, he would not begrudge him being happy again, especially with someone who loved Sonny as much as Paul did.

He is going to get tested, because since he now knows that Paul was drugging him, he doesn’t know what else he could have been doing. He would never want to make Will sick because Paul gave him a STD while they were together. 

He hates thinking about those times now, it makes him physically ill. Even though he doesn’t want to think about it or face the truth; that Paul was controlling him with the drug, and making him want to be with him; which means that Paul was taking away his choice for whether he had sex with him or not. 

He had done it for well more than a year. He had done the same thing with Will. He knows that there is more to the story than T is willing to tell him. He thinks that T knows that if Sonny knew the whole story, he might go after Paul to make him pay for everything he had done to Will. He can understand the FBI keeping quiet, because if they are building a case against Paul, they don’t want him doing anything to ruin it. 

The more he thinks about it, Paul had to have someone helping him, there is no way he could have done everything by himself. Who would betray him and Will like that, though? It had to be someone that Paul knew before he came to Salem, it had to be someone that he didn’t know. 

None of their family and friends would ever do that to them. No one they knew could be that twisted except Stefano DiMera and he was gone. Also, and though it was quite creepy, he had liked Will, in fact it seemed like he considered Will family, so he wouldn’t deliberately hurt him. The only one he could think of that would want him and Will apart that badly was his mother, but even she wouldn’t do something that despicable just to get him and Will break up. 

Sonny knows that she will do whatever she can to keep Sonny and Will apart; but she wouldn’t do something like helping Paul deliberately break up his marriage, and hurting Will like he was, would she? 

Sonny loves his mother, but he has decided that he can’t live his life for her, or to live it the way she wants him to do; not if he wants to be happy. 

He is going to make it clear to his whole family that Will is his life, and that if he is given the chance, that he will be rebuilding his life with Will and Ari. Once they are back together, he is going to ask Will if he wants to buy a house with him. Or better yet, build one that is their dream house. They can build it to the exact way they want it, hopefully there will be lots of room for more kids. 

He loves Will, and Will makes him happy. He knows that he must have a real plan in place to show Will just how much he loves him, and that he will spend the rest of their lives making it up to Will for what happened Will’s last year in Salem, and during the time he spent with Paul while Will was gone. 

Going back to his thoughts about who might have been hit with the drug, even on a small scale like Lucas. He doesn’t think he was, like he said to himself earlier because he didn’t treat Will like everyone else did, he didn’t slavishly think that Paul was perfect like the others. He does remember though Lucas not saying anything when Adrienne would start to trash Will in front of him. 

Sonny doesn’t think that Adrienne had ever drank the sports drink, but he does remember her talking about loving the new tea blend that Paul introduced her to; she could have given him some of that. Sonny thinks that he should suggest to T that they check Lucas just to be on the safe side.

Damn Paul to hell, how could he have done all this, to all of them but especially Will. Whatever gave him the idea that he could do what he wanted to people, and not care about what he did to their lives, look what he did to Will because he figured he was owed Sonny for losing his career. 

Sonny is happy that he might have the chance to get Carrie and Austin help him win Will back. He knows that he needs them in his corner, because Seb has T and Will’s Aunt Billie behind him. He knows that T likes him, but T is still dealing with how he feels about what Will went through, indirectly because of Sonny. 

Seb doesn’t have any of the baggage that Sonny has dragging behind him, thanks to his former fiancé. If Paul hadn’t been determined to get him back due to his injury, then none of this would have happened. 

How could Paul have been so selfish; really, to not care who he hurt and how bad he hurt the; when he decided to do whatever he had to, so he could get Sonny back in his life. 

Paul decided that he had the right to be with Sonny now, because he decided that it was what he wanted, not caring if no one else felt the same way. He made people react the way he wanted them to, it was like he was the puppet-master and they were all his puppets.

Sonny is so sorry that Will was put through a year of hell because of Paul, yes, Sonny did most of it himself, but he also put Will in the position so that the town tore him apart. Paul wanted something, namely him, and he had to get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt in the process. 

Someone had to have been stirring the town up for Paul though. The people in Salem had never been shy in stating their opinions on anything that happened, but after Paul came to town, it was different.

They had gotten steadily more vicious as time passed, and their treatment of Will had become even more unbelievable. Well townspeople, watch out, you wanted to pass judgement on Will, and now your time in the spotlight is coming. Let’s see how you like being the ones judged; and how well you react to the way you are treated for your misdeeds when they are made public knowledge. 

Sonny knows he sounds vengeful, but he can’t help himself. Those people went out of their way to torment Will for having done something that was commonplace in Salem, and they were so cruel to him. The truth was that Will was innocent of the cheating rumors, and thanks to the tumor, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from acting on whatever thought came into his head, when he was trying to save his marriage to Sonny. 

He really had been trying to fix his marriage, but everything just kept getting worse, everything he tried just blew up in his face, and made a bigger mess of things. Some of his actions had been wrong, like trying to blackmail Paul’s mom into leaving Salem and getting Paul to go with her. 

Too bad he never succeeded, it would have saved both him and Will a lot of heartache; but Will was so desperate at that point that he was willing to try anything. He had tried asking Paul to leave him and Sonny alone, and allow them to try and fix their marriage. Obviously, Paul did not honor that request.

Will ended up resorting to doing something that he would never consider normally. That should have been a sign to Sonny just how much Will was trying to get their marriage back on track. At the time, Sonny was so caught up in Paul, because of the drug’s control that he couldn’t see that. 

It just confirmed for him everything that his mother had always said about Will, and he was so confused about who he really loved, he knew he needed to get out of Salem for a while; so that he could figure out who he really wanted to be with, hoping he would figure out who was the right guy for him. 

He decided to take Uncle Victor’s offer to go to Paris to oversee the clubs project; it would give him some time to himself, so he could think clearly, and make the decision that he needed to make. Now that he thinks about it, the offer came out of the blue; before that Uncle Vic wanted him to run his new club in Salem, as well as him running his own club, Club TBD. 

He now wonders what made Victor offer him the job in Paris; did someone suggest it to him, it would have to have been someone that Victor knew quite well. Sonny made one mistake though, he took along the sports drinks and the tea with him. Paul suggested that to him, saying that it would be a little bit of home while he was gone. 

He was so foolish, how he believed him, and thought this showed that Paul really cared for him; that he wanted him to be thinking of everyone in Salem, remembering how much they cared about him, especially Paul. He thought that was so sweet, now he knows that it was to keep controlling him while he was away. 

He knows now that after less than a week of not ingesting the sports drink or the tea, the effect of the drug is gone, and you start acting like your old self again. Paul had to keep him using the tea and drink, because otherwise, Sonny would have started to wonder why he didn’t feel the same way anymore and more importantly, why had he been acting the way he had been towards Will since Paul came to town? 

Come to think of it, he had temporarily run out of both less than a week before Will was killed, that when he heard the message from Will, he was so happy to hear from him, and wanted to go back right away to fix things with him. 

The drugs must have been almost out of his system. When he went home for the funeral, every day he was drinking the tea, his mother kept giving him some to calm his nerves and relax him during that awful time. No wonder he was so out of it during that week, he was being drugged again. 

After the funeral when he decided to go back to Paris, Paul promised to keep sending him both, so that he would again have something from home. He made sure that Sonny was kept drugged, and loyal to him. 

Paul is a monster, Sonny thought to himself, but pretending to be a great guy who is so nice to everyone. Though Will could disagree on the last part of that statement, he is living proof that Paul would do whatever is needed to get his own way.

God, he was so gullible, Paul acted like he was a good guy, and he fell for it. He didn’t look closely at Paul’s actions, and Paul helped him ruin his marriage. That happened, and now he must somehow make it up to Will. Can Will understand that Sonny’s actions were because he was being drugged daily by Paul. 

Honestly, would he believe this story if he heard it himself, and wasn't involved in it, would he believe Will if Will had told him this story? No, because it’s insane, but it is true. Hopefully the FBI will supply him with a copy of the drug testing that shows Sonny had been dosed daily for almost three years.

With the results, he can show everyone who is important to Will, that he had been controlled because of the drug, that he never meant to do anything that he had said and done to Will during that last year; that it had been out of his control because of that damned drug. He knows that it won’t fix everything, but at least they will understand that he regrets what happened, and he will do everything he can to fix what he broke. 

He will make sure that Paul can never hurt Will in any possible way in the future, no matter what he must do. T has hinted that the FBI will most likely be laying charges against Paul, and he can’t wait. He will be there to see Paul punished for what he did. He will gladly be the first witness to testify against Paul once the case goes to trial.

Hopefully, once the proof of everything Paul did to Will, and the rest of them, are shown to their families and the public, that Paul will get what’s coming to him. It’s what he deserves. He has hurt Will so much, Sonny as well, but Paul went out of his way to destroy Will’s life, plus he drugged god only knows how many people; just so he could control their actions and feelings, making them do what he wanted so he could have what he wanted. 

All done in a concentrated plot against Will; to break him and Sonny up, so he could ruin their marriage, and get Sonny for himself. The kicker is that he never really loved Sonny. He just wanted him to make Paul feel better, someone to adore him; he saw him as something he deserved to have if he lost his pitching career; this thought has been repeating in his brain since he found out about Paul's real motivations; all the while Will loved Sonny with all his heart, plain and simple, he just wanted to be with Sonny. because of how much he loved him, and not for any other reason. 

Sonny now wonders if he had been drugged in their past relationship, because he had never once hidden who he was dating before, and he let Paul hide him in hotel rooms for over a year; so he wouldn’t be found out by his team and the public; and he wouldn’t have to admit that he was gay. Sonny wonders if he can find out from T if the test shows the drugs going back to his San Francisco days, or if Paul had just started that in Salem?

Knowing what he does now, he wouldn’t put it past Paul. He always had to be in control, in charge of every part of their life together. Well, if T ever gets there, he will ask him. Also, he wants to find out more about this plan to get everyone tested in Salem, and are they waiting for the others to go back to Salem first. 

Are they gone back yet? He hasn’t heard from them since the call last night. How can they test everyone for the drugs and do it without making people suspicious, especially Paul; obviously he would fight to cover up what he has done for so long, how are they going to do it without the real reason for the testings coming out? 

He remember T said that they had a plan that they think will work though, that will cause everyone to willingly get tested without raising any suspicions; so he is curious what it is they are planning? Just as the curiosity is getting the better of him, there is a knock on the door. Sonny goes to the door, and before he opens it, he asks who is it? T answers him, and he lets him in.

Sonny is just about bouncing in place wanting to know what has been decided. He looks at T and finally he asks him. Sonny, “So what’s the verdict, will I be staying with Carrie and Austin, or am I going somewhere else?”

T answers, “They have agreed that you can stay with them, but there are some conditions that they expect you to go along with, but you were expecting that anyway, so no surprise there, so you are going to Switzerland for the foreseeable future; while we get our cases finalized, and the testing in Salem completed.”

Sonny, “Yes, this is great. I can deal with whatever conditions they insist on, once Will is there, I can finally start to try making it up to him, and hopefully winning his love back. This is the best news I have heard for the longest time.

Now, can you tell me what the plan is to get everyone we think were drugged in Salem tested at the same time? How are you going to pull that off, without making everyone suspicious that you are looking for samples from them? I am dying of curiosity here, I have been trying to figure out how you are going to get everyone to agree to testing, all at the same time. 

You are going to need a plot, something that would make them think that they had to be tested. Too bad my in-laws aren’t here, they could come up with something quickly, you know that they are good at plotting; I am not insulting them, they will admit that they have the experience.

By the way, you are waiting until my parents and the others are back in Salem, right? We need to know if they have been drugged and for how long? Are they still in Memphis, do you know? I didn’t want to call them back, and get into it again. 

I also had a thought, could Paul have an accomplice in Salem, someone that might have come after he did, who is helping him with everything that he has been doing? He can’t have been doing it all by himself, not with the amount of time he was always spending with me, his jobs, and the time he spent with his dad and the family.”

T, “I will definitely look at the accomplice angle, that is an interesting point, to be honest, we never paid much attention to who he interacted with besides you, when we watched all the videos. Man, he was seriously stalking you, Sonny, if I didn’t know better, I would think that he had gotten you chipped with a locator device, you know the ones they use for animals, the way he always found you wherever you were. 

He couldn’t have though, if he had, they would be after finding you by now. Though I can’t remember if we told you, but Templer found a tracking chip in your suitcase after he picked up your things. Hope that you don’t have a problem with him checking, he thought that they might try something like that, knowing that John is an agent.”

Sonny,” What the hell, T? I guess I was so out of it that night that I didn't hear him when he said that, at least, if I did, it didn't register with me.”

T, “Sorry, Sonny, Templer didn’t want them finding you before you were ready.”

Sonny, “That’s not what made me mad, it's the fact that they planted a tracking device to find me, this was after I told them that I didn’t want to be around them, because of what happened before I left. Damn them all. I wonder whose idea it was. Too bad some of Stefano’s cameras weren’t placed in that suite, then we would know for sure. I have three guesses though, and they are Paul, John and my mother.”

T looks at Sonny and says, “Your mother? You think that your own mother would try to do that to you?”

Sonny, “In a heartbeat. You know that she has been pushing Paul at me forever, even before the supposed cheating happened, she was always saying how much Paul obviously cared for me, and that we had been so good together. I wish I had never told my parents about Paul when I came back to Salem, before I fell for Will.

I realize now that she was trying to undermine my relationship with Will since it began. For some unknown reason, she hates Sami and she has passed those feelings down onto Will. She has never liked Will, and she used to trash him all the time even when we had just started dating. 

I thought that she had changed her mind when we got married, but now I know that she was just acting how I would want her to behave with Will. She never did change though, and no matter Will does, for her, he will never be good enough for me, at least in her eyes. Even after he helped her get released from Statesville, she is still trashing him. 

She would rather see me with a control freak like Paul, it just doesn’t make sense. Will was, and is, the love of my life, but she would rather that I be unhappy with her choice, than be happy with Will. For a moment, I even considered if she had been helping Paul, but that’s crazy, right? 

She would never do something like that to Will, let alone me, she’s not capable of doing that, is she? She loves me, she would never hurt me like that. If I ever found out that she had done like that, I would never be able to forgive her; our relationship would be over, I wouldn’t have a mother anymore.

She must be under the influence of the drugs. We know that the tests showed that any previous feelings would be amped up by the drugs, so those negative feelings that she had from before, that must be what is making her act the way she has been since Paul started drugging us all.

Damn that man, he has caused so much trouble, and people in Salem including our two families look at him like he is perfect, that he can do no wrong. It drives me insane that he had fooled me that much; that he used us all to ruin Will’s life, and he helped me to ruin my marriage. 

I just wish I could go back in time, and make sure that I never had any contact with him ever, not just in Salem. I wish that I could erase my whole relationship with Paul. I wish that I had never met him that first time, and that he had never come to Salem. 

Will wouldn’t have been hurt and his life wouldn't have been destroyed, if we had been together then, perhaps we both would have been at Abby’s apartment that day, and Will would never have been attacked. 

He would never have been at the morgue for that madman to get his hands on; and he wouldn’t have gone through almost two years of torture at the hands of that madman, being experimented on every day. 

He would have been with me, and we would have been raising Ari together with Gabi; and he would have had a chance to see all her firsts in person, rather than on a monitor. Can you imagine how he felt when he saw her first day of pre-school and he wasn’t there with her, it must have crushed him. I feel sick when I think about that. I didn’t protect my husband. 

I know just how much I have to make up for; I have to start a list so that I don’t miss anything. I want to make sure every hurt I caused Will these last three years; that I can make them all go away. I know that it will take time; and that I am going to have to work extra hard, because your cousin Seb will be there, and he won’t have any of these past actions to have to get past. 

He will be starting off with Will with no issues between them, and I am afraid that I am not going to be able to get Will to really listen to me when I try to explain what happened. I know that you think I should just walk away, and leave Will alone, let him rebuild his life without me. That it would be easier for him to start over with Seb or someone else that has never caused him any pain. 

I can’t though, even if I never get him to love me again, I need to apologize for everything that happened. I have to help him get his life back on track, help him get healthy again. I can be the person that he screams at when he is frustrated and hurting, during and after his physical rehabilitation sessions every day. 

I can take that, hell, I deserve it; he wouldn’t be going through all this, if I hadn’t brought Paul into our lives in the first place. I am the reason that Paul did everything he did to Will; because in his mind, he had the right to do whatever he wanted, that what he wanted was more important than what anyone else wanted. 

That thought tears me apart inside and I will never be able to apologize enough to Will. I will be saying and proving to him that I am sorry for the rest of our lives. Will is the love of my life; and I need to be around him, even if it’s only as friends. You know I want more, I have been honest about that; but I also know that Will may not be able to forgive me. I hope that’s not true, though. I have to believe that the big beautiful heart I fell in love with, is still buried inside somewhere.

I know that you said that he is angry and bitter, especially towards me; because of everything I did the last three years, and god knows he has every right to feel that way. I am hoping that he will be able to see that I am sincere in what I am saying. Also, that there is a chance, that he might begin to forgive me; that when he hears that Paul was drugging me from day one, it will at least help him realize somewhat, that my actions were not completely my own. 

Obviously, yes, the drugs amped up what I was feeling; but they also caused me to feel angry with Will, and not want anything to do with him all the time, that thanks to the drugs that I was made to want to go out of my way to cause him pain; and that the majority of what I did was being controlled by Paul. He went out of his way to interfere, no ruin, my relationship with Will.  
He set all of that in motion. 

He had to know before he came to town that I was married and who I was with. It’s not possible that he set all of this up after he came to town and saw me, if he was drugging me from the first time he came to the club, it was too soon after he came to Salem. 

He wouldn’t have had time to decide on the drug, where to get it, and who to drug, and once he got the drugs to be able to put them in the sports drinks and tea blends. He had to have all this planned out before he came to town.

Paul set all of that in motion; he knew what he was going to do before he came to Salem for his surgery. He planned all of this and had it ready to go when he got there. There is no way I will believe that he didn't know who Will was; especially, when the interview was done, hell, I am betting that he probably requested that Will be the one to write the story. 

God, he is so manipulative. He deliberately set to ruin everything, so he could have me. I wish that he could feel every bit of the pain that he put Will through. I am hoping that once you test everyone and get the results back, that the others will finally take the blinders off about the real Paul. 

Sorry for ranting on you, but I just had to get it out. I was talking to my therapist earlier about all this, and it has been churning in my brain ever since. She has told me that I have to be realistic about the fact that Will may never forgive me, and even if he does, that we may not get back together, at least not right away. 

She had a suggestion for me. I didn’t like what she said but it made sense. Convince Will that even though I love him and want him back, that he needs to know how he really feels, for him to be sure that it is really me that he wants to be with in the future. 

Or if he is just clinging to our relationship and needs to let go, and get on with his life. She thinks that he should date someone else to see if he still has feelings for me, or if he is completely over me. If I am being honest, I really didn’t like hearing that, but I can see the sense in it. If he dates someone else, but finds that he still wants me, then we should be able to work things out. 

She also suggested something else, an alternate solution. That Will should date both me and a new guy and that way he could be sure who he really wants to be with. I don’t want to see him with anyone else, especially if he enjoys being with them, but if this helps him realize that we are meant to be together, and that we are each other’s soulmates, I will do it. 

So, tell your cousin Seb that he may get a chance with Will, if Will agrees to this plan, but I plan on pulling out all the stops to win Will back. Remind him for me, will you, that I have all this knowledge of Will, and I plan on using that. 

I may have been a bastard to him that last year in Salem, but I am determined to make it up to him; and I know all his likes and dislikes, how to make him feel good; even if I forgot for a while. I plan to prove to him just how precious he is to me, that he is the reason my heart beats. 

My head is clear for the first time in years, and I am determined to use all my strength and love to be the man that Will deserves. I am going to devote the rest of my life making Will as happy as I can. I want us to continue raising Ari together, and I want us to have a bigger family. Will is such a great dad; and I can imagine him with more children to love. He would be so great with them. 

If he wants to continue writing, I will support him one hundred percent, but if he wants to go back to school and do something completely different, I will support that as well. I want to help him make his life as perfect as it can possibly be. 

I am praying that Will is open to everything I have to say, and that he will give me a chance. I will make it up to him for every time he was hurt, whether by me or someone else. I know that will probably take years, but I am in it for the long haul. 

I want to find out who was helping Paul, because they deserve to be punished; especially for what they have done to Will, if they hadn't been helping him, perhaps, he would not have been so successful with all his schemes. What they did with me and the others was bad, but the things that were done to Will were criminal. By the way, did they ever identify the exact drug Paul was using on me, do they know what it is called.

Sorry for jumping from one topic to another, the therapist told me that would happen while I am trying to get all my thoughts and emotions organized. The drug clouded my mind for so long, that I am still getting used to being able to process things clearly without having to push past the effects of the drug.”

T tells him, “Ironically the drug’s street name is Loyalty; it’s some designer drug, basically created for being able to control people, making them do whatever they were told, without it being obvious to other people; We have been trying to track down the manufacturers, so that we can get it off the street before it is used to ruin anyone else’s life; that it was created to be like roofies. We think that it was created shortly before Paul got his hands on it. 

It would be interesting to know how he even found out about it. We are looking further into his past, to see what we can find out about him. Do you know much about his past, before you met him in San Francisco and got involved with him?”

Sonny, “No, hardly anything, I never met his family because they didn’t know that he was gay. He kept that very much a secret from his mother and grandfather. I found it interesting that they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, come to our wedding? There was something going on with him and his family. I overheard a conversation that didn’t sound too pleasant a couple of weeks before the wedding, but I put his attitude down to stress from the wedding preparations.

Also, I have been wondering if he was using that drug when we were together the first time, because before I met him, I was out and proud, and I was hiding the fact that I was dating someone from everyone I knew; I didn't even tell my parents until I got back to Salem almost a year after I had left him. I had always said that I would never do that, yet I did it for over a year. Can the tests tell how far back the drug showed up in my hair, what was the date for the first instance for the timeframe that they could see? That is how they tell, right? 

Could you find out and let me know, also can you arrange for me to get tested for all STDs; I want to make sure that he never passed anything to me, because now I don’t believe that he wasn’t sleeping around? I need to make sure I am safe because I would never forgive myself if I had some disease that I picked up from Paul. If I had something, and never knew it, and passed it onto Will; that's if I am lucky enough to ever be with him again.”

T, “Sure, I’ll get one of lab techs to come and draw some blood, and get the results rushed. I am glad that you are doing that, to make sure you protect yourself, and Will if it comes to it. Okay, I have a question, and you don’t have to answer it, but I am curious about something.

Oh god, how do I phrase, it sounds so bad and nosy as hell, but was it better with Paul or Will? The only reason I am asking is because I am sure that Will needs to know the answer to that question. I believe that how you answer it will make a substantial difference in what happens between you and Will in the long run. There is a reason for my question, but I can’t get into it right now. 

Though, just know some of that pain that you wanted Paul to feel, he will be feeling it, and it will be very public, and he will be extremely embarrassed afterwards. There will be payback. How is the work going on your little project to avenge Will?”

Sonny looks at T and says, “Okay, not sure where you are going with the questions; but it was always amazing with Will, it’s going to sound sappy, but it wasn’t just physical but it was spiritual as well. We made love, we didn’t just have sex. With Paul, it was always only sex, I never felt the way I did with Will; and since Will was gone, during the time I was drugged; honestly, I felt like I was disconnected from what we were doing, it was just sex, to me at least, it wasn't really good. Before I met Will, I never complained about it, but I never enjoyed it the way I did with Will. I guess that answers your question.

To answer your question; that project is going well, I have been compiling a list of people that hurt Will and all the secrets that I have personally heard, and what I have picked up over the years from hearing my family and others talking. It’s amazing what they say when they don’t think there is anyone around to hear them. Put it this way, I know more about some people than I ever wanted to know.

Now to something more important, have arrangements been made for me to go to Switzerland to stay with Austin and Carrie? You guys are making them, right? I figured you wouldn’t want me using my credit card to book the trip, it would be too easy to track whatever I do online, especially for John and Paul. 

I will reimburse the agency of course, I just have to be able to get the money without them tracking it. Luckily, I have an account that no one knows about, I kept an old joint account that Will and I had, I never closed it after Will was gone, for some reason, I have kept a good amount of money in it; just in case of an emergency with my other accounts. I never understood why I did that, but my mind must have been trying to help me subconsciously knowing that I would need to get away from everyone else.” 

T, “That’s what I came to tell you, get everything packed up; we are getting you to Switzerland as soon as we have confirmation that the others have left Memphis, we don’t want to take a chance of them seeing you, and somehow getting you to go back to Salem, probably by playing on your guilt about Ari. 

Don’t worry about that though, we are getting Ari out of there as soon as possible. We are getting Gabi and Ari to come to Switzerland, and we are getting either Rafe or her new boyfriend to come with her. Knowing about most of the people most likely having been exposed to Loyalty, we are going to check Gabi as soon as she lands in the airport in Switzerland. 

We are thinking that it would probably be better to have the new boyfriend come with her, we don’t think that Paul got around to dosing him yet because he came into the picture so recently. Paul was too busy with all the wedding stuff ,to really spend much time around Eli, so we don’t think he will have been exposed to the drug.”

Sonny, “That’s great. Hopefully they will go back to Salem soon, and I can get to Switzerland as soon as possible. I want to prove to Will’s family how much I love him; and that if I am lucky enough to win him back that I will never be so stupid again. That I plan to and will treasure Will for the rest of our lives. 

I am not saying that we won’t ever fight, but I will never turn away from him again. Like I said at his funeral, god that sounds weird since we know he is alive, but I learned my lesson, i won't ever let us go to bed angry, or leave without resolving issues because you never know what can happen.”

T, “Okay, by the way, Will had his last surgery this morning. He has gotten through them all. The first one was the hardest on him like I told you, but he had no problems with the other seven surgeries. They have put him in a medically induced coma for the next week or so, so that his body can heal without them worrying about him moving around too much. The less stress on his body the better right now.”

Sonny is so happy to hear this that he almost cries, “Oh my god, that is fantastic, he made it through all the surgeries. Thank god that is over with, now he can concentrate on recovering. I will be there for him if he lets me. I always knew he was strong, he just proved it. Eight surgeries in almost as many days, amazing. 

Have they arranged for physical therapy for him in Switzerland? I would ask uncle Vic for a recommendation; however, that would get back to the others, I am sure; and they would know where I am or at least where I was going. 

I am sure that they would show up to bother Will, and me as well. Until we can be sure that all the drugs are out of their systems, I don’t want them anywhere near Will, and I am sure that his family agrees with me on this subject.”

T, “Yes, we have a great therapist arranged. Her name is Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She is great, and she is sweet and lovable. She and her wife have agreed to go to Switzerland for however long is needed. She is already in contact with Will’s surgeons; and they are creating a rehabilitation plan for Will. 

She is just the kind of person that Will needs to be around, her bubbly personality and attitude is just what Will needs right now. She will not let him get down on himself, she will get him to do the work that is needed, she is persistent but gentle at the same time. 

She incorporates different things into her therapy, she doesn’t just get people back on their feet, she helps them feel better about themselves, she helps them build up their self-confidence, which would be great for Will. She has a degree in Physical Therapy as well as one in Psychology which she combines in her patient’s treatment.

She is very unique. She is a certified genius, but she has an unique outlook on life; she sees the world quite differently from most people; but remember she is a genius, like I said. For example, she calls gay people dolphins because dolphins are just gay sharks. She will be the perfect person to get through to Will. If he is angry and bitter, which he has been for the past few months, she will get past that to the real Will. 

However, fair warning, she and Santana are very good friends of Seb’s. They have all known each other since high school. Seb and Santana along with their choirs once had several epic song battles during Michael week the year before he graduated. He is my cousin, so I might be biased, but Seb is an amazing singer, and a pretty good dancer too. 

Both groups from high school are going to be in Switzerland for a reunion while you and Will are there. So be prepared for all of Seb’s friends getting to know Will, and giving him a lot of information about Seb. It was Seb that recommended Brittany, and when Carrie and Austin checked her out, they were so impressed that they got a hold of Sami and Lucas who passed the information onto Will’s doctors. 

Seb’s friends can’t wait to meet the guy that Seb thinks so much of, especially since he hasn’t even met him in person yet. They figure correctly that Will must be a great guy. Apparently, the fashionistas of the groups want to give him a makeover to show everyone just how hot Will is. What was it that Seb told me that Kurt said to him? Oh yes, they are going to showcase him so that every straight girl and every gay man are falling all over themselves to get to Will. 

Actually, they have an offer that will put Paul in his place for thinking he is so superior to Will, and will make the jaws drop on everyone in Salem. We just need to get Will to agree. Sami and Lucas as well as Brian are going to talk to him and see if he will agree to do it. It is a once in a lifetime offer so I really hope he accepts it. Once he accepts or declines the offer, I will tell you what it is, but I will give you a small hint. Everyone will see just how fabulous Will is, and their reactions will be priceless. 

They are also helping Will’s family with a project of their own, to show the people of Salem just how much they are all hypocrites; they already have most of it done, they got the stuff they needed in Salem completed, before anyone could find out who they were, and what they were really working on. Let’s say between your project and theirs, a lot of people won’t want to leave their houses for a good long time. 

With regards to you and Will, or Will with anyone in a relationship; you have to know that Will told me and Brian while we were in the warehouse that he doesn’t believe in marriage anymore. He told me that he was going to stick to hookups so that he couldn’t get hurt anymore. That is where he is at right now. That is why he had the divorce papers drawn up. He wanted you to hurt as much as he hurts right now. 

Seeing Paul with you when he saw you for the first time in over two years, that really hurt him. You know that was why he kept screaming get out and I hate you. It was seeing all the people who had hurt him so much that caused him to flatline that night. 

I want you to realize just where you are going to be starting from with Will. You will need to get past his anger and bitterness. You better be prepared to be yelled at, to be screamed at, and possibly have him even throwing things at you. I mean physically, not just emotionally. 

It will take days if not weeks for him to get out everything that he wants to say to you and let you know how he feels. You need to do this, you need to be able to take whatever he throws at you; before you ever have a chance to explain what happened, and what Paul did to you, as well as the others. Can you do this? Are you prepared for this? He was so hurt that he needs to make you feel his pain, can you deal with that? 

You are not going to like what he has to say, you are going to want to defend yourself, but you need to let him do this, he has the right to tell you how it felt to him when he saw you moving on with the only person that I have ever really known Will to hate, with him having to see you with the man that ruined and stole his life, who took his husband and his family away from him, the man who made his life a living hell in ways that you don’t even know about yet.

And no, I can’t tell you about that, I can only say that you have only seen the tip of the iceberg for what Paul Narita has done to Will. There is so much more that will come out, and you will realize the true horror of what Will has been put through by that man. 

When the truth comes out, and it will, the blinders will be ripped off everyone’s eyes all at once to the true nature of the man they replaced Will with in their families and lives. God help them, but they deserve the shock and embarrassment they will feel for how they treated Will. Be very glad that you made a lucky escape when you did. Now, I can’t say anything else about him. 

I have an idea how you could prove to Will that you truly want to fight for him. It might sound out there, but if you signed the divorce papers.” Sonny starts to interrupt, “No hear me out, if you sign them, then it will be a fresh start for the two of you once Will gets past his pain, and you can go from there. 

That way, you and Seb each have a fair chance at Will; and Will wouldn’t have to feel like he was cheating on you if he does spend any time with Seb. You know that the dear citizens would use you two still being married as another way to trash Will, while Will tries to work out whether he can get back with you again. 

It would be a solution and would not let anyone say anything bad about Will, because until those projects are shown, they will all still be talking garbage about Will. All the while, they will be saying how bad Will was to steal you away from Paul like that, and now he is already cheating on you again. You know that I am right, they would be trash talking Will all the time. Will doesn’t deserve to be degraded any more by those idiots.

So, I will give you a little preview of the plan to get the citizens tested back in Salem once the remainder of the Salem group gets back. It is based on an idea that Will came up with in high school, he wrote a story about it, but I was the only who ever saw it. To be honest, I don’t know if he remembers it, but I do. It was so good that it stuck in my head, and when I told Templer the outline, he decided to use it. 

We are going to have an email supposedly sent out by the Mayor’s office to all the town's citizens. Everyone will be asked to come to HTS, and it will be a celebration for the two newest events that have selected Salem. It is only right because Salem obviously deserves these honors so much. 

It will be an official announcement of the new film festival and a great new program working with the Attorney General's office to help the Salem PD as part of a pilot program working with small town police departments. Mayor Carver will be there on behalf of the town to bask in how good Salem is and that they have been selected over many other small towns. 

Everyone will be patting themselves on the back and celebrating; while they are standing there so smugly, which come on, you know that is how they will be acting, with Salem having been selected, well, something unexpected will happen to them. A crop duster flies overhead and as they look up, it drops water on them, drenching everyone, sounds bad, right? 

Then as they are standing around in shock, what happens next, frightens them all as the huge monitor comes to life with a skull and crossbones image on it; with the message being displayed that says ominously, in letters dripping blood, “As you sow, so shall you reap” and the warning that it wasn't water that had; actually, they have all been dosed with a new chemical, one that hasn't been heard of before, and that there may not be a cure already created. 

Of course, it will only be water, but they won’t know that. Everyone there will be terrified, thinking that they are going to die; when suddenly a group of officials will enter the square; the lead official will say loudly, "Oh, no, we're not in time! Abe and Hope will try and take charge, asking them what they mean? Centama, the man who had just spoken, will say that they had been coming to warn them that the email was a hoax, but unfortunately, they arrived too late to stop the group they believe to behind the stunt, from going through with it. 

They will insist that everyone who was in the square will need to be quarantined until they can be tested to make sure that whatever they were dosed with won’t be harmful to them or others they may come in contact with; Cemtana informs them that they will have to scrape skin cells, take hair samples and do extensive blood work. Sadly, he tells them that no one will be able to leave until they have the results, as well, they will have to rough it in the square for the next day or so; in the oh so glamorous jumpsuits that we give them to wear. 

They will then be tested by technicians they believe to be from the CDC, in reality, they will be our techs, who will do the analysis of the samples. We will also have a couple of our doctors with them; they will be there to soothe any fears that some of the people may be experiencing; but there is nothing to worry about, it will only be water like I said. There is no chance of anything happening to anyone, at most they will be soaked and humiliated. This will give us the chance to get all our samples without Paul or anyone else being the wiser. 

So, what do you think of our plan, or I should say Will’s idea?”

Sonny looks at T for a second, he is astounded at the detailed plan, and then he cracks up, “Oh my god, please get me a video of it, to see all the oh so prim and proper folks looking like drenched rats; especially, all at the same time, I need to see it, it will be priceless. I would also love to have a copy to add to my little project. That is just too good. My husband is an evil little genius when he wants to be, isn't he. You said he wrote this story back in high school?”

T says yes, and they both laugh, and then T takes out his phone to call Templer, it is to let him know that he has filled Sonny in on all the latest details. Templer tells him that he has heard from his source that the remainder of the Salem group are checking out of their hotel later that day; and then they are going to the airport to head back to Salem. 

John apparently finally talked his son into going back to Salem without Sonny, but it was a tough sell. Paul had trashed the suite again, after he realized that Sonny wasn’t coming back after the other night’s call; and John now must pay an exorbitant amount of money to the hotel for all the damage that Paul has done to the suite. 

The best part is that the hotel wouldn’t let them move to another suite either; not after Paul trashed their suite the first time, and after the second time had informed John that they had to stay in the broken-up suite until they could convince him to go home; they weren't going to give him a chance to do more damage to their hotel. They are all so concerned with dear Paul, and feel that it would be better to get him home before he is further traumatized by the scandalous way that Sonny had treated him. 

Imagine leaving Paul to go back to that horrible Will. None of them can see how Sonny would ever make that decision, obviously all the stress he’s been through since the crashed wedding must have affected his thinking; why else would he leave his real love for someone like Will? 

Adrienne also went on a rant declaring how dare Lucas not be here with her, that he had the nerve to go with Sami while Will was being treated. She said that since he had his mother with him, he didn’t need his father as well. In her opinion, after her awful ordeal, Lucas should have stayed with her; didn’t he understand what she had been through during the past couple of months.

T and Sonny look at each other in shock, they almost don’t need the test results, they both think this is definite proof that they all must be affected by the drugs. There could be no other explanation, none of them are acting rational, especially not Paul, not that he could use the excuse of being drugged. 

Unfortunately, once the test results are in, there will be one that is devastating to Sonny, however, it won’t be that Paul was drugged, because they know that he has been drugging everyone else close to Sonny and Will; and that there is no reason that could explain any of his actions, besides spitefulness and evil. 

Sonny remembers something, and mentions it to T. Paul never drank out of any of the sports drinks or tea blends that Sonny had at his place. He always carried around either a sports drink with him, or a travel mug with tea in it. 

He is sure that Paul is going to try and claim that he was drugged as well, so they need to get their hands on those drinks that Paul always has with him. He never saw Paul drink from any but the ones he always had on him; unless it was something other than the tea blend or sports drink. Templer and T agree; they will get it added to the next search warrant for Paul. 

Hearing them say the next warrant, Sonny knows that there must be multiple charges going to be laid against Paul. He is glad to hear that because Paul needs to pay for all the damage that he did to Will, how he totally changed Will’s life and Sonny’s as well. 

Finally, Paul will get the punishment he deserves. Sonny shakes his head, he can’t believe that just over two weeks ago he was getting ready to marry that bastard, he is so glad that the wedding was not finished, and that he is not legally tied to that monster. That’s the only way he can think of to describe Paul Narita.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally convinces Paul to go home to Salem, and Paul starts his new campaign against Will once he is back in Salem. Sonny is ready to fight for Will, can he do it? Will he be able to get Will to forgive him, and take him back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

Earlier that same day, back at Sonny’s former hotel, John was still trying to talk Paul into going back to Salem. It has been several days since they had called Sonny to try and get him to come back to Paul, and then they could go back to Salem, since it made no sense to stay in Memphis. 

Especially since Will had been taken away for the surgeries that the trauma center said he needed immediately. Though to be honest, they believed that the doctors there were exaggerating how bad Will was, just to make them feel bad, and sure enough it worked, Sonny left John’s son to go back to Will of all people. 

Seriously, what was he thinking when he did that. How could he leave such a great guy like Paul for someone like Will? John is so far gone that he doesn’t even realize how wrong and disrespectful he is being towards the young man that he once regarded as a grandson. 

If only he could hear himself, John would be ashamed of what he has been saying about Will during the last three years, especially now during the past couple of weeks. Though at the moment, all John can think about is how his son Paul feels. He thinks that his poor son has suffered so much since that psychopath interrupted the wedding and ruined everything. 

Poor Paul has been reduced to trashing the suite to get over his feelings of abandonment. Even though John is not happy about the obscene amount of money the hotel is charging him for the damage Paul caused, can’t the management understand the pain his precious boy is in? 

He has to get the hurt out somehow, and it is only most of the furniture and accessories that have destroyed after all, it can be replaced. It's not like the pain his poor boy is feeling right now. God knows, they are charging John enough; just for the slight inconvenience of having to fix or replace the smashed pieces. 

On top of that, and to add insult to injury, they wouldn’t even give them another suite to stay in; they insisted that they stay in the trashed suite. They told John that they weren’t willing to take the chance that more property would be damaged when as they put it, his son had another temper tantrum. 

How rude they are; after all, don't they know who they are? They should be grateful that they had chosen their hotel in the first place, however, after the way they were treated; they will never stay here again, the staff are incredibly rude, just because the suite sustained a bit of damage. They couldn’t leave either and go to another hotel because the management said that if they left, they would make sure all the other hotels would know what happened; and no one would rent to them, unless they wanted to stay in some discount hotel, as if. 

His perfect wife and precious son deserved better than something like that. They were used to having the best, he would never subject them to less than that. Anyway, once Paul is back in Salem and in familiar surroundings he would feel better. 

He is sure that they can convince Sonny to see that Paul is obviously the one for him, not Will. Sonny is just feeling guilty that Will had a couple of tough years. Well, they all have had not so great times, but they didn’t leave the person that loves them the most just hanging in the wind.

Honestly, he just wants to tell Sonny off,but that would upset Paul again. Well, he had better go and try to talk to Paul again. That is if he can get him to stop talking to himself, swearing on Will. Not that he can blame him. 

Imagine thinking that you were going to marry the love of your life, and then find out that their former spouse was back, and it ruined your wedding. Of course, Paul is a little angry, what else could you expect him to be like? 

Why did Will have to come back and ruin everything for Paul. He had been so happy and had been looking forward to becoming Sonny’s husband after all these years; just think of all the years that Will had already stolen from them, and now he is back to screw things up again. 

Paul is devastated, and Sonny just hurt him even more with all that ridiculousness about wanting to be with Will again. Sonny couldn’t love Will more than Paul. How would that be even possible? Paul trumps Will in every way. He is older, more successful, more handsome, more confident and so on. Can’t Sonny see that Paul is the full package, while Will is just a pale imitation. 

Well, here goes nothing, John thinks to himself as he walks through the trashed living area and towards Paul’s immaculate bedroom. Paul is laying on his bed with a nasty expression on his face, as he talks about what he will do to Will once he gets his hands on the little brat. How dare he ruin everything for Paul.

John, “Hey son, we were thinking that we would fly home tonight, can you get your bags packed? We will be going to the airport in about an hour or so, so get ready now, okay. We’ll be home by later tonight, and you can stay with me and Marlena for a few days if you want, until all this foolishness with Sonny is fixed. 

You know that he will come back to you; you are his true love, those awful doctors and agents just made him feel guilty about Will. Once he works through that, he will be home with you, he’ll sign the divorce papers, and you two will finally be married. 

You can start your life together then, and we will have a great party to celebrate for you. To show how fair we are, we’ll even invite Will and his parents to show there are no hard feelings. We’ll be the bigger people, and that way no one can say that we don’t care. 

You’ll have your man back, and you can be happy. We must get you home, and get everything ready for when Sonny comes back. OK, son, what do you say? Are you onboard with this?”

Paul looks at John, and seriously, it’s all he can do not to roll his eyes. He kind of loves his father, but really the man is acting like an idiot, and treating him like one too. Maybe he needs to cut down on the dose that John is getting, seriously. He and the others are becoming unstable and irrational. Either that, or he needs to up the dose that the rest are getting. Yeah, that’s the better idea. He doesn’t want any of them coming back to their senses, well not before he gets that ring on Sonny’s finger, and gets that licence signed. 

He knows that they can’t stay in Memphis much longer. The tracking device he put in Sonny’s suitcase as a precaution was traced to a deserted alley, the GPS on his phone has been disconnected, and he hasn’t been able to find Sonny at all. He doesn’t know if Sonny is even still in Memphis. He must have taken off somewhere.

Once he gets back to Salem, he can track Sonny down and bring him back where he belongs. He didn’t give Sonny permission to start thinking for himself, he was supposed to be completely in love with and devoted to Paul. After all the work and effort he had put into getting everything the way it was supposed to be, then that idiot Ben had to poke his nose in and put a halt to everything. 

If he had known that the dearly departed Will wasn’t so departed, he would have tracked him down and finished off the job himself. He still had the app on his phone that he used to control Will before. He remembers Dr. Rolf warning him that overuse of the chip would kill Will. 

He would just set the app to continuous use, and the little brat’s brain fried, there would be no one that would ever connect him to it. Or so he thinks, not even entertaining the idea that the FBI are just waiting to arrest him; and once they have his phone, they will have the final piece they need to nail him to the wall. He will be paying for everything he has done; let’s see how he likes having his life controlled 24/7 by the warden of the prison he ends up in.

Everyone knows that Sonny cuts and runs at the first sign of trouble, he did it when Paul turned down his first proposal, he ran when he heard that Will supposedly cheated on him when he ran off to Paris when he couldn’t deal with Will’s behavior, even while Will was trying to fix his marriage; he just took now because he is freaked out at the idea that his dead husband isn't so dead anymore, unless hopefully he dies during one of the many surgeries he needs to have, at least according to the doctors at the hospital here in Memphis. 

Wouldn’t Sonny love to know that little idiot Will never cheated on him, that the truth was that he had assaulted him, but had made him think he was unfaithful, all thanks to his favorite drug Loyalty, and on top of that, Will couldn’t stop himself from doing everything he did because Paul was in control of the chip. 

Oh, what fun he had during that time, he got such a thrill out of watching Will go off the rails all the time; he loved making Will go crazy and see him doing whatever he could think of. Thanks to the app, all he had to do was type in the command for what he wanted Will to do it; and within seconds, Will was doing it, not able to stop himself. 

He got such a thrill out of controlling Will, it was such a kick, so much fun. He could have made him strip and dance around Horton Town Square; now there was an idea, why didn’t he ever do that? Oh yeah, he couldn’t do anything that would have gotten Will checked at the hospital. He wanted them to think Will was going bad, not that something was making him act like because he was sick. 

That wouldn’t have worked for Paul, because Will would have gotten sympathy, and people might have stopped treating him like trash. He didn’t want that, he had to have everyone think that Will was evil, just like his mother, while Paul was the good guy who was so understanding and just wanted to be there for Sonny as his marriage imploded.

Never mind the fact that Paul was the reason for that happening; between controlling Will with the chip, and drugging Sonny and all the rest of them, he was basically in control of everyone that mattered in Salem. He was so good, no one ever suspected him. 

Once the little brat had been murdered, and Sonny finally came back from Paris, and finally finished mourning his dear husband; things were looking up for Paul. He had to give up his fun times, but it was worth the sacrifice to see his plan finally working. 

But no, crazy Dr. Rolf had to go and screw everything up for Paul; god, couldn’t he have chosen any other body, why did he have to revive Will? Paul wished that Will had just died while the good doctor was experimenting on him. 

No, the little brat had to be tough enough to survive whatever twisted experiments that quack performed on him. He didn’t think Will had it in him to go through all that, and come out the other side still in one piece, mostly.

It had been so good to see him flatline at the trauma center; but of course the doctors were able to bring him back. Why did they have to be so good at their jobs, damn it. For once, couldn’t they have a doctor that didn’t know what he was doing, or was under the influence or something? 

But no, they had to have all the good doctors who were determined to save the little brat; so that he could go and have his surgeries that would give him a much better chance of surviving. They haven’t heard anything yet,unfortunately, he must be after surviving so far. They would have had his parents calling Marlena, weeping hysterically if the little brat had passed away, why wasn’t Paul lucky enough for that to happen?

Hopefully his body won’t be able to handle the remainder of the multiple surgeries he needs, and he will die on the table, and Sonny really will be a widower this time. He will make sure he is gone this time and make Sonny have the body cremated so that there is no way he can ever come back again. Almost forgetting of course, that Sonny has no legal rights for Will at this moment. Too bad, his morbid fantasy can’t come true.

He can’t trash anything else in the living area or his father will refuse to pay for any more damage, and all Paul’s fun would be over, and he would have to pay for what he did. It’s funny that no one noticed he only trashed the living room and the eating area, that his room was in perfect shape. He wasn’t sleeping in a trashed room, thank you very much. 

Hell no, let his father waste his money paying off the hotel. It was only fair, he had all those special occasions to make up for missing all these years. Oh, how he has loved subtly getting the digs in at his father for never being in his life. Anyway, he only smashed a few dozen things, you would think he had done some real damage. He didn’t hurt anything structural. He couldn’t figure out why the hotel had such a problem with it. 

He was Paul Narita, professional baseball player. He was used to getting whatever and whoever he wanted. Why shouldn’t he do what he wanted? No one had ever told him no before, especially since he found his special little friend, that lovely little drug. No, he never took anything himself. He loved how it let him control whoever he wanted and to be able to get them to do what he wanted. It was such a power trip, it was the best feeling ever. 

He decided that he would go back to Salem, and have all his followers there make him feel better. He would get them to give Sonny the cold shoulder when he comes back for a few days, just to teach him a lesson. Let him know that he can’t do that to Paul. Paul is the one who decides how things are going to be. He is the one who is always in control, he will have to make sure that Sonny doesn’t forget that again.

He looks at John and pretends to be sad, “Okay, Dad. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, and then I’ll pack my stuff. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, I don’t think that I could stand to be at my place alone. It would be too sad to be there without Sonny. 

I guess I really have lost him, you know. I don’t know what I am going to do. Everything was so perfect, the wedding was going so great, and then it just all crashed down around us. It was so shocking when Ben came in and told us that Will was alive. We all knew though that it had to be a cruel joke. The joke was on us though, wasn’t it? 

Will is back, and he has taken Sonny away from me. How can I compete with a husband that came back from the dead, even if he treated Sonny terribly? I don’t want to, but I can see why Sonny still thinks he loves him. 

He felt so bad that he and Will never fixed things before Will was killed. He sees this as his chance to make things right. The only thing is that with him making things right with Will, it’s making everything between me and him wrong. I can’t say anything though, because I would be the worst in the world, wouldn’t I?”

John hugs Paul, “No, son, there is nothing wrong in wanting your fiancé back. Will shouldn’t automatically get Sonny back just because it turns out that he wasn’t dead. You loved and supported Sonny through everything. You were always there from him, even when Will was being so horrible to you and your mom.

Come on, I’ll help you, you go get ready and I’ll get everything packed, and then we can leave this horrible hotel and city, and never look back, okay? And before you know it, Sonny will be back in your arms. Once he gets past the shock of Will being alive and his guilt, he will come back to you, you are his true love, right?” Paul rolls his eyes behind John’s back, and thanks his father.

He can’t wait to leave Memphis and get back to Salem where he can regain control. He just needs to figure out a way to get Sonny back to Salem. Maybe if the brat’s brat had a minor accident, that would bring Sonny running back. He smiles to himself, figuring that he has a plan that he can use now, never realizing that by the time they get back to Salem, he won’t have time to plan anything for Will’s little darling. She, her mommy and Mommy’s new boyfriend will be getting ready to leave on an extended trip, so he won’t be able to use her to get Sonny to come back, oh so sad, too bad. 

He will have to figure out some other way to lure Sonny back. He has gotten so used to being able to control people through the drug, that he hasn’t had to form any plans since his original ones before he came to Salem. He will have to come up with something that will make Sonny want to come back to him. 

He needs to make sure that Sonny starts getting his regular doses of the drug before it is completely out of his system, and he has no loyalty left for Paul anymore. He doesn't know that Sonny is already free of the drug’s effects; that he knows Paul has been dosing him for almost three years, any loyalty he had to Paul has been burned away, as the drug’s effects faded from Sonny’s body. 

Paul is blissfully unaware that his life is slowly starting to unravel and before he knows it, he will have lost everything once the truth about his actions from both before and since he came to Salem become public knowledge. 

Paul is sitting back, just thinking of how he will run Will off this time. He did it once before, so he could do it again. He just needs for everyone to turn on Will once again, this time for causing Sonny to hurt Paul. He will reinforce in everybody’s minds how horrible Will is, and they will do all the work for him, and he will have Sonny back. This time he will make sure that nothing stops them from getting married. Once he gets that ring on Sonny’s finger, he won’t be going anywhere without Paul. 

It’s not like he even really loves Sonny, it’s a matter of the fact that he belongs to Paul. He has invested all this time and effort into getting Sonny to be the exact kind of man he wants him to be; he got him to stop being a barista, and he has become CEO of Titan, so now he is a much better partner for Paul. How could Sonny have been happy serving coffee to people all day, and even turning it into a club wasn’t much better. 

Well, he thinks to himself, there is nothing he can do until he is back in oh so lovely Salem. God, the place drives him sometimes, but oh well, what can he do? His father and his fiancé love it there, so he must put up with it for now. In a couple of years, he will talk Sonny into moving to Chicago, at least that far away from Salem. 

He gets a kick out of the fact that the leading citizens of Salem think they are so cosmopolitan, but if they only knew that to him, they are just small-town hicks. They just can’t see it. They all consider him such a nice guy, who loves them all. As if, he could do without almost all of them most days.

Everything is packed, they all grab their luggage, and go down to the lobby where John is forced to pay for all the damage that was done to the suite during Paul’s tantrums. Right before John steps away from the desk, the manager leans over to John, and discreetly mentions that if they should return to Memphis, to please stay at another establishment. 

Their business is no longer welcome. She tells them that they have pictures of all the damage done so that they should not try to badmouth the hotel. She informs him that they could still press vandalism charges against Paul if they choose to do so. She has checked with their legal counsel, and this has been confirmed, thank you very much. 

John is mortified, and he looks at the manager in shock, and he questions if he heard the woman correctly; and she says yes. We would prefer that if you are coming back, especially with him, pointing at Paul, that you choose alternate lodgings. The rest of the group just look on in shock after John tells them what the manager said after he settled the account. 

Justin agrees that what John was told was correct, so they shouldn’t say anything that could provoke the hotel. Paul doesn’t care, he’s just kind of tuning everyone else out, so he thinks that he is not on the hook for what he did to the hotel room. He doesn’t realize that even though the room was in his father’s name, it would be Paul that would be charged with vandalism. His fingerprints are all over everything he trashed. 

Well, here we go back to the airport to take us back to Snoresville, or as it’s more commonly known Salem. Paul just sits in the vehicle, there is a lot more room because their group is so much smaller now. Once they get to the airport, they go through security and wait for their flight back to Salem. 

Finally, they get on board, and the plane readies for takeoff. Once they are in the air, John and Marlena turn around to speak to Paul. They tell him not to worry, that they will take care of everything when they get home, and that he can stay with them for however long as he wants. They are there for him for whatever he needs, and they are sure once Sonny comes to his senses, that he will come back and apologize to Paul for all the pain he has caused him. 

Paul scoffs to himself, but out loud he thanks his dad and Marlena for being so good to him, he hopes that they know how much he appreciates them. If it hadn’t been for them for the past few days, he doesn’t know how he would have handled everything. They reassure him that there is no need for thanks, he is family and they love him, that they are glad they can be there for him. 

They promise him that they will be letting Will know just what they think of him trying to take Sonny away from Paul, that he is being selfish. Just because he was hurt, that he has no right to try and ruin Paul’s life to make himself feel better. Ironic much.

After a long and bumpy flight, they are finally back in Salem. They gather up their baggage and head back to Marlena’s townhouse. Justin and Adrienne decide to stay for the night as well, because they feel that they should be there for Paul until they can convince Sonny to come back to Salem, and to his fiancé. 

The next morning, they all get up and decide that they will go to Horton Town Square for breakfast as they don’t have any fresh food in the house. They head off to the square, and as they are sitting down at the restaurant, friends and family show up to greet them and welcome them back. They ask where Sonny is, and where are Sami and Lucas? Do they know how Will is doing, is he coming back to Salem? Everyone is interested in their answers.

John and Marlena decide to answer the questions so that Paul won’t be bothered. Paul decides to let them, and just sits there looking terribly sad. They tell them that Will had to be moved to have the many surgeries he would need for his recovery. Sami and Lucas went with him to the place where his surgeries were going to be performed, no they don’t know where because it is aboard a military vessel somewhere, the location undisclosed. 

No, they don’t know if Will is coming back to Salem, because they didn’t have a chance to talk to him before he was sent away for his treatment, so they are waiting to hear on that topic. They were barred from seeing him because he had a medical crisis right after he was taken to the trauma center in Memphis. They say that Marlena believes that poor Sonny had some type of breakdown from the stress of the past couple of weeks. 

It must be that, because Sonny somehow got the idea in his head that he didn’t want to be with Paul anymore, that he wanted Will back, and all the foolish things he was saying before he took off on them in Memphis. He said that Will was the real love of his life, and they all know that isn’t true, it is so obvious that Paul is the one that Sonny really loves. 

They believe that Sonny is acting this way because he feels guilty that Dr. Rolf had taken Will and had been experimenting on him. They say that this is foolish because no one knew that Will was alive, so no one should feel bad that he went through some awful things while Rolf had him. 

Everyone agrees with them and tells Paul to hang in there, that Sonny will come to his senses, and come back to Paul. Anyone can see that they truly belong together, and that they are such a sweet and loving couple.

Paul decides to make sure that everyone is on his side, so he says that they should all cut Sonny some slack because he has had a terrible shock, to find out that the husband he had mourned, was actually alive, and that he had been in the hands of a mad scientist.

Of course, he would be thrown by everything, so he is sure once Sonny can process all of this, that he will come back. They all look at Paul in admiration, and say that Sonny is so lucky to have someone so understanding. Paul looks down at the table so that they can’t see the smirk on his face, like he said before, so gullible.

Adrienne also mentions the terrible video message that Will had left for them before he was airlifted for his surgeries, how he said such horrible things to all of them, how he insulted them all and their families. She tells him about the horrible comments he made to his grandmother and John; she also mentions how he said so many hateful and untrue things to Sonny and Paul. Obviously, none of the group that came back will admit that everything Will said to them was true.

People in Salem are not surprised that Will could be so cruel; they know what he is like, it was obvious his last year in Salem. To think though that he would be so awful to people who put their lives on hold just to go look for him. 

None of them think about how Will had reasons to feel the way he does and that would be the reason he went off on all of them. Of course, it must be all Will’s doing, he is known for doing things that only benefit himself, you know. 

He is so ungrateful for how well everyone always looked out for him, and how they tried to correct him to make him into a better person. Some people just can’t be taught though. Obviously Will Horton must be one of those people.

They decide to just forget about him again. Why waste time thinking about someone that doesn’t deserve their consideration and concern. Sadly, many of the people who are agreeing about how ungrateful and nasty Will has been since he was found are members of his own family; they are adding more pain to what Will has already been through. 

They don’t realize that everything they are saying is still being recorded by the FBI and that it will come back to haunt them. It will be added to the film projects, and will cause the public humiliation and downfall of so many of Salem’s finest citizens. 

The FBI will pass on the footage so that Will can be prepared if he decides to go back to Salem at some point, T wants to make sure that Will knows so, and they can’t say they never said any of it; if they try that tactic, he will just play the recording for them to remind them of their oh so kind remarks about Will that day. 

They are all just mindless sheep, and can’t think for themselves anymore. They are so used to being told what to think and how to behav; that they can’t see that they are used by their dearly loved Paul;and that when the truth comes out, they will most likely be after causing irreparable damage to their relationships with several people, but especially Will.

The scariest thing is that they are all hearing what they and everyone else is saying, and know how they have treated Will in the past but no one can honestly see that they are wrong; they are being hateful and cruel, and they are even now making the situation worse.

Once they are free from the effects of the drugs, they will expect that Will should immediately forgive them; but they don’t realize that Will can only take so much from people treating him like that, until he has no other feelings towards them, just indifference and possibly even hate left for them. 

His heart can only take so much pain before he cuts them out of it. The sad thing is that they figure that Will always has to be the bigger person in every situation, even when they are the ones who caused him so much pain. 

They continue to talk to the group that came back from Memphis about their trip, and find out that after the first two days, they stopped looking for Will and his parents. They complain about how rudely they were treated by the FBI and the staff at the trauma center. Their listeners hear them mention the FBI and Jennifer pipes up asking them what they are talking about. 

They explain that the FBI was making a bunch of wild claims that Will was helping them with cases from information that he learned about while he was being held by Dr. Rolf. They say that they were told t hat Will can help them close many cases. Abe comes by and catches the last comment, it makes him wonder if this is part of the new program that will be helping the Salem PD. 

He can’t say anything though since he got an email late the day before that they will be announcing the new program publicly in a couple of days time; they have asked that he not say anything until they make the announcement. He doesn’t want to take a chance of losing the funding and extra personnel, so he decides not to say anything right now. 

They have already sent off the files with the AG personnel after making sure they kept copies of everything in case anything got lost in transit. The only concern is the physical evidence, but the AG’s office came and got everything ready to go. They are used to dealing with evidence, so Abe isn’t going to worry too much about it. 

Abe is happy about the possibility of more federal funding, once their closure rates rise when the AG’s office is finished with the files; they find some new leads for them to pursue, of course, the officers in Salem will perform any arrests and get the credit, or so he thinks.

As they are finishing up breakfast, Maggie and Victor come by again with Doug and Julie. They greet everyone and ask where Sonny is. They are filled in on the happenings of the last week. They tell the others that they missed something interesting themselves while they were gone. 

There is going to be a new film festival that is going to take place in Salem. It’s about time that Salem was honored this way; and it will feature several short films and documentaries. They say how a portion of one documentary was filmed in Salem while they were gone, and how many of them took part in the documentary. It was such fun, Maggie exclaims. 

Justin speaks up and asks if they had signed releases and could he see one. Victor has his copy of the release he signed on his phone, so he shows it to Justin. Justin looks at it and says that everything seems to be in order, and that the releases are legal and binding. 

They don’t know that they are going to regret ever signing those releases so quickly and eagerly, it is going to make them very unhappy with their wish to appear on screen, to be part of a documentary; they figured that they could pass on their wisdom to others, it is very good of them to have their opinions heard, because of course, their answers were correct. 

He says that the idea of having a witness to the signed release is good. No one could come back and say that they didn’t know what they were signing. He jokes that because they signed allowing any and all footage they have of the people that took part in the documentary, that he hopes nobody said anything that they wouldn’t want to be seen in public. 

Marlena asks what the documentary is about, but Justin speaks up and says that he saw that there is a confidentiality clause in the release, so they can’t talk about the details of the project until after it has premiered in the film festival. 

She is disappointed but figures she will have to wait for the film festival to see what it was about, and to see all her dear friends and family on the big screen. She, Maggie and Julie say they will have to get new outfits for the premiere, and all their husbands just roll their eyes. Another reason to go shopping, yay. 

At the same time in Switzerland, Austin and Carrie are preparing a guest room for Sonny. They are getting everything ready when Carrie asks Austin are they doing the right thing. They want Sonny to be safe, but they wonder if they should be giving Sonny the chance to try and get back into Will’s life. 

They know how much Sonny hurt Will not only that final year, but during the time that he was held by Rolf, due to Sonny’s behavior with Paul; because T arranged for them to see all the clips that were included in the divorce papers and they know how Sonny treated him during that time, and what he did to Will, how Will had to see Sonny being with Paul all loved up after Sonny came back from Paris for the final time. 

They are aware of the fact that Sonny has been drugged, but they don’t want anything or anyone that could hurt Will to be around him;not when they bring him here for his rehabilitation. They think that this time Sonny wouldn’t deliberately hurt Will, but that’s not saying it won’t happen anyway. 

Will has to be their number one priority. For the longest time they thought they had lost him forever, but they now have him back, and they won’t let anyone hurt him ever again, including their families in Salem. They can’t believe that no one has noticed that they aren’t acting like themselves anymore, and that they haven’t been for years according to T.

He has told them that it seems likely that Paul has increased the amount of the drug that he is giving to everyone that was left in Memphis with him; because before, while they were judgemental and cruel towards Will, now they have been either completely indifferent or have been acting like they hate Will. 

They are trying to say that Will shouldn’t be taking Sonny away from Paul, even though Sonny hasn’t even spoken to Will yet. They are blaming Will for Sonny having a mind of his own, and making decisions that they don’t like.

They have heard the conversations and they all sound irrational. They would be scared if they had heard the conversations before the group left Memphis, because it sounded like everyone, but Paul had lost their minds. 

Carrie and Austin are wondering if the larger doses can cause permanent damage to the people taking it. They pray that their once loving and mostly kind family members can come back to themselves. If they can’t, they will make sure that Will is never exposed to their attitudes and behavior ever again. 

He has been through so much at the hands of their family already, he can’t be put through that again. He needs to concentrate on his recovery, and let them take care of the family. He is going to have to go into therapy, they know that, so Austin has been researching the best therapists in Switzerland. 

They don’t care how much they cost, they will pay whatever price necessary to help Will get back to himself, and work through the pain he suffered the last three years. He needs someone who can help him, and help him to know that the way he was treated, and what they did and said to him was never his fault. 

That he was not responsible for what happened due to the chip, no matter what anyone in Salem said. He will have to work through the anger he has toward Sonny, his family, and particularly Paul. He needs to get rid of the anger and bitterness before it changes him. 

They know that they can’t understand how he feels, they can only imagine what it felt like to have everyone he knew and loved turn on him, especially his husband, the one person that he thought would always be there for him. 

To find out that everything he went through in Salem was to remove him from his husband’s life so that Sonny’s ex could have him back in exchange for his former career, not even because he really loved him. How can you comprehend someone being so twisted and selfish that they thought they had the right to do that to someone? 

That he not only drugged and assaulted Will, but he arranged for it to be done another time as well; Will is going to have to deal with the fact that he was sexually assaulted twice as part of Paul’s plan to get Sonny back. In Paul’s sick twisted mind, he thought that having Will sexually assaulted but making it look like Will cheated twice was acceptable because it helped his plan to succeed.

They must help Will get over this pain before he gets to the point that he can’t deal with it, and hurts either himself or someone else. Talking it out with the therapist is great, but they believe that Will could need a physical outlet for his anger and frustration. 

Austin thought about a heavy bag first, or even one of those dummies with the strike zones so that Will could beat the hell out of the thing, letting him imagine that he was doing that to Paul instead. They have gotten them both set up in the basement for Will, but T had another idea afterwards that they liked also. 

They set up a corner of their basement so that Will can smash items against the brick wall. They went to the thrift store and bought everything they had that was breakable. They know that it will be satisfying to see the items smash into pieces, he can use each piece for a time that he was hurt by someone back there in Salem. 

He will be able to smash the memory of what each person said or did to him into bits, until the memory and the pain that he went through are just like dust in the wind. They will put pictures on the wall of everyone that hurt Will, let the breaking begin. Let him smash the pieces against the pictures if he wants, so that he is able to get through his anger with each person, without resorting to physically hurting them, and getting himself in trouble.

T also had the idea to take the broken bits and use them to make something beautiful from all the pain they represented. Like a mosaic, and it can show Will that he came out of top no matter what they did. He can have a beautiful physical reminder that he can look at to show him that he was, and still is stronger than anything they could ever do to him. 

They really like this idea, and Carrie thinks that she, Billie and Sami can help Will with the mosaic. They can use this time to bond and reconnect with Will. Seb had told them all about his friends, and she remembers that there was Sam, who is an artist, and when she told Seb about T’s idea; he checked with Sam, who said that he would definitely help them come up with a concept to use for the mosaic, and help them create it while he is in Switzerland. 

Like they said, he will help Will make something beautiful out of the broken past. He is stoked to help them, and like all of Seb’s friends, he wants to get to know Will and help him get his life started again. They are all hoping that Seb will get a chance with his dream guy. 

They know that it will be more difficult now; the news has gotten to them that there is definitive proof that Sonny was not responsible for all his own actions during the last three years; that his ex fiancé was drugging Sonny since shortly after the ex came to town. He was using some designer drug that made people loyal to whoever was drugging them; they were freaked out at the idea that there was a drug that would make people do whatever someone wanted, that they would have to obey when they were told what to believe or how to act. 

They couldn’t believe when they heard that most likely that Paul had somehow managed to drug most of Will’s family and friends; just so that he could drive Will out of Sonny’s life, one way or the other. Obviously, this is just a suspicion right now, but the FBI are in the process of a plan to get everyone tested to see if this is true. 

Apparently, both Sonny’s and Paul’s parents are acting totally irrational, so they believe that they are being drugged as well. They can’t believe that someone would go to those lengths just to get an ex back. That anyone would think that they had the right to do that, this guy must be insane, there is no other explanation. To ruin someone else’s life, to do what he did, he is definitely sick. 

Sonny is apparently clear of the drug now, the only good thing about the drug is that at a low dose, it is not addictive, once the person is off the drug, they don’t crave to go back on it. They will finally be able to think clearly, and not feel like they are moving through a fog. 

The funny thing is that they don’t realize that they felt like that until they aren’t taking it anymore. He is determined to win his husband back, but he is going to have to get past all the pain he caused Will. 

This should give Seb an advantage over Sonny because he has never hurt Will. He is starting his wooing of Will with a blank slate. He is doing everything he can to build Will up, and is supporting a cause that Will is interested in, with getting the concert staged to raise more funds for the officer and agents’ charities. 

He is helping to get payback for Will from the hypocritical citizens of Salem. Sam is glad that he didn’t go as part of the crew, he doesn’t think that he could have stopped himself from commenting, and it would have given away their plan. 

Their group can’t wait for the festival, so that they can see the downfall of so many of Salem’s finest, and they don’t mean the police. The public payback will be so good, and he must admit that Sonny’s plan is pretty good as well. Make the people of Salem feel just a bit of what Will went through before that madman got his hands on him.

Seb is trying to show Will that he will support him in every way. Seb knows that he might never get Will, well not as a partner, but at least he can help him get his life back, and give him an excellent group of people that he can always depend on, unlike those in Salem. He knows that Will still has feelings for Sonny, and that might mean that he will end up back with Sonny. 

However, if that does happen, Sonny is going to have to work to get to be with Will again. Sonny needs to know that he can’t just expect to come around again, and just have Will be his. He needs to prove to Will that he deserves to be with him, that he would be lucky to have Will love him again.

Their groups are working on all the plans that Seb has come up with to help Will. Brittany and Santana will be the first ones Will meets, and they will be able to fill him in all about Seb. He will love Brittany, everyone does, and he will come to like Santana, once he gets used to her.

The fashionistas are going to teach Will how to make himself look as hot as he is. They are going to love having him be a real live Ken doll for them to dress up. When Will goes back to Salem for the film festival or the slap-down that it will be, well they are going to make sure that everyone’s jaws are going to hit the ground when they see how hot Will looks. 

Seb and Kurt are hoping that Will’s parents can talk him into the photo shoot and campaign, it will be a huge boost to his confidence. They have talked Isabelle into making sure that there is a huge billboard with Will on it right in Horton Town Square once he does the shoot. Can you imagine the faces of everyone in Salem when they are confronted by a giant picture of Will looking amazing? It will be great. 

To be honest, they are all shocked that Will doesn’t see himself as gorgeous already, even the straight guys in their groups have admitted that Will is hot. Puck said that even he would be tempted, and Sam doesn’t think he has ever met someone who was as crazy for women as Puck.

The plans for the concert and the linkups to the performers concerts are coming along great. Their friends in the industry have been talking to the people they are hoping to have perform in Switzerland, or let their concert be linked to them that night; and so far, the response has been very positive. 

They expect once the Vogue.com article by Isabelle comes out, that they will get a lot more support. They hope that they can raise a lot of money for the charities that Will favors. They are great causes that don’t always get the attention they need or deserve. 

Seb is not just doing all these things to get Will. He really wants to support Will either as a friend or lover. He thinks what Will is doing for those charities is great, and wants to help. Honestly even if Will decides to go back to Sonny, Sam thinks Seb would be happy for him, as long as Will is happy. 

After the hell Will has been through, he deserves to be happy. 

Carrie and Austin get together that night with Billie, Sandor and Seb. She passes on the news that Will has made it through his eighth and final surgery. She tells them that the doctors have placed him in a medically induced coma for about a week so that his body can heal without him doing anything to strain it. 

They are all excited and happy. They have to get everything ready for when Will gets there. Carrie tells them that she has found a place for Will and everyone else to stay. It is just one street over, and it has everything that Will needs while he recovers especially the ground floor bed and bath. 

While they are having dessert, T calls them and conferences Sami and Lucas in as well. He tells them that all the arrangements have been made for Sonny to come stay with them, and that they have gotten clearance for Gabi to be able to leave the country so that she can come with Ari, while Will is recuperating. 

They know that having Ari there will help Will recover, as he will want to spend time with his daughter and reconnect. Sami and Lucas tell everyone that they called the kids just a little while ago, and finally told them about Will. Sami tears up as she tells them how the kids screamed and cried with absolute joy when they heard that their big brother was alive. 

Of course, they didn’t tell them everything when they asked what had happened, why everyone thought that Will had died. They explained that an evil man had made them believe that Will had died, but he had taken him away from them. 

They have made the arrangements for the kids to join them in Switzerland when they come there with Will. Sami asks Carrie has she found them somewhere yet? Carrie says that she has found a wonderful place for them all just a street over from her and Austin. 

There is even enough room for Gabi and Ari to stay with them, so Will can see his daughter anytime. She says that Gabi’s boyfriend Eli can stay with them, they have enough room even with Sonny staying with them. 

T then tells them about the conversations that they had recorded earlier that day when Paul, John and the rest of them met up with most of the family that morning for breakfast; and what was said about Will. He tells them that they have set up the plan to get everyone tested, they just need to do it. 

He honestly believes that they must be drugged, how else could they still be so uncaring towards Will? They are so mad that the people in Salem are still trashing Will, when he had nothing to with Sonny leaving Paul. He was in the middle of his first surgery when Sonny made that decision.

He tells them also that he has passed on the clips to Artie to be edited into their documentary, and that it will be ready in time for the festival. He then passes on the news about Paul’s escapades while Sonny was in Paris, and that they have decided to add that into the very end of the documentary about the biggest hypocrite of them all. Poetic justice, they all decide, to have all his deceptions laid bare for all of Salem to see.

He also tells them that most of the guys are willing to state on video just how bad Paul was, if they know what he means. They crack up; they can picture just how humiliated the creep will be with those revelations. 

Carrie has the same reaction as she did the first time she heard the comments, and they look at her looking for an explanation. Carrie admits that she forgot to tell them what she had learned earlier because of everything else going on right now. 

Austin asks Sami and Lucas how they are holding up after the last week, knowing that it had to be stressful on them, especially Lucas where he had been drinking right up to the day he flew to Memphis, just a couple of days before they went to the aircraft carrier for the surgeries. 

They tell them that they are doing great and Sami says that Lucas has been sober for over a week now, they are truly happy to hear that, because they knew that Lucas had been sober for so long; then he fell off the wagon and he was in so much pain; then the news about Will, it just made him want to drink even more. 

Sami also tells them that she and Lucas have hashed out everything that happened between them, she jokes that being stuck on the ship together really didn’t let them get that far away from each other. Lucas and she have discussed him acting like a dad for Johnny and Sydney if they want him to, because there are times they don’t want to talk to their mom, they need a father figure to talk to. 

Lucas tells them that they are back to being the friends that had been when they were younger, and that they are both happy about that. Before everything happened, they had been the best of friends, and they both missed that since Will was little, to be honest. He says that it has been great having Sami there for the support, and she says the same thing as well.

Lucas tells them that Brian believes he might have been exposed slightly to the drugs that Paul was using on everyone else. They believe that he might have ingested it a few times when he had tea with Adrienne; and that was why he never said anything to her when she was always trashing Will. He admits now that he can’t believe that he stayed with a woman who treated his son that way. 

He says that he is so ashamed because of that, and can’t wait for when Will is conscious, and he can apologize. He only hopes that Will can accept his apology. Austin tells him that he believes that Will doesn’t blame otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to see him in Memphis at the trauma center. Sami says to Lucas that she had said the same thing, he should have listened to her, she is always right, and she laughs when she says it.

Billie, Carrie and Austin look at each other, and are wondering if there is anything more going on between Sami and Lucas. Carrie decides that she will find out when they get there with Will. She decides that she wants to call Kate or Jennifer in Salem, and see what they say to her about Will. 

T says okay, just give him a moment to link Sonny into the call, he needs to hear what they are saying about him and Will; he suggests that everyone except Carrie mute their phones; so that Kate won’t know anyone else is listening, on the chance that someone blurts out something about what they hear. He tells her that Sonny is on the line, so Carrie goes ahead and calls her mother-in-law. After a couple of rings, Kate picks up the call. 

Carrie, “Kate, I just wanted to update you with the latest news on Will. I am not sure that with everything going on that Sami and Lucas thought about calling you. It’s great news, Will has just had his last surgery. It took eight surgeries for them to fix everything that quack did to my nephew; but they finally have finished, and they have placed him in a medically induced coma so that he can heal properly. 

Isn’t that fantastic? I was going to call Marlena next, since they are still in Memphis and tell them the news. I am sure that all six of them will be happy to hear that Will is doing a lot better.”

Kate, “Actually, they just came back last night but Sonny wasn’t with them. Somehow Will guilted him into breaking up with Paul, the poor man is devastated. Everyone knows that Sonny is in love with Paul, not Will; but the guilt of finding out Will was alive, it made him think that he’s still in love with Will. That’s ridiculous, Paul is the true love of Sonny’s life. Even after all this, Paul is making excuses for Sonny. That man better realize how lucky he is, and come back and marry Paul. 

Adrienne also told us about the horrible messages that Will recorded for them before he went to have his surgeries. He was so nasty to all of them. The horrible things he said about her and Justin, the way he spoke to Marlena and John, and worst of all the hurtful and untrue things he said to Sonny and Paul. 

That’s just like Will, we know that, you just have to look at what he was like before he died or was taken, whatever. Well, he won’t be forgiven until he comes back and apologizes to everyone like he should. Perhaps while he is recovering, he can think about what he did and said, and realize just how wrong he was; and that he shouldn’t try to come between such a great couple like Paul and Sonny.”

Everyone listening to the call all have the same shocked and horror filled look on their faces; they can't believe the horrible comments that Kate is making. It's obvious that the damage is so much worse than they even thought. It’s like everyone that was close to Will are now acting like cult members, and Paul is their leader. 

It’s insane, they have to get the testing to happen as soon as possible. They will have to increase the quarantine for a few more days so that they can be sure that the drugs get out of everyone’s systems as soon as possible; and that they are not able to be dosed again. They have to be detoxed as soon as possible. They cannot bring Will back there before then. Salem is in deep trouble.

Carrie says, “That’s really interesting what you’re saying, Kate. I just wanted to give you the update on Will, can you call the others and let them know. I will talk to you in a few days. Bye for now.”

Carrie hangs up the call and everyone else unmutes their phones, and they start talking. Sonny can’t believe that Will is being blamed for something he decided while Will was unconscious. He needs to stay away, until the FBI has gotten everyone detoxed. 

As much as he wants to help his family, he would not be able to control himself if he was back there and they started in on Will in front of him. It’s unbelievable that Paul has gotten everyone on his side; Kate was insulting her own grandson when she was talking to Carrie, and she didn’t think that there was anything wrong with what she was saying. 

Before Paul had gotten to everyone by drugging them, and now controlling almost all their thoughts and actions, Kate would have ripped to shreds anyone who dared say something like that about Will. She had been one of his staunchest defenders, and one of the people he counted on to be there for him. 

He must believe that once they have all been detoxed like he was, that they will be desperate to apologize to Will, and make it up to him for everything they have done. Will doesn’t deserve this, Paul is still making people turn on him, while the true monster is Paul. 

Will Salem be able to recover once they hear the truth? After they have it proven to them with all the evidence that the FBI has collected against Paul, how will they be? Sonny prays that Paul is put away for life for all the damage he has done to Salem, but especially for the hell he has caused Will. Even serving life won’t be able to guarantee that the damage he did is repaired, and the relationships he ruined will be able  
to be renewed. 

The people of Salem who targeted Will for their judgement and punishment will need to make it up to Will; but can anything ever do that completely? Even before any of this happened, some of the people were never able to apologize, even when they knew they were in the wrong. They just expected the person they hurt to get over it, like his uncle Vic. 

They don’t even realize it, but they may have lost Will forever. Sonny knows that if Will can never go back to Salem, then he won’t be going back either. Nothing is more important to him than making sure that Will is happy for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny flies to Switzerland to begin his attempt to win Will's heart again, but he has a rival who also wants Will, can he handle this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn. 

It's the morning after Carrie’s call to Kate, and Sonny is getting ready to go to the airport and fly to Switzerland. T picks Sonny up at his hotel, he is taking him to the local branch of his bank, and Sonny is able to withdraw a good amount of money. 

They agree that this is a clever idea, and arrange for the bank to transfer more money to an account in Switzerland that Carrie has set up for him for his time there; so that he won’t have to use his credit card when he gets there, this will make it harder for anyone to track him down if there is no activity on his card. 

Sonny can’t take all the money that’s in the account because of the limit on how much you can take into a foreign country when travelling. They know that most likely that Paul and possibly John have been monitoring Sonny’s card to see if he has been making any purchases, and they could use that information to pinpoint his location. 

They can’t let this happen, Sonny needs to get away from anyone in Salem so that they can’t try to force him to go back. They know by this point that Paul is willing to do whatever is necessary for his plan to work, so they don’t believe he would have a problem with kidnapping Sonny to get him back to Salem. Right now, they could see John and Justin agreeing to help him, and that they would think that they were doing what is best for Sonny, well, really, what is best for Paul. 

T takes him to the nearest department store so that he can pick up some heavier clothes for the colder weather in Switzerland. He picks up enough to last him for a couple of months, he knows that once Will gets there, he doesn’t want to waste any time shopping. He wants to start trying to fix things with Will right away. 

After he pays for all his new clothes, he gets them packed at the store, and T takes Sonny to the airport for his flight. He uses his credentials to get the two of them past security; and he waits at the airport with him until Sonny has boarded his flight; and is on his way, happily but also nervously flying to Switzerland. Sonny knows that this trip will determine his future with Will, and he can’t wait for his chance to start fixing what he broke. 

Finally, after a very long flight, he lands in Switzerland; and once he is finished at Customs, he waits at the arrival area looking for Will’s aunt and uncle. He is very nervous because he has never met them before, and he knows that they have heard everything that has happened in the last three years.

He knows that they have heard everything he has done to hurt their beloved nephew, the young man they see as their son, especially Austin. He vaguely remembers something Will told him about his uncle, something about boxing, oh yeah, Austin was a champion boxer, uh oh.

Sonny knows that he must make the best impression he can on them both, that he needs to show them how much he truly loves Will; how much he wants Will back, that he knows what he has done to Will and he is owning up to it, and that he knows how much he has hurt Will in the past. 

He needs to show them that he intends to make up for every hurtful and cruel word he ever said to Will; the fact that he never stopped anyone from insulting and degrading Will during that time; that he never stood up for his husband. That is all on him, and he needs them to know that he truly regrets that this happened, that he let it happen.

He needs to own up to all his mistakes without trying to blame it all on the drugging, it may have been a factor; a huge one in fact, but he knows that the drug greatly exaggerated feelings that he was subconsciously dealing with, and had never acknowledged.

He also must acknowledge every action or lack of action on his part that he was responsible for, either directly or indirectly that caused Will even a moment of pain. He has to admit that even though he said that he didn’t want Paul back, that he was flattered by the attention, and he didn’t stop it. That he used that attention to get back at Will when he thought that Will had cheated on him, that he wanted Will to hurt just as much as he did. 

He knows that it will take weeks, if not months, to make up for everything that happened; and that’s if he can even get Will to speak to him, hell, even look at him. Sonny knows that at first, most likely all that is likely to happen will be Will screaming at him to get out, that he hates Sonny. 

He knows that this will rip his heart out, but he must be strong because he has to stick around and show Will that he is serious, that Will is the only one he wants and that he is the only one in Sonny’s heart. He has to be able to take the pain that Will throws at him, because he did so much worse, he deliberately tried to break Will’s heart, and he will have to live with that.

It’s because of these things, that Sonny intends to continue with his therapy, and use the lessons he is learning there, to make sure that he never does any of these things again, especially to Will. He is hoping that if he and Will get back together, that he can get Will to agree to go to couple’s therapy so that they can learn to communicate with each other, and so that no one can ever come between them again, because they actually will be communicating with each other honestly.

He believes that they will be able to tell each other when things are bothering them, and how to work them out, without damaging their relationship. He is sure that this will make their marriage much stronger, not that it could get any worse than it is right now; that no matter what else they face in the future, they can do it together, happy and secure with each other. 

He knows that he must prove all of this to Will’s family, before Will even gets brought to Switzerland for his recuperation and physical therapy. He wants to help Will recover anyway he can, and he hopes that Carrie and Austin will be able to see that he is truly sincere in his desire to help Will get well again, that he truly wants to have the love of his life back, and his strongest wish is to make sure that Will is happy. 

He finally spots Austin and Carrie, they have arrived to meet him at the airport and bring him back to their home. On the drive from the airport, Austin pulls off to the side of the road; when the car stops, Sonny is not sure what to expect. He sits in the back seat and just looks at them, and Austin as well as Carrie come down on Sonny like a house of bricks. 

They tell him that before they get to their house, they are some things that Sonny needs to know, and that if he doesn’t agree to comply with the rules that they, and Sami and Lucas have come up with, that he can just find somewhere else to stay, or go back home. They tell him that they can turn around, and go right back to the airport, and he can catch the next flight back to America.

They lay down the rules: That he is not allowed to pressure Will, that he cannot complain to Will about the amount of time he gets to spend with him, that Sebastian will get equal time with Will, and most importantly, that during their visits, someone will always be there in the room so that if Will starts getting upset, they can step in and intervene. If Will can’t deal with seeing him, that he will have to wait until Will feels up to it. If Will agrees to it, Sonny can also take part in the outings that Seb’s friends have planned. 

They tell Sonny point blank that either he follows the rules they just gave him, or he’s out of there. He can still stay in Switzerland, that would be up to Sonny himself, but he won’t have any access to Will. Their main concern right now, and in the foreseeable future, is Will, and how he handles everything once he gets there. 

Sonny finds out that he will not be staying at the same place at Will. The only good thing is that Seb is staying elsewhere as well. Billie and Sandor have rented a huge house for the reunion that is close by to everyone else.

He agrees, especially to the outings, he figures that it will give him a chance to see what Seb is like, and how much his friends try to give Seb the edge when it comes to winning Will. He wants to show Will and everyone else that he is himself again, the guy that Will fell in love with and married; and that he is prepared to do whatever Will wants, if it makes Will happy.

Yes, Sonny is frustrated at the rules, but he understands why they are in place, and he knew before he even left Memphis that there would be rules for him to follow. So, Sonny is happy, even with the rules and restrictions, that for the first time in years, some of Will’s relatives are putting Will first. They are making sure that Will is comfortable and happy, and they are taking care of Will and his needs. 

He knows now that if Sami, Carrie and Austin had been in Salem at the time, that things would most likely have turned out differently. He wishes that they had been, he is sure that Sami would have exposed Paul for everything he has done then and there. Paul is a manipulator, but Sami could easily run rings around him, and he means that as a compliment. 

Sami would have seen through his saintly act. She would have stomped Paul into the ground for trying to hurt her son. He believes that Sami would never have been drugged, that she would have been suspicious of anything that Paul offered her, and would have steered clear of him, especially after she knew that he was going after her son’s husband.

She would have gotten Will into see a doctor when his behavior changed so abruptly, that Carrie and Austin would have backed her up, that they would have known something was wrong with Will, and they would have helped Will unlike everyone else in Salem, himself included. He is determined that he will do whatever is necessary to get his husband back, and that he can make sure that Will’s happiness comes first, that it will be his number one goal. 

They finally arrive in the town Carrie and Austin live in, it’s on the outskirts of Zurich, and is a pretty little place. They get to the house, and he puts his suitcases in the guestroom that he will be using while he is there; he decides to get unpacked and settled in for his stay; since he is going to be there for a long time, at least until Will is better. 

Once he is finished doing this, he goes to see if he can help with the meal. He finds them in the kitchen, and asks if there is anything he can do to help. They tell him that he can grab the things laid out and go set the table for the four of them. He meets Will’s little cousin Robbie then. He is sweet, and he can only imagine that Will was the same at that age, he thinks that Robbie looks a little like a dark haired Will.

Sonny wants to give Carrie and Austin a chance to know the real him, not the evil clone that he feels like he has been for the past three years. He asks them if he can explain about how he has come back to himself since the drugs wore off. He knows that he is back to the real him, not the drugged-up version that he was during that time thanks to Paul’s actions.

He tells them that he honestly believes that it was like living as his own evil twin, and what he can see now that he looks back at the things that happened, he does not like the person he became during that time. 

He says that looking back at the last three years, it’s like looking at movie, knowing the plot and characters; and knowing how it was supposed to work out, but then seeing it go completely off the rails for no reason; and not being able to fix it back to how it was supposed to be, no matter what he tried. He says looking back now, it was like being in a waking nightmare. 

Now that he can see his actions during that time and the effect they had on Will, he is horrified and disgusted with himself. He hates the pain that he caused Will, and he can look back and see how much he did; especially when he got together with Paul, and that Will had live with the idea that he was going to marry the man who ruined Will’s life just for his own benefit.

He says that becoming CEO of Titan is a good example, he never wanted to be part of his family’s businesses, that he was happy at first running the coffee house and then the club. He admits that he wasn’t interested at that time of ever becoming part of the corporate life of Titan. He wanted to keep building his own business, not just walk into a job that he got from being related to the owner. He was slowly manipulated into becoming the perfect partner for Paul. 

He can see now that he wasn’t good enough when he just ran his own small business, that he had to be more appropriate for Paul’s image of what his partner should do for a living. He knows that Will always loved him, no matter what he did with his life; that it was Sonny that was important, not his job.

He also tells them honestly that after they thought that Will was gone, and he came back from Paris, even when he was with Paul, that during their whole relationship, the feelings at the best of times never came near what he felt during the worst times with Will. 

He tells that it never felt the same physically with Paul, like it did with Will. He tells them what he told T, that there was always this disconnect, he didn’t feel anything, that it was just sex to him, and now he knows that the only reason he was ever intimate with Paul was because of the drugs; that he didn’t have a choice about being intimate with Paul, that he had to be drugged to want to be with Paul. 

It makes him sick to even think about, and because of what Paul had done to him, that he made sure that he got tested because he feels that Paul could have exposed him to something. He tells them that he is sure that Will never cheated on him, at least not willingly, he knows that Paul did something to make it happen. 

Now Carrie and Austin know all about Paul’s activities while Sonny was in Paris, but that Sonny hasn’t found out yet, and that he won’t until the news breaks at the film festival; they wonder if they should warn him. They decide to give him a broad hint, and say having heard what they have, that they think he is smart to have been tested, because, yes, Paul might not have been as truthful as Sonny used to think he was.

He tells them that he believes that the FBI are investigating Paul for the attack on Will as well, because he knows there will be charges against Paul for not only drugging him, but all the others. He tells them about the payback video that he is compiling. 

He says that he is doing something that will give all the people who hurt Will a taste of what they put Will through. Yes, it will embarrass them, but hopefully it will teach them a lesson as well, not to be so cruel to someone going through a terrible time like Will was during that time. 

He knows that some things might be slightly vindictive, but the temporary embarrassment it causes them is going to be well worth it, if they learn not to ever do what they did to Will to anyone one else ever again.

He also says that he knows that he is not blameless for everything he did to Will, that he is far from blameless. He tells them he is working on a list to give to Will that acknowledges everything he did wrong; that he wants Will to tell him what Sonny needs to do for every hurtful action to make Will feel better, to hopefully get Will to forgive him. 

He just has to take away the pain that he caused Will, and make him realize that he was wrongly blamed for things he never did; that Sonny is willing to do whatever Will needs him to do, to make that pain go away, and that he will spend the rest of his life proving that. 

He says that he doesn’t care if it takes forever; he is going to make it up to Will, and show him that Will is the only person in his heart, his soulmate, the love of his life. He admits to them that he knows that he has a long fight ahead of him, but he needs to prove to Will how much he loves him, and how truly sorry he is. 

The most important thing is for Will to come back to himself, that he can be the loving and sweet person he was before Salem screwed up so much, and the torture they put him through before Rolf ever got his hands on Will. After looking at the clips that Will had to see, he understands the anger, pain and bitterness that Will is feeling right now, and that he has every right to feel that way.

He doesn’t know if he would have dealt with the situation as well as Will has, if he had been put through everything that happened. He knows that he could not have been able to be compassionate towards Sami as Will was towards Adrienne, if the situations had been reversed. 

He says that even after everything his mother put Will through in the past, he still saved her from Statesville; this proves that the real Will is still there, underneath everything he is feeling right now. He hopes that he can get Will to let that part of himself out again.

Getting Will to forgive him, and healing the damage he did to Will and his heart; it is the most important thing in the world to him, only second to Will and Ari, who are his life and family. He tells them that if, no, hopefully when he can win Will back, that one of these days, that Ari won’t be an only child anymore. He wants to raise a family with Will. He says that he can picture them in their own house with a bunch of kids running around.

Carrie and Austin are happy to hear this, that Sonny is not just thinking about the next couple of months, that he is considering the distant future as well. They tell them that they are glad that he was able to talk to them about this, and wonder if he would let them tell Sami and Lucas what he has said. 

He says yes, but he tells them that he knows that he has a long road ahead with his in-laws, and he is ready for that. He needs to prove to everyone that he is truly worthy of Will, and that this time he knows exactly who and what he wants, and that it is Will and only Will. 

They spend the rest of the evening getting to know their nephew’s husband, and they like him because they can see and hear the sincerity when he talks about his feelings for Will. However, they can’t forget what has happened, and they know that what Will wants has to be the most important thing to everyone. They are willing to give him a chance, but they are also standing with Will. 

To them, getting Will back to full health both physically and emotionally are the most important tasks ahead of them. Will is going to be so angry when he sees Sonny, but they need to talk, even if it is just to end everything on a civil note, because Will is not built for hating anyone, it would destroy him. 

To be honest though, they hope that Will and Sonny can make it work, they can see that the love is there on Sonny’s side, and they believe that Will does indeed love Sonny. They know that Will just has to be able to get past all the hurt and anger; which they admit is justified after everything that has happened. They believe that Will’s heart is huge enough that he can do this, he is sweet and loving, but he is in a bad place right now because of Paul and Dr. Rolf. 

They believe that once Will’s learns that Sonny was being drugged from the beginning, and that this was the largest contributing factor in Sonny’s actions at that time; that this should help him in understanding why Sonny acted the way he did; and this may open the lines of communication between Will and Sonny, to help them either get back together or end things on a good note. 

They know that Will can’t be pushed into anything and that Will needs to start counselling to be able to get rid of all the negative emotions he has experienced since his life went to hell. Carrie and Austin know that both Will and Sonny will need counseling for everything that happened. Sonny to deal with his feelings of guilt, and of being used by Paul; and Will, for his hurt, anger and feelings of betrayal by almost everyone in Salem.

Carrie asks Sonny if he plans to continue his therapy now that he is in Switzerland, and he says yes. He has already contacted a therapist, and has daily appointments scheduled so that he can continue to work on getting himself back to where he was before everything went wrong.

He admits that he is talking about before Paul came to Salem as well. He admits that he had issues, but he never wanted to face them, and look where it landed him. Carrie is glad that Sonny realizes that he had responsibility for the issues in his marriage as much as, if not more than Will. 

Carrie believes that the hardest part for Will to be able to get past is the fact that Sonny did have some lingering feelings for Paul when they got together and later when they married, even though Sonny denied it. She asks him quite bluntly if he has resolved his feelings for Paul, and he tells her that no longer has any romantic feelings for Paul. 

He admits that he did when he first met Will, and that he was wrong to deny it, that led to problems between them; that Will is justified in feeling that Sonny lied to him. Sonny tells her that he caused Will to doubt his importance to Sonny, and that is all on Sonny. 

He admits that he should have resolved his feelings for Paul, and not ignored them. He was hurt and humiliated that Paul was willing to choose his career over his love for Sonny; and when that happened Sonny left Paul behind. He says that he honestly thought that by the time he got to Salem and had met Will that he had gotten rid of any feelings he had for Paul. 

However, subconsciously in the back of his mind, there was always that thought, what if Paul had been willing to go public, and openly be with Sonny in a relationship, one that was not hidden away in hotel rooms. That until Paul came to Salem, that Sonny hadn’t even thought about him after he met Will and they got together, and he meant it when he told Paul he was happily married. 

The only problem was that the more time he spent with Paul, and thanks to the effects of the drugs, the what if thoughts got stronger every day, and made him confused as to who it was that he really loved. He knows that he should have told Will right away that his ex-boyfriend had come to Salem, and was staying there for a while. That he should have told Will who it was, and that he wasn’t out of the closet. He knows that Will would have respected that and never said anything. 

If he had, then Will wouldn’t have been blindsided by Paul, and would have been more suspicious of the fact that Will had been chosen to write the article. Sonny tells Carrie and Austin that he is sure that it was a setup so that Paul could drug Will, and make him think he had been unfaithful. 

He says that he doesn’t have any proof yet, but he now believes that Paul knew he was in Salem, that he was married, and who his husband was. Sonny says he knows that Paul came to town deliberately to break up his marriage, thanks to his rant that night at the hotel when Sonny left. 

He says even without that proof, think about it, he was rich and famous, but he didn’t go to the one of the hospitals that were used to dealing with celebrities, and could protect his privacy, he came to Salem. He could afford the best surgeons in the world. However, he chose a small Midwest hospital to have his surgery, the exact town his ex was living in with his new husband.

He also believes that Paul assaulted Will, because he knows that Will believed he had cheated on Sonny. He says that if he saw Paul now, he would have a tough time not attacking him for what he did to Will. He hurt Will in the worst way possible, just to cause Will’s marriage to fall apart. 

The worst part is that he believes if Paul’s career hadn’t been over thanks to that injury, he would never have come after Sonny; and that none of this would have happened, and to be honest, he feels like he was seen by Paul as a consolation prize. 

He admits to them that this thought is stuck on repeat in his head, and that he believes this was Paul's motivation for everything he did. Paul thought that he deserved to get what he wanted, no matter who he ended up hurting. That to Paul, Will was just a chess piece in his sick game. 

Then the whole cheating thing became public, and it was all blamed on Will, and Sonny did nothing to protect Will. He let the whole town treat Will like trash, and it was so hypocritical because almost all of them had been unfaithful to their partner at least once, at one time or another. 

He was so hurt because of the thought that Will would break their wedding vows, and he wanted Will to feel that hurt too, so he went out of his way to let Will see him with Paul, and flirting with him; he knew that it was hurting Will every time he saw them, but he wanted that. 

At that time though Sonny wasn’t thinking clearly, and he was so hurt. He admits that he went out of his way to spend time with Paul because he knew that it would upset Will, and he refused to help Will try to fix their marriage. He wanted Will to hurt as much as he did when he thought that Will had cheated. 

He says now that he should have known something was wrong, because he never wanted to ever hurt Will before, even when the baby news broke, though he couldn’t be around him at the time, but that he wouldn’t try to hurt him. He would never do that if he was in his right mind. 

Everyone was giving their opinion on the situation, and he became so confused, he wondered if he had pushed Will into marriage too soon; and that it might be possible that Will was looking to see what it was like to be with somebody other than Sonny.

Paul acted so sincere when he apologized for hurting Sonny that way, or so it seemed at the time. Now, obviously, they all know it was just a very good act. He acted like he regretted the fact that the situation ever happened, and told Sonny that he wanted to be there for him while he figured out what he was going to do about his marriage. 

He insisted that he never knew that Will was Sonny’s husband, he made it seem like Will had made the first move. Sonny realizes now that Will would never have done that, that he had to chase Will for a year just to get a date from him, and that Will would not jump into anything physical for a long time.

He was reinforcing the thoughts that the drugs produced, and every time they were in the same place, he kept up the act and subtly suggesting that Sonny should leave Will if he wanted to be happy, and that Sonny knew that Paul would be there for him. It kept ramping up his anger at Will, and he acted even worse towards Will deliberately.

Sonny admits that when he realized he was deliberately doing that to Will is when he decided to take the sudden job offer from Victor; and go to Paris to give him a chance to figure out what and who he really wanted. It seemed like the ideal solution at the time. 

He admits that he was just trying to make Will feel worse when he asked for the legal separation, that he never had any intention of ever asking Will for a divorce, at least not at that point. He spent all time in Paris when he wasn’t working trying to figure his life out, and what he needed to do. 

He adds that during the time he was in Paris, that Paul kept sending him the tea blend and sports drinks. He says that Paul had suggested that he take them with him when he first went, that it would be a little bit of home with him, so that he wouldn’t feel all alone in Paris. 

Ironically less than a week before Will called him, and was then attacked and killed by Ben, he had run out of the drinks, because he had been drinking more of them than usual, and he started to feel differently. Then Will called and left the message for him; and as soon as he heard it, all Sonny could think about was getting back to Will and fixing their marriage. He said that when he found out that Will had been murdered, that it felt like his heart had been shredded. 

He made it back to Salem, and as soon as he got back to the mansion, his mother started giving him tea right away because she knew that he found it soothing, and that it helped him relax. Adrienne was giving him tea constantly during that week, so that he could get through the funeral. 

He says that by the day that he went to the cemetery to say goodbye to Will, that he was so out of it, he never even realized what Paul was suggesting, until he saw the video clips with the divorce papers that he was served with, after they had found Will. He says that he could see why Will would believe that Sonny didn’t want him anymore, that it seemed like he was making plans with another man, on top of Will’s grave right after he was buried.

He tells them that he honestly couldn’t stay in Salem, everywhere he looked he saw Will, and that it was suffocating. He felt like he couldn’t breathe there without Will, and the thought that Will had died thinking Sonny hated him, and was in love with someone else, it destroyed part of him. 

He admits that he felt and still feels incredibly guilty for leaving Ari; but when he looked in her sweet little face, all he could see was Will, and the thought of that being all he thought of whenever he saw their daughter was more than he could deal with, and so he had to get out there. 

He couldn’t be in Salem at that time, and everyone said that they understood. Paul once again suggested that he take the tea and sports drink back with him, so that he could have something familiar with him. He didn’t realize that Paul was keeping him drugged up and controlled. 

He says that he wishes there was some way to go back in time before Paul came to Salem, and make sure that he never let Paul Narita anywhere near him or Will. He wishes that it could be that easy, but he knows that he is in for the fight of his life. 

He has to win back the love of his life who now seems to hate him. He says that he knows that it might not work out how he wants, that Will may never come back to him, but he must try. Will is his soulmate, and the thought of never being with Will ever again, the thought physically hurts him. 

Not only does he have to make up for everything before Will was attacked, he must also get through his actions the past two years, the fact that Sonny not only dated the man who ruined Will’s life, but that he also was in the process of marrying him when they found out that Will was alive. 

He knows that for Will seeing all of that happening had to tear him apart, because if he was forced to watch Will with someone else, especially someone that plotted to break them up, he knows that it would kill him. The idea of seeing the person he loved with the person he hated would make him so angry and bitter, that it would take so much for him to come back, and possibly forgive him for what he had done. 

Sonny says that he has to believe that the love he and Will shared can overcome all the evil that Paul caused. He admits that he is afraid that like the others from Salem, that Will may believe, no, he will be sure that Sonny is only there out of guilt, but he promises them that is definitely not the case. 

He says that he finally feels like he is alive again, that the part of his soul that he felt like he buried with Will, is back. He says that he was driven to extremes to prove what Ben was saying was true, god, he even asked Lucas to exhume the casket, and then asked Kate to go see the man who tried to kill her, just so that they could get answers. He had to keep pushing until they got answers.

He says that he went to Memphis just based on the fact that Ben was humming Walking in Memphis, and had said that Will always wanted to visit there. He was sure that this was proof because he and Will had mentioned going there on a belated honeymoon once Ari was a bit bigger. 

He should have known that Paul had been manipulating and controlling him. He says that he should have realized it when Paul tried to get him to continue with the wedding, and then kept insisting it was lies, that they should just ignore Ben; and again, when he convinced John to try and help him exhume Will’s grave themselves, so that he could convince Sonny to get married right away. 

Even if Sonny didn’t realize it at the time, he knows now that Paul was trying to make sure that Sonny was tied to him, not that the marriage would have been legal. He says that he and Will are still legally married, or the lawyer would have just arranged for their marriage to be invalidated. 

Now the blinders are off, he can see exactly how Paul was trying to manipulate him, but he was so focused on finding out the truth about Will, and that only when he wouldn’t do as Paul wanted, he finally got to see his true colors. He knows that Paul is unravelling, that his behavior in Memphis is proof of that. 

He says that when Paul grabbed him and shook him, it wiped away the rest of the fog, he already knew that he wanted Will back, but he was finally able to realize that somehow Paul had been controlling his actions, and that he needed to be in charge for himself. 

Carrie and Austin look at each other; they are glad that Sonny shared his feelings with them. They can see that Sonny is not just reacting to the situation, that he has put real thought into who and what he wants. He knows that he has a long and grueling task in front of him, but Carrie believes that if he and Will can work through everything, that they can be together again. 

She knows that they must get through a lot of pain, tears, accusations, and screaming, lots of screaming, that needs to happen for them to work things out. It might look like it is impossible that they could get through this, and come out even stronger than they were before Paul showed up. 

However, just look at everything she and Austin had to go through to get where they are; she and Austin had both caused major problems in their marriage, everything seemed like it was lost, for good, but now look at them; happy and content with their sweet little boy. 

They want Will to be happy, hopefully with Sonny. However, if that is not meant to be; they hope that Sonny will step aside if it turns out that Will can't get past everything that happened; if Will cannot be with him, he will let someone else, maybe Seb, make Will happy. 

Carrie must be honest though, she likes Seb, he is a great guy, but she believes that Will and Sonny are meant to be together. She believes that if they can get past the chaos and pain of the past, then they will be able to face the future together, and nothing or no one will be able to separate them again.

Austin and Carrie know that Billie is hoping that Seb and Will become a couple. Billie adores Seb, and believes that he would be great for, and to, Will. The next weeks are going to be interesting. They only hope that Will is finally happy after the hellish three years he went through. 

There is something that will help Will feel better though, and she will be there soon. The arrangements for Ari to come to Switzerland are complete. She will be there when her daddy comes for his recuperation. They can’t wait to see the reunion, it will be so beautiful and longed for. Nothing can make Will want to get better as much as his little girl. He missed so much of her life because of Paul and that madman. They can’t wait for that reunion, it will be so heartwarming.

The day that Sonny flies to Switzerland, Eli is having lunch with Gabi and Ari, he is falling so quickly for Gabi, and he believes that she is starting to care for him too. Now, he knows she is wary of getting involved again, especially after her last relationship when it seemed like they were building a family; and it just abruptly flamed out when Chad decided he wanted Abby more, and that he had hurt Gabi very much. 

Let’s not forget what his cousin Nick did to her, no wonder, she isn’t rushing into anything. He adores Ari as well, she is such a sweet little girl, and he loves spending time with her and her mother. He thinks that he and Gabi could become something special, and is looking forward to that happening.

They are having lunch at Horton Town Square, when his phone rings interrupting his conversation with Gabi. He picks it up, and realizes that it is the Chicago office calling. He excuses himself for a moment, and walks off to take the call. 

He is on the call for several minutes and then he returns to the table. He sits down and tells Gabi that the office wanted him to come in and bring her and Ari with him, they have something they need to discuss with him and Gabi. 

To be honest, they are confused but Gabi agrees to go with him, but she is unsure about taking Ari with them. He tells her that the agent in charge specifically requested that Ari be brought with them, so they finish up their lunch, and soon are on their way to Chicago for the mysterious meeting.

After a nice long drive where Ari falls asleep, they are soon pulling up to the parking garage for the FBI building, and then they are on their way up to meet the agent who had called Eli. To be honest, he finds it strange to be there as a visitor instead of an agent; but he must get used to it, he is now a member of the Salem PD. That is his future, and with Gabi and Ari in the picture, his new future seems to be looking up. 

They are all handed visitors’ passes when they get to the FBI office, even Ari. Gabi and Eli think she looks so cute with the badge pinned to her jacket; Eli picks her up and calls her his little G-woman, and Gabi laughs at the strange look Ari is giving Eli.

They are brought back to meet the agent who called Eli earlier. He is waiting for them in a conference room, and has even gotten some toys for Ari to play with while he talks to Eli and Gabi. Eli asks Merzing, the agent, what is going on. Why did he need to see all of them, especially Ari? 

Merzing explains that the agency has been working on getting clearance from the probation office for Gabi, so Gabi can take Ari to be with her father while he recuperates. Normally she would not be able to leave the country, but they have fixed it for her. The only condition is that she has an FBI agent to travel with her while she is travelling outside of the country. 

Eli asks who will be going with Gabi and Ari, he knows that they will want to be with Will while he recovers, and he can’t blame them. Ari has just gotten her daddy back, and will be desperate to see him in person. He wishes that he could go, but he’s not an agent any longer.

Merzing looks at Eli, and says they are hoping that he can do them a favor, and travel with them for the agency. They will have him seconded back to the agency for the length of time that they are gone. He says that if Eli can do this for them, they will see that his record is wiped clean, and in the future, if he wants to come back to the agency, that they will find a place for him.

He also says that Eli’s dismissal is being looked at, that it should have never happened in the first place; he tells Eli that a senior agent from one of their southern offices raised holy hell over what happened to him. Due to this agent’s intervention and actions, it looks like the record will show Eli decided that he wanted to pursue work opportunities nearer his family. Eli will no longer have a black mark on his record, so it will not affect any future job prospects. Eli is flabbergasted, and Gabi is so happy for him. 

Merzing tells them that all the arrangements for the flights are being taken care of, they just need to be at the airport for 7 am in two days time. He does tell them that they shouldn’t tell anyone where they are going, because they are trying to keep Will’s location quiet for now. If anyone asks, just tell them that Gabi is taking Ari away for a few days, to help her understand that her daddy is back with them again. 

Eli says yes, of course he would love to, but he has just started with the Salem PD, Merzing tells him not to worry, that Salem PD has been informed that Eli is needed to work on an old case that he was involved with before he left the agency. Merzing tells them to head home and pack, and he will contact Eli with the rest of the details the next day.

They head back to Salem and Gabi tells Eli to come over after he is finished at the station, and they can have supper, while they figure out what they need to take with them. Gabi says that she is happy that she has kept her and Ari’s passports current; that is a good thing that they don’t have that worry. Eli laughs and says yes. He tells her to not worry about cooking, that he will pick up supper for them all. 

The next day is spent getting everything ready without looking like they are leaving the country. They decide to just take their carry-on luggage because large suitcases would be suspicious if Gabi and Ari are just supposed to be going for a few days. They are told that they can get whatever else they need in Switzerland, that the FBI will be covering their expenses for the trip. They tell Ari just before she goes to bed, that she is going on a trip; and will soon see her daddy. Ari is so excited, and she starts to cry from happiness.

Two days after Sonny gets to Switzerland, Gabi, Ari, and Eli fly out from Salem. After several connecting flights, they finally get there to the airport for the last part of their flight; and they both are happy that Ari behaved great the whole time. T meets them at the gate for their connecting flight, he is finally going to Switzerland now, as his liaison position for the FBI. Gabi is so excited to see him when he walks up to her, and calls Ari his little princess. 

Ari runs over and hugs T, and Gabi can’t believe that T is there. She has to let him know that Will is alive, and that they are going to visit him while he recuperates. She starts to tell him about Will, and he stops her and tells her that he already knows about Will. She asks how that is possible; he tells her that he was part of the team that found Will, and had gotten him treatment. 

Gabi is shocked when she learns that the fun-loving boy she remembers from school is now a trained FBI agent. They are all on the same flight for the last part of the trip to Switzerland, and they even manage to sit together. Gabi introduces T to Eli, and she explains that Eli is Will’s cousin on the Horton side. T and Eli get along great, and they start to talk about all the people that they both know at the FBI. 

T tells Eli that he thinks he got a raw deal with what happened in his last assignment, he tells Eli that if he had been at the Memphis office, Templer would have had his back. He asks Eli if he would like for him to ask Templer to see if he can get him reinstated, and assigned to one of the offices close to Salem. 

Templer has the connections, and he could get it done and quickly, especially if Will wants it done. Eli tells them what they found out a couple of days ago. T realizes that Templer had already gone to bat for Eli, and that most likely Will was behind that. Remember, Eli had saved Gabi’s life when she was being held hostage by the dirty police commissioner; Will would want to thank Eli for doing that.

Eli and Gabi look at T when he makes that remark. Gabi asks why would the FBI care if Will wanted Eli to be reinstated, and T looks at her and realizes that even if they had heard anything about Will and the FBI, it’s obvious that people in Salem are saying that it must only be rumors. 

He decides to hold off on telling them anything until after all of them are tested. He is having Ari tested as well, but he truly prays that there are no drugs showing up in Ari’s system; because honestly, he doesn’t think that anyone could stop Will and Sonny from finishing Paul off if it turns out that he had done that to a child, let alone their daughter. Though to be honest, it would be hard to make himself stop them in that case; the fact is that he would probably help them, after all, it would be what the bastard deserved if he drugged a child.

Once they arrive at the airport, their group is pulled to the side when they get to Customs. Gabi and Eli believe that it has to do with the papers from the FBI; with the clearance for Gabi to leave the country while she is still on probation. 

However, an FBI agent and a tech meet them in the private room, to take the samples from Gabi, Eli and Ari. They must be checked for the drug before they can see Will once he gets there; so, Gabi, Ari and Eli are put up in a hotel until they get the results back from the testing.

When the tech comes close to her and Ari, Gabi wants to know what is going on, and T has to tell them what they believe has happened. Gabi can’t believe it, she doesn’t think Paul would do something like that; he’s a great guy, and he was about to become a stepfather to her little girl. 

T is sure after that statement that she has been dosed by Paul, so until the drugs are out of her system she will not be getting near Will, and spouting any nonsense about how good and kind Paul is. T thinks that Will’s relatives would string her up if she said anything like that around them, or even more importantly, around Will. She doesn’t realize it but if she did that, Will would have nothing to do with her, and it would cause so many problems with them, with regards to Ari. It might even lead to a custody battle over Ari.

Sure enough, four days later, when he receives the results, they show that she has been drugged by Paul ever since she got out of prison. He wasn’t satisfied with everything he had already done to Will. He is so evil and sick that he even tried to take away the mother of Will’s little girl, and he wanted to make sure that Will had no one on his side. 

Thank God, Eli and Ari both tested clean. T brings the test results to the hotel, and he can already see that Gabi is coming back to the old her. He shows her the test results; she loses it, she becomes so angry that she starts swearing in Spanish, she can't believe that monster had drugged her to get her to turn her back on Will, and he succeeded. 

She will kill him when she gets her hands on him. After all, she thinks to herself that she learned a thing or two while she was in prison, this time she won’t leave any clues. She knows that if she was drugged, that most of Will and Sonny’s families must have been as well. 

She asks T why would Paul have done this, and he tells her what they have learned. She gets nauseous that he did all of that just to get Sonny back, and the reason why he did it. T doesn’t tell her everything because just in case for some reason, Paul contacts her. If she lost control and let her temper take over, she could say something that would let Paul know that they are on to him and know almost everything.

He tells her that she needs a few more days before the drugs are completely out of her system, and that finally she will feel like herself again. He tells her that she and Ari will be staying with Will at the house his parents have rented for his recuperation, but that Eli will be staying at Carrie and Austin’s house because they have the extra room. 

At first Gabi looks upset, but Eli is fine with it. T also says that Eli can get to know more of his relatives, because Austin is Lucas’ brother, so they are sort of related. Eli says sure, and then T tells them that Sonny is here, that he has been for a couple of days. 

Gabi says it’s too bad that Sonny must be staying in a hotel all by himself, while they are with Will. T explains what is going on, that Carrie and Austin agreed that Sonny could stay with them while he tries to get Will back. 

They ask T why Will’s relatives would let Sonny stay with them, that they would think Will’s aunt and uncle would not want anything to do with Sonny after everything that happened. T explains to them that is precisely the reason Sonny is staying there; who would ever think to look for him there; the idea is insane, really, that anyone close to Will would let him stay in their house. 

He tells them that Sonny was definitely drugged by Paul, almost from the day that Paul came to Salem, that this is what caused most of Sonny’s actions towards Will as well as his treatment of Will during the time before Will was taken. T says that Sonny knows that he has a huge battle to win Will back though. Gabi asks him why, and T explains that it is because Will knows everything that happened in Salem while he was gone. 

He tells them that Rolf made sure that Will saw how he was practically forgotten by everyone he loved, especially Sonny. T tells them that Rolf wanted to make sure that Will would not try to escape; that he would not think he had any reason to do so, if he thought no one missed him or cared about him, that they wouldn't care if he ever came back again, because now they had Paul in his place. 

Now obviously, it was because of the drugs, but that when Will saw everything that was going on, at that time, no one knew about the drugging. To Will, it looked like no one really cared that he was gone, they just happily went on with their lives, and never seemed to think of him again. 

T tells Gabi that Will is really hurting from all this; and that before he went for the surgeries, he was very angry and bitter, that Will had told him and Brian that he wanted nothing to do with anyone in Salem, except Gabi, Ari and his dad. That Will had made sure Sonny was served with divorce papers at the trauma center, and that this is what seemed to snap Sonny out of the fog he was in from the drugging.

He says to them though, that even before Sonny was handed the divorce papers; he had realized that it was Will that he really loved, it was like he was starting to wake up, and being served the divorce papers finished the job. T tells them that on top of the papers, what he saw when he watched the video evidence of why Will was seeking a divorce; he had done this when they went back to the hotel, after finding out that Will had been airlifted for his surgeries, and they discovered that they couldn’t find out where he was taken. 

That Sonny had forced himself to watch the video clips that had been included with the papers that were being used as proof of the reason Will was asking him for a divorce, he was sure that it couldn't be as bad as Will thought. Apparently, Paul was ecstatic because he thought that as soon as Sonny saw the video proof of how much they belonged together; then Sonny would sign the divorce papers right away, and that Will would be out of their lives forever; not thinking of the fact that Will was related to practically everyone in Salem. 

However, after seeing the truth of his behavior towards Will and how he acted with Paul; that this was when Sonny told everyone that he still loved Will, and that he couldn’t stay engaged to Paul any longer. Of course, this announcement went over like a lead balloon with everyone when they realized he was serious. It was not good, and led to Sonny breaking away from the rest of their group, and taking off.

T says that Paul lost it when Sonny broke up with him, he demanded that Sonny sign the papers, and told him that they were going to get them filed immediately, so that they could get married as soon as possible. He was ignoring everything Sonny had just said, and when Sonny refused to do what he wanted; he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard that he left huge bruises on him, that are just starting to fade now. He shows them the pictures, and they are shocked at the idea of how hard he must have been shaking Sonny for those bruises to still be there such a long time later. 

Gabi is stunned and says this is the man that was supposed to be helping raise her daughter; she can’t believe it, what would he have done if Ari ever made him that mad? Gabi starts to tremble, and she looks like she is going to be sick, Eli doesn't look much better and he takes her into his arms to try and calm her down. 

She looks at T, and says there’s a lot you’re not telling us isn’t there? T looks at her, and says that he can’t, that there are going to be charges laid against Paul, and that he can’t take the chance that it might get back to Paul. He needs to preserve the integrity of the case, and Eli agrees. They must make sure that none of the evidence is tainted, or Paul could walk away from all of this with no repercussions. 

Gabi says hell no, he won’t get away with this. She gets a determined look in her eyes, and Eli asks her what is she planning to do? She says that she isn’t going to do anything yet. That the courts better take care of Paul, because that would be kinder for him. She tells them that creep took away her little girl’s father, because Will was in the way of him getting Sonny back. 

T warns her not to do anything illegal. Ari needs her mother with her, not back in prison. Gabi says she won’t lay a hand on him; she thinks to herself, that if she must, she will contact her father, and get him to take care of the situation. She can’t control what her father will do, right, especially against someone who hurt his daughter and grandbaby. 

She promises T and Eli that she will do nothing to Paul, and she’s not lying, because if her father does, that’s not her doing anything. He has enough experience and training that they will never connect it back to him, or her.

She admits that even before they got the test results, she was not feeling as loyal to Paul as she had been before they left Salem to come here. She tells T that before she found out that they were coming here, that Paul had come by the apartment to see if Sonny had called her or Ari since they had gone to Memphis, or in the last few days after they had come back. 

She realizes now that Paul was trying to find out if she knew where Sonny was. She had told him that the last time she spoke to Sonny was right after the postponed wedding. The only ones that she heard from in their original group were Sami and Lucas; and that was after Will had been taken to the aircraft carrier for his surgeries. The day Paul came by to see her, she was feeling bad for Paul after his being dumped by Sonny so unexpectedly, she could understand how that felt, after what Chad did to her just a while ago.

So, she spent some time talking with him, and they had some tea, and he was telling her how much he had been looking forward to helping raise Ari. She realized now that’s why she had been so resistant to the idea of Paul being responsible for the drugging, and why she had said what she had said. Now the thought of him being near her baby made her feel like she was going to be sick to her stomach. 

While she is trying to wrap her mind around everything that she just learned, she is startled when her phone rings. She looks at the display, and it’s Paul. He must be calling to see if she has heard from Sonny. She answers the phone, and puts it on speaker mode so that Eli and T can hear. 

She says hi, and the first thing he says is to ask her if she has heard from Sonny yet, and she says no. He says that when he went by the apartment to see her and Ari, after he hadn't gotten any answer and when it was obvious that no one was there; he was concerned, so he contacted Rafe to make sure everything was alright. He says that Rafe didn’t know she was gone anywhere, he then asks her where she and Ari are?

She looks at the guys, and then casually asks Paul how he knew that they weren’t just out for the day; she stares in disbelief, when she hears him say that he was so concerned when he didn’t get an answer to his knock, that he decided to use Sonny’s extra key to get into the apartment, and make sure that something hadn’t happened to her and Ari. He says that he looked around the apartment, and realized that her carry-on and Ari’s little suitcase were gone. 

Gabi is shocked into silence after hearing that he had searched her apartment, and Eli looks at Gabi and gestures to her that she should answer Paul, and she nods yes. Gabi speaks up and she tells Paul that after Ari had seen her dad on the video link before his first surgery, she was anxious and feeling out of sorts; so Gabi had decided to take Ari away for a few days so that she can have a chance to process as best as she can that her daddy is alive; she is only four, and god knows, it is hard enough for Gabi to comprehend what had been done to Will. 

Gabi says that the last few days have been very emotional for both of them; she had thought a few days away would let them relax, and since Eli had gotten called back temporarily to his old job because of a case that he had worked on; she decided that this was the right thing to do; and when the time comes for Ari to reunite with Will, that she will be ready for it. They can hear Paul gritting his teeth, and hear the reluctance in his voice when he is forced to agree that helping Ari feel better is the most important thing right now. 

He then asks Gabi again if she has heard from Sonny, surely, he has contacted his little girl by now, to see how she is doing since she found out about her father. She says no, but he must still be in a spin from seeing Will alive again, and then from breaking the engagement, that is what had happened, wasn’t it?

Paul says yes, they can hear the anger in his voice, and then he tells them that Will had guilted Sonny into breaking up with him. Gabi then acts innocent and asks Paul if Sonny had spoken to Will for very long before they took him to the aircraft carrier to begin the surgeries, and did they misunderstand, had Sonny gone with him? 

She tells Paul the reason she is asking is because she had not seen him in the room when they had the video call and they had spoken to Will, the only ones there with him were his parents. Unless Sonny was off with the doctors, but no one had mentioned Sonny during their conversation; and to be honest, she didn’t think he was with Will.

All that she heard from Rafe and Hope was that Sonny didn’t come home with the rest of the group, at least not with the rest of the group; but it has been a couple of days since she had contacted Rafe; she has been trying to concentrate on Ari right now. 

Gabi tells Paul that Will spoke to her, Ari, and the others at her apartment that morning, and then he went straight into surgery. Her understanding is that they were going to keep Will unconscious between the surgeries, so that his body could continue to heal; so she guesses if Sonny didn't get to speak to him before his first surgery, they haven't had a chance to talk yet. 

She says that they can’t wait to hear from Will once his surgeries are over, and he is conscious, and recovering from the torture he went through these past years. They are looking forward to that so much; Ari has been asking when she is going to speak to her daddy again. She has been drawing pictures for him so that they can be sent to him, and that once he is well enough, that they are going to get together in person. She jokes that she needs to make sure that she has waterproof mascara that day, or she will look like a raccoon, for sure. 

She tells Paul that she has to go, that she has planned an outing for them, so they were just getting ready to leave when he called. She can tell that he doesn’t want her to hang up, but he can’t force her to stay on the line, so she says bye and hangs up. 

Good thing she does then, because as soon as the phone shows that the call is ended, she freaks out. She wanted to scream, that thing had entered her apartment, and searched it to find out where she and Ari were. She wonders if that was all he wanted to know, or did he have something else in mind?

T calls Sonny at Carrie and Austin’s place. He tells them that Gabi was definitely drugged, and has been since she got out of prison; but thank God Paul hadn’t drugged Ari; and apparently, he didn’t have time to get to Eli, so as soon as the drugs are out of Gabi’s system, he will bring them over to the house. 

Gabi then tells them about the disturbing call she just got from Paul, it creeped her out completely, and she says that she doesn’t feel comfortable about the thought of going back to somewhere that Paul had searched. She is going to get the manager of the building to change the locks, and to not give any keys out until she is back. Gabi says that Paul sounds like he is getting desperate in trying to find Sonny, and Carrie and Austin agree.

T goes into more detail and tells them that Paul had said when he called Gabi, that he was wondering where they were, that he casually told her that he had checked through the apartment and noticed that their luggage was missing; that he acted like he was sure that they wouldn’t mind him doing this, that they wouldn't have a problem with their privacy being invaded. 

Even more disturbing was that Paul told them that he used Sonny’s spare key for emergencies to get into the apartment to search it and try to figure out where Gabi and Ari were; and to see if Gabi had any information about where Sonny is right now. 

Gabi speaks up and tells him that when Paul discovered they were gone, that he spoke with Rafe to ask him if he knew where they were; and her normally overprotective brother Rafe had no problem with the fact that Paul was searching for them, that it didn’t even seem weird to Rafe. Apparently, Rafe was perfectly fine with how Paul was acting. He didn’t even blink when Paul told him that he looked through Gabi’s apartment, and she says to them, ask Sami, normally he would be going out of his mind at the thought of someone doing anything like that. 

She asks T how many people were drugged besides her and Sonny; he tells her that they don’t have a complete number, but from what they can see by the behavior of everyone in Salem; that they are leaning towards perhaps most of the town, especially anyone related to Will or Sonny, or close friends of their families.

Sonny is fuming when he hears this, that Paul had the nerve to think he could go into Gabi and Ari’s home to look for information about Sonny, and to try and use Gabi to find out what he could about the situation. Something needs to be done about Paul sooner than later, he is becoming more dangerous by the day. 

Sonny wonders if this was Paul’s only intention for being in the apartment, or was he planning something that would force Sonny to come back to Salem. He mentions this thought to T, and T says that it is quite possible that he might have been doing something like Sonny was thinking; he wouldn’t put it past him because he has gotten so used to controlling everything and everyone.

He is so sure that the drugs are giving him complete control over people that he is blatantly doing things that normally would get people talking, and looking at his actions, wondering what the hell he was doing. They would normally be saying this kind of behavior isn’t normal, and calling him out on what he is doing.

However, thanks to his little friend, right now they are so much under Paul’s control, that are convinced and they believe that he can do no wrong. He hopes that once the testing program and quarantine period are over; that their family and friends will hopefully be back to themselves, and be rational normal people again, instead of the mindless followers they are acting like right now. 

Gabi says that she needs to make that call to the apartment manager right away, and get them to change the locks on the apartment immediately, that she can’t stand the thought that Paul was able to go into her home, and go through all her and Ari’s belongings. 

The thought of him going through her apartment, so that he could find information on Sonny makes her skin crawl. T tells her not to worry, that the agency will take care of it for her, and they will make sure that they install the most secure locks that are available. 

Gabi is relieved; to think that before T got her tested, and kept her away from the drugged tea; that she was one of the people who would have gone along with Paul, it makes her feel nauseous and angry. She wants to shred him to pieces for putting everyone but especially Will through hell these past three years. 

Gabi says she should have listened to Ari when she told Gabi that she didn’t like Paul, that he was just acting like he was nice whenever he was around them. Sonny asks her what is she talking about; and she tells them all that a few days before the wedding, that Ari told her that Paul wasn’t nice to her when they were alone.

She says that Ari had told her that he didn’t really want her around, and he had told her that he didn’t want her to be in the wedding, but that he couldn’t tell Sonny that he did not want Sonny’s daughter to be part of their special day. At the time, Gabi said that she just thought that Ari was exaggerating, because up to that point, she had only seen him act sweet towards Ari.

Gabi thought that perhaps Ari was having trouble seeing her Daddy Sonny be with someone besides her own daddy. She thought that once Ari saw how happy Sonny was when they got married, that she would grow to like Paul. She says that she realizes now that Ari had seen right through Paul, and says too bad the rest of them couldn’t do the same. Everyone agrees with her.

They say it is lucky that the FBI moved Sonny there when they did. Thank god that he is not anywhere that Paul can get his hands on him, or Sonny would be pumped so full of the drug that he probably wouldn’t even be able to speak. 

T also tells Sonny that he was correct about his concerns regarding when they were together in San Francisco, that Paul had been dosing him there as well, but at a much lower dose; probably just enough to be agreeable to keeping Paul’s secret, and hiding their relationship. Sonny is almost relieved at the news. 

He tells everyone that he can know understand why he had gone along with Paul about keeping their relationship secret. He couldn’t understand why he had not fought at the time about hiding the fact they were together; because Sonny had always said that he would never hide himself or anyone he was seeing, and then just did that without even blinking for almost a year. He realizes that Paul had been manipulating him from the day they first met. 

Sonny tells Gabi that he and Carrie had spent the past two days getting the house ready for Will, and everyone else who will be staying there. It took a while because getting a whole house full of furniture, especially for six bedrooms takes time, and even with getting it delivered, it took time to set up the house for Will, making sure everything is accessible for him until he can get around on his own. 

Carrie agrees with him; she says that they are ready though for when the doctors on board will let Will leave and come to Switzerland, they can’t wait. Sonny offers to sleep at the new house, and Ari and Gabi can stay at Carrie and Austin until everyone else arrives, and then he will move back to Carrie and Austin’s place. T tells them that the FBI is keeping Gabi, Ari and Eli at the hotel until Will and his family arrive. 

Gabi asks them if they have any updates about Will, the last she had heard was that he needed to have multiple surgeries but nothing since then; they tell her that the doctors have completed all eight surgeries, and that Will has made it through all of them. He is now in a medically induced coma, and that he should be awake in about six or seven days time. 

Once the doctors feel he is stable enough, he and the others will be airlifted to the base here in Switzerland, and brought to Carrie and Austin's village. When he gets here, the PT that they have hired will meet with him to see when she thinks Will can begin his physical therapy. 

Gabi says that’s great. The sooner that Will heals the sooner he can come back to Salem, and Ari can see her daddy every day. Carrie and Austin say that they don’t know if that will happen right away; because Will is going to have to deal with all the emotions that the thoughts of going back to Salem, and seeing everyone who hurt him so badly will bring up. 

They explain to her that Rolf having arranged for Will to see everything happening in Salem, and how seeing everyone seemingly forgot about him, and going on so happily really affected him; especially Sonny and his family, and that is on top of how he was treated that last year in Salem because of something that he wasn’t responsible for; that it may be awhile before he feels up to or even wants to visit Salem.

Gabi asks Sonny what he means by the comment Carrie just made, that Will wasn’t responsible for his actions that year. She wants to know why Carrie had said that; so they tell her about the tumor that had just been removed from his brain, and that it was affecting his judgement and his decision-making abilities; that it would have caused Will to act irrationally, and to spin out of control, making him act paranoid. 

Gabi gasps, and says oh my god, that’s how Will was acting before he was taken. Sonny also tells her that the FBI believe that Will was drugged the night he was supposed to have cheated on Sonny, so if anything happened that night, that it was not consensual. 

At first, Gabi and Eli just sit there, then Gabi looks stunned, and she starts to cry as she realizes the implication of what Sonny had just said to them. This means that instead of Will having cheated, that bastard most likely raped Will, so that Will would believe that he had betrayed his husband. 

They tell her that after that last year in Salem and two years of being held captive, that Will is going to need to see a therapist, and that they have arranged that as well. That either way, Will won’t be going back to Salem until everyone who was drugged by Paul is detoxed; and that they have found a way to make it up to Will. 

Those people in Salem are going to have to be sincere and work for Will’s forgiveness; because Will cannot be expected to be the one to make amends, or to apologize to them, just to make people feel better after they had hurt him so badly. Gabi agrees totally with this. She knows that she has her own apologies to make to Will; particularly in how she didn’t try to keep his memory alive for Ari. She just hopes that he can forgive her, she needs Will in her life. He was always her friend, even all the times when due to her behavior, especially when she was with Nick; that honestly, she truly didn’t deserve his friendship, but he was always there for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to heal from his surgeries, and Carrie and the others get everything ready for him to come stay. Sonny is waiting to see Will again, but he doesn't realize just how much anger that Will has when it comes to him, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don’t own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he “died”. Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it’s Will turn.

As everyone is getting settled in Switzerland, getting the last-minute details ready for when Will arrives there for his recuperation and rehabilitation, Sami and Lucas watch as something amazing is happening. Onboard the aircraft carrier, after the eighth and final surgery was performed and was finished where the last of the implants were removed from Will’s legs, something completely unbelievable is occurring.

After less than just a day after he was placed in the coma, Will has begun to heal at an accelerated rate, and even the doctors can’t believe what they are seeing, this type and speed of healing in unheard of; especially for someone who had been in such terrible shape that even after eight days of continuous treatment and IVs, his body had continued to shut down no matter what they tried to do for him, making think that they may be able to give him a few remaining days with his family before his body can not last any longer. 

The doctors admit to Sami and Lucas that the surgeries had been a last-ditch attempt to save Will’s life, but to be perfectly honest, they had just been hoping that they could give him some extra time to reconnect with his family before his body gave out, and he passed on, that even if they had been able to remove everything safely, that the damage already to Will's body was just too severe, for him to survive. 

They were determined to do everything they could for him, but there had not been much optimism among the medical staff, even though they never gave Will’s parents that information, they didn't want them to have live with the knowledge that they were going to lose their son again; at least not until it was imminent. They told them after Will made it through the last surgery, they had wanted them to have hope that Will would make it, but the doctors had thought that they would be sending Will home to be buried by his family. 

However, it seems like that once the implants had finally been removed, that a flip had been switched on in Will’s body, and every medical issue that his body had been dealing with, well, that suddenly they were all healing, better than they could have hoped for, and his body was showing just how much better he was already. 

Brian, working with the medical team in caring for Will, is in absolute shock, because he had been aware of just how low the chances of Will surviving really were, though, he had been hoping that Will would beat the odds and survive. After everything he had been put through by Rolf and his team, he truly deserved the chance to live, and have a fantastic life, with a guy who deserved him and would love him with all of his heart, not the way he had been treated by Sonny and the others back in Salem. 

However, he was not going to give up on his friend, and so he had worked tirelessly during his time on the aircraft carrier; and he had spent time each day encouraging Will to fight for his life, to come back to his parents and little girl. After the last surgery, he could see minute changes in Will already, and he was already feeling encouraged by even those small changes; and this gave him hope that Will could recover from the stress and trauma that had been inflicted on his body by Rolf during all his sadistic experiments. 

After all the surgeries, having seen the number of implants that had removed, he can only imagine how much pain Will had been in; as he could see from the regrowth surrounding each implant, that none of them had been implanted at the same time; and to him, it shows just how strong Will was, to survive everything; he is amazed at Will's strength and perseverance. 

Now , he is even more impressed with the man that he had gotten to know while at the warehouse; it's ironic, he thinks, that the whole time I was in Salem, I never took the chance to get to know Will, I was too blinded by Sonny and his confidence; but, really Will was the one that he should have gotten to know. 

Perhaps if they had become friends then, or possibly even more; Will would not have had to go through everything he did. If he had been with me, Paul would never have targeted him. As he thinks to himself, his admiration and the feelings of attraction towards Will is growing stronger each day.

Will is healing amazingly well, and the stress that his body had been under after he had been left to die, it is disappearing within hours of his last surgery, after all the implants had been removed. They are so relieved that they can tell Sami and Lucas that because of his incredible healing that they can’t even predict how long it will now take Will to wake up. 

It could be any time now, definitely not the week or more that they had said previously, and after hearing this, Sami and Lucas won’t leave the observation room; the staff arrange beds for them when they become exhausted, but they refuse to leave. They take turns sleeping so that one of them is always watching Will. 

The only break they take is to eat, and shower. They do this in shifts, so that one of them is always there looking in on Will. It’s like they are afraid that if they aren’t watching, this amazing healing would stop, and Will would be back in the same situation as before.

They all wait anxiously, and as the days seem to slowly go by, Will can be seen starting to move around in the hospital bed, slowly regaining consciousness bit by bit. By the time Gabi, Ari, Eli and T fly into Switzerland, Will is waking up on his own only four days after being put into the medically induced coma. 

As soon as he opens his eyes, he looks up at the nurses and doctors, and they can see that he is clearly focusing in on them. The doctors are amazed, and they begin to examine him to see what type of cognitive condition he is in, after having all the implants removed from his brain. They are expecting to find at least some minimal damage from the areas where the implants had been placed for so long, and that had to heal after their removal. 

They are almost unbelieving in that they note that not only is Will fully aware and conscious; but he is also able to answer any questions they put to him, without showing that he is having any memory lapses or cognitive difficulties. He is asked many questions about his past, which Sami and Lucas have supplied the answers for them; also, they ask about things that Brian know had occurred in the warehouse before he was moved to the trauma center, and he can tell them word for word what was said. 

Colonel Daxon is amazed that there is not any brain damage from the implants; like they had feared there would be before they had operated; there are no vision, hearing or speech issues; and they learn that Will can still process information like he did before the implants were removed. 

Will has retained all the abilities that Rolf had forced on him, so he is still a human computer, and his brain still processes information at an astounding speed, though he will have to learn how to control them again, now by himself.

The doctors perform every conceivable test on him that they can think of at that moment; and he is in perfect mental and physical shape, the only issue he is facing is that he cannot stand by himself for very long; this is due to the length of time he spent in a hospital bed during his captivity. 

Originally, the doctors want to keep Will with them for a few days more, just to make sure that his amazing healing continues, before they are willing to send him to Switzerland for his now much shorter recuperation, and the rehabilitation that he is going to need, so that he can get used to being mobile again. 

He will have to use a wheelchair for just a short time until he can get the strength back in his legs, but the length of time he will be in the chair has been considerably shortened. 

Will is okay with that, because just a few weeks ago, he thought that he was going to die, and now it will only take several weeks before he is at full strength; this knowledge doesn’t bother him, as he thinks of what he thought would be happening to him over the next couple weeks, tht is if he had even lasted that long. 

Sami and Lucas are still in shock at the fact that Will has surpassed even their most fervent hopes of what would happen with the surgeries; they are in a daze when they see how much Will has recovered in the past few days. They are almost afraid to believe that it is true, and they decide to wait a couple of days until they are sure that he really is recovered before they contact the younger kids; and make sure that his recovery continues; and that everything is fine before they call Carrie and Austin to give them the news. 

Carrie is at home, when she hears her cell ring, she grabs it and sees that it is Sami on the line. She answers the call, and says hello to Sami, and asks her if the doctors have given them a time frame for when they are going to start bringing Will out of the coma; is it going to take longer than expected, because a week sounded almost too short for him to be recovering well from all those surgeries he had to undergo. 

Sami says that is what I called to tell you, and her voice sounds strange when she is talking. Carrie is immediately frightened that something bad has happened to Will, and she calls out for Austin. Sonny hears Carrie, and he comes in to see if anything is wrong, at the same time as Austin enters the kitchen. 

Carrie says to them that it's Sami; she called to tell us something about when Will is being brought out of the coma; but she doesn’t sound right, I think something has happened, I am afraid to hear what she has to say. Sonny’s heart drops, all he can think of is please dear God, don’t let Will be after taking a turn for the worse, or have passed, not after having to undergo all those surgeries. I won’t recover if that has happened, I won't know how to deal with it if I lose the love of my life, especially without getting a chance to make things right with him.

Carrie puts the phone on speaker so that they can all hear what Sami has to say. Carrie tells her to go ahead, she and Austin holding onto each other tightly just in case of shocking news. Sami hears the fear in Carrie’s voice, because her voice is shaking, and realizes what Carrie is thinking; she rushes to reassure them that it's good news. 

Carrie never mentioned that Sonny is in the kitchen as well so Sami doesn’t realize that Sonny is listening in on the call as well, and the positive but powerful and earth shattering impact that her comments will have on Sonny. He will realize that he just can’t say he loves Will more than anything, he must prove it to Will; her words while painful, hit the heart of the matter with his trying to regain Will's love and trust.

Saying he's sorry won't be enough; he's done that before, and then hurt Will over and over; he must make up for everything he put Will through, both because of his own actions, and those of Paul. He must be willing to change himself if needed for Will; that though he always said that he would support Will above all others, he never did, that whenever there was a conflict, he always sided with the other person, and not his own husband. 

How could he have done that, he had always expected Will to support him, but he wasn't willing to do the same thing for Will. He thinks back on how many times that Will had been hurt by him, for never backing him up when any conflict arose between or because of their families; which to be honest, was practically every week. 

How can he prove to Will how he feels, that Will is the most important person to him in the world, that he and Ari are the people that he wants to build a family with, both now and in the future. What will it be that will finally prove to Will, that he is incredibly sorry for what he did, and all the pain he caused him, both before and after the supposed cheating? 

Also, how can he get Will to get over the almost two years that he was with Paul, after Will had died; well, was taken? He couldn't forgive Will because when he thought Will had cheated on him once, so how is Will supposed to get over all the times he had seen on the clips of Paul and Sonny together. 

From what he understand, those clips included both public, and from what T said, possibly some of the times he had been intimate with Paul; although he hopes T was wrong, it sounds like Will had even seen those clips, that he had to watch as Sonny slept with Paul, how can he make it up to Will, what would possibly do that, to try and make those memories disappear?

Will he be able to explain to Will that the only reason he was with Paul was because of Paul drugging him, taking away his choice of who he really wanted; that it was Will, and will always be Will. Can he make Will understand that he wouldn't have ever been with Paul, if he hadn't started drugging when they first met in San Francisco? That their whole relationship was based on lies, and because of the drug.

While Sonny is thinking about this, Sami says to Carrie, no guys, it’s not sad news, it's actually good; Will is already awake, he came out of the coma on his own a couple of days ago, after less than four days; everything is fine, actually he has healed at an astonishing rate. The only reason we didn’t call before now, is that, to be honest, because I don’t think we could believe it, the reality that he is so much better already. 

The doctors themselves admitted to us when he started healing so quickly after all the implants came out, that truly, they had not been expecting that they were going to be able to save him, but they wanted to give him time to be able to say goodbye to all of us. 

They can’t believe how well everything is going, and his mind is sharp and clear, no memory loss or any damage at all. They had prepared us for the fact that for the first few months directly after the surgery, that Will would probably, actually more than likely, he would have some issues with his speech, vision and hearing, any or all the above, but he has none of those issues at all. It's actually the opposite of what they were expecting, all his senses are working at peak capacity. 

Everyone is completely amazed, bewildered, and astonished at how much Will has already recovered; they were not expecting him to be at the level of recovery that he is now; at least until sometime next month, but somehow his body is already healed to that point. The only physical issue he has left is the muscles in his legs, but even that, they are not expecting to take more than a few weeks for him to overcome; he will be in a wheelchair until then, but just as a precaution, so that he won't try to overdo it. 

His legs have atrophied a good bit after the last two years in bed; and he will need physical therapy, so please go ahead and contact Brittany for us; can you ask her when she can start, because we expect to be in Switzerland in the next four or five days. Also, please tell me that the house is ready for all of us, because we are making the arrangements for the kids to come meet us then; we are going have them to come to the carrier. 

We will have a private reunion for Will and the kids; ordinarily, we would just meet up at your place, but with so many people already there, we want the kids to have a chance to be with Will and cry and whatever else happens. We think it would be less traumatic for all of them, but especially for Ari, because she is now at an age to be upset, if the rest of the kids are breaking down in tears, and we don't want to ruin her reunion with Will after all this time, do we?

It will be insane when we all get there, and I can’t wait to see Ari and Will together again, I just want it to be a moment of pure joy, and not have the tears ruin that. The thought of it makes me just want to cry with joy. Ari will be the best incentive for Will to get better, don't you think, and to work at getting his life back. Has everyone who we are expecting arrived yet? It will be great to have them all there to greet Will, and show him just how much we love and missed having him with us. I hope that he will be happy to see everyone, even Sonny, though to be honest, that's a coin toss right now. 

The doctors are performing all the tests they can think of to see just what Will is capable of doing so soon after he woke up. They are all thrown, because they thought that Will was looking at least several months of recuperation then followed by rehabilitation; but now they are saying that it may only be six or eight weeks at most before Will is back to full strength. They can’t believe it themselves, and they are saying that they have never seen anything like it. 

Once those implants came out, it was like Will’s body went into overdrive healing itself. He already looks a hundred times better now than he did when we first saw him at the trauma center. He is looking like he did before he was taken, so handsome; well, before we thought he had died. Some information you will need to know, he has retained all the abilities that the implants gave him; even without the implants being in his body; so it will be interesting, because the only time they seem to malfunction is when he is upset. 

This may be a problem; and at the moment, I really don't know what to do about it; as Will has told us that he wants nothing to do with anyone from Salem, well except for Gabi and Ari. He has already made up with Lucas, and well, of course, T never hurt him to start with, so they are great. 

However, he is still so hurt by everything that he was forced to watch over the past two years when he was in that warehouse, as well as the months before Rolf got his sick and twisted hands on him. He is so incredibly angry at everyone in Salem for how he was treated; and he asked us if Sonny had signed the papers yet? 

Will said that is what he wants most right now. He wants to be free from the person who his heart out of his chest, and stomped it into a million pieces, and yes, that is a direct quote. He says that he knows that it is obvious that Sonny can’t wait to marry his precious Paul; because he had brought him to Memphis with him to search for Will; that to him, it is obvious that Sonny now has what he always wanted; and Will said that he wouldn’t be an obstacle on their way to wedded bliss. 

We are going to tell him before we leave the carrier, about what we have found out since he went into the first surgery, because if he has a bad reaction to the news, like he did when he saw Sonny and the others in Memphis; at least he will be surrounded by the doctors, and they can get him calmed, even if they have to sedate him. 

We waited because we figured that we would give him a few days to recover, before we dropped all that on him and he had to deal with all of that information. Like I said, we don’t want to take a chance that hearing his whole life was totally destroyed; just as a part of Paul’s plan to get Sonny back; that it could cause a setback for him. 

It will be so hard for him to deal with learning that. Imagine hearing that someone decided you were an obstacle to their plan; that you were in the way of them getting what they wanted; so they totally trashed and caused your reputation and your life to be ruined; just so that you would lose everything, and hopefully give up, perhaps even permanently. That Paul had done all of this in an effort to make it easier to get the final outcome he wanted.

He said to us he knows now for sure that he never really mattered to Sonny. Will said that it was clear to see especially with how quickly Sonny replaced him with Paul in every way that mattered, both in his family and his bed; as well with their friends, just take Will out and drop Paul into his place . 

However, he is determined that Paul will never have any influence at all on Ari’s life. Will is afraid that Paul would eventually try to get rid of the last link between Sonny and Will, by whatever means necessary. He won't tell us exactly why he thinks this, but when he said it, he and Brian looked at each other; you could see that they agreed with each other on this point; so we will have to find out what he meant by that, I will kill that bastard Paul before I ever let him harm my grandbaby. 

We are hoping that we can calmly explain everything to him, all the information about the drugging, honestly, it may not go well, but with the pain he is still experiencing over being forgotten by everyone in Salem; like he never existed after he was supposed to have died, it’s still eating away at him; so we think that we need to get him into counselling as soon as possible, if he is going to heal, it's imperative. He needs someone objective who will be able to help him look at the situation; someone impartial, who can do so, without pushing their ideas or perceptions of what happened on to him? 

As I said earlier, he wants to, and plans to, cut everyone except the people currently in Switzerland out of his life, and he has said that if he never has to see any of them ever again or have to deal with them, that he will be happy. So at the moment, he doesn’t know that Sonny is in Switzerland, and we don’t know how he will take the news either. At the moment, it may more than he can deal with, and as bad as I feel what was done to Sonny, Will is my main priority, and I have to put him first. 

Honestly, even though we agreed to let Sonny stay with you, and to give him a chance to try and win Will back; I really don’t know if Sonny deserves the chance to make things right with Will. Over the past three years, he has hurt him so much, I know for the past two years he didn't know how his actions were hurting Will. 

However, he can't say to any of us that he didn't know what he doing to Will during that last year in Salem; and he never once tried to fix things with Will, he was always too busy spending all his time with Paul. This is not me being bitchy, I saw those clips from those months, in them Will looked one step away from killing himself, he was obviously in so much pain, and no one cared, or ever tried to help him. Can you imagine if that had happened? 

I would have gladly burned Salem to the ground, and everyone in it, and would never have regretted it, not even for a moment. Our so called family members did nothing to help Will, they seemed to get some kind of perverse pleasure out of watching Will suffer. Yes, I know that there is a good possibility they were being drugged; but remember what T told us, that the drugs would only amp up feelings that were already there.  
So, if that is true, then they still felt those things about Will, even if in a much smaller way. 

Over those last months when Will was there, those hypocrites made Will’s life a living hell; and you can’t tell me that everyone was being affected by the drugs, I can't see how he could have had the whole town drugged, our families, yes, but not everyone. I don’t care what anyone says about me, they have been doing it since I was fifteen; but treat my son like that, and you will see what I can really do when I put my mind to it, if they thought I was bad before, well, they better pray to god for help; and with Lucas on board with me, truly, they will need heaven's help. 

So, before he ever gets near Will, Sonny must convince me and Lucas that he loves Will; and that he deserves the chance to make things right with Will. Right now, I am not sure, because Sonny never once had to answer for his actions; in the eyes of Salem, Sonny was perfect, so during that time, time and again, he was allowed to do what he wanted; and well, it takes two to make a marriage, and two to ruin it. 

No matter what Mommy and Daddy might say, Sonny did a huge part in the ruination of his and Will's marriage, but no one ever said anything to him about all the secrets he kept from Will. The fact that he never told Will that he had been seriously involved with, and had proposed to another man about a year before he met Will, that was the first one. 

The second one was what about the fact that his ex had come to Salem while Will was in LA, as well as not telling Will who his ex was, if he had then Will would not have been blindsided by the information. Also, he would have known not to taking the writing assignment, because it would be suspicious that he would be asked to do the interview; and Paul would never have had a chance to set to try and destroy their marriage. 

It's not like Paul hadn't made it clear to Sonny that he wanted him back, even after Sonny had told he was happily married; though after seeing those clips of Paul kissing him at the hospital, and the fact that Sonny did not immediately push him away was another, that's seems debatable, and oh yes, Sonny not stopping Paul from flirting with him all the time. 

Let's see now, the third secret that was a doozy, that was the fact that Sonny had drained their joint accounts to open a second club, and the fact that he had lost all the money; and when Will discovered this, Sonny had the nerve to say that Will didn't have the right to say anything about the money being gone. His reasoning for that was because the majority of the money, Sonny had earned it and that he said to Will that he didn't contribute much at all. 

And some interesting information on that; Will had offered to get a full time job and just work on his writing when he was off, but Sonny insisted that Will concentrate on his writing, until it wasn't convenient or was uncomfortable for him. He never supported Will's writing unless it was something that couldn't cause any controversy, like when the article about Abby sleeping with EJ came out. 

I know that the worst fallout from that was because of me, which I admit, I had Abby's name added to the story after Will submitted, he never did that, and I have apologized to him for doing that, and he has forgiven me. Sonny had the nerve to tell Will that he wasn't taking sides, and he left Will swinging in the wind all by himself. 

Also, how about the whole time they were together, Will always had to tell Sonny about his past, Will was expected to tell Sonny everything;or he would be chastised, and made to feel horrible, case in point, when Will slept with Gabi; which happened before Will had come out. He and Sonny weren’t even a couple.

Yes, when they discovered the pregnancy, Will should have told him right away but guess what, Will was scared he was going to lose Sonny because Sonny had just recently made a comment about not wanting kids for a long time, if ever. Though it was different when it came to Sonny's past , because Sonny was uncomfortable and didn't like talking about his past relationships, well, then Will had to just let it go, or he was being unreasonable. 

Sonny also insisted that it was alright that he could spend time around other gay guys, even ones who were interested in him; his excuse was because he would never betray Will; but that he felt uncomfortable if Will did the same, so if a guy expressed interest in Will, then Will had to stop hanging out with him, that he had to let go of those friends. To be honest, I think that Sonny liked it better if Will only had straight male friends. Do you see the double standard that Will was supposed to deal with?

Yes, Sonny was being drugged by Paul; but he had issues before Paul came to town and starting wreaking havoc on Will’s life. Why were there two sets of rules about behavior, one for Sonny where he could do what he wanted and spend time with whoever he wanted; no matter how bad t made Will feel, such as exes and guys that were interested in Sonny; but that Will couldn't even have a gay friend, unless he was in a relationship and no threat to Sonny.

Tell me what Will was supposed to do, if he didn’t want to lose Sonny, if he had told Sonny, he would have just dumped Will all that much faster than he did. How about how Sonny was always spending time with Brian then, I know for a fact that he at least made out with Brian during that time. Brian admitted to Will that he lied about them sleeping together, but they did make out. If Will had done the same during that time, he would never have been forgiven, even though he was single at the time.

Then, on top of everything else, think about how about all the times Sonny would lose his temper with Gabi and Nick during the pregnancy, and make the situation ten times worse than it was, and Will kept having to play peacemaker between the three of them. It's funny that I was blamed for all the trouble with Gabi, but the reality is that Sonny and Gabi were constantly in arguments before they finally managed to declare peace the day Ari was born.

All of this happened before Paul came to town, or just about, and Sonny was never once told by anyone that he wasn’t treating Will right. We all failed in that instance, but it won’t be happening again. Sonny must prove that he deserves a chance with Will, it shouldn’t just be given to him.  
Sonny’s not perfect, he screwed up a lot when it came to treating Will right; I think he believes this because he has been told practically his whole life that he was perfect by his family and others. 

If Will had lied to Sonny about having feelings for someone else, and it came out when the person showed up; the town would have crucified Will, but Sonny was given a pass, because they all saw Sonny as so good, and Will as being lucky that Sonny ever paid any attention; they acted like Will should be flattered. They didn't care about how Will felt; that it didn’t matter how much it hurt Will to find out Sonny had been lying to him since they met. You know why, because in Salem, it didn’t matter if someone hurt Will, that was allowable, well that attitude ends now, I will make sure of it.

I can tell you right now, that Sonny has a huge fight on his hands, to get Will to believe that he really loves him, because of all the things Sonny said to Paul especially during their wedding preparations; having to hear that Sonny considered Paul to be his first, special and true love. He told me and Lucas that he believes that this was the most honest time he heard Sonny when he was talking about his feelings. He said watching that happen, it was the final nail in the coffin of their marriage, that was when he asked that the divorce papers be drawn up. 

He can’t get past the fact that Sonny lied to him from the moment they met, and when he swore before their marriage that he only had feelings for Will. He told us about the conversation that he and T had, after Sonny had sworn to him that Will was the only man he had feelings for; he said that was what made him decide to accept Sonny's proposal. 

Now though, he feels like Sonny made a fool of him, and his ability to believe in what Sonny says has been broken. He was so hesitant to get married, especially after experiencing all the chaos he grew up dealing with thanks to me and Lucas; and our many marriages and relationships. Right now, Will is saying that their marriage is irreparable, that it has been damaged so badly, that he can't ever see how it could be mended. 

I don’t know if that is true or if it is Will just reacting to the pain he feels, and in my opinion, rightfully so, because even though Sonny may not think that, but Sonny is not the one whose life was destroyed, he was hurt but thanks to everything that happened and why it happened, Will's life was devastated. I don't know if he will ever feel like the pieces can be put back together fully.

The most important thing is that we can get Will to agree to the idea that Sonny can get the chance to meet with and convince Will that he does love him; but he will need proof from the FBI of the test results showing how Sonny was drugged; and that was a huge part contributing to what caused their problems. 

However, Sonny will have to admit that he did lie to Will about his feelings for Paul before they were married, even if it was unknowingly, and he will have to work to rebuild the trust that Will gave him so easily the first time. This will be difficult because you know that once his trust in someone has been broken, it’s almost impossible to get it back. It's almost like a mirror that has been broken and repaired, it may still let you see yourself, but it will always show all the cracks, distorting everything. 

Like I said before, when his trust in someone has been destroyed, it will take massive work for Will to ever trust the person who broke their promises to him. Right now, all Will thinks is that Sonny broke every promise he ever made him, and why should he trust him again, for what reason should he give Sonny the chance, he may be afraid that he will end up hurt again. As far as Will is concerned, it will only lead to more pain and heartbreak. Why should he open himself up to that again?

I don’t know if Sonny has heard what Will was saying in the warehouse, but I will tell you anyway. He told T and Brian that he doesn’t believe in relationships anymore, he was cautious because of all the broken marriages he saw in Salem, or the marriage merry go round as he called it. After all this, he feels even more strongly now that relationships can’t work out, well at least for him, after his own ride on it. 

He told Brian and T that he was going to settle for hookups, that way he can’t have his heart broken anymore, get in, get it and get out. That is how he is feeling right now. Does that sound like Will to you? Like Brian said to us, Will is not the kind of guy who can go from bed to bed, without feeling anything. 

Having to watch his loving husband all over the man who destroyed his life, seeing him get everything that Will once had, watching how his family and friends embraced their relationship; more than they ever had done for his and Sonny's relationship, always saying how perfect they were together, hearing all that broke something inside of Will. 

I pray to God that we can help him come back from that, because I don’t want to see my son living half a life, and that is what he would be doing, if he can’t believe in relationships. I want Will to have a perfect life, and that involves a loving healthy relationship. I don’t know if Sonny can be that for him, there is so much pain between them, or at least Will feels that way. Does Sonny even realize just how much he hurt Will, this can’t be about Sonny getting back with Will because he needs to be with Will, at this point, it's not about Sonny. 

It's about helping Will get his life back again. This has to be about what Will wants, and what he needs for him to be happy in his life, which while it will hurt, it may not be Sonny. Can Sonny do that, can he put Will before himself, for once? I know I sound harsh, but if he can’t, then he needs to let someone else try. I am sure that he wouldn’t want to hear that, but it’s the truth. 

Is he doing all this for Will, or for himself? He needs to figure that out, before we get to Switzerland, and he tries to plead his case to Will. He must be sure that he truly loves Will, that he is ready to commit himself to Will; that there is no one or nothing else that could come and ruin Will’s life again. 

Sonny brought Paul into Will’s life without any warning. Paul may have done most of the damage, but Sonny must acknowledge that he is partly to blame as well. If he had only told Will about Paul from the very beginning or at least when he came to town; then Paul would have had a much harder time coming between them. 

You know that I had serious reservations when they first got together because Sonny was older and so much more experienced than Will was, but at that time, I truly thought he loved Will; and that Will was the most important thing in the world to Sonny, but now I just don’t know. I want to believe that Will is number one in Sonny’s heart, that he always will be, but how can he prove that to us and Will, and make us believe him. 

We just can’t accept his word, we did that before, and look what happened, how much Will was hurt. It almost destroyed Will, and I don't know if he can get past it, and he is still hurting so much over having his life ruined. I really do believe that Will is still in love with Sonny, but I don’t know if that will be enough. Like the song says, love hurts. Will doesn't want to hurt anymore, so to protect himself, he may withdraw from Sonny.

And right now, Will is hurting so bad because the first time he saw Sonny in over two years, the first thing he saw was that Sonny had brought that monster with him even when he was searching for Will. Will believes that if Sonny tries to get back with him, even if he was agreeable, that it is only because Sonny feels guilty over what happened to Will when Rolf had him; Sonny needs to find a way to prove that he is not just there because he feels guilty; that he had thought that Will had died, and that he was taken before they could fix their marriage. 

That is what Will believes, that Sonny only came looking for him because he felt guilty and he knows that Sonny has always had with that, he can’t have people mad at him, so Will thinks that Sonny wants to make things right with him; before he goes back to Salem, and marries Paul, the real love of his life.

After listening to everything Sami had said; even if a lot of it was hard to hear, because it showed Sonny that it was going to be so much more difficult than he had thought to repair things with Will; it made Sonny realize how he could prove to Will that he was serious when he said that he wanted him, and only him. He would have to prove that he was not doing this out of guilt. He realizes that the idea may be the best thing he can do, or the worst; that it could end up backfiring on him, but he has to try everything he can to get through to Will.

Sonny speaks up, and Sami realizes that he may have heard what she was saying. She is not going to apologize though. She meant everything she had said to Carrie and Austin. He tells them that as much as he doesn't want to, that he is going to take T’s advice, sign the papers, and then start pursuing Will again. 

He hopes that this will prove to Will that he still wants him, because once the papers are signed and they are finalized, that he will be free to be with anyone he wants. He says that he will start from scratch, hoping that they can begin a new relationship; the fact that even though they aren't married anymore, that it is Will that he wants, and that he is willing to fight for him. Sonny wants to show Will that he is the only one he wants. He doesn’t care if it takes the rest of his life, he will be patient, and he will prove to Will that he is the only man for Sonny.

Sami agrees with Sonny that this will be a good start, and that she says to herself that she hopes that what he heard her say, that it gotten through to him. She says hello to him, and tells him bluntly that she is not trying to hurt him, but Will is her son, and has to be her priority; she is glad when he tells her that he will do whatever she and Lucas decide is necessary so that he can spend time with Will. He tells her that yes, he is now sure that Will is the only one in his heart, and that no one will ever be there again but Will. 

He says that he agrees with what she said about him, even if he didn’t like hearing it, but that it was all true. He had screwed his marriage up severely, and that he never accepted any of the blame for his actions. He knows now from his therapy sessions that he had acted like he had done nothing wrong; that he expected that everyone would tell him that none of it was his fault, which they did; that it was all Will’s fault, but he knows that it was not true, and that he can’t blame everything on the drugging. 

Yes, it had caused most of the problems they had gone through, because of how he reacted to the drugs; he then tells them that further tests showed that Paul had originally started dosing him in San Francisco when they first met; but he won't use that as an excuse, he is still to blame for a lot of his actions, after he and Will had first gotten together. He admits that during Will's last months in Salem, that he saw that Will was hurting and acting extremely out of character, but never did anything to help him. 

He tells them that he knows if the situations had been reversed, even as hurt and angry as Will might have been with him, he still would have made sure that Sonny was taken care of, and checked out. He would have gotten Sonny help, and Sonny didn’t do that for Will, that he didn't try to help Will at all, and that he has to live with that. 

He admits that the knowledge of the fact that he didn't do anything to figure out why Will was acting out like that; that he had seen Will spinning out of control, and that because he was hurt and angry with him, that he decided that Will deserved whatever he got from every in town, that he was just acting up. 

He says thanks to the therapy he has been going through the past few weeks, and now being free of that damned drug, he is sure of what he truly wants, and what that is that he knows that he wants to be with Will only; but he must be able to prove this to Will, and T suggested an idea that might work, to show Will that he is being honest with him. 

He admits at first, he was very opposed to the idea; and that he thought that T suggested it to give his cousin Seb an edge in being able to be with Will; because T said although he liked Sonny, except for when he was hurting Will, that Seb is his family, and he is definitely hoping that Seb can get a chance to make sure Will is happy again.

They ask him what the idea is, and he says that he is going to sign the divorce papers; that once that happens, he is hoping that Will can see that he is not trying to get back with Will out of guilt. He wants for them to start a brand new relationship where everything is out in the open from the beginning; that there will no secrets that can pop up, and wreck this new relationship. 

Sonny says that he wants to prove to Will that he doesn’t want to fix their past screwed up relationship, one that has so much hurt attached to it; as well as all the bad memories for both, that he wants them to have something that is totally fresh and new. 

He tells them that he hopes this will prove to Will about how much he wants him, because he will be competing for Will, that he knows that he is not the only man interested in Will; that he knows that he can not just walk up to Will, and that they will be back together, just like that. He will prove to him that he loves Will just as he is; and that he doesn’t want him to change a single thing about himself, that the way he is and always has been been is right; that this is the reason that he fell in love with Will in the first place. 

He also tells them that he will be telling his upfront that either they treat Will the way Sami and Lucas have treated him, or have to deal with the consequences from their actions. That he now can see just how cruel his parents had been, especially his mother, since he and Will got serious; that he is going to make it clear to them that this will not continue; or he will not have them in his life, trying to ruin his relationship with Will. He loves them, but Will is the love of his life, and he doesn't want to imagine a future without Will. 

He promises them that he will support Will in whatever he wants to do with his life, even if decides that he wants to go away to school, it will be alright with him, because he can run a coffeehouse or club anywhere. He will treat Will like the precious loving man that he is, that he had forgotten sight of that fact; and that he will make sure that he never reverts to how he was when they first met. 

He admits that he is going to continue his therapy, because he has seen how much it has helped him, and he hopes that if he is lucky enough to get Will back, that they can go to counselling together; so that they can make sure that they are able to be open and honest with each other all the time. 

Sonny say that with this, hopefully, that nothing will ever be able to build up, and cause issue for them. Sonny says that he is willing to do whatever Will wants or needs, for them to be together and happy, that Will did all the work before, and that he just sat back and let him, but that it's not going to be like that anymore. 

He also tells them that he wants them to be a family together with Ari, and if possible, whatever other children they are blessed to have come into their lives, either through adoption or surrogacy; that he wants them to be able to be able to raise a family together, and that he doesn't want Ari to be an only child; that he's sure, that she will have brothers or sisters on either side, that hopefully she will have siblings through him and Will, and whoever is lucky enough to have Gabi as their wife; that he considers Gabi to be family, as she is the mother of their daughter. 

He admits to them that he is glad that Gabi is seeing Eli, because she was heartbroken when Chad abruptly decided that he wanted to be with Abby, and just dumped her with no warning; and that everyone just expected her to be alright with the situation, not as bad as they were with Will, but still, they thought she should be happy for Chad and Abby, to them it was like her feelings didn't count. 

Without warning, Sami speaks up and she asks him point blank, what he will do if Will isn’t able to be intimate with him right away, if they get back together; that it will probably take a while for Will to get past all the images he saw of Sonny and Paul together; as well as the knowledge of what happened to him, and how he feels about that. 

Sonny responds back just as bluntly that his right hand will take care of him, he doesn’t want or need Will back for sex, he could get that anywhere, but he wants Will back, because Will is his heart. He says to all of them before she can even ask; that since Will was taken, that he had only ever been taking care of a physical need with Paul, that there was never any emotion attached to it. That he never was attracted to Paul again after Will died; and he had never really wanted sex, that the only reason he was ever intimate with him, it was the drug causing him to do so. 

He says that now thinking about it, it makes him sick to know that he had his choice taken away from him; that he had no choice regarding being intimate with Paul, that it was done so that Paul could control him, and have power over him; that he is sure that he was only a prize to Paul; that he knows that Paul did the same thing to Will, but for a much worse reason, that he had assaulted him, not only because he probably wanted to have sex with Will, but also to hurt Will; by making Will think he had cheated on his husband. 

All to win the prize in his sick game. That he doesn’t have the proof yet but when he does, that he will make sure Paul pays for what he did to Will. He hurt lots of other people in Salem by drugging them, but he was sadistic in what he did to Will. Sonny says that Paul went out of his way to ruin Will’s life and trash his reputation with his lies and actions. 

Well, Sonny says, that the ending for the idea that that Billie came up with is brilliant; after the rest of the hypocrites have seen their behavior on screen, then what better way to pay Paul back; that he will be front and center for everyone in Salem to be shown everything he has done, to show all his lies and actions for what they really were. 

To prove to all his adoring fans, Sami can hear the sarcasm in Sonny's voice when he says this, that they were being manipulated from the first day that he had arrived in Salem by perfect Paul; that it was all part of a plan to get what he wanted; that everything he did was alright, he would justify that he had not done anything wrong, because in Paul's mind, he was and is convinced that he should get whatever he wants. They won’t be lying about Paul, simply showing the truth.

Sami says okay, after hearing what Sonny had said that she is willing to give him a chance, but even now, she will still have to talk to Lucas, but that she will try to get Lucas to agree that Sonny can spend time with Will; however, she tells him to be prepared to be grilled by a sober and vengeful Lucas; who will probably rake him over the coals before he agrees to this idea. She suggests that he explain his idea to Lucas about signing the divorce papers; that he is willing to do something so drastic, to prove that he is serious about truly wanting Will and, only Will.

After Sami finishes her marathon call with Carrie; she and Lucas decide that it is time to tell Will everything that has happened, and what they have discovered while he has been unconscious. They know that this is probably going to upset him, so they tell the doctors what they are going to do; so that they can be around if Will reacts badly. 

They go into his room, and they hug him again, they have been doing this every time they have seen him since he woke up; because to be honest, they never thought they would have the chance to ever do it again, and they have decided that they will never not hug him if they have an opportunity, having learned over the last two years, just how the chance to do so is, and they will never forget that ever again. 

They tell Will that a lot of information has come out from the FBI while he was having his surgeries; that they have learned specifically about why people in Salem may have been acting the way they were for the past three years, especially their behavior towards Will. They start off the update by telling him that Sonny had realized that he was still in love with Will even before the divorce papers were served. 

That as soon as they got back to the hotel and he was able to watch the clips, that he then broke off the engagement to Paul, which ended up in Sonny breaking away from the others left in Memphis, that he had ended having to leave the hotel, for his safety. It had ended quite badly, and Sonny took off from the hotel with only what he had on him right at that moment, he didn't even take the time to get his belongings, that he only grabbed his phone, the papers and got out of there. 

Sami tells Will that once he had checked into another hotel; that he then called T and Templer to warn them that Paul might try to get to Will, and that he was blaming Will for everything, and the others were agreeing with him, saying that Sonny didn't know what he was saying, that he was reacting out of guilt. 

After T and Templer met up with Sonny at his new hotel, they discovered that Paul had grabbed Sonny and shaken him so hard that there were huge bruises forming on his arms. For Sonny's safety, and to keep them from being able to track Sonny, Templer went to the old hotel to get Sonny’s things; and while there, Paul was freaking out and he admitted out loud that he came to Salem to break up Sonny and Will’s marriage.

Templer was incredibly shocked that neither set of parents seemed to react at all to what Paul was saying; and that they were just trying to pacify Paul, even more worrying was that no one seemed to have a problem with Paul’s actions and what he was saying. They seemed to be unnaturally loyal to Paul. 

It was like no matter what he said, they couldn't see anything wrong with what he was saying; Templer found this very weird and unusual; and by the time he got back to Sonny’s new hotel, he was sure that something strange was going on; just based on what he had seen and heard back at the hotel.

Templer had an idea of what might be happening, but it was only a suspicion, he needed proof; so when he got back with Sonny's suitcase, he asked Sonny if anyone’s habits or routines had changed after Paul came to town. He was not shocked when he found out that many of their family and friends had started to drink either a tea blend or a sport drink; they were new beverages that Paul had recommended. Templer was suspicious that everyone had started acting differently to Will during this time; so he asked Sonny if they could test his blood and hair. 

Sonny told them yes, and that he had actually had both the powder and tea bags for the drinks in his suitcase, so if they wanted, they could test them as well. When the test results came back, Templer idea was proven to be correct; the results showed that Sonny had been drugged from almost the day Paul came back to town; the blood work showed the drug in his system; that it was being consumed almost daily, and the hair sample showed how long it was being ingested. 

Sami explains to Will that the FBI discovered that the drug worked like mind control on the person being drugged; in that, once the person started ingesting the drug, they were extremely open to being verbally influenced; that regular comments and suggestions would become like commands that they had to go along with, but they would think that it was how they really felt. 

Say for example, if the person was drinking the tea, and someone with them at the same time, if they were trashing a person, then the person being drugged, would not be able to disagree with what was being said, and they would not even realize that they were being controlled. Lucas says that they even found trace amounts in his hair samples, and he had only been exposed a few times when he drank the tea with Adrienne, after she had run out of coffee. 

Lucas says to Will that he realizes now that this was why he never ended things with Adrienne even when she was insulting Will in front of him;because he would never normally ever let anyone insult Will, without tearing into them. He apologizes sincerely to Will, and he is relieved that Will believes him; that he understands that he is sorry for what happened, and Will accepts his apologies. 

They think that this is a good sign that he will be agreeable to talking to Sonny, at least letting him apologize for everything he put Will through. It might even give Sonny a chance to start making Will understand how Sonny really feels about everything, especially Will, now that he has been detoxed completely from the drugs that Paul was giving him.

They tell him that Gabi came to Switzerland with Ar, so that they could be there for Will while he undergoes the rest of his recuperation and rehabilitation; and that she was tested as soon as she got there, and they discovered that she had been drugged as well, almost as soon as she got out of prison; and that she was being drugged daily as well. However, thank God, Ari had not been drugged. They had tested her just to be sure though, because as Sami said, they wouldn't put anything past him. 

Templer and T also believe that most of Will and Sonny’s families have been drugged since Paul came to town, and that he has been controlling their actions and their emotions since then; in an effort to make Will miserable, so that Paul could have Sonny. He has been able to get them to act how he wanted, and to do and say things to people that they normally wouldn’t, all because of the drug that he has been dosing them with all this time. 

They along with the FBI believe that Paul was behind the way Will was treated in his last year in Salem; that he was determined to get rid of Will, and when Ben attacked Will, supposedly killing him, that worked out perfectly for Paul's plan. They also tell him that the scientists discovered that the drugs caused any type of feeling there was in the person to be extremely heightened;the drug would make it seem even more strong and real; they would not be able to separate their real emotions from the ones being affected by the drugs. 

Ironically, the drug's name is Loyalty; and it is some designer drug that has been around for a few years; but the authorities up to this point have not been able to track the manufacturer, so they are hoping that when Paul is arrested, that he will turn on them, not that it will help him, as there will be no lessening of the charges against him. 

They tell him that they hope this information about the possible reason why everyone had treated so badly during that time, that this may help him deal with his feelings of anger and betrayal towards their families in Salem, and the way he feels is reasonable. Sami tells him that they believe that once everyone is detoxed from the drugs, that they will all try to apologize to Will for how they hurt him, because hopefully they will be ashamed of how they treated him. 

They ask Will how he feels about all the information he was just given; and he says that while, it does explain some things for him; but to be honest, it doesn’t make him feel any better. He still has all the pain, anger and hurt from how those people treated him that last year. He says unless I misunderstood you, there still had to be some of those nastier feelings already there, that you said that the drug amped up how people were feeling. 

Well, to be honest, it doesn't excuse everything they did to me, because they must of have actually felt some of that stuff, but instead of just thinking it; they acted on it because the drug freed them from their inhibitions, and they said to me exactly what they were thinking. So really how sorry will they be, most likely they will be embarrassed perhaps, but that doesn't mean that they really weren't thinking about me like that. 

He tells them that having all his family members treat him that way for so long; that they had made him feel worthless, and that it almost drove him to suicide, because he was at the point of believing that he had nothing left. He admits that he had become suicidal, but the only thing that stopped him was his precious girl. He couldn't do that to her, knowing that she would grow up knowing that her father had chosen to leave her.

He admits though if he hadn’t Ari, he probably would have killed himself before Ben ever had a chance to attack him. He had gotten to the point that he couldn’t deal with the pain anymore, even with the journalling he was doing, it wasn't keeping the pain away any longer. He said that T tried so hard, but he wasn't trained to deal with people who were feeling suicidal. 

He knows from the clips that T tried to get Marlena to help him, and she refused, and told him that Will wasn't suicidal, that he was just looking for attention; that he was just trying to make Sonny feel guilty, which was funny, because at that time, Sonny was already in Paris. Will tells them that his best friend cared more about him than his own family; who didn't think he should be allowed to have one peaceful day. 

He laughs that the worst part was that he was being treated like he was lower than dirt by people, including his own grandmother, who had done things that were much worse than he had done. Think about how Marlena and John had carried on an affair, and even tried to pass Belle off as Grandpa's daughter at first. 

To be honest, even though Marlena is treated as being practically perfect, if you look at her history, she had done so much hurt people, not just her affairs. For some reason though, she was always given a pass for her behavior. Why was that, what made what he had done, or well, was believed to have done, so much worse, is it because he is gay, why was he supposed to be held to a different standard. 

However, they were never judged like he was, and they were never made to feel like they were useless and should just disappear from everyone's lives, and that it would make everyone happy if he had done just that. How he felt shredded inside that his own family was part of the crowd that was treating him this way; it's not like any of them were completely innocent. He knows thanks to Stefano and Rolf, exactly everything they had ever done; and that the majority of them had all done something terribly bad to another person; yet no one ever stood up for him, and tried to stop the harassment. Will says that it seemed to him to apparently be the new town sport, and he was the ball that everyone was constantly kicking.

They ask him about Sonny, what does he think now, that he knows that Sonny was Paul's victim, as well? Obviously, not in the same way as Will was, but Paul controlled Sonny's life as well while Sonny was under the effects of the drug. Would he be agreeable to seeing and talking to Sonny in Switzerland, and letting Sonny apologize to him? They tell him that Sonny is staying with Carrie and Austin, because the FBI figured that no one in Salem would look for Sonny there; and it seems that T and Templer were right in that regard. They mention to him that Sonny is hoping to see him, and perhaps be able to spend some time with Will once they get there. 

Will says that right now, however, he is too angry to deal with Sonny, even after hearing about how Sonny was being drugged by Paul. He tells his parents that he wants nothing to do with Sonny, because even before Will ever met Paul, that Sonny had lied to Will from the beginning, and thanks to that, Will ended up tortured both mentally and physically. He spits out to them that Sonny can’t blame everything on the drugging because he was never truthful with Will, that he had kept too many secrets, that came out but Will was the one who paid for them.

From the very first time they got together, he swore he was only into Will, and before they got married, that he lied right to Will’s face when he swore he only had feelings for Will, that he didn’t have any feelings left for any of his exes; which was obviously a lie, look how he acted when Paul showed up in Salem. 

He says yes, Sonny might have been drugged, and this could have caused a lot of the problems;especially the way Sonny treated him. However, the fact that remains true for him is that for Sonny to be so confused about his feelings, and who he loved more, who he wanted to be with, means that part of Sonny was still in love with Paul, that he had not been over Paul when he met Will; or the drugs would not have been able to cause those feelings to be so exaggerated. 

Will tells them that he feels like his whole relationship with Sonny was based on lies, and that he cannot look at anything that happened between them, and ever know that any of it was real. He tells them of seeing how happy Sonny was with Paul while he was supposed to be dead, especially they had their pre-marriage counselling, hearing Sonny say how much he truly loved Paul. 

He doesn’t believe that the drugs could have forced Sonny to be so genuinely happy, that it was an artificial happiness. Not once did Sonny ever look like he didn’t want to be there, and he had seen every clip of them together, so he's not basing his opinion on just one day. How is he supposed to now believe anything that Sonny says to him is real and true? He did before, and look where it got him, his life ruined, alone, heartbroken and forgotten, and never seeming to be missed by anyone.

Will says that this proved to him that he truly was the one Sonny settled for, not the man he really wanted; and he doesn’t ever want to settle for being second choice for anyone ever again, he deserves to be with someone who loves him, and for who he will be the first choice. He deserves better than how Sonny treated him, plus he doesn’t want to let Ari see this, and have Ari growing up thinking that she doesn’t deserve to be the most important person to whoever she gives her heart to when she is older.

He tells his parents that right now he doesn’t want to see Sonny, or have anything to do with him when they get to Switzerland; that as far as he is concerned that Sonny should sign the divorce papers and go back to Salem. He is adamant that he doesn’t want him there; especially if the reason is because he thinks he should be with his now miraculously alive husband. He says that Sonny didn’t want to be around him after he was supposed to have cheated before Will was taken; and thanks to that, now Will doesn’t want to be around Sonny. 

He tells them that he can’t handle seeing Sonny, because he doesn’t know what he might do or say to him; he is so angry that he is afraid that he will have a meltdown, and he doesn't know how he would deal with it, especially with his abilities now acting out when he gets upset or frustrated. He is sure that having to deal with Sonny would cause them to go haywire. 

Sonny must realize that Will can't just forgive and forget all the times Sonny broke his heart; if Sonny doesn’t realize that he can’t just walk back into Will’s life like the last three years never happened, well then he is delusional. Will says that he just can’t get the pictures of Paul and Sonny together out of his head. It makes him feel sick that Paul set out to destroy his life and marriage, and he won; then took everything that ever mattered to Will away from him, starting with his husband, who really didn't seem to be fighting too hard, or protesting too much all the times that Paul was coming onto him. 

He tells them that he definitely doesn’t want to have to deal with Sonny once they get to Switzerland; honestly, that Sonny should forget all about him, like he did for the past three years or so. Sonny should go back to his life, in Salem or elsewhere, because he won't be part of Will's; and if he doesn’t want to be with Paul, then he should take some time and find a new person that he can share his life with from then on. However to be fair to the new partner, that he should be honest from the start. 

No one else deserves to go through what he did; just because Sonny couldn’t be honest with his true feelings. Will tells them that if Sonny decides to stay, to make sure to keep Sonny away from him when they get to Switzerland; because it won’t be a pleasant situation if he ends up having to deal with Sonny. He is adamant that he has made his decision, and that is he wants to be free of his marriage, and Sonny. 

No matter what Sonny may say now, he never really wanted Will, and Will doesn’t want Sonny now. He deserves someone who truly loves and wants to be with him, not as a substitute for the man he really wants. His parents can hear the hurt and anger in his voice; and they know that whether or not Will is ready or willing to admit it, that he does still care for Sonny; that he is just not letting himself admit it. 

He is letting his anger dictate his actions and letting his emotions make his decisions for him, which is never a good thing. His parents agree with his decision for now; because they can read their son, they know he is truly angry at Sonny, and that he has legitimate reasons for feeling that way; but they won’t stop Sonny from trying to see him. 

They know that Sonny won’t stay away, because he wants to see Will, and he won’t give up until he can speak to him; even though they are expecting an explosion when Will sees that Sonny is still in Switzerland. They want their son to be happy, and know that Will needs to see Sonny at least once more; even if it ends up in a screaming fit, because Will needs to have it out with him. 

Will needs that closure on their marriage, if it is truly over, and if not, he still needs to confront Sonny, to let him know just how much Sonny's actions during that time affected Will, how they are still affecting him; so they believe that Will needs to see Sonny face to face so that he can tell him exactly how he feels. 

Hopefully, after Will's initial anger, that they will be able to speak civilly to see if they can work anything out, or if it will be a final goodbye, a proper ending to their relationship, they need to do this, to make sure that they know that there is no way to fix things. Sami just hopes that not banning Sonny won’t blow up in their faces, and make Will furious with her and Lucas. 

She believes that Will having to deal with Sonny will force him to see that he does still have feelings for Sonny; and that right now, because he is so angry, that he is blocking out the love. If he didn't still care, he would not care about seeing Sonny, he would just ignore him, and get on with his life.

It is obvious to them that Will needs to deal with those feelings by either reconnecting with Sonny, and making an effort to work things out with him so that they can resume their marriage; or getting that closure needed to be able to walk with nothing left unresolved, that will affect the rest of his life and any future relationships. 

She knows that it is important because, Sonny and Paul are a perfect example of that, if there is no closure, it easily cause a new relationship in the future to be ruined. They don’t want that to happen with their son, he has already been hurt so much, he needs to do this for his own mental health.

Over the next few days, as Will continues to recover onboard the aircraft carrier, Carrie makes the arrangements for Brittany to come to Switzerland as soon as possible, so that she can start working with Will right after he is flown there. Billie has made sure that Brittany and Santana will be comfortable; she has offered them a room in the house she has rented for Seb for the length of the reunion. 

A few of the others will be staying in the house, but with such a massive group, the rest of the friends who are coming have booked rooms for the time they will be there for the reunion. 

Will is itching to get his full mobility back, yes, he can walk but his leg muscles are so weak, that he can only stand on his own for a very brief time before his legs give out under the strain, he wants to be back to being and feeling fully healthy again. Right now, those he can't do that, because he spent the last two years trapped in a bed; while Dr. Rolf had fun experimenting on him, seeing if any of his untried ideas could work, which were not tried before by any real scientists, for a good reason, because they were insane and sadistic. 

To be honest, he is freaked out by some of his abilities that he has thanks to the insane scientist, which act up when he is frustrated, angry or upset; it was so weird when he started sending things moving around his hospital room without even thinking about it. Like Colonel Daxon had predicted, Will’s emotions are all over the place. He needs to practice controlling these abilities; but they only seem to flare up when he is upset, so it’s only been a few minor things while on the carrier.

Five days after Will wakes up from the coma, his brother and two sisters are flown in, and they spend the next couple of days reuniting with each other. Johnny, Allie and Sydney are ecstatic that they have their big brother back; though at first, they are really confused, because they had been told he was dead. 

Sami and Lucas explain that a bad man had made it look like Will was dead, and had taken him away. They tell the kids that they only found out a couple of weeks ago that Will was alive. The kids are upset that they only found out now, and ask why their mom didn't tell them right away.

Sami doesn't know what to say, so Lucas says to the kids, that even though they had found Will, he had been really sick, and that they didn't want to get their hopes up about Will, because the doctors had told them that he could die; and he and their mom didn't want them to have to go through finding out he was alive, when there was a strong chance he wouldn't survive the surgeries. 

Lucas also says that if Will had passed on, they would have been devastated all over again, so their mom decided to wait until they had good news to give them, which they do now. The doctors have told them that Will is well enough to go to Carrie and Austin's village, where he is going to get the physical rehabilitation that he needs, so he can be completely well again. 

The kids, once they are in the room with Will, all crawl up in the bed with him; and they start hugging him, and crying. For the next hour or so, they don't move, they are all cuddled up on Will's bed, they don't want to let go of him. Afterwards, they have a small party, eating some junk food, and watching movies. 

The kids are so happy, because they never thought that they would ever have a chance to be with Will again. Lucas explains that in a day or so, that they will all be flying to Switzerland, and then driving to Austin and Carrie's house. The kids ask if they will all be staying with Carrie. Sami tells them no, that she has rented a big house for all of them to stay in. It will be them plus Gabi, her boyfriend Eli, and Ari. 

Knowing that they will get to see Ari reunite with her dad, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney can't wait to get there, because they know that Ari is going to be so happy, and since she is little, and their niece, that they want to be there for her and Will. Even though they are young, they can see how different their mom is now that they have Will back, they can tell she is happier than she has been since EJ died.

Just barely a week after he woke up from the induced coma; Sami and Lucas are shocked when they find out that the doctors believe Will is well enough to be transported to Switzerland, the arrangements are made to fly to the local base; the next day, Will, his parents, the kids and Brian are on their way to meet up with everyone else. 

Brian is coming with them as he has taken a leave of absence from his job in Memphis; the FBI asked that he stay with Will, so they could have a medical professional with him, and someone familiar with him and his case there to watch for any health issues, and Brian agreed. So, he is now joining the group in Switzerland.

Lucas has called Austin to let him know that they are on their way, so Austin, Carrie and Sonny go to make sure everything is good at the house where Will and everyone will be during their stay, however, they are scrambling to get an area for Brian set up, Carrie says they are luckily there is a bonus den area. 

Also, that it is large enough to be temporarily changed into a bedroom; so they call the store where they had already gotten the rest of the furniture from, to get furniture delivered right away, because if they wait until they get there, it will be too confusing, trying to get the area set up, so Brian would have somewhere to sleep that night. 

Lucas and Sami let them know that the kids are with them, that Templer had arranged for the kids to come to the carrier so that they could have a private reunion with Will. So, they will all be there at the same time. Sami tells Carrie that they spent the night before bonding again, that they all pretty much had a sleepover. 

The kids went insane when they saw Will, they were all over him; the looks on their faces was just pure joy. They have their big brother back, they don’t care how it happened, even though at first they were upset that we hadn't told them right away. Sami jokes that Will has three new body parts, the kids aren’t letting him out of their sight; she laughs when she says that they have been attached to him since they got there yesterday.

Later that day, Lucas calls Austin and tells them that they have landed at the base, and that they will arrive late the next morning, so they will see them then; they are going to drive to the house that Carrie got for them; Austin tells them that it is just the next street over, and that they will meet them there. 

He tells Lucas to call about five minutes before when they are almost there; and he will wait outside so that they will know which house they will be staying at for the time being. We will get the rest of them and bring the rest of them to the house they will be staying in, Gabi, Ari, Eli and T are driving in tomorrow morning as well. 

Lucas says that the doctors said that they want Will to be well rested before they undertake the three-hour drive. Lucas tells Austin that they will be leaving the base around 9 in the morning, and should be there by lunchtime, so that they can be ready, can they order lunch, because Will has to regular meals at basically the same time each day, and it will be too much confusion if they have to try and get lunch ready, and he jokes, you know we don't want Sami anywhere near the kitchen, and Austin can hear Sami laughing in the background. 

Carrie calls T, and tells him the approximate time Sami, Will and the others will be there. He tells her that Gabi is now fully free of the effects of the drug; so there is nothing stopping her, Ari and Eli from going to the house and see Will; he will be with them, he wants to see his best friend again, he has missed him. T says to Carrie that Gabi is still dealing with her anger over what Paul did, but she has promised that she’s not going to let that ruin Ari’s reunion with her daddy. 

Gabi, after hearing that they are going to be seeing Will the next day, gets Eli to promise that he will take lots of pictures, and asks if T will take a video of the reunion between Will and Ari; so that they can always remember how it felt to see Ari’s dreams come true when she sees her daddy again, and gets to be in his arms for the first time in over two years.

Carrie, Austin and Sonny as well as everyone else meets up at the house around 11 in the morning just to make sure that nothing else is that needs to be done, and double check that they have absolutely everything ready. Even though Sonny is there with everyone else, he is not sure how he will handle it, if Will freaks out when he sees Sonny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is finally in Switzerland, with Brian, Seb and Sonny all interested in him, what will he do? Let the fireworks and emotions begin, especially when even more of Paul's actions come to light.

He is hoping, almost praying, that it won’t happen, or that Will won’t say anything in front of everyone else if he is angry that Sonny is there, because he doesn't to ruin Will's reunion with everybody else. He knows that he is really pushing it, but he needs to see Will, see him looking healthy, looking handsome like he always had. 

It is like a sharp physical ache inside of him; he knows that Will is alive, but but he hasn’t seen him except for that brief time in Memphis, when he was so sick looking. He looked almost dead, and Sonny needs to get that picture out of his head and replace with one where Will looks healthy, happy and amazing.

Just about 12:15 or so. they finally hear a vehicle pull up in front of the house. They all look towards the door and Ari is bouncing in place waiting for the door to open up, so she can hug her daddy. Everyone in the room is smiling at the sight of Ari; it is so cute, and they all get quiet as they see the door begin to open, it seems like to take forever. 

Finally the door is fully open and the kids come in first, and they are followed by Sami and Lucas. When Lucas enters the room, he apologizes to Austin because he forgot to call, but he had written the address down after speaking to Austin, so they just came straight to the house. After his parents enter, Will wheels himself through the door, and Brian finally comes in behind him. Sonny is uncomfortable to see Brian there, because it's now Will and Brian who are friends, it just feels strange to see Will and Brian joking around, and getting along so well. 

He is thrown by this, while he knew Brian had gone with Will and his parents for the surgeries; he didn’t realize that they had become so close while Brian was helping take care of him, since he was found at the warehouse, he didn't think that they would have gotten along, remembering the past. When he looks at the two of them, he can see the look in Brian’s eyes, it's the longing that used to be directed at him, and he now sees the same look being given to Will; actually it seems like Brian is way more into Will than he had ever been with Sonny.

Sonny knows that this is not good. If he's right, if Will and Brian have worked through their past issues, then Brian is likely to try and get Will to date him; or if he doesn't think that Will would be comfortable dating him because of their connected pasts due to Sonny; he may try to fix Will up with some new guy, he might even be on Seb's side, especially if it's true that he has become friends with T as well. 

They don’t have any of the issues between them that Sonny desperately needs to work through with Will. He wants to go over there, and tell Brian to back off to leave Will alone; but right now, he knows that is the worst thing he can do, it would definitely set Will off, if he played the jealous husband; because it would be truly hypocritical of him. 

Sonny knows that he might still be Will’s husband legally; but he also knows that as far as Will is concerned, Sonny is his soon to be ex-husband who as soon as the divorce papers are signed; that Sonny is supposed to be marrying the man who ruined Will’s life. Will is already so hurt and angry with Sonny. 

Sonny knows that if he starts acting all possessive and jealous; he will be ruining his chances of repairing his relationship with Will. If this happens, he might as well leave, because he will never get a chance with Will; so he has to keep his temper and jealousy under control, so he just has to act cool with everything, and hope that Will doesn't freak out when he sees Sonny there.

He can’t exactly complain about Will spending time with another guy, Brian or Seb. That would be insane, and hypocritical much, even if Sonny thought Will was dead. He still spent most of his time with Paul before he went to Paris instead of his husband, and ended up becoming engaged to him fairly quickly when he came back to Salem. 

Even if he can't stand the idea of seeing Will with someone else, he must respect Will’s feelings about that; because he caused so much damage to their relationship. He knows that if it had been him who Rolf had kidnapped and he had been forced to watch as Will got together with Neil, for example, he would not have dealt with it at all well. 

Even after being with Will for so long, it still irks him and he is still so jealous that Neil was the first guy Will ever kissed, if he is honest with himself, that he wanted to be the guy that Will was able to turn to, and explore his sexuality with. Will had to watch every time Sonny and Paul were together, seeing how Sonny had let Paul flirt with him constantly. 

Also, there was the fact that he never stopped him, that he soaked up the attention. Will had to deal with seeing all this after learning what Paul had done to him. Having just seen a small portion of the clips, Sonny knows that Will having seen all of them, that this is why Will believes that Sonny never loved him, not really. 

He knows all this that, really he does, but it still doesn’t help for him to see how happy Will is when he is talking to Brian; and then to see the look that Will gets on his face when he spots Sonny, it just about breaks his heart. The look is full of anger and hurt; the glare he sends Sonny right after that makes Sonny want to break down and cry. He knows that he can’t though, because he knew that he was in for the fight of his life, and that today is just the opening round, so to speak. 

It's obvious that at first, Will tries to ignore him, but the more he spots Sonny mingling with his family, the angrier he becomes, and suddenly the smaller items on the tables and in the cabinets seem like they are starting to shift on their own; they are not quite shaking, but it's obvious that they have been moved from where they were. After a few minutes, it's clear to see that the angrier Will gets, the more things start to happen. 

Just as Sami looks over at Will where he is talking to Brian, Sami sees a figure start to shake and realizes what is happening. She quickly comes over to Sonny, and she explains that the abilities that Rolf unlocked in Will through the implants are tied to his emotions, and as of new, he can’t quite control them, at least not yet, and right now Wil’s emotions are boiling over. 

He can tell Sami is feeling uncomfortable, but she knows that it is obvious that his anger at Sonny is what is causing him to lose control, and she tells him this. She tells him that she is afraid that things might literally start flying off the shelves, if they can’t calm Will down quickly. She believes that it is Sonny that is riling Will up, she asks him to leave; but she promises that she will try her best to get Will to agree to meet with him in a day or two. 

She does tell him that it’s quite possible that it may take a few days or more before they can convince Will to agree to meet with him. She tells him hat she will bring him over to Will, so that Sonny can say hi, and then perhaps he should leave before everything goes out of control. Sonny is hurt but she tells him that they haven’t explained to the kids yet, about what Will can do now. She and Lucas don't believe that they aren’t mature enough yet to understand, especially Ari. 

Sonny is disappointed, though not surprised, so he understands her reasoning. He knew there a distinct possibility that Will would probably have issues with him being there. He can't say that he hadn't been warned that Will didn’t want to see him, but he hoped naively that if he was there, that it might be possible Will could change his mind. 

They walk over to Will; Sonny then bends over to hug Will, he has to, because he just has to be able to touch him and feel that he is really there; that he is getting healthier and back to himself. Will doesn’t pull away from him, but Sonny does feel him freeze up, and though that hurts him, he counts it as a win. The fact he has to concentrate on is that Will didn’t push him away. He knows that he has to take this as a positive sign. 

He quickly tells Will that he is so glad to see him, especially looking so healthy, and that he hopes that they can talk soon, and then he gives Will a second quick hug before he leaves. He asks Sami if she can explain the situation to Gabi and Ari, he doesn't want them to think that he just took off, and anyone else if they ask. Once Sonny leaves the house, the vibrating stops, and everything returns to normal. 

Sami sees that Will has calmed down, and he is soon hugging everyone hello, and the whole time, he has Ari in his lap. As he walks back to Carrie and Austin’s house alone; Sonny is really upset that he can’t be part of the celebration, but he wants Will to be happy, so right now, h knows that with Sonny being there, Will was not reacting well. 

He knows that Will is still having to deal with both emotional and physical pain, hurt and anger he went through all this time; he hopes that Will really doesn’t hate him now; and that he is just holding onto his anger, so he’s not ready to even attempt to forgive Sonny. Sonny admits that Will has a right to his anger, and his feelings of betrayal towards Sonny and Salem; he has to let Will deal with his feelings at his own pace, Sonny can't rush it, just to make himself feel better. 

If Will lets all that go, and he may break down because if he does; he will have to face that he had his heart broken and stomped on by the one person that he always thought would be there for him, his husband. He will have to process the fact that his family and friends just forgot about him; that it really was a case of out of sight, out of mind; and that he was replaced by Paul in pretty much every aspect of his life, and that all of the people that he had thought loved him, that they were fine with that. 

Will has to live with the knowledge that after he was taken, that life went on in Salem for everyone; from everything he saw thanks to Rolf, there was every indication that they were fine with the fact that Will was gone, and never coming back, or so they thought. It was obvious to him that no one appeared to have a tough time dealing with the fact that Will was dead. 

It didn't seem like any of them were really bothered that he had been senselessly murdered, that after the obligatory funeral, where they cried and said how bad it was, how cruel it was to lose him, that to him, they were just saying what was expected, that there was no real emotion behind their words. Will had said to Sami and Lucas; that even before he was taken, except for insulting him, he was invisible to everyone else as they welcomed Paul into their lives. 

The most heartbreaking thing for Will was that not one of them thought how Will would feel to see the man who was trying to take his husband to be treated so well by his family and friends; and after he supposed died, it was like he blipped out of existence; and no one seemed to notice he was missing, or if they did, that no one even cared he was gone.

Sonny knows that this is perhaps one of the biggest issues that Will has with him and so many of the others in Salem, and that it will take time to prove to Will that this really isn't how it seemed; that because of the drugging and suggestions, that they were being made to feel this way. 

Even though that is true, they still have to accept responsibility for their actions, they can't just try to excuse their own actions because of what Paul did; if T could see what was going on, why couldn't anyone else? Sonny is determined though, he is not going to give up on trying to get his husband back; and he believes with all his heart that eventually he will get through to Will. 

He has discussed this with his therapist, and she had prepared him for the possibility that he would have to leave the welcome party, that Will would most likely not react well to seeing him. They had discussed if this happened, that Sonny would do exactly what he had just done, and leave quickly and quietly, showing that he was respecting Will’s wishes. This was not an act on Sonny’s part, he is not acting like he thinks will impress Will; he really is trying to do what Will wants, but he can’t not be around him, he had to see that Will was getting better. 

Sonny has also been getting his therapist to help him figure out the next steps that he will take, both personally and professionally; he is trying to see what he wants to do with the rest of his life; one thing he is sure of, is that he knows that he does not want to be a part of Titan, or any of the Kiriakis businesses. It was never something he had ever wanted, especially not trying to be the head of the company; and he never wants to go back to the person he became under the drug’s influence. 

He had never wanted to be CEO of any huge corporation; truly, the most he had ever wanted was to be his own boss, and possibly have a chain of coffeehouses and clubs, it was never his intention to become a business tycoon. He can admit to himself that he didn’t even enjoy it when he was, it was so foreign to him, it had almost felt like he was playing a role, one that definitely didn't suit him. 

All the time he has spent in therapy, during some of his sessions, he has been spending the time coming up with ideas of what kind of business he might start; when and if he and Will get back together. Yes, he obviously wants to do something that will be successful, because he wants to make sure that they can have a comfortable life. However, the most important thing is that he wants to do something where he is happy, and that gives him and Will time together. 

If only he could come up with a way to combine their two passions, Will’s love for writing and his computer skills, with Sonny’s love for running a coffee house or a bar. He thinks about it for a bit, and wonders to himself, what about an internet coffeehouse that taught classes in writing and computers, that would be unusual, but it would definitely be interesting.

If they did that, he could take care of the coffeehouse part of the business, and Will could teach the classes; because Will is a genius when it comes to computers, and also, he is a great writer. This way he could write, and people would leave him alone. Sonny is wishing that he had been more supportive for Will when they had been in Salem; he can't change the past though, so he will do better in the future, and will stand up to anyone who tries to put down Will or his writing. 

Even though he had never told Will at the time, the articles that Will had written were wonderful; yes, they were controversial and when somebody protested what Will had written, because something had always happened; that Sonny always backed away, and left Will to face the anger, and it was all the blame was put on Will for causing trouble. 

Somehow, the blame was transferred to Will, and he got all the blame for other people's actions. A perfect example is that Abby was treated like the victim after the story of her sleeping with EJ came out; but the truth is that she had done exactly what was written in the article; never mind that it was not Will who put her name in the article; Sami had admitted that she had done that, but Will was blamed for Abby being embarrassed by having the truth about her actions come out. 

Sonny hates that he never defended Will then because he was afraid of having to deal with the fallout; he admits that he didn’t want anyone to be mad at him for choosing a side; so he tried to stay neutral, but truthfully, he had betrayed Will by not backing him up, and then actually expecting Will to take Abby’s side over Will’s own mother, so that Sonny didn't have to deal with his angry family members. 

Now that he feels like his brain is working properly again, he knows that if that had happened to his mother; he would never have expected Will to back the other woman over Adrienne, he would have been incredibly angry with Will had he suggested that to him. So why did he do that when it was Will’s family, and not his own. He realizes that is just one example of how he failed Will and hurt him, in thinking that his family was more important, and should be shown more respect than what he showed to Will's family. 

He did all this multiple times, and expected that Will would be fine with his actions. God, he thinks to himself, no wonder Will doesn’t want to see him, he was doing all this before they even got married; always expecting Will to do all the compromising, that his opinion was the right one. He just kept doing his thing, all the time expecting Will to be okay with him; but Will always had to do what Sonny thought was the right thing, or he was frozen out by Sonny along with his family. God, what a hypocrite he was with Will, there really were two sets of rules, one set of rules for Will, and the much smaller set for me where I got to do whatever I wanted.

Sonny is in the kitchen getting some coffee; it is a couple of hours later, after Sonny had gotten back to the house, Carrie and everyone but Will and his immediate family showed up. They were all happily talking about how great it was to see Will, and get to spend so much time with him. Sonny flinches when he hears this, but no one notices. 

He realizes that they don’t even see him there, as they all talk about the great get together that they were just at; and Sonny is reminded of the clips of Will in the background; when everyone was always together, and Will was never included in any of the conversations. He can only imagine how Will felt when this went on for months, and Sonny feels this bad, after it happens once, how did Will ever deal with it, oh yeah, he had become suicidal. 

Not seeing Sonny there, T announces to the room that he has heard from his uncle that Billie, Sandor and Seb as well as Chelsea and Max are going to be there tomorrow. He says that is why they were weren't there today, they hadn’t wanted to overwhelm him, so they decided to come at a different, and that way Billie can reunite with her beloved nephew, Billie says that she can cry as much as she wants, and she doesn't care about how she looks. 

T also says that Brittany and Santana will be coming with them; so Brittany and Will can meet before their first PT session, and Brittany will go over the rehab schedule with Will; she is determined that he will be walking and dancing with no trouble well before the time they are due to go back to Salem for the film festival.

T is almost bouncing when he says that Seb can’t wait to meet Will, he has known about him for so long, and that he had always wanted to meet him, and he can’t wait for it to happen in person. Sonny is not happy hearing this, but T has been upfront with him that Seb has had a thing for Will since before he was a teenager; that he believes he has been in love with Will since then, and for that reason, he waited for Will; that he had always hoped to have a relationship with Will. 

Sonny is frustrated because he knows that Seb doesn’t have any exes that can come back to screw everything up, like what happened when Paul showed up in Salem. According to T, that apparently, the only real crush he ever had on someone else faded, and they are great friends now, both his former crush and his boyfriend turned husband; and Seb even helped Blaine propose to his husband Kurt. It’s clear that Blaine will not be causing any problems; he will not be trying to get between Seb and Will; that he and husband are part of the group coming for the reunion. 

While Sonny is thinking, he hears T say that they have decided to have everyone meet at Carrie and Austin’s house, so that Sonny can be there as well; so Sonny is relieved. He will be able to see how Will reacts to Seb, he will know if it is mutual, or just Seb wanting to be with Will. It was part of the rules that they had agreed to when Sonny first arrived, and he can't argue with this, because he gets a chance to see Will again. 

The next morning, Will and everyone come over for the reunion with his aunt Billie and the others. Shortly after they get there, and settle in with some coffee, Will is sighing in pleasure, almost moaning, at the taste of the coffee, he said he can't help it; that he didn’t have any while he was being held, and that the doctors severely limited what he could have while he was on the aircraft carrier. 

Brian laughs but he says that it was for his own good, that the medical staff knew that his body had to readjust to caffeine after being off it for so long; he jokes and tells Will that he is hyper enough without it, and Will blushes but agrees that's true. Sami and Lucas laugh at Brian’s comment, because over the past couple of weeks, they have seen that for themselves. Will teases Brian, and says that it was cruel and unusual punishment to deprive someone of their God-given right for coffee.

Just as Will is finished speaking, the doorbell rings loudly; and Carrie goes out to let in their visitors. Billie and the rest of the group come into the living room, and at first Billie just stand there and looks at Will. All of a sudden, she runs over, and starts hugging him as tight as she can. Will jokes that he is going to turn blue soon if Billie doesn’t let go, because she is clinging to him and wrapped around him. 

She says to him that she can’t let go; because she thought he was gone forever, and now that he’s back, she’s never letting him go again. Will gently jokes with her that it will get awkward then when he needs to visit the facilities. Sami starts to laugh, and this breaks the emotional feeling that had been building up.

Billie finally releases him, and as soon as she does, Chelsea grabs him and just holds on tight as she can, and Will can feel her tears on his neck. Will says to her, well, I know where you got your strength from, making everyone laugh. Max comes over to shake his hand and gives him a one-armed hug, and says welcome back, man, we really missed you. 

Once all the family members have hugged Will; Billie calls Sandor and Seb to come over, and she introduces Will to her fiancé Sandor and his son Seb, who just happens to be T’s younger cousin, isn't that crazy; I ended up engaged to T's uncle. T pops over to them; and says yep, believe it or not, this guy is my baby cousin; and everyone starts to laugh because Seb is at least 4 inches taller than T. 

T bends over to Will and says to him, hey buddy, this is the guy I was telling you all about; this is Seb, and I am hoping that you guys get a chance to know each other. Sonny isn't happy and he doesn’t want to admit it, but Seb is great looking. He looks like he could easily be a male swimsuit model, and thanks to that, Sonny is suddenly feeling a little insecure. He thinks to himself though, that Will has never been shallow, so hopefully won't make a difference this time.

Billie then calls Brittany and Santana over to them, and introduces them to Will and everyone else there. Brittany hugs Will, who kinds of automatically flinches away, he's just surprised, he’s not used to people he doesn’t know hugging him, and definitely not after the last three years. He quickly starts to apologize to Brittany, but Santana interrupts him and just laughs; she says that Brittany wouldn’t be offended; that she knows that not everyone is a cuddle monster like she is, and Brittany agrees happily laughing. Seb agrees, and tells Will, the first time Brittany hugged him, he had just looked at her in shock. 

He tells them that they are lucky to have Brittany working with Will; because they won’t find anyone sweeter than Brittany, or better at their job. Santana agrees and nods her head in pride, she says her wife is the best person you could find to work with,; that she is like human sunshine, you just feel good when she is around, and she makes you feel good inside. Brittany gives Santana a sweet kiss, and says thank you.

Will asks them how long they have been together, and they say that they have been together on and off since their freshman year, they took a short break when they were in college when Santana had graduated; but got back together about a year or so later, and have been together ever since. 

Brittany tells them that they have been married almost three years now. Seb jokingly bugs them about the wedding, saying how disappointed the Warblers were that none of them were invited; especially since they talked Blaine and Kurt into having a surprise double wedding; forgetting for a moment about Sonny's cancelled marriage just a short time ago. 

The temperature in the room drops noticeably when the double wedding is mentioned and uncomfortable glances are exchanged between some of the people; Will excuses himself for a moment, and he quickly wheels himself out of the room. Brittany innocently asks what did they say that upset Will; Seb realizes what he said, and he goes to apologize, but Sami stops him; then Sami explains to Brittany that they found out that Will was still alive when his supposed killer crashed the wedding, and stopped Sonny from marrying his now ex-fiancé. 

Santana looks at Sami, and says to her, what do you mean, he was attacked, right, but he didn't die, because he looks pretty alive to me. They explain what happened to Will; that Will had been killed and then revived by an insane scientist who then used Will to experiment on during the time he was held in captivity. Seb reminds her that he had told everyone on the video call that night, but he guessed with the overload of information he had given them, that it was easy to forget some of what they had heard that night.

Brittany had gotten the basics of Will’s case, but she realizes that they hadn’t told her everything. Brittany also realizes; that now she must help Will recover emotionally as well as physically; that he needs therapy for both. She asks Sami how he is dealing with having been held by the doctor? 

She almost starts crying as Sami explains how the doctor experimented on him, but how he also tortured him mentally by showing him how life in Salem went on without him; Will saw for himself the fact that most of his family didn’t seem to care that he was gone; that his loss didn't even make a dent in their lives. Sami says bluntly that is the reason why they aren’t here now; and she will make that they won’t be seeing Will until he is able to deal with them on his terms.

Will comes back into the room; and you can see that he is still slightly upset, so they drop the subject for now. Brittany knows that she will need the whole story in order to help Will, she looks at T, and T nods at her to let her know that he will fill her in on what happened. Brittany looks back at him and nods back, and she mouths at him to call her, and he agrees, because Brittany will need the information if she has any chance of hoping to be able to treat Will properly.

Seb, after his accidental blunder, is wanting to cheer Will up, and he decides to sit down next to Will; they start talking, and it is comfortable and calm, they are getting along great; and, Sonny is feeling a bit jealous because Will is talking away to Seb, with not a care in the world. Sonny is wishing that Will would talk to him like that, but he knows that it won't be that easy. 

Will looks over and sees the look on Sonny’s face; and knowing what caused this, he starts talking more animatedly to Seb, and he includes T and Brian in the conversation. Sonny is hurt by this when he sees it happening, and he knows that Will is doing it deliberately, but what can he say, he did the same thing and deliberately flirted with Paul to hurt Will, after he thought Will cheated on him; and Will is only talking to Seb, not flirting, at least not right now, he can't say anything, Will is free to do what he wants now. 

He tries to not let anyone see that this is affecting him, but he knows that Will can tell he is upset. At this point, Will is so mad at Sonny and still hurting from everything he saw before he was rescued; that he wants Sonny to feel the same way, to know how it feels, to have someone hurt you on purpose; so in front of Sonny, he asks Seb out for coffee.

Seb is well aware of why Will did this, but he knows that this is a good chance for him to spend some time alone with Will, and he figures that it will give him a chance to really get to know Will, and it gives him a chance to show him that he cares about him. He accepts the invitation right away, and asks Will when he wants to get together, and he tells Will that there is a great coffee bar not far from here.

He tells Will that he has checked, and it is accessible, so Will can go there while he is still in the chair, and there won't be any issues. Seb is determined to show Will that he has other options besides Sonny, and that he wants to be first in line; he wants the chance to show Will how good he will treat him, if Will gives him a chance. He also jokes that Billie has told him that Will is addicted to coffee, especially good coffee, and this place is amazing.

After hearing Seb's comment about accessibility, Brittany pipes up that Will won’t have to worry about that for long; because once they start his rehab, that before he knows it, he will be dancing like Fred Astaire. He thinks she is joking, and says that she has a hard job ahead of her, that he doesn’t have any rhythm.

She tells him that’s alright, she will teach him. He tries to tells her that he doesn’t really dance, and she says tough; this is part of her therapy regimen, it strengthens the body, it also gives the person confidence when they can control their body so well. It helps physically because they improve their posture, and that causes less strain on their backs.

Will looks resigned at the thought of having to dance, so he tries puppy dog eyes on her, but Brittany doesn’t fall for them; she just laughs at his attempt to persuade her. She tells him to suck it up, and Santana starts to say something; then she remembers all the small ears in the room, and must stop herself. 

Seb knowing Santana, knows what Santana was thinking and he bursts out laughing. Will asks him what was so funny, so Seb leans over to him, and whispers to him exactly what he thinks Santana was most likely going to say. He says to Will this is one of the reasons we call her Satan so affectionately.

Will looks at Santana, and says seriously, your nickname is Satan. Pray tell, why? Santana gets a devilish look on her face, and she says that she can’t go into details of why in front of the little ones. The little ones are highly insulted by this, and say that they are not kids anymore. They are big now, didn't you know. 

Ari starts to giggle like she understands what Santana meant, and all of a sudden she gets up, and goes over and crawls into Santana’s lap. The look of pure terror on Santana’s face when Ari does this sets off the whole room, and any remaining tension is gone. Ari looks at Santana and says I like you, a lot. 

Brittany decides to be kind and rescue her wife, and picks up Ari and puts her in her own lap. Brittany looks at Ari and Santana both when she says that she hopes to have at least one beautiful little girl like Ari someday. Ari looks at her and innocently says you should ask my daddy to help you. He’s the best daddy in the world; he loves me, not like nasty Paul.

Sonny looks at Gabi, to see if she knows what Ari is talking about, and she tells them what Ari had told them a few days ago. Apparently, from what Ari told her; that Paul was only nice to her when her daddy Sonny was around, that he didn’t like Sonny spending time with her, and when they got married, he would put a stop to Sonny seeing her. Sonny is infuriated; he wants to get up and go, and pound the hell out of Paul; how dare he treat Ari like that? 

Will speaks up and says to her that it’s alright; when her daddy Sonny marries Paul, that if she doesn’t want to be around Paul; she doesn’t have to be. They can arrange her visits for times Paul is busy and not at their apartment. Sonny looks at Will, and says to him, you know that I called off the engagement, I am not marrying Paul.

Will looks at him and says that’s what you are saying right now; how about when your true love needs you, I’ll bet you going running so fast it will make your head spin. Sonny realizes that he has an even tougher time on his hands than he thought, to make Will believe that he does not love Paul, that the only man Sonny ever wants to be with again is Will. 

Sonny now knows that Will doesn’t believe what he was told about Sonny not wanting to be with Paul, that he probably doesn’t even believe everything he was told about Sonny being drugged by Paul. He knows that Will needs proof, to show him the actual test results, because they would not fake them for Sonny. 

Will is too hurt and angry to believe that Sonny truly wants him, that the reason he changed from his sweet loving husband to how he was those last months was because of Paul. Sonny knows that he will have to give Will a chance to get over his anger, but he is not giving up. He will fix what he broke, and he will prove to Will how much he loves him, and that he is going to fight for a chance with him.

As much as T doesn’t want to do this, he knows that he needs to show Will the proof of the drugging, and just how long term it was. He doesn’t want to help Sonny get Will back, he really doesn't, he wants Will to be with Seb, but Will needs to know the truth. Even if he doesn’t believe or trust Sonny right now; T knows that Will trusts him, and will believe him when he confirms that what he has been told about Sonny being drugged, and for how long, that it is all true. 

He will also show Will the pictures later; showing him what Paul did to Sonny, and he will have to tell that he was the one who recorded the conversations of Paul not only admitting he came to town to break Will and Sonny, but also the conversation where he threatened Will. Unfortunately, it will help Sonny have a chance to reunite with Will; but there is nothing he can do about that. 

He won’t edit the tapes to make Sonny sound bad; even as much as he wishes he could sometimes. He is still angry with Sonny himself for how much Sonny hurt Will, and doesn't want to see Will possibly end up getting hurt, if Sonny screws up again. He knows once he shows the proof to Will, that it will even the playing field, and it will take away Seb's advantage, but he has to be truthful with his best friend, after everything that has happened, Will deserves for everyone to be honest with him.

Sonny has said that he is willing to compete with Seb for Will, so he can show him how much he wants him back. Sonny told him that he hopes this will show Will that he truly loves him, that Will is the one he wants, and only him. Sonny decides that he will ask Will out on a date, and keep asking him out until he says yes. It worked once before, because before he just hoped that Will would fall in love with him; and now he knows that Will loved him, he knows that the loves is still there, it's just buried under all the pain and anger. 

He just needs to find that love again, he will keep digging until he does. He knows that Will must still loves him, or he wouldn’t be so angry or vicious with Sonny. The truth is that if he didn’t feel anything, he would just ignore Sonny, and wouldn’t be trying to get a rise out of him like he did when he asked Seb out. 

He knows that Will did that on purpose, hoping that it would hurt Sonny. He looks at Will, and everyone there can see the longing on his face, it is obvious. The only one who truly doesn’t see it is Will, and this is because he is still so angry and bitter at the moment when it comes to Sonny.

Ari sees the look on her daddy Sonny’s face when he looks at her daddy, and she might be small, but she isn’t stupid, she knows that Daddy Sonny is sad, because Daddy isn't happy to see him. She also knows that daddy Sonny almost married that awful Paul, until the wedding got stopped when that bad man came to the church. She understands that it had something to do with her daddy, because after that, they found him and brought him back to her and their family. 

She wants her daddies to get back together, they belong together; and they always give her what she wants, well, most of the time. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy Sonny wouldn’t buy her those extra dolls she wanted, that she had asked for; they said she had too many, they’re funny, you can never have too many dollies. 

People forget that she is Sami’s granddaughter, after all, and her little mind goes into thinking mode, how can she make Daddy spend more time with Daddy Sonny? She knows, she has an idea; and she gets a little evil grin on her face, Sami sees it, but no one else does. She wonders what her granddaughter is up to now? 

The little miss is determined, and so she is going to do this right. Ari asks her mommy to take her to the bathroom, because she is not sure where it is here? Gabi is suspicious, because Ari is very independent, she usually hates anyone going with her, and she keeps saying she is a big girl now; but she shakes off her thoughts, and takes her anyway, believing that Ari is probably just shook up from everything the past couple of weeks. 

Once they are in the washroom, she asks Ari is everything alright; and Ari tells her mommy what she wants to do, she tells Gabi that Daddy and Daddy Sonny belong together, and she wants to make sure that her family together, and to be happy again. She tells Gabi that Daddy Sonny hasn’t been happy in a long time, she could tell, even when he was with that nasty man. 

Also, whenever she was at Daddy Sonny's apartment; that awful Paul was always saying terrible things about Daddy when Daddy Sonny wasn’t in the room;he would only stop when he saw her Daddy Sonny coming back. Gabi is ballistic when she hears this, God, she wants to gut Paul for talking about Will like that in front of Ari, how cruel could he be, to trash Will in front of his little girl, who thought that her Daddy was dead; she wants to claw his eyes out. 

A horrible idea pops into Gabi’s head, and she asks Air if Paul ever tried to get her to drink tea or anything else when she was with them, and Ari says yes, whenever she was at Daddy Sonny’s apartment, but only when Daddy Sonny wasn’t in the room. Ari said that she always said no, and then Daddy Sonny was back in the room, so he waited again until later; then he asked her again; she tells her Mommy that Paul told her that she would love it, it was yummy; after hearing this, she wants to gut Paul, he repeatedly tried to drug her daughter, he has to pay for this.

Gabi decides then to help Ari try and play matchmaker because Ari really does want her daddies back together again. Ari tells her that she thinks that her, mommy and her daddies should go on a family picnic. Then Daddy Sonny could talk to Daddy; just them, and not any of the family, just them. 

She knows that if she asks Daddy to go for her, that he will, even as small as she is, she has figured this out. She tells her mommy she isn’t being bad, she just wants both her daddies to be happy again. She knows that they love each other, but something bad happened, then Daddy was gone, now he's back, and that she just wants to help them become a family again. That's a good thing, right?, she asks Gabi.

Gabi agrees with Ari that it is, but thinks to herself, almost crying, god help us when she’s a teenager, if she’s this smart at 4, what is she going to be like when she’s 14, she'll be able to outthink us easily? We’ll never be able to control her. Well, what can we say, she comes by her scheming ability naturally; she got it from both her mom and dad’s families. 

Ari bounces back to the living room and hops back up in her daddy’s lap, she looks at him, and with her sweetest expression on her face, she says to Will, Daddy, I had a great idea. Can me, you, mommy and Daddy Sonny have a family picnic tomorrow, please, please, pretty please, just us, please? 

Sonny looks at his little girl Ari in shock, honestly, it’s like she knows how much he wants to get back with Will, and she’s trying to help him. He loves his little girl so much, she is so smart. Will doesn’t know what to say, he’s never seen Ari do anything like this before, but remember, that when he was taken, she was pretty much a baby. 

He can’t say no to his little girl, he doesn't want to upset her today; so he says okay. He figures that he can survive a few hours with Sonny for Ari’s sake if he has to, he can get through that length of time. Sonny is so excited and happy, he will get to spend family time with Will and Ari, Gabi too. He looks at Gabi and Will, and he nervously asks them what time is good for them?

Gabi says whatever time he wants tomorrow would be great, she is free the whole day. She also wants Sonny and Will back together, just like her daughter does. She doesn’t believe, well, she knows that Will is not completely over Sonny, and well, if she and Ari can help bring them back together, she will. God knows that the first time around, she caused them enough trouble when she was with Nick. 

Gabi says to everyone that Ari told her something interesting while they were in the washroom, Sami speaks up and asks her what Ari had said; Ari pipes up and tells her grandmother she had told her mommy how that mean Paul man kept trying to get her to drink tea with him, but she never did. 

Ari said that she told him he was silly; that tea was for playing with, not drinking, that you played tea with the tea set, even though he was always trying to get to drink the nasty tea, she had smelled when Daddy Sonny had it, it looked gross. Gabi speaks up and said that them that apparently Paul would badmouth Will whenever Sonny left the room, he kept putting Will down in front of Ari; she guesses that he wanted to turn even Ari against her daddy; it was like he wanted Will’s memory destroyed for everyone, including his little girl.

Everyone sees when Sonny gets a murderous look on his face, and they are shocked because no one has ever seen him look like that. Gabi believes that if Paul was in front of them, that Sonny would murder him in cold blood, and she would help him; like she said, she had learned some tricks in prison. Sonny starts muttering under his breath, about getting his hands on Paul, and hurting him so badly for daring to even think about trying to drug Ari. 

That bastard was trying to drug his baby girl, he needs to pay for that, and he needs to pay hard. Thank God, the FBI had tested her and they all know that there were no drugs present in Ari’s results, but even the thought of Ari being drugged, of him trying to do that to Ari, it makes Sonny feel homicidal, he want to kill him. 

For the first time since he heard about what had been happening; Will is starting to believe that it might be real, and that Sonny may actually be finished with Paul, that some of what he heard about the drugging is true. Sonny is not faking the anger he sees on his face; perhaps there really is something to what he’s been told about Paul drugging people. A very tiny part of Will’s heart starts to thaw towards Sonny.

To be honest, he thought what he had been told about what they believed had happened and was still happening in Salem; that it was just being exaggerated as a way for people to deny responsibility for their past actions. What better way to say you’re blameless, that the real reason is because someone else caused you to do it. 

Will does know that Paul had drugged him, and that he had assaulted him to make Will believe that he had cheated on Sonny, so that he could use it against Will, and make Sonny hate Will. He had taken responsibility for what he thought he had done; Will admitted to the cheating, he owned up to it,. He had never tried to blame anyone else for it, even when the town put him through hell for it. Though it was after Rolf got his hands on him, that he found out the truth; that he had never cheated on Sonny, neither time that he had supposedly done so. 

He didn’t know that Paul was responsible was for his episode in LA, he honestly thought that he was just unlucky, because he didn't remember anything until he woke up in the screenwriter's bed; he knew that the screenwriter had said that they had sex, so he believed him, naive little Will; he never believed that anyone would drug him to have sex with him,; it wasn't until he saw the conversation Paul had with himself about how he set Will up in LA to be drugged. 

He still doesn’t know if he was actually assaulted that time or just drugged to think he had sex; but remembering what the screenwriter was like, he wouldn’t put it past him. The guy was sleazy, and he came onto any good looking guy he saw, but Will had turned him down; he didn't even remember going to the other guy's place, and then he woke up there the next morning, Will figured that since his head was splitting, he must have drunk too much, and did something stupid. 

He has to process the knowledge that he was assaulted twice because of Paul Narita, once by him and once because of him. How could someone be so sick and twisted to think that this was something that they could do to someone; all as part of a plan to wreck his ex's marriage;just to make it easier to get what he wanted. 

Brittany and the rest of them are appalled that the man had tried to drug a child; even though it never happened, he had still tried, what a sick bastard. They also can’t believe that he would talk the way he did about Will in front of Will’s child, trying to make his own little girl hate him after she thought he had died. They can’t believe that anyone could be that monstrous, to even think of doing something like that. 

That pathetic creep deserves whatever happens to him, they all agree. T can’t wait for all the charges to be filed and Paul to be arrested, and all his crimes are revealed in public at the film festival. After this revelation, it puts a damper on the get together, so Billie says that they will call tomorrow, and arrange another time to see Will and everyone else again.

Before they leave, Brittany remembers that she need to tell Will that they are starting his rehab in the morning; so his family picnic will have to be after lunch. She says that it will be good, as it will give him a chance to relax after she is finished with him. He jokingly asks her what time his punishment begins, and she tells him 8:00 a.m. sharp, and that he should make sure he eats a good healthy breakfast, he will definitely work it off before they are finished. 

Brittany may be sweet, but she is tough but gentle when it comes to her job; and she tells him that she is determined that he will be out of the wheelchair in a couple of weeks, three at the most; so they will be doing extensive muscle strengthening several hours each day to give him back the use of his legs. The atrophy can be reversed, but he will hurt during that time; she is honest with him about that fact.

After Billie and her group leave, the rest of them decide to have supper together before going back to their house for the night since Will has to get to bed; so that he can try and get all the rest he can before he starts his rehab. They talk about it and decide that it is easier to order in, instead of trying to cook for such a large group, with such different tastes. 

At first, no one can agree on what to eat, so Ari asks her daddy what he wants, because she thinks he should choose. Everyone else agrees with this idea; as they know that Will never had any choice while he was gone. He looks at Ari, and says to her what about pizza, precious girl. She says yummy, so Will agrees and says pizza it is. 

Austin calls in the order, and says to everyone that he and Sonny will go and pick them up, that it will only take a few minutes to walk over and get them, it would take longer to get them delivered. Austin does this because he wants a moment to talk to Sonny about things with Will and some other things, but he doesn’t want to do it while Will is there. 

Austin and Sonny decide to leave after a few minutes to go to the pizzeria, and on the way there, as they are walking along, Austin says to Sonny, I think, well, at least it looks like your daughter is trying to get you and Will back together. Sonny realizes then it wasn’t only him who was thinking that, and says so to Austin. 

Sonny says, in half pleasure and half fear, that if Ari is smart enough to do that now, how are we ever going to be able to handle her when she gets older, say like in ten or eleven years time. Austin laughs a bit, but then he pats Sonny on the shoulder, and says remember who her grandparents are, hell, look at both families. Sonny groans at the thought, but then he says that his parents aren’t exactly angels either, though no one ever called them out on everything they have done through the years. 

Sonny says since starting his therapy that he has realized that Salem has a separate set of rules that apply for Will and Sami than they do for everyone else. He says that he never got called out on anything he did, even though it was obvious to anyone who looked, how he was acting with Paul wasn't right; but it was alright because it was him. 

He says to Austin that he knows that he has so much to make up to Will, that sometimes he doesn’t even know where to start, but that he truly loves Will and wants to make things better between, but he admits that he knows he may never get Will back as his husband. He asks Austin what he would do if he was in Sonny’s position, how would he try and fix all the issues that his past behavior had caused in his relationship. 

Austin says to Sonny that I do understand where you are coming from, and he admits that his relationship with Carrie was rocky for years; that sometimes he didn’t think they would ever last, and that they both had done horrible things, that they had hurt each other so much, he didn't think they could ever get past it. 

He admitted that he believed them getting divorced, that it had actually made them stronger over time because they could see what was gone, what they had lost. When they finally reunited, that they realized how much they wanted to be with each and they got back together; and that they had hurt others, especially Sami and Lucas, while they were trying to get back to each other. 

Austin tells him that he knows that Sonny honestly loves Will, but in the next couple of months that he is going to have to deal with a lot of things being thrown in his face by Will; and unless Sonny is ready to toss in the towel and walk away, that he will have to take what Will says to him as he yells and screams at Sonny for all the hurt that Sonny had caused him. 

That he cannot retaliate when he gets angry, or lash out at Will, because he will never get him back if he does. He asks Sonny if he honestly thinks that he can handle all the pain and anger that will be directed at him. Sonny tells Austin that he has gone through this with his therapist because he knows that it's going to hurt, but not as much as he has hurt Will through both his actions and his inaction. 

Sonny says that they are covering each issue so that he can discuss it with Will and not get defensive, he knows that trying to not keep jumping in and defending himself, that this will be his biggest issue, he knows that he will want to defend himself by saying it wasn’t his fault, and most of it wasn't really, but his behavior even before Paul came to town is his fault. 

Yes, no one can deny he was being controlled by the drugs during that period; but if he is honest with himself, and if he had been honest with Will in the first place about his past, then Paul would not have been able to insinuate himself into the situation. He knows that if he had admitted that he did still have some feelings for Paul, but not for the reason he might think. 

He tells Austin that they were never real, that they had been manufactured the first time they were together, and it was because Paul started drugging him from the time they first met, that Paul was the one who approached him; and it continued for the year they were secretly seeing each other; if he had told Will the truth, then he and Will could have dealt with it, and it would not have never become such an issue. 

He hates that because he insisted on keeping his past private from Will, that he left him unprepared for Paul and his horrendous plan. He admits that at first, the only reason he didn't want to tell Will was because he was embarrassed that he had lost out to Paul's career; as well as the fact that he was afraid that Will wouldn't want to be with him, if he knew that Sonny hadn't really had a relationship before then. 

He had been with a good number of guys before he met Paul, and he thought that might turn Will off, that he wouldn't want to take a chance on a guy that seemed like he couldn't commit. He could have talked out his feelings with Will, and he and Will could have gone together to see Paul together, and shown him that they were united; while, Sonny did have some small amount of lingering feelings for Paul, that they did not compare to how he felt about Will, that Will was the love of Sonny's life. 

He says that if he done this, then there would no way Paul could have set Will up to do the article; and that he would never have been alone with Will long enough to drug him, and have the chance to assault him with the idea of making Will believe he was unfaithful. Will would not have been attacked, and yes, he is sure that it was an attack. 

He knows that Paul did something to Will, because why else would he believe that he had been unfaithful to Sonny, if something had not been done to Will, one way or the other; because he is now sure that Paul drugged Will and had sex with him, that Paul assaulted Will as part of his sick plan to get Sonny back. 

He says that this is the biggest guilt he must deal with, knowing what must have happened and what Will went through that; all because Sonny never told Will that his ex was in town, and never told Will who that ex was. As he finishes speaking, Sonny starts to cry, it is the first time he has told anyone how he feels about what happened, except for the two therapists. 

He has been holding it all inside up to this point, the only people he had told was his therapists; both of them are the only ones that he has told everything to, and how he feels about everything Paul did to Will, and how it is his fault, and how much he regrets everything that happened. He had unwittingly brought Paul into their lives, and that Will paid the price. He is desperate to fix his and Will's marriage, and he needs to know that Will can get past what was done to him, but not out of guilt. He needs to know that Will can live and love again, can Will ever even be intimate with someone again; or would it cause him to flash back on what Paul did to him. 

Sonny says that it was bad enough when both he and Will believed that it was consensual; it hurt so much at the thought of Will with someone else, that Will wanted someone else; but to then know that Will had not been able to make a choice in what happened that night; to know that he was drugged and assaulted, can Will ever get past that? Sonny admits that he wishes he could go back in time, and make sure that Paul never came to town, but realistically, he knows that’s not possible. How can he ever make it up to Will? How can he make it right for Will having to go through that kind of experience?

If he had been honest with Will, and Will know that Sonny was committed to him, that he didn't want Paul; there would never have been a chance for Will to be so insecure; Sonny would never have left town, and Will would not have been alone while the tumor was growing. If Sonny had paid any attention, and had stayed in town then he could have made sure that Will was checked out; he would been treated before he got to the point that he was doing things that everyone should have realized were so unlike him. 

Sonny says that if they had still been together, then he would have noticed what was going on; and he would have been able to reassure Will, they could have found out what was wrong; and that there would have been someone there for Will while he was treated. Sonny says that he thanks God every day that T had been there for Will; at least he had one true real friend there for him and who didn't desert him; when everyone else including Sonny turned their backs on him. 

Austin thinks about it and he suggests that Sonny tell Will everything he told him, but in an old fashioned and unique way, so that it will let Will process the information at his own pace. Austin thinks he that he should start to write letters to Will, this will allow him to explain what really happened and how he feels, without having to be face to face, and seeing the pain Will is feeling. 

If he does this, then he can start by sincerely apologizing to Will, and this way he can admit that he feels he was responsible for most of what went wrong in their relationship before, and after their marriage, especially after Paul came to town, and started to wreck their lives. It will be a way for Will to be able to deal with the overflow of information in sections after each letter, instead of trying to get it all out in the open right away. 

He also suggests that Sonny write out a list of what he sees that he has done wrong, the actions that he knows that hurt Will. He can ask Will to let him know what he can do to make up for each incident when he hurt Will either knowingly or unknowingly. Austin says that perhaps Sonny could say that even if it involves embarrassing himself he is willing to do it, to prove to Will that he is serious about fixing everything between them.

Let Will know that he has planned something to publicly show up all the people that he knows who hurt Will that last year in Salem. He tells Sonny to give Will a heads-up about what he is planning to do at the premiere as a form of payback for all the hurt they caused Will. Austin promises Sonny that he will convince Sami, Lucas and Carrie that Sonny needs equal time with Will, the same amount as Seb gets. 

He tells Sonny that this way it will even the playing field; and give Sonny a chance to show Will that he is sincere; that it is his only desire to be reunited with Will; because Will is the one he loves, that Sonny has searched his heart, and knows now that Will is the only man he has any feelings for now and will be the only one in the future. That while he may have misled Will in the past, he is truly sorry for that but that he is being open and honest now, and that he wants to prove it to Will; show him how much he loves him.


End file.
